Arthur et Lily
by Kimy Green
Summary: REPUBLICATION (2010, inchangée). Il y a eu Tristan et Yseult puis Roméo et Juliette. Ça se terminera par Arthur et Lily.
1. Prologue

**Arthur et Lily**

Ceci est une REPUBLICATION (2010) de ma fan-fiction basée sur la saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer. Je ne touche AUCUN argent dessus. Sachez que ses personnages, les rares fois où ils interviendront, lui appartiennent totalement. Je me suis contenté d'emprunter son univers vampirique et y placer mes propres personnages. Je n'étais pas satisfaite de la _gentillesse_ avec laquelle elle dépeignait les vampires, véritables mythes littéraires, alors j'avais décidé d'en faire une histoire sensiblement plus… dure.

Je ne l'ai _pas_ touchée depuis que je l'ai retirée il y a de ça quelques années. Il y a des fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, et pas mal de **clichés** au niveau de l'histoire. Je commençai à peine à écrire à l'époque. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de l'éditer (le travail, mon propre roman en cours, tout ça, tout ça) mais comme j'ai eu plusieurs demandes (en passant par des « _supplications_ » et des « _menaces_ » hé hé) de republication, je me décide à la remettre avec plaisir.

Des anciennes seront peut-être contentes de replonger dans l'histoire. Et la bise aux nouveaux/nouvelles venu(e)s.

Je publierai un ou deux chapitres par semaine (maximum 15 jours de trou entre chaque).

Bonne lecture.

Votre dévouée,

Kimy Green.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

Que pensez-vous des vampires ?

Ils éveillent la curiosité, le désir de l'insaisissable.

Des contes en font l'apologie.

L'immortalité, l'invincibilité.

La beauté, l'élégance.

Un être démoniaque rendu attirant par une imagination naïve.

C'est ce que je pensais aussi.

La réalité, néanmoins...

S'éloigne radicalement des fantasmes féminins.

* * *

— Tu ne pourrais pas faire plus attention, Constance ? m'intima une voix furieuse alors que je vacillais sous le choc, tentant en vain de rattraper mon sac qui glissait au sol.

Cela faisait la troisième fois en seulement une journée qu'Arthur O'Brian me rentrait dedans au détour d'un couloir. Je savais qu'il faisait ça pour me faire enrager — et, croyez-le ou non, cela marchait plutôt bien — mais tout avait une limite. Ma patience, par exemple.

— Pardon, marmonnai-je sans grande conviction en serrant les dents pour ne pas lui balancer mon sac à la figure.

— Idiote.

Je l'avais senti venir, et de très loin. Malheureusement pour lui et pour moi, mon calme avait volé en éclat à l'instant même ou nos corps s'étaient percutés.

— Mais je t'emmerde O'Brian ! sifflai-je en me redressant malgré ma petite taille, le fixant froidement.

Ses yeux onyx se posèrent sur moi avec fureur tandis qu'un silence de mort s'abattait dans le couloir.

 _Oh, oh. J'étais plutôt mal barrée sur ce coup-ci_.

— Tu viens de commettre deux erreurs en seulement une minute. Je te conseille de rectifier ton langage sans quoi je serais obligé de le faire moi-même.

Ce fut bref et très calme, comme une simple discussion entre camarades. Cependant nul ne doutait de la menace enfouie derrière ses paroles joliment tournées.

— Si tu savais ce que j'en fais de ton conseil, connard, crachai-je avec hargne.

Je me détournai de lui pour essayer de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal et me dirigeai vers ma prochaine salle de cours sous les yeux effarés de tous les élèves ayant assisté à cette scène plus qu'inhabituelle.

Ce vampire commençait sérieusement à m'insupporter. Oui, vous n'avez pas rêvé : j'ai bien dis ce _vampire_. Je le savais depuis deux mois, l'ayant appris par hasard, un malheureux hasard à vrai dire.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais encore supporter l'une de tes putes ? fulminai-je en contournant mon père afin de quitter ma chambre.

— Je suis chez moi. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, l'entendis-je rétorquer avec force.

— Oh mais je ne dirai rien si elle reste ici. Tape-toi la, je t'en prie. Mais ne me demande pas d'endurer ça.

— Et où comptes-tu aller ? ricana-t-il en me barrant le chemin, juste avant que je ne puisse descendre l'escalier. A cette heure-ci même tes amis ne pourront pas te recevoir.

S'il croyait que l'heure tardive allait m'arrêter, il se trompait lourdement.

— Maman doit se retourner dans sa tombe, sifflai-je en ressentant une once de satisfaction lorsqu'un éclair de souffrance traversa ses yeux sombres.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me gifler et me précipitai dans les marches en ignorant ses appels furieux. Je dépassai le salon, ignorant l'air mal à l'aise de la conquête du soir de mon père. Cela ne me faisait pas spécialement plaisir qu'elle ait assisté à cette dispute et qu'elle ait entendu mes termes peu élogieux à son égard mais je n'étais plus à ça près. Ma colère et mon dégoût prenaient la place sur la bienséance et je quittai la maison en claquant violemment la porte, m'enfonçant dans les lueurs blafardes et immobiles que projetaient les lampadaires bordant ma rue.

Je ne me rendis compte que trop tard de la direction que j'avais prise: le quartier des alcooliques et des noctambules. Ces endroits étaient réputés pour être toujours en effervescences malgré les heures tardives.

Je tirai sur le gilet que j'avais enfilé par dessus mon pyjama, souhaitant couvrir au maximum mon petit débardeur. Je me maudissais d'avoir mis un short de sport pour me préparer à dormir mais mon emportement demeurait plus fort que mes brèves inquiétudes, et je continuai ainsi ma marche déterminée sans trop me poser de question. Je n'avais pas spécialement froid, mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine sous l'effet de la colère et propageait suffisamment de chaleur, d'adrénaline, dans l'entièreté de mon corps.

Il était tard, je n'avais pas mon portable sur moi et je ne savais vraiment pas où aller. Je ne me préoccupais pas de ces faits, souhaitant juste éveiller l'inquiétude de mon père pour lui pourrir la soirée comme il avait pourrit la mienne.

Ma marche rapide se termina lorsque j'entendis les premiers rires d'hommes qui se trouvaient dans les bars, ouverts une bonne partie de la nuit. Je stoppai ma course, guettant les moindres sons, et je constatai alors que je n'allais pas tarder à passer devant l'un d'eux. Sur la terrasse se trouvaient plusieurs personnes en état d'ébriété avancé, en train de fumer leurs cigarettes. Je poussai un soupir, essayant de calmer mes peurs non fondées.

— Merde, jurai-je en réalisant enfin dans quelle position je m'étais mise.

Se balader seule en plein milieu de la nuit, à dix-sept ans, en pyjama. Je cherchais vraiment le danger.

J'évitai le bar en prenant la petite ruelle sombre qui passait derrière : je comptais ensuite faire demi-tour, retournant sur une allée qui, je le savais, pouvais me ramener chez moi sans que je ne croise d'autres lieux ouverts la nuit.

— Hé ! Salut ma puce ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es perdue ? héla subitement un homme sur ma droite, me faisant brusquement sursauter.

Je ne l'avais pas vu avant d'être arrivée au milieu de la ruelle, là où se trouvaient les deux grandes bennes contre lesquelles il s'était appuyé pour uriner. Une odeur de pisse mêlée aux relents d'alcool flottèrent bientôt jusqu'à moi lorsqu'il commença à avancer dans ma direction.

— Non, répondis-je le plus fermement possible en ignorant les nombreux frissons qui parcouraient mon échine. Je vais rejoindre mon père, juste devant, cru-je bon d'ajouter pour qu'il évite de me croire seule.

Ma malchance habituelle sembla jouer encore un petit peu avec moi : il était si imprégné d'alcool qu'il ne parut pas entendre un seul de mes mots. Je reculai, me préparant à le fuir, lorsque je trébuchai sur une bouteille de bière vide que je n'avais pas vu. Je perdis l'équilibre mais pas suffisamment pour me retrouver au sol. L'homme eut en revanche le temps de se mettre à ma hauteur. Sa grande main épaisse attrapa mon bras avec force, ce qui m'arracha une grimace de douleur. Il m'attira à lui et j'eus un haut le cœur en inspirant malgré moi son haleine.

La peur me paralysa et j'en oubliai de crier. Des larmes de panique troublaient déjà ma vision.

— Reste un pe-peu avec moi, chuchota-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'on peut passer du bon temps en-ensemble.

Quelle idioteJe comptai me préparer à griffer et mordre pour me défendre lorsqu'une ombre dissipa soudainement le peu de source de lumière qui provenait de la rue d'en face. L'ivrogne fut violemment emporté en arrière, m'emportant presque avec lui, et un craquement sinistre se fit entendre quand sa main lâcha finalement mon bras endolorit.

La scène qui se déroula sous mes yeux et ce, malgré l'obscurité, manqua de me faire défaillir et allait bientôt peupler mes nuits de nouveaux cauchemars. L'homme gisait dans les bras d'une créature, tel un pantin désarticulé — son dos formant un angle mortel — tandis qu'un effroyable bruit de succion résonnait avec force contre les murs briqués de la petite ruelle.

Je voulu hurler et partir en courant, demander du secours, mais mon corps semblait figé, mes jambes tremblaient sans pour autant vouloir m'obéir.

L'ombre jeta finalement le cadavre au sol sans la moindre douceur pour pouvoir s'approcher de moi.

Une odeur de rouille, insupportable, s'insinua dans mes narines au même moment ou je reconnaissais enfin le visage blafard d'Arthur O'Brian. Un liquide sombre maculait son menton et rougissait ses lèvres habituellement pâles.

— O'Brian.

Il attrapa vivement mon menton entre ses deux doigts fins.

— Parle de ce que tu viens de voir, Lily-jolie, et tu finiras comme lui.

Sa voix sombre, vibrante de bestialité, me perturba encore plus que ce que je venais voir. Son ton toujours stoïque avait totalement disparu.

Ses yeux d'un noir profond, acérés, observèrent minutieusement les expressions terrifiées qui défilèrent sur mon visage.

— Je viens de t'épargner un dépucelage assez douloureux. Tu me dois bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? rajouta-t-il doucement avant de me lâcher, s'éloignant d'un pas nonchalant vers le chemin que je venais d'emprunter, disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

— Putain. Vampire, soufflai-je sans même m'en rendre compte.

 _Ce n'était pas possible._

 _Cela n'existait pas._

Je vous assure que je pensais avoir été victime d'une hallucination. Seulement, lorsque le lendemain je me retrouvai face à ces deux iris flamboyants de menaces, j'ai rapidement réalisé qu'il valait mieux pour moi de la fermer. Et ça durait comme ça depuis deux longs mois. Les persécutions. Arthur O'Brian prenait un malin plaisir à faire de moi son souffre douleur alors qu'il ne savait même pas que j'existais avant cette sinistre soirée. Personne n'a compris ce changement de comportement. Sauf lui et moi, bien entendu. C'était notre petit secret.

Le premier que nous avions partagé.

* * *

Les vampires ne sont pas les êtres charmeurs que l'on aime vous décrire.

Ils sont bien plus complexes que ça.

Comment est-ce que je le sais ?

 _Je les ai rencontré._


	2. Chapitre 1

Ceci est une REPUBLICATION (2010) de ma fan-fiction basée sur la saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer. Je ne touche AUCUN argent dessus. Sachez que ses personnages, les rares fois où ils interviendront, lui appartiennent totalement. Je me suis contenté d'emprunter son univers vampirique et y placer mes propres personnages. Je n'étais pas satisfaite de la _gentillesse_ avec laquelle elle dépeignait les vampires, véritables mythes littéraires, alors j'avais décidé d'en faire une histoire sensiblement plus… dure.

Je ne l'ai _pas_ touchée depuis que je l'ai retirée il y a de ça quelques années. Il y a des fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, et pas mal de clichés au niveau de l'histoire. Je commençai à peine à écrire à l'époque. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de l'éditer (le travail, mon propre roman en cours, tout ça, tout ça) mais comme j'ai eu plusieurs demandes (en passant par des « _supplications_ » et des « _menaces_ » hé hé) de republication, je me décide à la remettre avec plaisir.

Des anciennes seront peut-être contentes de replonger dans l'histoire. Et la bise aux nouveaux/nouvelles venu(e)s.

Je publierai un ou deux chapitres par semaine (maximum 15 jours de trou entre chaque).

Bonne lecture.

Votre dévouée,

Kimy Green.

* * *

Note importante : C'est normal qu'Arthur ne brûle pas au soleil. Ça fait, en quelque sorte, partie de son pouvoir. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **1.**

 **THIS MEANS WAR**

 _Même si ces instants me semblaient désagréables sur le coup, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y songer avec une certaine douceur, aujourd'hui._

 _Ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui nous attendait._

 _Lily Constance._

* * *

— Lily ! Dépêche-toi de descendre ! Sale gamine tu veux vraiment tout faire pour m'énerver, hein ? Lève-toi !

Je soupirai et ne bougeai pas immédiatement face aux cris de mon père, restant sur le toit de ma maison : j'étais passée par la fenêtre de ma chambre laissée ouverte et pouvais parfaitement entendre les jolies phrases que mon géniteur me « chantait » depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

— Ferme-la, soufflai-je tout en recrachant la fumée de ma cigarette dont je balançai la fin dans le petit jardin d'en bas.

J'escaladai avec facilité le rebord du toit pour atterrir en souplesse sur le carrelage glacé. J'allumai ensuite ma chaîne hi-fi, faisant résonner un air rock plutôt stimulant afin que mon père comprenne que j'étais levée sans que je n'aie à descendre du premier étage.

Inutile de songer à me laver ou à m'habiller, c'était chose faite depuis bien longtemps. Je me réveillais toujours une heure avant l'aube, que je me couche tôt ou tard, je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever cette manie que m'avait donnée ma mère : toujours debout pour voir le soleil se lever.

Mon père pensait sans doute que, depuis la mort de maman, j'avais oublié notre ancienne habitude. Grossière erreur. J'aurais pu le lui avouer pour éviter qu'il ne me hurle dessus chaque matin mais j'aimais le provoquer.

Il était loin d'être un père modèle et je n'étais pas non plus une enfant adorable. Alors je continuais mon manège en quittant ma chambre toujours à la dernière minute.

Je pris mon sac et sorti de la chambre, descendant l'escalier sans me presser, et me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers mon père.

Je retins un rire amer. C'était fou comme chaque scène pouvait inlassablement se répéter dans ma vie. Il me faisait face, furieux, et semblait prêt à hausser encore une fois le ton.

Fuyant son regard noir, je laissai traîner mes yeux au hasard et m'arrêtai en tombant sur mon reflet dans le large miroir trônant au milieu du salon.

Mes longs cheveux roux flamboyant encadraient mon visage couleur crème, faisant ressortir mes yeux gris bleu. J'avais échappé aux taches de rousseurs, ce dont j'étais particulièrement reconnaissante envers mère nature. Rousse, pâle ET avec des taches de rousseurs, j'aurais été un cliché ambulant.

J'étais jolie, pas d'une beauté exceptionnelle mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'aimais bien trop pouvoir me moquer des filles soit-disant parfaites.

Je remontai discrètement mon jean qui descendait trop bas, à mon goût. En vérité, j'étais loin d'être en surpoids. Je mangeais pourtant comme un ogre.

Mon père claqua ses doigts devant mon visage, me faisant sursauter et attirant à nouveau mon attention sur lui.

— Ça t'amuse d'être si insupportable ? siffla-t-il, me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

— Non.

Je retenais à grand peine un soupir exaspéré face à sa colère : quand comprendrait-il enfin que cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'écoutais plus ? Mon impassibilité, du haut de mes dix-sept ans, pouvait surprendre. Cependant, lorsque vous êtes habitués à être traité comme une moins que rien vous avez deux options. Soit vous vous laissez abattre, soit vous vous battez. Moi, je n'avais jamais été du genre à fuir un combat.

– Tu ne traînes pas ce soir comme tu en as l'habitude ! Je ne pourrais pas venir te chercher...

– …Comme si tu venais d'habitude, le coupai-je avec une amertume mal contenue. Je prenais le bus depuis mon entrée au lycée, et j'étais actuellement en première.

– Je sais que tu finis à dix-sept heures alors pas d'entourloupes en me disant que tu finis plus tard pour te balader un peu partout à ta guise !

– Oui, papa.

Il m'observa un bon moment, cherchant la moindre faille dans mon expression puis se recula, satisfait. Il se retourna pour prendre le sac qu'il emportait toujours avant d'aller au travail.

Je le quittai sans un « au revoir » et je repoussai ce sentiment gourd, un peu désespéré, qui précédait sans arrêt la question « Comment en étions-nous arrivés là depuis la mort de maman ? »

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et m'élança dehors, ayant un certain besoin d'air frais. La porte claqua derrière moi dans un bruit sourd et une légère brise fit doucement voleter quelques mèches devant mes yeux.

J'avais parcouru plusieurs mètres lorsque trois coups de klaxon me firent sortir de ma torpeur.

– Hé ! Belle rousse ! Je peux te déposer quelque part ? s'écria une voix féminine enjouée qui m'était très familière.

Je me retournai lentement, sourire aux lèvres, afin d'apercevoir Elena Pellissi, jolie blonde aux yeux bleus qui me servait d'amie.

– Encore un peu et je me tapais tout le chemin à pied. Bon sang, Lena, ça t'arrive d'être une fois à l'heure dans ta vie ? grognai-je plus pour la forme que pour autre chose, tout en avançant vers la voiture rouge à moitié cabossée, héritage de son grand frère.

– Oui je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter ! Bien le bonjour à toi aussi ! répliqua-t-elle vivement, affichant un sourire narquois, en retirant son sac du côté passager pour que je puisse m'y installer.

Je lui lançai un regard amusé qu'elle me rendit et la voiture continua sa route vers le lycée dans un silence paisible. Les vitres ouvertes faisaient virevolter ses cheveux bouclés dans tous les sens et ça la faisait rire.

Elena avait dix-huit ans et nous nous étions rencontrées lors de notre année de seconde. Notre amitié n'avait pas vraiment commencé dès le premier regard. Nous avions toutes deux de –très– forts caractères et, une fois entrés en collision, les étincelles avaient été nombreuses. Le temps avait toutefois fait son œuvre et avec lui s'en était allé notre méfiance et nos carapaces respectives. Nous ne nous étions plus quittées un seul instant.

Malgré la ressemblance de nos tempéraments explosifs, un léger détail nous différenciait néanmoins : son penchant pour la bagarre. Elle pratiquait régulièrement la boxe en dehors des cours, son grand frère enseignant cet art depuis des années.

Elena adorait frapper et s'était faite une réputation de cogneuse hors pairs.

Je souriais en pensant aux nombreuses personnes qui s'étaient fiées à son air angélique et à sa bonne humeur constante. Ceux qui avaient osé la défier étaient repartis avec des bleus en plus et de la fierté en moins.

Je n'aimais pas spécialement la violence, préférant manier sarcasmes et ironie. Ainsi, les gens me fuyaient, craignant que je leur rabatte le caquet.

Moi, faire peur aux gens ? Ça m'amusait.

Nous n'étions pas méchantes mais nous savions nous défendre en cas de besoin. Nos enfances assez catastrophiques nous avaient appris à nous protéger toutes seules, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était précisément ça qui nous avait rapprochées. Et puis j'admirais la grande gueule d'Elena tout autant qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer de mes commentaires mordants.

– Tu sais que la dispute que tu as eue hier avec Arthur a fait le tour du lycée ? Déclara-t-elle d'un ton trop détaché pour ne pas être intéressé.

Oh non. Pas encore lui. C'était officiel : Arthur O'Brian était mon Enfer personnel.

Depuis que son secret ne m'était plus secret, il avait eu l'idée, fort fâcheuse je dois bien l'avouer, de me martyriser. Comme pour me rappeler ce qui me pendait sous le nez si j'osais révéler qu'il était un vampire. Allons bon, c'était évident qu'on aurait prit ma déclaration au sérieux et qu'on l'aurait capturé. La bonne blague, j'en riais encore. Jaune le rire, bien sûr.

Ma vie était merveilleuse. À la maison, mon père ; au lycée, Arthur O'Brian. Chouette tableau, non ?

– Laisse-moi deviner... Tu as parlé à Vincent ? Lançai-je de mauvaise humeur.

Elle éclata de rire en évitant soigneusement de renverser une grand-mère qui était entrain de traverser. Vincent était la pire commère de toute la France entière et, accessoirement, c'était aussi mon meilleur ami que je connaissais depuis la maternelle. Nous étions tous les deux dans la même classé, séparés d'Elena. De ce fait, elle n'avait pas pu assister au charmant échange qui avait eut lieu entre le suceur de sang et moi la veille.

Je me mordis les lèvres.

– Je l'ai eu au téléphone hier et je dois dire que je suis fière de toi ! Il était grand temps que tu réagisses, Lily. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu ne l'as pas envoyé balader auparavant.

Mon silence face au mauvais traitement d'Arthur à mon égard en avait surpris plus d'un. Elena en tête. À un tel point qu'elle avait voulu lui casser de nombreuses fois la figure. J'avais joué des pieds et des mains pour l'en empêcher. S'attaquer à un vampire n'était pas une bonne idée : l'ivrogne décédé sous mes yeux il y a deux mois pouvait en témoigner.

– Ça ne t'es jamais arrivée de te réveiller un beau matin et de te dire « je vais essayer d'être un peu plus mature et arrêter de me battre avec le monde entier ? » ?

– Si. Généralement je me recouche et ça passe, répondit-elle franchement et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

– Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui parce que j'avais déjà assez de problème comme ça.

Elle me jeta un regard sceptique, ne croyant pas un seul instant mes paroles.

– Lily…

– Ne va pas là. On a déjà eu cette discussion des centaines de fois et tu sais que ça ne finit jamais bien.

– Tu ne sais même pas ce que je voulais dire ! s'offusqua-t-elle faussement. J'allai te proposer de venir quelques temps chez moi. Mon frère se fera une joie de parler à ton père si jamais il refuse, reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

– Je sais, Lena. Merci mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour l'instant. Je vais bien, je t'assure.

– Et moi je ne trouve pas que tu aussi bien que tu le prétends, dernièrement. Tu es trop calme.

– Tu te plains que je me sois assagi ? demandai-je, amusée.

– Parfois ça me manque de ne plus te voir te disputer avec les imbéciles du lycée, admit-elle et mon sourire se fanât. C'est comme si tu t'étais éteinte. Comme si tu avais peur.

Ma gorge se serra et mon cœur rata un battement.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille dans cette direction qui la conduirait immanquablement à Arthur. Au vampire.

Cela faisait deux mois que je déambulais dans une sorte de floue étrange. J'acceptais le fait qu'Arthur était un monstre. Ce qui ne fut pas facile à faire car j'avais toujours crus que les vampires n'étaient que des songes sortis tout droit de l'imaginaire de personne farfelus ou dérangées.

Je ne parvenais pourtant pas à réaliser à quel point cela bouleversait ma vision du monde. C'était comme si mon esprit était endormit, refusant d'affronter totalement cette vérité terrifiante. D'autres que moi auraient pu être plus qu'intéressés par la situation malgré la peur. Mais voilà : je ne faisais pas partie de ces gens, étant habituellement extrêmement terre à terre.

– Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien fait pour l'ennuyer ? continua-t-elle, ignorant ma mine renfrognée. Tu n'as pas refusé ses avances sans même t'en apercevoir ? Du jour au lendemain il a commencé à te faire vivre un Enfer alors que vous ne vous étiez jamais vu.

– Techniquement, si. Nous sommes dans la même classe.

– Ne joue pas sur les termes, m'intima-t-elle, ses sourcils blonds se fronçant imperceptiblement.

– Non, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.

Il a juste assassiné – pardon, sucé le sang – d'une personne pour m'éviter une agression. Bonjour la crédibilité.

Mes mains devinrent moites lorsque le bruit de succion sembla résonner dans mes oreilles. Il m'arrivait de me réveiller en sursaut avec ce bruit jouant dans ma tête, depuis cette nuit. Je devais souvent dormir toutes lumières allumées, au grand désespoir de mon père, persuadé que je faisais ça pour l'exaspérer davantage.

– Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte ? insista-t-elle.

– Je te dis que non, lançai-je plus fermement, agacée qu'elle se pose trop de question sur ce monstre.

Je préférerai finir sous ses crocs plutôt que de laisser Elena attirer son attention.

Un frisson glacé me parcourut l'échine rien qu'à l'idée qu'une telle chose puisse se produire.

– Quelque chose est arrivé, assena-t-elle, têtue. Et il a dû te faire des menaces, sinon tu ne serais pas aussi sage ! Tu sais que je peux lui casser la gueule si c'est le cas ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est assez flippant ou populaire que je reculerais, tu sais.

Je me mis à rire, essayant de cacher ma peur.

– Tu te fais des films. Mais je t'assure que si un jour il me menace, je te tiendrai au courant.

Elle me fixa un long moment, suffisamment long pour que je me fasse du souci pour les automobilistes arrivant en sens inverse.

– Très bien. T'as intérêt à ne plus te montrer soumise avec lui, ma belle. Parce que c'est terminé. Je ne le laisserai plus, lui ou ses suiveurs stupides, te manquer de respect.

Je hochai la tête alors qu'un déclic se produisait dans ma tête. Je ne m'étais pas battue depuis la mort de ma mère pour me laisser intimider par un vampire. J'étais absolument terrifiée, certes, mais je n'allai pas mettre Elena en danger. Mon inaction provoquerait sa colère, justement dirigée sur le vampire.

Ça allait changer.

– Tu ne te mêleras pas de cette histoire. C'est à moi et à moi seule de la régler, compris ? Jure-moi que tu ne t'en mêleras pas et ce, peu importe ce qui arrivera, d'accord ?

Elle se gara avec facilité à quelques mètres de notre café favori et soupira.

– Ne te laisse plus maltraiter et je ne m'en mêlerai plus.

Elle ne me donna pas le temps de lui répondre et descendit de la voiture en claquant violemment la portière.

– Je vais lui montrer ce que ça lui coûte de s'en prendre à Lily Constance, murmurai-je d'un ton bourru pour me donner du courage et dissiper mon angoisse.

Je descendis à mon tour et nous empruntâmes le chemin jusqu'à notre café dans un silence tendu.

Notre café : Le Café de Lou. Il se situait près du lycée et nous allions souvent y déjeuner.

J'étais parfois bien obligée d'y aller puisque mon père ne tolérait pas que je déjeune à la maison lorsqu'il commençait son travail plus tard que moi. Elena m'y accompagnait toujours. Ce fut d'ailleurs dans ce lieu que nous avions appris à nous apprivoiser et ça lui conférait un air familier, c'était notre coin à nous.

Sa décoration dans les tons rouges et dorés, ainsi que ses tables en bois, donnaient une impression de chaleur qui, généralement, enlevait toutes mauvaises pensées de mon esprit.

Nous n'étions pas les seules clientes : Arthur avait également choisi ce lieu pour attendre le début des cours. Bien sûr, toute sa bande d'admiratrices et d'admirateurs avaient suivis.

Arthur attirait les gens comme une fleur attire les abeilles. Il ne s'en plaignait absolument pas et profitait de ce statut privilégié. La moitié des garçons du lycée voulaient s'asseoir à ses côtés parce qu'il était Arthur O'Brian : LE mec à fréquenter par tous les moyens s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de se faire draguer par les plus belles filles du lycée. Et ce, même si elles les draguaient uniquement pour se rapprocher du vampire. Et il semblait s'en amuser. Briser les cœurs devenait courant avec lui.

Ce qui me rassurait, dans un certain sens. Je ne voulais pas qu'une de ces idiotes se fassent sucer le sang.

Rien n'avait filtré quant à la disparition de l'ivrogne. Ni dans les informations, ni dans le journal local : j'avais guetté ces faits. Et pas de meurtre dans notre ville. S'il tuait, Arthur demeurait extrêmement prudent.

– Voilà le roi et sa cour ! déclara Elena avec un ton pompeux après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à travers la vitre.

Moi j'aurai plutôt dit « le vampire et ses cruches » mais bon, je préférai pousser la porte.

– Ah ! Les plus belles ! s'exclama le propriétaire, tout heureux de nous voir.

Le plaisir était partagé. Il était devenu un peu comme notre grand-père au fils des années.

Son visage rond, sa bonne humeur contagieuse, et sa grosse voix l'avait rendu célèbre dans la ville entière.

– Bonjour Lou ! le saluai-je avec un grand sourire.

– Ouais, salut le vieux !

– Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça, Elena, et je peux t'assurer que tu auras des doutes sur la prochaine composition de ton café habituel.

J'explosai de rire devant la mine déconfite de ma blonde. J'aimais vraiment Lou pour ça : c'était le seul qui arrivait à clouer le bec d'Elena du premier coup. Mis à part moi, bien entendu.

– Comme d'habitude, je suppose ?

– Tu supposes bien.

– Ça arrive tout de suite alors, me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Nous allions nous installer à notre table habituelle, au fond du café. Elena pouvait observer à loisir Arthur et sa cour de là où nous étions. Moi j'étais de dos : ce spectacle me coupait l'appétit.

Je n'avais pas besoin de voir Arthur O'Brian pour constater sa présence. Je le sentais. Ça ne datait pas de la révélation. Ce sentiment étrange et oppressant avait opéré dès le premier jour de notre rencontre, lorsqu'il s'était avancé dans la classe lors de ma rentrée en première.

Il était impressionnant de bestialité, une sorte d'aura sombre, étouffante, se propageant sur son passage. Sa présence parmi de simples adolescents semblait déplacée.

Quel dommage que je fus la seule à m'en rendre compte.

– Voyons Arthur ! Il faut que tu manges ! Tu ne manges jamais, ce n'est pas bon. Regarde comme tu es pâle !

Je reconnus sans problème la voix de Laurie Pacard, admiratrice numéro un du vampire. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire sous l'œil surpris d'Elena. C'était trop fort ! Si cette idiote savait que son chéri ne se nourrissait que d'hémoglobine prise à la source.

Il y eut un bref silence devant ma soudaine hilarité. Je sentis un petit objet me percuter le dos et je me retournai pour apercevoir un Arthur au sourire ravageur qui jouait innocemment avec les sucres posés sur la table. Inutile de préciser qu'il m'en avait balancé un et que personne n'avait rien remarqué. Je lui lançai un regard glacial et me tâtai pour lui envoyer mon propre pot de sucre à la figure mais l'arrivée du serveur me coupa dans mon élan suicidaire.

– Et voilà.

– Merci Romain, déclara Elena en balançant ses superbes cheveux blonds derrière son épaule.

Le jeune homme rougit vivement et s'en alla d'un pas mal assuré devant le sourire éblouissant de ma meilleure amie.

– Tu es cruelle, lâchai-je avant d'entamer mon croissant, mon pain au chocolat, et mon chocolat au lait.

– Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec une moue qui frisait presque l'innocence.

– Il est amoureux de toi depuis un an et tu prends plaisir à t'amuser avec lui.

— Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

– C'est ça, fais l'autruche ma belle.

– Aller mange, ma grosse.

Je lui lançai un regard outré avant d'avaler goulûment mon déjeuner. Son expression amusée se teinta d'un voile de tristesse.

– Tu n'as pas mangé hier soir. Pas vrai ?

– Non. Il gueulait trop alors j'ai préféré m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne mentais plus à Elena sur la situation avec mon père. À quoi bon avoir de la fierté avec ceux qui lisaient en vous comme dans un livre ouvert ?

– Bon sang cette fille n'a aucune tenue. Vous avez vu tout ce qu'elle mange ?

Laurie, le retour.

Elle essayait toujours d'attirer l'attention d'Arthur et, comme c'était chose connue que notre entente n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe, ne se gênait pas pour me critiquer pour lui faire plaisir depuis quelque temps.

Manque de chance pour elle qu'elle se manifeste aujourd'hui, vraiment.

Je me retournai avec un sourire hypocrite au possible accroché aux lèvres et déclarai d'un ton mordant :

– Tu sais, je préfère aisément manger comme deux et avoir un joli petit cul comme le mien plutôt que de m'envoyer tes salades et me retrouver avec ton tour de cuisse.

Il y eut un petit silence, le temps pour les gens d'assimiler la phrase que j'avais dite, et Elena explosa de rire, suivie par la moitié des personnes présentes dans la salle. Même les prétendues amies de la petite brune cachèrent des sourires derrière leurs mains. Ce qui m'étonna le plus, toutefois, fut le regard franchement amusé d'Arthur à mon encontre. Il avait eu un sourire bref mais bien présent.

– Tu crois que tu m'impressionne ? Cracha-t-elle, honteuse, comme en témoignaient ses joues colorées de rouge.

– Et toi, Pacard ? Tu crois que tu _nous_ impressionne ? siffla Elena, le regard meurtrier.

Laurie ne répliqua pas. Pas devant Elena qui avait une trop belle réputation avec sa fameuse droite. Elle connaissait le tempérament dangereux de la blonde. Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs.

– Les jeunes ! Pas de bagarre dans mon café, je vous préviens, intervint Lou en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux. Les cours vont commencer alors : Dehors !

Nous nous retirâmes après avoir payé dans un raclement de chaises sonore. Laurie ne nous lança pas un regard et s'éloigna avec ses amies tandis que je retenais tant bien que mal Elena par la main, la connaissant par cœur.

– S'il te plait, Lily. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ! Juste lui casser une ou deux dents.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Ce n'était pas de tout repos d'avoir une meilleure amie comme Elena.

Après avoir salué Lou, qui interpella la blonde pour la raisonner sur son comportement trop intenable, je commençai à traverser la route. Un brusque coup de klaxon et un cri me firent brusquement sursauter. Une main ferme s'empara de moi et me tira en arrière, me faisant atterrir contre un torse puissant. La voiture passa devant moi, au volant se trouvait une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années.

– Bon sang ma petite ! On n'a pas idée de traverser sans regarder !

– Je... Je suis désolée, fut la seule chose que je parvins à murmurer, sous le choc.

– Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? s'enquit-elle tout de même devant mon état.

Je secouai la tête et elle marmonna quelques phrases sur «le comportement irresponsable des jeunes d'aujourd'hui» et continua sa route.

Deux mains fermes me firent lentement pivoter et je me retrouvai face à Arthur, mâchoire contractée, qui me dominait de toute sa taille.

– Il faudrait corriger ces élans suicidaires, Constance. Avant que je ne sois tenté d'y participer.

Je ne regardai pas son air froid. Je ne regardai pas non plus son mépris ni ne prêtai attention à son ton furieux, non. Je vis à travers tout ça et je constatai une chose :

– Ça fait la seconde fois que tu me sauves la vie.

Il demeura là, impassible, ses mains toujours autour de mes poignets.

– Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? déclara-t-il sombrement, ses yeux profonds plongés dans les miens.

– Merci, c'était gentil, chuchotai-je, reconnaissante malgré moi.

Il eut enfin une réaction. Ses yeux s'agrandirent doucement et il allait me répondre lorsqu'une furie blonde se jeta sur moi.

– Tu es complètement inconsciente ou quoi ? J'ai crus que j'allai avoir un arrêt cardiaque ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça sinon je te jure, Lily Constance, que je te tue !

Elena s'accrocha à moi et m'arracha à Arthur, par la même occasion, me faisant reprendre mes esprits. Maintenant que je réalisais ce qui venait de se passer j'eus une folle envie de vomir mon précédent déjeuné.

– Je ne pensais jamais dire ça de ma vie, O'Brian. Mais merci ! Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama Elena avec force.

Il hocha sèchement la tête et rejoignit ses inséparables : deux garçons du nom de Valentin Cooper et Alexandre Sanders.

Elena m'attrapa le bras, m'entraînant vers le lycée malgré mes jambes tremblantes, alors que je ne pouvais m'enlever ce foutu vampire de l'esprit.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 1**

 _Votre dévouée,_

 _Kimy Green._

kimy - green . e-monsite . com


	3. Chapitre 2

Ceci est une REPUBLICATION (2010) de ma fan-fiction basée sur la saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer. Je ne touche AUCUN argent dessus. Sachez que ses personnages, les rares fois où ils interviendront, lui appartiennent totalement. Je me suis contenté d'emprunter son univers vampirique et y placer mes propres personnages. Je n'étais pas satisfaite de la _gentillesse_ avec laquelle elle dépeignait les vampires, véritables mythes littéraires, alors j'avais décidé d'en faire une histoire sensiblement plus… dure.

Je ne l'ai _pas_ touchée depuis que je l'ai retirée, il y a de ça quelques années. Il y a des fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, et pas mal de **clichés** au niveau de l'histoire. Je commençai à peine à écrire, à l'époque. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de l'éditer (le travail, mon propre roman en cours, tout ça, tout ça) mais comme j'ai eu plusieurs demandes (en passant par des « _supplications_ » et des « _menaces_ » hé hé) de republication, je me décide à la remettre avec plaisir.

Des anciennes seront peut-être contentes de replonger dans l'histoire. Et la bise aux nouveaux/nouvelles venu(e)s.

Je publierai un ou deux chapitres par semaine (maximum 15 jours de trou entre chaque).

Bonne lecture.

Votre dévouée,

Kimy Green.

* * *

 **2.**

 **HE'S SO COLD**

 _« D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, notre relation a toujours été basée sur le chaud et le froid._

 _Ce n'était pas dans l'équilibre mais dans l'abandon d'un opposé qu'on fonctionnait le mieux._

 _Ce qui était néfaste, c'était qu'on se blessait._

 _Ce qui était bien, c'était qu'on ne se lassait jamais. »_

 _Lily Constance._

* * *

— Lily.

— Non.

Silence qui dure une minute.

_ Lily …

Un ton sensiblement plus insistant.

— Non.

Refus catégorique suivit d'un autre silence, tendu cette fois.

— S'il te plaît.

— J'ai dis non !

— Mademoiselle Constance et Monsieur Monier, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne cesser de perturber mon cours, aujourd'hui ?

Je jetai un regard meurtrier à Vincent avant de souffler de brèves excuses à notre professeur de français qui, satisfait mais indulgent, continua son cours comme si de rien n'était.

— Les amis se doivent de s'entraider, chuchota Vincent en faisant mine d'écrire le cours.

— Il y a une légère différence là, Vince. Ce n'est pas de l'aide que tu veux. Tu veux juste que je me prenne un vent à ta place.

— Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort quand même ? C'est juste un tout petit service.

— Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas, toi ?

— Je ne veux pas gâcher ma réputation de mec intouchable.

— Et à la mienne de réputation, tu y penses ?

— Toi, en amour, tu n'as pas de réputation, mon cœur, déclara-t-il en me lançant un regard amusé.

— La fille qui assassine son meilleur ami en plein cours de français. Ce serait pas mal comme réputation, non ? sifflai-je tandis qu'il se mettait à ricaner, nullement effrayé.

Je me concentrai de nouveau sur Molière après avoir croisé le regard furieux de Monsieur Mercier. Vincent bougea à mes côtés, semblant mal à l'aise. De loin, on aurait aisément pu croire qu'il écoutait attentivement la leçon, mais je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'en était rien. Il essayait juste de trouver un autre moyen pour me faire céder à sa requête.

— Ne suis-je pas ton ami ?

J'allais le tuer. Oh, oui, j'allais le tuer. D'abord, j'allais l'étriper. Puis faire de la corde à sauter sur son cadavre. Et pour finir, je prendrais un bain avec ce qui restait de son sang.

… Et il fallait que j'arrête de fréquenter un vampire, cela jouait sur mes idées morbides.

— N'essaie pas de me prendre par les sentiments ! grinçai-je.

— Je n'oserais certainement pas ! s'offusqua-t-il

Très bon acteur le Vincent. Très chiant, aussi.

— Je vais passer pour une abrutie finie. Il est hors de question que je demande le numéro d'un gars connu pour être le mec le plus _homosexuel_ du lycée, bon sang !

Il me lança un regard horrifié et se jeta vivement sur moi pour me plaquer sa main en pleine bouche.

— Monsieur Mercier ?

— Oui, Arthur ?

— Pourriez-vous faire cesser ces chuchotements forts dérangeants ? J'ai vraiment du mal à me concentrer.

 _Oh l'enfoiré !_

La tête que j'étais en train de tirer devait être belle à voir, si je me fiais au sourire en coin de Vincent.

— C'est drôle que vous me proposiez ceci, voyez-vous. Car c'est exactement ce que j'allais faire. Constance, Monier, veuillez sortir de mon cours.

— Mais monsieur…, me plaignis-je en assassinant du regard le profil d'Arthur à l'autre bout de la salle de classe.

Si jamais mon père apprenait ça, il sauterait sur l'occasion pour me faire la misère, je n'en doutais pas.

— Et estimez-vous heureuse, Mademoiselle, que je ne fasse pas part de ceci à l'intendance. C'est la première et la dernière fois et vous le devez uniquement au fait que vous êtes des élèves attentifs en temps normal. Est-ce clair ?

— Oui, monsieur, me coupa Vincent alors que j'allais protester. Il était trop heureux de sécher les dix dernières minutes du cours.

Alors que nous rangions nos affaires je tentais vainement de contenir ma rage. Mes yeux se posèrent brièvement sur Arthur qui n'avait pas bougé. Il était penché sur sa copie qu'il remplissait avec une écriture propre et soignée. Quelques mèches tombaient avec délicatesse devant ses yeux de minuit mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure. Il ne nous accorda pas un seul regard et continua d'écrire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il m'avait sauvé la vie ce matin, certes. Je lui en étais reconnaissante, d'accord. Mais pour être franche, j'avais fichtrement envie de le tuer là, maintenant, tout de suite. Vincent me tira de mes envies meurtrières en m'attrapant par le bras.

Il anticipait souvent mes tentatives d'assassinat, c'était amusant.

En passant devant la table d'Arthur, je constatai qu'il ne daignait toujours pas nous accorder la moindre attention, contrairement aux autres élèves. Alors, laissant libre cours à ma fureur puérile, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer suffisamment près de sa table pour faire tomber sa trousse. La suite ne fit qu'augmenter ma colère : il la rattrapa avec son pied gauche, le tout avec une vitesse surhumaine et un sourire moqueur.

Un pieu. Il me fallait un pieu et des tonnes de gousses d'ails. J'allais saigner un vampire.

— Lily ! me pressa Vincent sous les yeux de plus en plus mauvais de notre professeur.

— Ça va, ça va, j'arrive.

Laissant tomber, j'accélérai le pas vers la sortie sous les rires méprisants de Laurie et Alexandre. Je claquai la porte et évitai délibérément le regard hilare de mon meilleur ami.

— Quoi ? crachai-je avec hargne.

— Oh ! Tout doux, ma belle. Je trouve juste la situation amusante.

— Ce n'est pas exactement le mot que j'emploierai pour définir ce qui vient de se passer, vois-tu ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel tandis que je croisais les bras sur mon ventre, bien décidée à bouder tout mon content. Je venais de me faire humilier par Arthur, une fois de plus, et je ne le supportais plus.

_ Nous n'avons pas arrêté de bavarder ce matin… Sa plainte _est_ justifiée.

— Et tu prends sa défense en plus ! Il s'évertue à me pourrir l'existence ces derniers temps et, toi, tu lui trouves toujours des excuses !

— Je ne prends en aucun cas sa défense ! Je suis juste réaliste et, si tu ne faisais pas preuve de tant de mauvaise foi, tu verrais que j'ai raison. Et ne m'accuse pas comme ça sur un coup de tête ! Tu sais très bien que je suis le premier à me mettre au milieu quand il commence à t'emmerder.

— Ravie que tu l'admettes ! m'extasiai-je faussement en tapant dans mes mains comme si je parlais à un enfant.

— Mais j'ai bien réfléchi, continua-t-il en restant insensible à mes sarcasmes, pourquoi t'aurait-il empêchée de finir sous les roues d'une voiture s'il te haïssait tant ?

— Parce que ce serait tellement dommage de perdre la personne qu'on adore traumatiser, répondis-je avec amertume.

Il me jeta un regard exaspéré et se planta devant moi avec un sérieux déconcertant. Ses yeux noisette me fixaient sans ciller.

— Lily, tu crois vraiment qu'Arthur t'a sauvé uniquement pour son propre plaisir ? Allons !

— Il y avait du monde autour de nous, Vincent, il serait passé pour un monstre s'il ne m'avait pas secourue.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent devant la rapidité de ma réponse. Il pouvait parfois oublier ma répartie légendaire même si je devais avouer qu'il était plutôt balaise niveau argumentation. Cela ne m'étonnait pas qu'il ait toujours la moyenne en dissertation.

— Moi, je trouve qu'il a eut un sacré élan de gentillesse envers toi sur ce coup là, s'il était aussi mauvais comme tu te tue à me le dire, il n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt.

Je serrai les dents et évitai de lui concéder un point. Il ne savait pas qu'Arthur était un vampire et il ignorait qu'il était un vampire complètement machiavélique, de surcroît. Vincent dut prendre mon silence pour une concession et son visage retrouva son air jovial habituel.

— Bon, sinon… Tu veux bien demander le numéro d'Evan pour moi ?

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage devant son habile, et là c'était ironique, changement de conversation.

— Je te le redemande : pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y aller ?

— Parce que. J'aime me faire désirer et ce serait mal vu que je fasse le premier pas.

— Vince… Tu fais le premier pas, là.

— Non, c'est toi.

— Mais c'est _pour toi_. Par conséquent, ça revient au même.

Il haussa les épaules et continua de sourire.

— Et puis on va très bien comprendre que, si je prends son numéro, c'est uniquement pour te le passer, continuai-je entêtée.

Je me retins à grand peine de hurler quand son sourire s'étira d'avantage : il était persuadé que j'allais céder, cet idiot.

— Eh non. Comme vous êtes devenu assez proches, tout le monde pensera que c'est normal que vous vous échangiez vos numéros !

— Proches ? Vincent le seul contact entre Evan et moi c'est une bise ! J'ai juste un peu parlé avec lui à une soirée, ça s'arrête là. Et dans le pire des cas on va croire que j'ai un faible pour lui.

— Et alors ? demanda innocemment Vincent tout en se regardant les ongles.

— Et alors ! Ce mec aime crier haut et fort qu'il est GAY ! Je serai stupide de flirter avec un mec qui n'est pas hétéro, bordel ! m'exaspérai-je.

— Tu n'auras qu'à faire croire que tu as un faible pour les histoires désespérées !

—… Tu veux vraiment que je devienne violente comme Elena, n'est ce pas ? le menaçai-je.

Nous nous affrontâmes quelque instant du regard avant d'exploser de rire. J'aimais ces moments avec Vincent. J'aimais son sourire perpétuel, ses beaux yeux noisette emplis de malice et ses cheveux châtain qui prenaient des reflets or sous les rayons du soleil. Il m'apaisait, en quelque sorte.

La sonnerie ne me fit pas sortir de ce moment de douceur qui se prolongea lorsque les deux bras de Vincent m'enlacèrent avec fermeté.

— Tu sais ma Lily, t'as beau avoir un caractère de chieuse, je me demande comment je pourrais vivre sans toi.

Je grognai une vague phrase d'approbation. A vrai dire, j'étais émue mais mon côté renfermé ne me permettait que rarement de montrer mes émotions ou de les dire si simplement comme le faisait Vincent. J'enviais son insouciance et la facilité avec laquelle il exprimait ses sentiments.

Les gens commençaient à sortir dans les couloirs mais je m'en contrefichais. Ça faisait du bien d'être dans les bras d'une personne qu'on aimait, parfois.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps car un choc nous fit brusquement reculer en arrière. Je quittai les bras de Vincent pour me retrouver face à Arthur et sa bande.

— Navré, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excusa-t-il faussement avec un sourire narquois.

Je savais qu'il possédait une habileté hors du commun, j'en avais eu un très bon aperçu deux mois auparavant. Il n'allait quand même pas me faire croire qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, si ?

— Arthur !

Je ne pouvais pas dire avec exactitude pourquoi j'avais crié son nom. Trop de colère envers lui, trop de question sans réponse, peut-être. Est-il que je réalisais que je l'avais interpellé uniquement quand je sentis tous les regards des personnes présentes peser sur moi.

— Il faut qu'on parle.

 _Bon sang que cette phrase faisait cliché._

Son visage n'exprima aucune émotion devant ma fureur plus qu'évidente, il se contenta de me dévisager de toute sa hauteur. Je devais bien l'avouer : je me sentais totalement insignifiante face à lui.

— Pourquoi tu lui parlerais ? Ce n'est pas ton pote, à ce que je sache.

Note à moi-même : rajouter encore une fois le nom de Laurie sur la liste de mes futurs meurtres bien qu'il y soit déjà noté une bonne cent cinquantaines de fois.

— C'est bon Arthur, vas-y. Tu nous rejoindras après.

L'intervention inattendue de Valentin créa la surprise dans les deux camps. Laurie et Alexandre allaient protester mais un seul regard du blond les fit taire. C'était vrai qu'en matière d'autorité, Valentin n'était pas loin derrière Arthur.

— Je t'attends au parc avec Lena, me souffla gentiment Vincent avant de partir à la suite de Valentin et ses amis non sans me jeter un regard inquiet.

Je reportai mon attention sur Arthur. Il n'avait pas bougé et continuait de me scruter avec cet air supérieur qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Les gens passaient et nous dépassaient mais je n'y faisais plus attention. Nous seul comptions, totalement immobiles dans cette masse mouvante. Cette sensation arrivait souvent lorsque je me retrouvais confrontée à ses yeux impénétrables : je ne pouvais plus bouger. C'était un genre d'hypnose. Et depuis quelque temps, je me demandais s'il n'utilisait pas cette capacité pour mieux boire le sang de ses victimes.

— Alors ?

Sa voix grave et basse me fit sursauter et mit fin à notre échange silencieux.

— Allons ailleurs, murmurai-je, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension.

Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque pour éviter que certaines oreilles trop curieuses ne se mêlent à notre conversation. Tout en marchant, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allai bien pouvoir lui dire : je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui avais demandé ce petit entretient. Surtout que c'était un vampire, un prédateur, qui ne m'appréciait pas vraiment. Alors pourquoi diable allais-je dans un endroit isolé avec lui en connaissance de cause ?

Je soupirai alors que nous nous rapprochions de la porte en bois de la bibliothèque. Je n'osais pas jeter un regard derrière moi : je savais qu'il me suivait. On n'entendait pas Arthur marcher, on le sentait. Sa présence menaçante ne passait jamais inaperçue. Il possédait une aura d'une noirceur étouffante, caractéristique.

La porte grinça sinistrement et, après m'être glissée à l'intérieur, je constatai qu'il n'y avait pas la gérante, sûrement partie chercher à manger.

 _Merde._

Je me retournai lentement tout en reculant vers l'étagère la plus proche. Certes les livres ne seraient pas des armes efficaces mais savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière moi me rassurait un peu. Un tout petit peu.

Il était adossé sur l'étagère d'en face, les bras croisés. Et un sourire narquois ornait son visage depuis le moment où je m'étais mise à faire marche arrière. Piquée dans ma fierté je stoppai mes pas et avançai vers lui ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire.

— En quoi consiste le jeu ?

J'avais espéré le déconcerter par cette question mais il semblait que rien ni personne ne pouvait déconcerter Arthur O'Brian.

— Je fais ce que je veux de toi.

— Mais encore ?

— En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

— Eh bien, vu que je suis concernée, j'aimerai avoir des détails. J'aimerai bien jouer moi aussi.

 _Je suis complètement cinglée._

— Tu n'as pas à jouer. Juste à esquiver.

— Esquiver quoi ? Tes sauts d'humeur ? ironisai-je d'une voix cassante.

— Précisément. Ses yeux se plantèrent avec violence dans les miens. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, tout prit un sens à ce moment là. Il ne cherchait pas à m'attaquer physiquement mais mentalement. C'était pire.

— Tu joue le chaud et le froid pour me déstabiliser et me faire perdre patience, commençai-je.

Il cligna lentement des yeux mais ne fit aucune remarque.

— Tu veux tout faire pour me mettre hors de moi, constatai-je.

— J'aime quand tu perds le contrôle.

Mon cœur eut un raté. C'était toujours comme ça avec Arthur. J'avais l'impression que le temps se suspendait, que j'entrais dans une autre dimension. Dans sa dimension. Il tirait toutes les ficelles et ne respectait aucunes lois mis à part les siennes qu'il modifiait continuellement.

— Pourquoi ?

Il quitta son immobilité pour se rapprocher de moi en deux enjambées.

— Tu es tellement sûre de toi, Lily, que ça m'agace grandement lorsque tu ne réagis pas comme le font les autres.

— Je suis comme les autres, assénai-je avec aplomb.

— Non. Tu ne vois pas ce que je vois.

Je savais que j'étais renfermée sur moi-même. C'était devenu un système de défense : il fallait que je cache mes faiblesses, ne surtout pas les exposer aux yeux de mon père qui s'amusait à les exploiter sitôt que ses envies cruelles se manifestaient.

— Tu aimes avoir le contrôle alors tu me consacres du temps pour me faire plier. Un peu control-freak sur les bords ?

Je posai mes mains sur les hanches, relevant la tête et le défiant totalement. Mon air assuré n'était que comédie : en réalité mon cerveau tournait à plein régime sur la manière qui pourrait détourner son attention de mes agissements.

— Tu peux exploser. Tu es belle quand tu exploses.

Impossible de savoir s'il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait où s'il cherchait simplement à me manipuler.

Pour avoir vu l'envers du décor, je savais qu'il était un maitre dans l'art de la manipulation. Avec le lycée, pour commencer. En l'observant, dangereux et imposant devant moi, je me demandais comment les adultes avaient pu croire un seul instant qu'il ne dépassait pas la vingtaine ? Son physique se modelait suivant qui le regardait. Son visage était adulte, son corps aussi. Ce n'était pas facile de définir son âge physique. Vingt ans ? Trente ? Le temps semblait glisser sur lui.

— C'est assez pervers comme jeu. Non ? continuai-je en ignorant délibérément sa réponse.

J'essayai en vain de le déstabiliser. Il eut un sourire cruel qui me fit regretter cette entrevue.

— Après un certain temps d'existence, je peux t'assurer que l'on passe son temps à se divertir comme on peut. Je n'aime pas les humains qui s'enferment dans des cages. Vous n'avez pas assez de temps pour le perdre dans des faux-semblants. Tu n'as qu'à te dire que je te rends service.

Je hochai doucement la tête et me dirigeai vers une chaise pour m'y asseoir, tremblante, abandonnant toute fierté. J'étais lasse de tout ça. Je n'avais pas peur de ses crocs, uniquement de sa trop grande perspicacité à mon égard. Je me raidissais subitement en sentant son souffle dans mon cou.

— Je suis le seul à te rendre tes couleurs, Lily. Tu devrais m'être reconnaissante.

Je me retournai vivement et le contemplai, furieuse.

— Reconnaissante ? Reconnaissante ! explosai-je. Les seuls sentiments que tu m'inspire sont la colère et la frayeur ! Comment pourrais-je te remercier de me faire éprouver ces choses là ! Ma vie est déjà suffisamment compliquée, merde !

Plusieurs évènements s'enchainèrent avec une rapidité déconcertante. Il tourna ma chaise face à lui, s'approcha de moi à genoux pour être à ma hauteur, et s'empara de mon menton sans aucune douceur.

— Lily, ce n'est pas moi qui t'inspire ces sentiments. Ils suintent de toi par tous les pores de ta jolie peau, mon ange. Lorsque tu t'énerves contre tes amis alors qu'ils ne font que plaisanter, je ne suis pas là. Ou lorsque tu es seule sur le toit de ta maison, à rager contre tous ceux qui font partie de ton existence.

Je retins mon souffle, consciente qu'il parlait d'un sujet qu'il connaissait. Son expression ne changeait pas mais quelque chose dansait lugubrement dans ses yeux profonds.

— Tu pleures le soir dans ton lit, petite Lily. Et le démon n'est pourtant pas là pour te tourmenter.

Sa voix cajoleuse m'enveloppait et son souffle frais balayait mon visage au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Je ne le distinguais plus, mes yeux étaient trop brouillés par les larmes pour ça. Il me faisait mal. Il faisait voler en éclat toutes les barrières que je m'étais forgées.

— Ne rejette pas toute la faute sur le démon alors que c'est toi-même qui es la créatrice de cette noirceur. C'est plus facile de dire que c'est le vampire qui ternit ta vie plutôt que d'avouer que tu l'as assombrie toi-même il y a bien longtemps.

Sa voix douce s'était transformée en un ton dur, mauvais. Et je me mordais les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas pleurer devant lui. Il ne voulait que ça, je l'avais bien compris. Il se délectait de mon désarroi et de mon mal être. Il ne me suçait pas le sang, non. Mais il aspirait toutes bonnes énergies qui pouvaient encore résider en moi, transmettant son venin qui me bouffait de l'intérieur.

— Je te hais, soufflai-je en parvenant par miracle à camoufler les sanglots dans ma voix.

Il se mit à rire doucement, accentuant ma fureur.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que haïr, mon cœur. La colère ne te mènera qu'à ta propre destruction, c'est une fausse amie. Elle sait te susurrer des promesses vaines et, sans même t'en rendre compte, il ne restera que des cendres de toi.

— Tu parles par expérience ?

Je voulais me jeter sur lui et le déchirer, le détruire. Je ne savais pas qu'une pareille haine se cachait en moi. J'avais peur. Mais pas de lui, cette fois ci. J'avais peur de moi parce que je commençai à croire qu'il avait peut-être raison.

— J'essaie d'allumer la lumière dans ton esprit d'adolescente « tête brûlée » avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Cherchait-il effectivement à m'aider, conscient de ce que je pouvais traverser, ou s'amusait-il à me torturer ?

Où se trouvaient le vrai et le faux, lorsqu'on jouait avec un être inhumain ?

Il redevint charmant, distant, et me demanda avec désinvolture :

— Tu me trouves toujours _gentil_ ?

La lueur moqueuse et cynique qui illuminait son regard me donna envie de lui envoyer mon poing en pleine figure. Malheureusement pour moi, et heureusement pour lui, la bibliothécaire venait de choisir cet instant précis pour revenir.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ? Vous n'êtes pas censés venir durant le repas ! nous rappela-t-elle fermement.

— J'en ai pleinement conscience mais la porte était ouverte et, comme mon amie ne va pas vraiment bien, je voulais juste un coin tranquille pour pouvoir lui parler.

Je ricanai devant tant d'assurance et d'innocence. Comment résister à Arthur ? La femme, voyant l'état pitoyable dans lequel je devais me trouver, hocha légèrement la tête tout en retournant à son ordinateur non sans nous jeter des coups d'œil suspects. Je l'entendis grommeler sur ses oublis concernant le verrouillage des portes.

Je ne discernais toujours rien, trop de larmes brouillaient ma vue. Toutefois, je sentis nettement les deux bras puissants d'Arthur me faire glisser de ma chaise et m'attirer jusqu'à lui dans une étreinte faussement amicale. Je compris alors que la bibliothécaire devait nous observer attentivement pour qu'il simule cet élan de consolation. Il était glacé et des frissons désagréables commencèrent à m'envahir.

— Tu peux pleurer si tu veux, dit-il d'un ton neutre tandis que je me raidissais dans ses bras pour éviter le plus possible son contact.

Sa prise se resserra sur moi et sa main droite glissa dans mes cheveux pour saisir une mèche qu'il ramena devant son visage, la humant à sa guise. Ses yeux, deux pierres obscures, se fermèrent un instant comme si mon odeur lui apportait un plaisir indéfinissable.

— Tu sens bon, constata-t-il

— Ose me mordre et je te jure que je te massacre.

Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux, toute fausse gentillesse envolée de son visage. Je retrouvai le visage implacable qu'il m'offrait au quotidien.

— Je t'ai quand je veux, Lily.

Il avait dit ça avec une telle assurance que mon cœur se contracta violemment. Il eut un sourire et attira ma tête contre son épaule. Je me laissais faire malgré l'emprise de la peur sur moi, curieuse de savoir pourquoi son comportement était différent.

— Je peux te poser une question ? demandai-je subitement, ayant pour espoir de quitter ce terrain glissant.

— Quoi.

— Quel âge as-tu ?

Voilà longtemps que je me posais la question. Il me repoussa lentement et m'attrapa par les épaules. Il me scruta attentivement, sombrement, avant de déclarer :

— Je naissais vampire en l'an 1607.

Je n'avais jamais osé croire qu'il allait me répondre, et encore moins avec franchise.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en même temps que ma bouche tandis que je faisais le décompte. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air comique car un faible sourire s'installa sur ses beaux traits.

— Mais t'es vachement vieux, en fait ! m'étranglai-je, consciente d'avoir un fossile contre moi.

Ma réaction fut tellement inappropriée qu'elle lui arracha un bref rire. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'entendais le rire d'Arthur. Et la surprise laissa peu à peu place à la fascination. Son rire était chaud, loin de ses ricanement glacials, sincère. Son visage quitta son air froid habituel pour le rendre plus doux et délicat. Il me sembla que nous n'étions plus totalement dans des mondes radicalement différents. Ça le rapprochait de moi, ça le rendait plus tangible.

Et j'eus une révélation effrayante : ça me plaisait.

— Lily tu es vraiment d'une stupidité effarante.

Bon, le retour à la réalité était brutal.

Ce vampire adorait me faire prendre des ascenseurs émotifs. Pourtant, j'écrasai momentanément ma rancœur et essayai de récolter le plus d'informations possibles sur lui. Le savoir, c'était le pouvoir. Et je n'allais pas cracher sur tous ce qui pouvait m'armer contre Arthur O'Brian.

— Valentin et Alexandre sont aussi des vampires ? demandai-je avec appréhension : Valentin avait été une personne importante pour moi, lors de mes années aux collèges.

— Non. Ils n'ont pas la même classe que moi, c'est flagrant.

J'eus une exclamation amusée devant tant de gamineries et il haussa un sourcil, surprit. La gérante coupa ce moment assez étrange en demandant si j'allais mieux. Je répondis par l'affirmative et elle nous pria de partir, ce que nous nous empressâmes de faire.

Une fois au dehors de la bibliothèque un silence assez inhabituel s'installa. Il n'était pas gêné car, soyons franc, Arthur n'était jamais gêné. Il n'était pas écrasant, comme toujours en ma présence, néanmoins il n'était pas calme non plus. C'était ça, Arthur : rarement facile à expliquer.

Lorsqu'il recommença à me fixer intensément dans le couloir je sus que c'était moi qui devais briser ce silence.

— J'ai gagné, déclarai-je subitement.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. Tu n'as pas réussi à me faire pleurer.

Une expression sauvage passa sur ses traits habituellement impassibles et son visage se métamorphosa si rapidement que j'étais incapable de décrire ce qui venait de prendre forme sous mes yeux.

Un éclat de plâtre explosa à côté de ma tête et je sentis brièvement son torse effleurer ma poitrine.

 _Je ne l'avais pas vu bouger._

Je tournai le regard sur ma droite pour y découvrir un trou conséquent, il y avait bien une trentaine de centimètres de profondeur.

Il était inutile de m'adresser à lui car je savais qu'il n'était déjà plus avec moi : sa présence vibrante ne me m'oppressait plus. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je m'autorisai à flancher. Tremblant de tous mes membres, je glissai au sol.

— Tu devrais éviter de le provoquer Lily, m'intima une voix inquiète.

Sursautant violemment, je plongeai mon regard dans les yeux gris de Valentin Cooper, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là.

— Il me cherche, il me trouve, répliquai-je du tac au tac, ne voulant pas engager la conversation avec lui.

— Toi aussi tu le cherches. Et tu risques de le trouver sauf que ça ne finira pas forcément bien pour toi, continua-t-il sèchement comme s'il était en colère de mon inconscience. Ce que je comprenais aisément malgré mes sentiments houleux envers le vampire.

— Je n'ai pas peur de lui, sifflai-je en commençant à partir.

— Stupide sont ceux qui prétendent ne pas craindre les vampires.

Mes pas se stoppèrent et je me retournai vivement vers lui, sous le choc.

— Tu le sais ?

— Bien sûr.

Non, pas lui. Pas Valentin, non.

— Et tu restes avec lui en sachant cela ? demandai-je en contrôlant ma voix qui partait dans les aigus.

— J'ai mes raisons, répondit-il évasif. Arthur est une personne très intéressante.

— Tu veux dire qu'il est allumé !

Il haussa ses épaules et enleva les mèches blondes pâles qui glissaient sur ses tempes.

— Question de point de vu. Si tu ne cherche pas à le connaître, il paraîtra toujours fou à tes yeux. Une fois qu'on comprend comment et pourquoi il agit ainsi on peut changer d'avis.

— Si tu le connais aussi bien tu pourras sans doute répondre à ma question : que me veut-il exactement ?

Il grimaça et s'approcha de moi d'une démarche assurée. Je reculai, instinctivement, ce qu'il vit. Son assurance vacilla mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre. Mais je pense que ça serait bien que tu prennes tes distances. Une fois prise dans l'engrenage, tu auras du mal à t'en sortir.

— Putain mais vous êtes vraiment tous comme ça ? m'exaspérai-je devant tant d'énigmes.

Je plaçai une main sur mes paupières brûlantes et commençai à les frotter. Une sérieuse migraine était entrain de naître. Lorsque je posai à nouveau mes yeux sur Valentin il me fixait, impassible devant mon trouble. Génial ! Un Arthur version humain.

— Vous me faites tous chier. Vraiment.

Un sourire éclaira doucement son visage.

— Je pense que tu l'intrigues. Pour l'instant. Enfin, dans la mesure du possible, bien sûr. Essaye juste d'être un peu moins secrète et il détournera son attention de toi.

— Parfait, génial.

Son rire résonna contre les murs du couloir alors qu'il me rejoignait.

— Tu n'as pas changée.

Je le regardai, surprise, tandis qu'il me tapotait gentiment le sommet du crâne.

— Je vais te laisser. Je pense que tu as eu ta dose d'émotion pour la journée.

Je ne répondis pas : j'étais trop abasourdie pour ça. Ils avaient tous craqués aujourd'hui.

Lorsque ses cheveux blonds disparurent complètement de mon champ de vision, mon portable vibra. Je décrochai, les yeux dans le vide.

— Quoi ?

— T'es vivante ?

— Ouais.

— Cool !

Et Vincent raccrocha.

— Et c'est ça qu'on appelle « des amis » ? grommelai-je en fixant les morceaux de plâtre sur le sol noir. L'intendance allait encore gueuler.

C'est uniquement lorsque j'entendis la sonnerie signalant la reprise des cours que je compris une chose assez essentielle : je n'avais toujours pas mangé.

 _Eh merde._

* * *

— En route mauvaise troupe ! Allons taquiner quelques ballons et entraîner nos muscles mes jeunes amis ! À nous la réussite scolaire !

Je regardai d'un air atterré notre professeur de sport, Monsieur Albertini, courir droit devant nous en trimballant un sac de ballon de basket avec une telle facilité qu'il se permettait même de sautiller en nous encourageant.

— Il est cinglé, grinçai-je.

— Il est génial, s'extasia Elena.

— Je suis sûr qu'il doit être très endurant au lit, commenta Vincent.

Elena se retrouvait avec nous lors de nos heures de sport, dans notre groupe, et ce, même si elle était dans une autre spécialité que nous : les classes se mélangeaient en sport. Valentin, Laurie et Arthur se trouvaient aussi dans notre programme. Tout comme quinze autres personnes assez sympathiques, dont le fameux Evan.

— Il est magnifique aujourd'hui, soupira le châtain.

— Mouais ! Il a la même gueule que tous les jours.

Vincent jeta un regard venimeux à Elena tandis que j'étouffai un rire.

— Voyons, ne gâche pas mon plaisir ! Je laisse libre cours à ma joie de le retrouver !

— Oh oui ! Bien sûr, Vince. On sait tous que tu es souvent d'humeur _gay_ quand tu le vois, lançai-je, assez fière de mon jeu de mot.

Elena manqua de s'étaler par terre tant elle riait tandis que Vincent me foudroyait du regard. Sa tentative d'intimidation resta vaine car un grand sourire amusé trahissait sa fausse colère.

— Oh ! Humour, HUMOUR ! Très fin Lily-jolie, vraiment, brailla-t-il avant de me pousser en avant.

Souriant grandement, je tournai la tête vers et croisai malgré moi le regard hilare de Valentin. Ce n'était pas rare, nous passions rarement inaperçu tous les trois avec nos pitreries habituelles.

— Vous êtes censés être mes amies ! Entre amis on ne fait pas de blagues de ce genre.

— Ah ? Tu as cru que nous étions tes amis ? Navré de t'avoir fait une fausse joie.

— Leeena t'es méchante aujourd'hui, pleurnicha-t-il.

— Non, elle doit juste avoir ses règles, ricanai-je.

— La ferme, la rousse.

— Depuis quand tu insultes un dictionnaire ?

— Hein ?

— Bah oui ! La rousse : le dictionnaire Larousse ! Ha ha ! Tu as compris ?

Un lourd silence s'installa entre nous.

— Lily, ce n'était pas ta meilleure blague sur ce coup là, me chuchota Vincent, faussement compatissant.

Il y eut exactement une seconde avant que trois éclats de rire ne fassent se retourner le professeur lui-même.

* * *

Le cours débuta et Elena m'attrapa le bras avec une expression sérieuse qui m'inquiéta.

— Dis au prof que tu n'as pas mangé.

Rassuré que ça ne soit que ça, je déclarai avec assurance :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je me sens bien.

Ce ne fut pas le cas au bout d'une demi-heure lorsque je vis des points jaunes danser devant mes yeux. Une main fraîche se posa sur mon front et une voix autoritaire héla le professeur. Je ne distinguais pas grand chose, tout était flou, et mes oreilles étaient emplies d'un bourdonnement désagréable.

— Elle n'a pas mangé ce midi, j'étais avec elle. Elle devrait arrêter pour le moment, monsieur, signala la voix calme d'Arthur. Je n'avais pas assez de force pour me plaindre de sa présence, à vrai dire, je faisais tout pour ne pas m'écrouler au sol et c'était largement suffisant.

— Constance ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux tout ça ! Allez vous installer sur les bancs et prenez-vous quelques chose à grignoter, ordonna mon professeur en désignant le snack qui se situait non loin de notre terrain.

— Je reste avec elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ce n'est pas parce que je manque une séance que je ne saurais pas me débrouiller lors des évaluations.

— Je ne me fais pas vraiment de soucis pour toi, O'Brian, déclara avec amusement Monsieur Albertini, c'est plus pour la petite Lily que je m'inquiète. Si son état empire emmène-la à l'infirmerie.

— Compris.

Mes yeux commencèrent à y voir plus distinctement et je tanguais déjà un peu moins lorsque le vampire me souleva du sol avec une facilité déconcertante.

— Lily !

Je tournai mon regard vers Elena qui me tendait un paquet de biscuit.

— Tiens, j'avais oublié que je les avais pris avant de partir de chez moi ce matin.

— Pellissi ! Dépêchez-vous de revenir ! râla notre professeur en usant son sifflet strident, ce qui n'arrangea en aucun cas mon mal de tête.

Après un dernier sourire qui tirait plus sur la grimace qu'autre chose, elle fila rejoindre Vincent et son équipe. Il y eut un court moment de marche puis Arthur me déposa doucement sur le banc sous les regards assassins de Laurie.

— Ta chérie va m'assassiner, constatai-je avec le plaisir évident de mettre cette peste en colère.

— Ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangerait.

— Menteur.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dis ce mot avec tant d'aplomb. Mais sur le coup, j'étais persuadé qu'il ne voulait pas ma mort. Du moins, pour le moment.

Je mâchonnais sans grand appétit les petits sablés d'Elena tandis qu'Arthur plaçait ma tête sur ses genoux de manière à ce qu'il puisse s'asseoir également sur ce petit espace qui me servait de lit provisoire.

— C'est chiant, grognai-je alors qu'une vague de fatigue s'abattait sur moi.

— Quoi ?

— Toi ! Un coup t'es un monstre et l'autre tu pourrais presque paraître gentil.

— Presque.

Un petit sourire prit place sur mes lèvres et je commençai alors à balancer mes pieds puisqu'ils dépassaient du banc. Le vampire poussa un profond soupir devant mon action puérile.

— Gamine, dit-il en passant distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais.

Mon sourire augmenta et le sien commença à naître.

— Grand-père. Non ! Plus vieux que ça encore, me corrigeai-je, Arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière…

Une tape sur le front me stoppa vivement.

— Encore un « arrière » et je te fais bouffer le banc, menaça-t-il sèchement.

— Mais t'es là depuis 400 ans quand même ! protestai-je. C'était sans doute le fait d'être entourée par tant de gens qui me rendait si hardie avec lui.

— 409 ans, rectifiât-il.

— Bah c'est vieux quand même ! Ancêtre !

Il me lança un regard qui passait _assez_ pour un dernier avertissement.

— Je te fais remarquer que je suis épuisée et que, par conséquent, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Sinon je ne plaisanterais jamais avec toi ! déclarai-je avec un air se voulant hautain. Ce qui dut échouer lamentablement car je ne parvenais pas à le fixer correctement, mes yeux se fermant sous le coup de la fatigue.

— Bien évidemment. Sinon ça ferait longtemps que tu l'aurais bouffé, le banc.

Il y eut un court silence puis :

— Tu crois que ça craint si je commence à t'appeler papy ?

Il y eu un bruit de coup et il y eut un éclat de rire.

Notre relation commençait peu à peu à changer. C'était étrange. Après deux longs mois de pleurs et de persécutions je me sentais glisser doucement mais sûrement vers un point déterminant dans notre « relation ». Il y avait toujours cette méfiance et cette animosité, certes. Mais il y avait aussi cette complicité étrange qui naissait peu à peu après nos crises de violences.

J'aimai bien ces moments là.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 2**

* * *

 **Réponses :**

— **Scarlette** : merci pour tous tes messages, pour prendre le temps de me lire et d'apprécier cette histoire. Ton enthousiasme est communicatif, tu sais ? En ce qui concerne mon site, tu n'es pas la première à me le dire… Peut-être que si tu laissais ton mail, et que je le confirmais en tant que manager, ça ne te bloquerait plus ?

— **Shayalthia** : Hé hé hé, ravie de te faire plaisir. J'espère que la relecture t'enchantera tout autant que la 1ère fois. Pour moi, c'est un plaisir de vous retrouver.

— **WillySo** : j'ai des super-poooouvoirs, j'ai inconsciemment répondu à ta recherche ! Ne suis-je pas sensationnelle ?

— **Sochic88** : Je t'en prie, et merci à toi de suivre ce petit bout d'histoire !

— **MADmoiselle Acid** : une chose à dire : welcome back ma biiiche.

— **Insignée** (original, comme pseudo ! hé hé) : Wahou, merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Pour la suite, normalement, je dis bien NORMALEMENT, ça sera un chapitre par semaine. J'en ai 21 en stock, ça devrait le faire. Et, non, ce n'est pas un cross-over, ça reste uniquement dans l'univers de Twilight. Il n'y a pas que James qui surnomme Lily, « Lily-jolie » hé hé.

— **MissCullen** : Merci pour tes compliments, même si je ne pense pas les mériter à ce moment précis puisque j'ai écris cette histoire en 2010 (ça daaate). Je pense que tu viens d'avoir ta réponse pour Alexandre et Valentin et, ne t'inquiètes pas, on va vite en apprendre davantage sur tout ce joyeux petit monde. Alors, non, je suis allée jusqu'au chapitre 21 et je ne l'avais jamais vraiment terminée. Peut-être que l'envie va me revenir au fur et à mesure de cette republication ? C'est possible car publier ces chapitres me replonge pas mal dans l'univers vampirique, qui sait ? Je ne compte pas la remanier, je l'ai laissée inchangée. J'ai une autre version sur mon site mais elle n'interfère pas avec celle-ci. En tout cas je suis curieuse d'avoir ton avis sur les prochains chapitres, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des critiques approfondies.

— **Chef Checkeuse** : commentaire qui m'a fait rire et m'a fait extrêmement plaisir en même temps ? Check.

Honorée d'avoir une chef checkeuse en commentaire ? CHECK.

Reconnaissante pour ce commentaire ? Carrément Check.

— **Zod'a** : YOUHOUU SHE'S BACK ! Heureuse et émue d'avoir tes commentaires, ça me ramène en arrière. Je me sens vieille, vilaine ! Oh, pour en Parallèle j'ai pas mal de chapitres que je n'ai pas encore publié… Faudrait que je songe à me bouger les fesses, un jour *honte*. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me relire. Je languis du passage au bic, c'est vrai que, si je me fie aux commentaires de l'époque, il avait pas mal marqué les gens hé hé. Je me demande POURQUOI.

— **Kate007** : Oh my god, you're my first ever english review ! I'm glad you came across my story and I'm happy that you liked it. I'm sorry for my English, it's far from being perfect, I know. But it's ok, I guess, since I'm able to fully understand it. The French language is very beautiful, indeed, but can also be a pain in the a$$, most of the time, even for a native person ha ! OCs characters make me feel less restrained in my imagination, that's why I use them. And because they refuse to leave me alone (yes, I'm crazy, I know that ha ha !). I'm French and Kimy Green is just a name I put on this site. I'm currently writing my own book and I will use my real name for this one, certainly. You can talk to me any time, I have my own website, the link is on the profil page. See you there, I hope !

— **Plumbuera** : Eh oui, je sais ! Ça remonte pas mal ! Tu n'es pas la seule à être mélancolique, je te rassure ! Je me suis pris un sacré coup de vieux, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, si c'est pour faire plaisir à certaines hé ! Merci pour ton commentaire, il fait chaud au cœur !

Encore un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de prendre le temps de me laisser leurs impressions, je ne pensais pas recevoir autant de messages, grandes folles que vous êtes.

 _Votre dévouée,_

 _Kimy Green._

kimy – green . e-monsite . com


	4. Chapitre 3

Ceci est une REPUBLICATION (2010) de ma fan-fiction basée sur la saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer. Je ne touche AUCUN argent dessus. Sachez que ses personnages, les rares fois où ils interviendront, lui appartiennent totalement. Je me suis contenté d'emprunter son univers vampirique et y placer mes propres personnages. Je n'étais pas satisfaite de la gentillesse avec laquelle elle dépeignait les vampires, véritables mythes littéraires, alors j'avais décidé d'en faire une histoire sensiblement plus… dure.

Je ne l'ai pas touchée depuis que je l'ai retirée, il y a de ça quelques années. Il y a des fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, et pas mal de **clichés** au niveau de l'histoire. Je commençai à peine à écrire, à l'époque. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de l'éditer (le travail, mon propre roman en cours, tout ça, tout ça) mais comme j'ai eu plusieurs demandes (en passant par des « supplications » et des « menaces » hé hé) de republication, je me décide à la remettre avec plaisir.

Des anciennes seront peut-être contentes de replonger dans l'histoire. Et la bise aux nouveaux/nouvelles venu(e)s.

Je publierai un ou deux chapitres par semaine (maximum 15 jours de trou entre chaque).

Bonne lecture.

Votre dévouée,

Kimy Green.

* * *

 **3.**

 **UNDER THE DEVIL'S EYE**

 _« Tu étais la porte d'un monde dangereux._

 _La porte d'un monde que j'avais toujours rêvé de trouver. »_

 _Lily Constance._

* * *

Las.

Il était totalement las de toutes ces conneries. Fatigué de leurs sourires supérieurs. Épuisé de leurs rires faussement charmants. Exténué de leurs moues se voulant irrésistibles.

Ce n'était qu'une foutue comédie. Tout n'était que comédie.

Meurtriers.

Ils étaient tous des meurtriers. Des bêtes assoiffées de sang. Et ils se comportaient en maîtres du monde. S'habillant, se maquillant, vivant comme si le Monde leur appartenait, comme si leurs visages angéliques pouvaient faire disparaître tous leurs crimes.

La pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Arthur aurait pu paraître immense en plein jour. Ce n'était pas le cas : les rideaux étaient fermés, bien qu'il fit sombre au dehors, et la salle, uniquement éclairée par quelques bougies, dégageait une ambiance lugubre. Le sol en marbre noir et les tapisseries bordeaux qui recouvraient les murs étouffaient de plus en plus le vampire.

L'ironie de la chose ne lui échappa nullement : comment étouffer un mort ?

Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, ça et là, une expression née d'une terreur profonde, viscérale, pour toujours incrustée sur leurs visages désormais blêmes. Au-dessus d'eux se trouvait une bonne vingtaine de vampires qui bavardaient tranquillement, enjambant d'un air impassible les corps qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Des coupes en cristal remplies d'un liquide pourpre se tenaient dans leurs mains, diffusant d'étranges lueurs lorsque l'une d'elles s'approchait trop près d'une bougie.

Une musique classique occupait le fond sonore, se répercutant avec grâce contre les murs richement ornés. Douce berceuse devant ce massacre. Arthur était installé dans un fauteuil en cuir noir, le plus reculé de la pièce, là où la lueur chaleureuse diffusée par les bougies ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Arthur ne trichait pas, il ne se mettait pas en avant. Il était un démon, un monstre, et il se plaisait à rester terré dans l'obscurité. Dans sa main la coupe emplie de sang était restée pleine, contrairement à tous les occupants du salon. De son salon.

Son regard cruel abrité derrière quelques mèches sombres ne cillait pas, jamais. Ses yeux de ténèbres demeuraient fixés droit devant lui, ignorant les corps parfaits qui lui faisaient face, ignorant les robes et les costumes qui devaient valoir une fortune, ignorant les regards brûlants que la gente féminine vampirique jetaient sur lui.

Il se remémorait la journée qu'il venait de passer. Plus précisément, il se remémorait les moments passés avec Lily. Il se remémorait ses cheveux roux jouant avec les éclats du soleil. Il se remémorait ses yeux tantôt gris, tantôt bleus, le regarder avec amusement et avec crainte, parfois. Il sentait son parfum mandarine qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis qu'elle avait déposé sa tête sur ses genoux. Sa mâchoire se contracta violemment sous la vague de colère qui enflait dans sa tête. Lily avait tout simplement baissé les armes devant lui, encore une fois. Elle l'avait provoqué sans même s'en apercevoir. Cette fille était tout bonnement inconsciente. Folle de plaisanter si facilement avec le monstre qu'il était. Folle de ne pas baisser les yeux face aux siens. Folle d'attirer volontairement son attention. Folle de ne pas sentir le regard pesant du démon planer sur elle.

Il inspira un grand coup, chose totalement inutile car un mort ne respirait pas. La faible odeur fruitée se raviva et, peu à peu, sa colère se dissipa. Lentement.

Il fit tournoyer le liquide alléchant trônant dans sa coupe de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche. Ses yeux se fermèrent soudainement, il pouvait presque sentir le goût tendre de sa peau blanche contre sa bouche. C'était mal. C'était mal pour elle. Non qu'il s'en soucie, seul son propre plaisir comptait.

Et si l'envie de la voir mourir de ses mains se faisait plus forte, eh bien, il la tuerait.

– Arthur, ronronna une voix cajoleuse.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et ne bougea pas devant l'appel de la sublime Jeanne Dupuy. La jeune vampire, loin de se démonter malgré la mauvaise humeur apparente qu'il affichait, s'approcha un peu plus de lui et s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Sa robe noire était déchirée à divers endroits et ses longs cheveux or, autrefois coiffés en chignon structuré, dégoulinaient de sang frais. Cela ne gâchait pas sa beauté, bien au contraire. Un air sauvage, irrésistible, se dégageait d'elle et elle le savait.

– Arthur pourquoi ne viens-tu pas nous rejoindre ? chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Il eut enfin une réaction. Son corps entier se crispa. Non pas de désir, comme elle le croyait, l'espérait.

De fureur, uniquement de fureur.

Une forte odeur de rose l'enveloppait, faisant disparaître la petite fragrance mandarine qui, trop fragile, s'évapora devant le parfum entêtant de la blonde. Il ouvrit les yeux et sa main gauche se crispa violemment sur l'accoudoir, perçant le cuir dans un bruit sourd. Ignorant tout ceci, la jeune vampire glissa habilement sa main dans la chemise noire du vampire. Elle défit un bouton. Puis deux.

– Arrête, siffla-t-il et de nombreux regards se posèrent sur eux.

Elle fit sauter le troisième bouton et n'eut plus le temps de faire autre chose. La main d'Arthur avait rapidement saisit la sienne et brisait lentement, dans un craquement sinistre, les doigts de la jeune femme. Jeanne poussa un cri de douleur avant qu'un feulement de rage ne s'échappe de sa gorge. La vampire se mit en position d'attaque, se dégageant de lui, et il la propulsa d'un seul regard contre la bibliothèque qui retomba sur elle dans un fracas assourdissant.

– Je t'ai déjà dis que je détestais que tu utilises ton pouvoir sur moi, cracha-t-elle, soulevant la lourde bibliothèque en bois d'une seule main — spectacle assez impressionnant, il devait en convenir.

– Sauf au lit, si ma mémoire est bonne.

La bouche de la blonde s'ouvrit d'indignation et il eut un rire méprisant en sachant pertinemment que, si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait rougit de honte. Son regard se promena distraitement sur les livres éparpillés par terre et, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, il remonta le meuble et replaça les ouvrages avec une infime concentration. La télékinésie avait ses bons côtés, parfois.

Voyant qu'Arthur ne se préoccupait pas d'eux, les invités recommencèrent à parler. Malgré leurs airs indifférents, des sourires narquois s'étaient installés sur leurs lèvres devant le remballage de la plus séduisante vampire de France. Jeanne, furieuse d'être humiliée de la sorte, s'en alla en prenant soin de faire le plus de dégâts possible : c'est à dire déchirer les rideaux, exploser une fenêtre, et s'échapper par le trou béant qu'elle venait de créer.

– Quelle finesse, soupira-t-il sans même sourciller. Il réarrangea les dommages en un seul, lourd, clignement de paupière.

La colère qui grondait en lui ne cessait de croître : il était prisonnier de cette odeur de rose. Et il avait beau humer l'air avec son odorât sur-développé, il ne parvenait pas à retrouver la douce fragrance mandarine. Il l'avait perdue, remplacée par ce parfum écœurant à souhait. Il haïssait cette odeur, il méprisait cette pauvre Jeanne, ridicule de se croire trop parfaite pour être qualifiée de monstre. Ses yeux devinrent brusquement plus sombres et, dans un geste de rage pure, Arthur lança violemment son verre qui s'explosa contre le mur dans un bruit strident, éparpillant des morceaux de cristal dans toute la pièce. Ce geste créât un silence des plus pesants. Des arabesques pourpres commençaient déjà à sinuer jusqu'au sol en marbre lorsque Arthur entendit la voix d'Adam s'élever de l'autre côté du salon.

– Arthur, Arthur, Arthur… Mon ami, tu es vraiment d'humeur massacrante ces temps-ci.

Il se leva lentement, savourant la crainte qu'il inspirait dans les yeux fuyants de ses confrères, et observa un long moment son ami aux boucles blondes.

– Navré de te décevoir, Adam.

Des personnes inattentives auraient pu croire en de telles excuses mais ceux qui connaissait Arthur O'Brian savaient qu'il n'en était rien : c'était de la provocation mêlée à un soupçon de défi.

– Ce n'est pas le cas. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, répondit-il avec malice.

Arthur ne le quitta pas des yeux et s'approcha de lui d'une démarche lente mais assurée. L'autre vampire ne bougea pas et un sourire amusé, connaisseur, se nicha doucement sur sa bouche. Arthur s'arrêta face à lui et tendit la main pour s'emparer de son long manteau noir qui reposait sur une chaise en bois, derrière Adam.

– Je vais faire un tour. Lorsque je reviendrai, je ne veux plus de cadavres. La soirée est terminée.

Adam retrouva son air sérieux et hocha la tête à la requête de son supérieur. Arthur enfila sa veste d'un geste rapide, se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte, l'ouvrit et disparu dans l'obscurité avant même que le bruit significatif de la fermeture ne se fasse entendre.

* * *

Arthur O'Brian était encore là, dans ce petit quartier résidentiel. Ça devenait une sale habitude.

Il se trouvait sur le toit d'une maison mitoyenne, opposée à la villa de Lily Constance. Le vampire pouvait observer à sa guise la jeune fille dans sa chambre, violant sans remord son intimité.

Ça ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'il venait ici. Il avait, bien sûr, déjà observé des humains à leur insu. Seulement, tout était différent avec la jeune fille. Cela ne durait pas que quelques heures, ces moments de voyeurisme. D'une certaine manière qu'il ne parvenait pas totalement à expliquer, sa présence le calmait.

Il avait d'ailleurs noté plusieurs faits amusants chez elle : elle possédait une manie assez étrange qui consistait à nettoyer son argent. Tous les soirs, elle s'installait sur son bureau et voyageait jusqu'à la salle de bain pour laver la monnaie qu'elle avait dans son sac. Et elle s'y remettait plusieurs fois si la couleur des pièces n'était pas assez brillante à son goût. Elle se réveillait toujours avant l'aube et passait le plus clair de son temps à fumer des cigarettes au menthol sur son toit en balançant ses pieds dans le vide, comme une gamine. Elle aimait changer de coiffures plusieurs fois par jour et passait son temps à décorer et redécorer sa chambre.

Des petits rituels pour chasser les fantômes de plus en plus pesants du quotidien. Le démon connaissait, reconnaissait, ce genre de comportement.

– Cette fille est devenue une obsession pour toi, Arthur.

Il ne répondit pas à Adam qui venait de le rejoindre et se contenta de fixer les fines mains de la jeune fille frotter énergiquement une pièce de cinquante centimes. Le vampire blond s'installa à ses côtés et poussa un long soupir.

– Tu aurais dû la tuer.

– Je sais.

– Ne me dis pas que tu as eu pitié d'elle, je ne te croirais pas.

– Et tu aurais raison.

Arthur chercha ses mots puis continua, lentement.

— C'est étrange. C'est une enfant mais… elle a parfois cette façon de me _regarder_.

— Peu de personne savent soutenir ton regard, acquiesça le blond, distraitement.

— C'est inné, chez elle. Je suis systématiquement obligé de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour parvenir à lui arracher une once de peur. Si je ne deviens pas menaçant, cette fille ne me craint pas. C'est si spontané, pas de peur…C'est comme si j'étais…

— Un simple humain.

— Ça me fait perdre le contrôle.

– Ou plutôt _elle_ te fait perdre le contrôle, conclut-il en la désignant d'un coup de tête.

Arthur haussa les épaules, maussade.

— Elle arrive juste à me mettre hors de moi.

– Et c'est une chose assez rare. Peu de personnes arrivent à te contrarier aussi vite. Elle a du pouvoir sur toi et tu devrais y mettre fin. Tu le sais. Tu ne peux plus perdre le contrôle, pas maintenant.

– Lily n'est rien de plus qu'un passe temps.

– Lily ? Depuis quand appelles-tu tes proies par leur prénom ? railla-t-il, implacable, ses yeux ambrés rivés sur le brun. Tu as déjà joué avec des centaines de jeunes filles, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est plus intrigante que les autres que tu dois faire traîner les choses en longueur.

– Si c'était le cas ? rétorqua-t-il avec autorité.

– En rien. Mais ça pourrait t'attirer de grave ennuis de t'enticher d'une humaine. Et tu le sais, tu es l'investigateur de nos règles.

– Non, je ne le sais pas. Par contre, on dirait bien que ça sent le vécu pour toi, répliqua-t-il sans même daigner lui accorder un seul regard alors que le vampire blond encaissait le choc avec difficulté.

Adam n'était même pas étonné de cette réplique. Arthur savait toujours où et quand frapper pour faire mal. C'était devenu un réflexe chez lui.

– Elle s'appelait Eloïse et nous sommes devenus amis. Ce fut la première fois et la dernière que je m'attachais à une humaine.

– Comment est-elle morte ?

– Un ami est venu me rendre visite, répondit-il, évasif.

Arthur n'avait pas besoin de l'observer pour savoir que son visage affichait une expression fermée.

– Un ami vampire je suppose, ironisa-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

– Effectivement.

Un court instant de silence s'écoula entre les deux vampires.

– Nous sommes invincibles, Arthur, mais ce n'est pas leur cas. Ils sont tellement fragiles que s'attacher à eux, c'est se condamner à une souffrance inévitable.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais m'enticher d'une humaine : tu as tiré des conclusions tout seul sans que je ne dise quoique ce soit. Elle m'intéresse, certes. Mais je ne suis en aucun cas attiré par cette fille.

– Alors tue- la, Arthur. Un seul faux pas et les Volturis lâcheront toute leur garde sur toi. Je sais qu'ils te craignent suffisamment pour l'instant mais les provoquer une fois de plus ne serait que _folie_!

– Je la tuerai mais pas pour l'instant, je veux encore m'amuser avec elle.

– Je peux le faire moi, tu sais que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre les tuiles, un Arthur furieux au-dessus de lui. Ces yeux implacables, d'une noirceur absolue, le firent déglutir avec difficulté.

– Arthur…

– Ne la touche pas. Ne la touche jamais, ni toi ni les autres. Ou ça sera la dernière chose que vous toucherez.

Sa voix grave et intimidante rendit la nuit plus lugubre encore. Et même si Adam pouvait se vanter d'être son ami, il savait pertinemment que le ténébreux était très sérieux sur ce sujet et qu'il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à exécuter ses menaces.

– D'accord, je voulais juste t'aider. Rien de plus, souffla-t-il, mal à l'aise.

La pression diminua lentement mais le regard prédateur ne perdit pas son intensité meurtrière.

– Lily est _à moi_. Je vous interdis ne serait-ce que de poser vos yeux sur elle, siffla-t-il

– D'accord, c'est compris, murmura Adam qui levait ses mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

Il savait qu'il valait mieux calmer les choses maintenant et reprendre la discussion plus tard au lieu de continuer sur un chemin qui s'avèrerait très glissant pour lui. Mais le blond avait peur. Peur pour son ami qui semblait de plus en plus indécis à mettre fin à la vie de la gamine rousse. Lorsqu'Arthur reporta son attention sur Lily qui venait de se coucher, il préféra s'éclipser discrètement, les laissant seuls dans cette nuit sans étoiles.

– J'ai envie…

La voix grave du vampire ne fut qu'un murmure dans le silence étouffant qui régnait aux alentours.

– J'ai envie d'y aller.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il prononçait ses pensées à voix haute. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'entendre ce qu'il souhaitait réellement, de comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

Il ne bougea pas. Une légère brise se leva, faisant voleter ses mèches sombres autour de son visage blafard. Ses yeux acérés soulignés de cernes violacés se levèrent doucement pour observer la lune qui sortait de derrière de sombres nuages. L'atmosphère était lourde et la brise se transforma rapidement en rafale glacée qui parcourait les rues. Il n'avait pas froid. Il était mort et un mort ne sentait pas le froid. Un couvercle de poubelle fut emporté et s'étala sur la route dans un vacarme assourdissant. Il ne sursauta pas, il n'eut pas peur. La seule chose qu'il fallait craindre, le seul monstre ici, c'était lui.

Un monde le séparait de cette fille. Un monde entier séparait cette chambre aux couleurs chaudes et cette rue sombre, glacée. La vie et la mort. Après un bref soupir il se releva et sauta du toit dans une pirouette élégante avant de se réceptionner sur ses deux pieds quelques mètres plus bas. Il réarrangea son manteau, s'enveloppa dedans et se faufila dans l'ombre pour atteindre la porte des Constance. Il cligna des yeux une fraction de seconde et le déclic du verrou se fit entendre. Il ignora le père endormi sur le sofa, devant une émission quelconque, et se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'il grimpa rapidement, le tout sans émettre le moindre bruit. Il dépassa la salle de bain et s'arrêta devant la porte close de la jeune fille. Pourquoi fermer la porte de sa chambre dans sa propre maison ? Balayant cette question d'un mouvement de tête il fit tourner la clé de l'autre côté de la porte et entra.

La décoration de cette chambre ne le surprit pas un seul instant, il la connaissait par cœur. Les murs couleur chocolat étaient recouverts de photos et de lettres en tout genre. De dessins, aussi. Ils venaient de Vincent, sans le moindre doute. Ce petit avait un excellent coup de crayon. Le carrelage était blanc, strié de gris. Un bureau en verre, avec un ordinateur portable posé dessus, se situait en face du lit à baldaquin. Deux armoires en bois se trouvaient de chaque cotés du lit et un petit fauteuil blanc reposait aux côtés du bureau.

Une chambre assez coquette, en somme, si on oubliait le fait que le sac de cours se trouvait à terre et qu'un cadre de photo, brisé, avait éparpillé des morceaux de verre un peu partout. Les fins sourcils du vampire se froncèrent et il s'approcha de la photo, couverte de débris, qu'il souleva d'un geste vif. Trois personnes s'y trouvaient. Un homme brun avec des yeux sombres mais rieurs : le père de Lily. Lily qui devait avoir cinq ans et une très belle femme rousse avec de superbes yeux d'un bleu céruléen : Candice Constance, la mère de Lily. Les robes qu'elles portaient se soulevaient à cause du vent, ce qui semblait les faire rire. Le père souriait aussi et tous trois fixaient l'objectif avec des yeux emplis de joie.

Le vampire serra les dents et laissa retomber la photo dans un geste brusque, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Arthur n'aimait pas le bonheur et cette image en irradiait. Il frotta quelques secondes sa main contre son pantalon, pour en effacer toutes traces. Un sourire cruel étira finalement sa bouche, faisant partir la colère naissante qui grondait en lui. Lily non plus n'avait pas pu supporter ce bonheur. Tous deux ne toléraient plus ces illusions. Il tourna rapidement son regard sur la forme cachée par les voiles sombres du lit baldaquin. Un monde les séparait ?

Non… Pas forcément.

Le démon continua sa visite et ses yeux se posèrent sur les nombreux talons qui encombraient le carrelage : ce n'était pas une fille pour rien. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha du lit sans douter du fait que Lily était déjà endormie : il avait patiemment attendu que sa respiration devienne régulière depuis le toit. Pratique d'avoir l'ouïe sur-développée.

Il souleva le voile, doucement, et le parfum mandarine l'enveloppa peu à peu, tournoyant autour de lui. Le vampire inspira profondément. C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début, après tout. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille : elle était couchée sur le côté, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés tout autour d'elle, faisant un contraste saisissant avec la blancheur des oreillers. Son petit corps se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Elle avait repoussé sa couette jusqu'à la taille ce qui faisait qu'il pouvait apercevoir son débardeur violet.

Il soupira : on n'avait pas idée de porter une chose aussi légère en janvier !

Il fut étonné de la fragilité qu'elle dégageait, elle qui semblait si forte et si sûre d'elle éveillée. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle avait ses faiblesses : il l'avait entendu de nombreuses fois sangloter dans le noir à l'abri des regards. Cependant, c'était autre chose de la voir démunie face à lui.

En y réfléchissant bien, il pouvait la tuer.

Là, maintenant.

C'était parfait. Il ne rencontrerait plus jamais ses yeux vifs et hardis, ni n'entendrait ses répliques agaçantes. Son parfum mandarine s'en irait avec elle et ses éclats de rire aussi. Il approcha sa main et hésita à la poser sur la peau opaline de son bras. Elle frissonna subitement. Il retint un éclat de rire. Lily ne craignait rien éveillée, pas même la mort qu'il incarnait avec une macabre perfection. Mais, endormie, son instinct reprenait le dessus. Et elle sentait la faucheuse rôder autour d'elle. Elle le sentait, enfin. Lui et sa main glaciale, lui et sa main morte qui pouvait écraser son joli visage en quelques fractions de seconde.

 _Here's a song for lovers who don't care if they bleed_

La musique qui tournait en boucle dans l'iPod de la jeune fille attira enfin son attention, bien qu'il l'ait entendu avant même de descendre du toit. The Do. Elle l'écoutait sans cesse avant de dormir : Arthur savait que c'était sa berceuse. Une fois encore, il fut surprit de la connaitre aussi bien, ses goûts, ses habitudes. Il avait cherché par tous les moyens à comprendre son caractère particulier, à déchiffrer cette flamme vivace qui brillait au creux de son âme, et, maintenant, il voyait tout à travers elle.

Agacé part ses propres réflexions, il se pencha un peu plus vers l'adolescente tout en écoutant la musique. La jeune fille avait l'air apaisé mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Ses yeux bougeaient de temps à autre sous ses paupières. Lily faisait un cauchemar.

Encore un.

Il soupira longuement et son souffle fit bouger quelques-unes de ses mèches rousses.

Il était persuadé que, s'il avait conservé la capacité à dormir, lui aussi ferait des cauchemars.

Des petits cernes se dessinaient sous les yeux en amandes de Lily. Pas aussi voyant que lui, certes, mais tout de même bien présents. Elle frissonna de nouveau mais il ne la couvrit pas : il n'était pas un Saint.

Il entendit Jean Marc Constance se retourner dans son sommeil et il sut que son réveil n'allait pas tarder. Il se releva après avoir éteint l'iPod et s'éloigna lorsque Lily murmura un « maman » qui le fit s'arrêter net. Le démon se retourna lentement et vit que la jeune fille commençait à s'agiter. Il s'approcha à nouveau du lit et attrapa la couette pour la jeter sur elle sans aucune douceur. Il s'en alla enfin de la chambre, ses pas faisant des crissements désagréables lorsqu'il marcha sur les débris de verres. Il n'avait pas franchit le seuil de la porte d'entrée que les sanglots nocturnes de Lily résonnèrent dans la maison et également dans sa tête, lui faisant presser le pas.

– Tu paieras au centuple pour l'état dans lequel tu me mets, Lily-jolie, siffla-t-il dans l'ombre des ruelles qu'il empruntait pour retourner chez lui.

Lorsqu'il atteignit sa demeure il comprit instinctivement qu'il n'était pas seul. Il poussa la lourde porte avec un soupir contrit et se dirigea vers sa chambre en se débarrassant de son manteau au cours du chemin. Sur son lit l'attendait Jeanne à moitié dévêtue. Encore.

– Tu es toujours d'humeur exécrable ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

– Et toi ?

Son sourire devint plus grand et il éteignit les bougies mentalement. La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

J'avais sept ans quand c'est arrivé. Sept ans de bonheur et d'insouciance. Sept ans de repos avant l'enfer.

Le lendemain de mon anniversaire un accident arriva : une voiture dérapa dans un virage suite aux intempéries. Tout aurait bien pu se terminer si un point d'eau ne s'était pas trouvé à proximité de l'accident. Le véhicule coula, entraînant son conducteur.

Le conducteur de la voiture, c'était ma maman.

Je sais ce que vous devez penser : « Pauvre fille» ou bien « Comme c'est étonnant, encore une héroïne qui a subit un drame qui changea définitivement sa vision des choses ». Si c'est le cas de l'option numéro un je vous dirai gentiment que votre pitié, je n'en ai rien à foutre, ça ne ramènera pas ma mère. Si c'est la seconde option, je vous répondrai simplement que je n'ai rien d'une héroïne. À bien y réfléchir, je serais même plutôt le contraire. Ma vie n'a rien d'exceptionnel, si j'omets d'y inclure un certain vampire.

Et je dois vous avouer que, franchement, j'aurais aisément pu m'en passer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ma vie changea. Je devins muette durant près de huit mois. Je ne parlais à personne, refusais le moindre contact. Les membres de ma famille avaient tout tenté pour briser mon mutisme : rien n'y avait fait. Même mes « amis » de l'époque n'ont pas pu me sortir de mon silence. Je ne voulais plus avoir de lien avec tout ce qui avait un rapport à « avant l'accident ». Je ne pouvais tolérer d'avancer sans ma mère. Alors reprendre le cours de ma vie comme si de rien n'était, vous pensez bien…

Ce fut ma tante qui, voyant que la situation commençait à devenir grave, prit le problème à bras le corps.

– Il faut que je te parle ma petite Lily.

Je me retenais à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Encore une attaque. Encore des larmes et des « Ta maman n'aurait pas voulu ça ». Lâchez-moi avec ma mère, songeai-je avec mon esprit d'enfant endurci, elle est morte.

Le pire c'était sans doute les « tu vas finir enfermée ! » de mon père. Ça c'était le summum. La cerise sur le gâteau. Je savais que j'agissais comme une égoïste mais je n'avais jamais dis que je n'étais pas égoïste.

Pourtant la discussion, ou plutôt le monologue, prit un tournant assez inattendu. Nous étions dans la cuisine. Je mangeais une mandarine pendant que ma tante préparait le thé, me tournant le dos.

– Je sais ce qui te tracasse, Lily.

Elle attendit un moment mais je ne répondais toujours pas.

– En plus de la douleur, tu dois apprendre à gérer les regards incessants des gens sur toi. Tu dois supporter la pitié et la curiosité. Je sais que tu n'es qu'une enfant et que tu ne te sens pas prête à affronter tout ça…

Silence.

– Candice ne reviendra pas. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est dur pour une sœur de dire ça.

 _Ah non ! J'en avais assez bavé avec les larmes des uns et des autres._

– Mais c'est l'évidence : tu es la seule chose qui me reste d'elle et je ne supporterai plus de voir l'avenir de ma nièce se gâcher ainsi.

Il y eut un autre silence, beaucoup plus long.

– Emmerde-les, Lily.

Je relevai subitement la tête, surprise qu'elle emploi un gros mot alors qu'elle était habituellement si précautionneuse en ma présence, et rencontrais le regard dur de ma tante qui s'était retournée.

– Emmerde-les tous. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Tu n'en as rien à faire de ce qu'ils pensent, tu n'en à rien à faire de leur pitié ou de leurs préjugés. Vie comme bon te semble, tout en honorant la mémoire de ta mère. C'est la seule chose qui compte : toi et tes envies. Ne laisse jamais la douleur que peuvent t'infliger les personnes trop stupides te barrer la route. La douleur, elle passe toujours, mais la connerie des autres jamais. Alors immunise-toi contre la stupidité humaine. Et ris Lily, tu entends ? Je veux que tu ries du monde et de ses noirceurs car, quoiqu'il en soit, tu seras toujours la meilleure.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de ma tante et je sautais au bas de ma chaise pour me jeter dans ses bras. Je répondis un « oui » qui la fit encore plus pleurer.

Je ne sais pas ce qui a créé le déclic dans ma tête. Les yeux bleus céruléens de ma tante — les mêmes que ceux de ma mère — y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose.

C'est à partir de ce jour là, de cet instant précis, que ce qui me caractérise le plus aujourd'hui naquit en moi : la volonté. Cette volonté me chamboula. Elle brûla tout sur son passage, elle me transporta au-dessus de ma peine et de ma peur, bien au-dessus. Et, tout en serrant ma tante à m'en faire mal aux bras, je me fis une promesse : ne jamais baisser les yeux devant l'horreur de ce monde.

Et l'horreur je la subis aujourd'hui. Continuellement.

Mon père s'enfonça lentement mais sûrement dans la violence. Des coups vicieux, souvent et plus ou moins discrètement. Lorsque je lui demandais pourquoi, il ne répondait pas et se mettais à sangloter en me demandant pardon.

Je n'ai jamais réellement eut besoin de réponse. Je ressemble trop à ma mère, voilà tout. Je suis un fantôme pour lui. Je sais qu'il m'aime et je l'aime aussi. Du moins, je me persuade que je l'aime encore. Je dois l'aimer, sans doute, pour supporter la vue de mon corps meurtri dans la glace.

Ma période de mutisme après la mort de maman a brisé les liens que j'avais avec lui. Cette période nous a éloignés au moment où nous avions le plus besoin l'un de l'autre. Ce qui fait que je mérite souvent certains de ses coups avec mes provocations habituelles.

Je ne peux pas vous dire avec exactitude quand tout ceci prendra fin. Je suis sur une corde qui se tend au fil des années. Quand elle cassera, ça sera sa chute ou bien la mienne. Peut-être même que nous chuterons tous deux

C'est horrible, n'est ce pas ? Je ne trouve pas. Je suis juste foutrement réaliste.

* * *

– Bordel, grognai-je d'une voix endormie après m'être réveillée en sursaut.

Encore un cauchemar sur la mort de ma mère. Bien qu'il fut nettement moins violent que d'habitude. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au dehors : tout était encore gris.

Je me levai rapidement et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre que j'ouvrai pour inspirer un peu d'air frais. La chambre restait close, il fallait bien que je l'aère au petit matin.

Pourquoi fermais-je la porte de ma chambre ? Bien simple : une fois mon géniteur avait trouvé la bonne idée de venir me réveiller en me tabassant. Je peux vous assurer que je ne manque plus de verrouiller la porte chaque soir et ce, même si ça date de deux ans et qu'il s'est excusé de nombreuses fois.

Je me retins de me taper la tête contre le mur en me souvenant que je n'avais plus de cigarette. Bien, un passage au tabac du coin s'imposait ! Renonçant à ma contemplation habituelle du voisinage sur mon toit, je m'étirais tout en allant choisir mes affaires lorsque quelque chose me perturba.

Arthur avait décrit avec exactitude mes habitudes, hier. Et, bien sûr, ce n'était que maintenant que je réalisais ceci. Il avait du venir m'observer. Mon cœur manqua plusieurs battements à cette conclusion. Cédant à la panique et à mon accès de paranoïa, je retournais à ma fenêtre et tentais de scruter les ruelles qui me faisaient face.

Peine perdue, je ne voyais strictement rien. Tout devint beaucoup plus effrayant tout à coup.

– Ce n'est pas bon les coups de flippe de bon matin, me murmurai-je à moi-même, je vais devenir sénile avant l'âge.

Refusant de me laisser envahir par la peur, j'eus soudainement une brillante idée.

– Arthur ? … Tu es là ?

Un lourd silence fut ma seule réponse. Et je devais avouer que, franchement, je me sentais bien stupide, sur ce coup là.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me moquer de moi-même et cela dériva au fou rire. Mes nerfs venaient de lâcher, ce qui arrivait fréquemment depuis que j'avais rencontré ce vampire, en fait. J'essuyai mes larmes après cinq bonnes minutes où j'avais essayé, en vain, de reprendre le contrôle. Je fermai la fenêtre et me promis de fermer les volets chaque soirs, chose que je ne faisais jamais car j'aimais voir le jour se lever.

Devant mon armoire j'optai pour un simple jean brut et un gros pull couleur blanc cassé aux larges mailles. Il avait appartenu à ma mère et je l'adorais.

Lorsque j'allais sortir de ma chambre, une douleur intense me traversa le pied droit. Mes yeux gris se posèrent sur le cadre que j'avais fracassé la veille contre le mur. Une tâche de sang commençait à naître et je sautillai jusqu'à la salle de bain où se trouvait la trousse à pharmacie en murmurant des injures qui en auraient fait pâlir plus d'un. J'essayais de me concentrer sur le nettoyage de mon pied, évitant de penser à la boule qui grossissait dans ma gorge. Je me remémorai dans quel état haineux j'étais hier, après une énième dispute avec mon père.

Lorsque j'eus fini de soigner ma blessure, heureusement assez superficielle, je me fis couler un bain et m'y glissai avec appréhension.

J'avais peur de l'eau. J'aimais les bains, la piscine, et la mer. Je savais nager. Mais étant petite je m'étais imaginée de trop nombreuses fois ma mère s'étouffant et se noyant, perdue au fond de l'eau, pour réussir à en faire une véritable phobie.

Il y avait des moments où ça allait et d'autre où même un simple bain n'était pas envisageable. J'avais cédé à la panique, une fois. Chez Vincent, où il m'avait jeté à l'eau pour rire, ne connaissant pas ma peur. Je me serais probablement noyée si Valentin, également invité aux 10 ans de mon meilleur ami (à l'époque où Arthur n'avait pas rallié le blondinet à sa cause), n'était pas venu à mon secours.

Tentant d'oublier ces mauvais souvenirs, j'entrepris de me laver la tête, sans trop la mettre sous l'eau, avec mon shampoing à la mandarine. Après mon bain, je m'habillai et allai dans ma chambre pour prendre mon téléphone. J'avais deux nouveaux messages.

 **Vincent :**

 **Je ne veux pas paraître hystérique mais… Yaahaa !**

 **OUII JE SUIS HYSTERIQUE !**

 **Evan a demandé mon numéro à Thomas !**

 **Il m'a envoyé un texto (pas Thomas, hein, Evan !)**

 **Je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre !**

Ouais. Vincent était totalement timbré.

 **Elena :**

 **Cette nuit j'ai rêvé que je couchais avec Jean Pierre Foucault.**

 **Putain, ce fait traumatisant va me poursuivre jusqu'à ma mort.**

Rectification. Vincent ET Elena étaient totalement timbrés.

– Lily ! Descends immédiatement !

Comment passer de « bonne humeur » à « ou est la corde pour se pendre ? » en moins de cinq secondes ? Appelez Jean Marc Constance, bien sûr.

– J'arrive !

La peur s'insinua doucement en moi lorsque je vis son visage calme tandis que je le rejoignais. Calme, ce n'était jamais bon avec lui. Jamais.

– Je t'avais pourtant demandé de fermer à clé hier soir, déclara-t-il en me montrant la porte d'entrée. Ses yeux me transperçaient et ma gorge s'assécha brutalement.

– C'est ce que j'ai fait.

J'étais persuadé d'avoir fermé à clé, je m'en souvenais parfaitement : juste avant de monter dans la chambre, hier soir.

– Je viens de vérifier il y a une minute et le verrou était levé.

– Je t'ai dis que j'ai fermé à clé hier soir ! Je ne suis pas devenue folle quand même, je sais ce que j'ai fais !

– Ne me mens pas !

Comment rester calme face à ça ? Il avait sans doute fait exprès de la déverrouiller pour provoquer un affrontement. Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication, même si celle-ci était tirée par les cheveux.

– Bon d'accord ! Alors je suis devenue somnambule et j'ai ré-ouvert la porte pendant la nuit. Ça te va comme explication ? raillai-je

La réponse ne se fit pas tarder et elle fut haute et en couleur.

Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me propulsa contre le meuble du salon. La violence du choc me fit trembler et, à la douleur du coup, s'ajouta celle de mes anciens hématomes sur le ventre qui n'étaient pas encore partis. Mon bras droit devait être en charpie.

Génial.

Je serrais les dents pour éviter de me jeter sur lui.

Encore une journée de gâchée par sa faute.

– Ca t'apprendra à être insolente !

Et, sans même s'inquiéter de ma posture recroquevillée, il tourna les talons et monta à l'étage, me laissant prostrée au sol.

– Connard.

Je me relevai tant bien que mal et regardai si mon pull n'avait pas été abîmé. Je remontai difficilement jusqu'à ma chambre en tremblant de toutes parts et pris mes affaires en me répétant en boucle :

 _« Ce n'est pas grave, tout va bien, ce n'est pas grave, ça va passer. »_

* * *

Nous étions dans le café de Lou. Elena n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que j'étais montée dans sa voiture, mon air lugubre devait l'avoir renseignée sur ce qui était arrivé.

La chose étrange avec Vincent et Elena, c'était que lorsque mon père me tourmentait, ils étaient sans doute plus touchés que moi. Je devais être égoïste : ça me faisait plaisir qu'ils tiennent à moi au point de s'en rendre malades.

– Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien ?

– Non je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

– Lily…

– S'il te plaît, soufflai-je agacée, laisse tomber Lena, d'accord ?

Elle eut un long soupir de résignation et le mien fit écho au sien. J'avais envie de vomir.

Laurie n'avait encore fait aucunes remarques désobligeantes, l'altercation d'hier devait l'avoir refroidie. Cela me fit sourire un très bref moment avant que je ne retourne dans mon mutisme.

– Il t'a encore frappé ?

Silence.

– Où ça ?

– Il ne m'a pas frappé, devant son regard sceptique je reprenais avec un soupçon d'ironie : il m'a juste balancé contre un meuble.

Je vis ses mains se crisper autour de la tasse de café. Je lui faisais du mal. Comme à chaque fois. Les nombreuses discussions et les nombreux rires qui m'entouraient me donnaient envie de hurler. Je me sentais si étrangère face à leur bonne humeur et à leur joie. Mes mains se déplacèrent instinctivement sur mes oreilles pour que le brouhaha ambiant ne fasse pas enfler encore plus mon mal de tête.

 _Sortir. Il fallait que je sorte._

Sans même me retourner, je sentis le regard pesant du vampire sur mon dos. En face de moi Elena me parlait, visiblement inquiète de mon état. Je n'entendais rien, je ne voulais plus entendre qui que ce soit. Lou scrutait attentivement mon visage, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi dans l'intention de me parler que je me levais brusquement, faisant crisser la chaise dans un bruit désagréable.

– On se retrouve après, lançai-je à ma meilleure amie avant de sortir précipitamment du café où un lourd silence s'était créé après mon départ.

J'essayais de contrôler mes tremblements. Une légère pluie mouillait le trottoir et mes pas faisaient d'étranges bruits lorsque j'avançais. Bien, il fallait que je me concentre sur ça, rien que sur ça.

– Lily !

Je ne voyais rien, je n'entendais rien. J'étais totalement sourde au monde extérieur.

– Lily, attends-moi !

Lorsque je reconnus cette voix, mon avancée se stoppa brusquement. Merde. Que me voulait Valentin Cooper ? Je me retournai lentement, la curiosité ayant subitement mit fin à mon début de crise. Il marchait tranquillement, un parapluie noir au-dessus de sa jolie tête blonde.

Au moment où il fut assez près pour que je puisse distinguer ses yeux argentés, je ne fis aucun mouvement, attendant qu'il amorce la conversation. Il s'en aperçut et, au lieu d'être gêné comme la plupart des gens l'auraient été, il laissa un sourire assuré naître sur ses lèvres.

– Ça va ?

– Je pète la forme, répondis-je, très sarcastique.

Son sourire augmenta.

– Je vois ça. Ta joie se remarque à des kilomètres à la ronde.

– Qu'est ce que tu veux ? crachai-je, coupant court au dialogue superficiel qui était en train de prendre forme.

– Tout doux, ne m'agresse pas, veux-tu ? Je suis juste sorti parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi.

 _Hein ?_

– Hein ?

– Sérieusement, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Il se rapprocha de moi pour m'abriter avec son parapluie. Mes sourcils se froncèrent : j'avais déjà été dans des états pires que ça, cette année, et il ne m'avait jamais témoigné un quelconque soutient

– Tu fais ta bonne action de la journée ? Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de mon état ?

Mon remballage semblât ternir la malice qui illuminait son regard et je regrettai un tout petit peu d'avoir été si mauvaise.

– Je m'en préoccupais beaucoup, avant.

Ah non, pitié ! Pas le coup de la nostalgie. Avant le lycée, Valentin et moi étions assez proche. Assez pour qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait avec mon père.

– Oui, avant.

– Pourquoi nous sommes nous éloignés l'un de l'autre ?

– Parce que les furies qui te tournaient, et qui te tournent toujours autour, m'insupportaient à un point inimaginable ?

Ma tentative d'humour effaça sa peine et ma culpabilité naissante. Valentin n'était pas mignon comme certains garçons. Il était beau ET il n'en doutait pas. C'était ça le problème avec lui : son assurance et son orgueil. Ses deux bras m'encerclèrent, coupant mes pensées sombres et véridiques, et mon nez se retrouva niché dans son pull gris. Il sentait bon.

– Valentin ?

– Je crois que nos longues discussions me manquent, soupira-t-il

– Ah.

Oui. Ah. Que pouvais-je dire ? Bien sûr qu'elles me manquaient aussi, Valentin était l'une des rares personnes avec qui je pouvais me mesurer verbalement sans avoir automatiquement le dessus.

Son accolade m'apaisa et enleva toutes mes peurs récentes, bien que je ne l'avouerais jamais à qui que ce soit. Il me relâcha aussi soudainement qu'il m'avait attrapée et nos regards s'affrontèrent un long moment. Il souleva ma main droite et y glissa son parapluie sans que ses yeux aciers ne lâchent mes prunelles troublées.

– Tiens, tu vas attraper froid.

Et ce fut tout. Il me planta là, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans, et s'en alla sous la pluie qui dégringolait le long de ses mèches claires. Il marchait avec une désinvolture qui lui était propre et qui attirait, qu'il le veuille ou non, le regard de la gente féminine. Un sourire étira ma bouche. Il n'avait pas changé, lui non plus.

C'est d'un pas plus léger que je me dirigeai en cours, la chaleur de Valentin encore bien présente autour de moi.

* * *

– Raconte-moi, chuchota Vincent en plein cours d'anglais.

– Non.

Loin de se démonter, il continua avec un sourire triomphant.

– Si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne te lis pas le texto que m'a envoyé Evan.

 _Traître !_

– C'est à propos du verrou de la porte d'entrée. Je ferme à clé tous les soirs, comme il me le demande. Seulement là, ce matin, la porte était déverrouillée. Et je suis persuadée de l'avoir fermée hier, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Donc…

– Donc tu penses qu'il a fait exprès de te dire que la porte était ouverte pour créer encore un conflit.

– Et me m'emmerder à sa guise, oui. Ca me fait peur comme raisonnement mais je n'ai pas d'autre explica…

 _ **CRIC BAM.**_

Nos regards se portèrent sur le raffut épouvantable provenant du fond de la classe. Arthur s'était levé brusquement et sa chaise était à terre. Un air sombre — plus sombre qu'habituellement — déformant son visage parfait.

– Monsieur O'Brian ? interrogea notre professeur, totalement déconcertée devant le comportement de son meilleur élève.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne faisait plus semblant d'être un adolescent normal et attirant. Le vampire, le monstre, reprenait le dessus et toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient devinrent d'une insignifiance flagrante. Il laissa tout en plan et traversa la salle en bousculant chaises et tables sur son passage. Juste avant de claquer violemment la porte, ses yeux sombres croisèrent les miens, me faisant frissonner de toute part.

 _Tilt._

Il avait tout entendu. Il avait la vue surdéveloppée alors pourquoi par l'ouïe ? Il n'était pas furieux contre mon père, il s'en foutait car il n'avait pas de pitié. Mais il était en colère contre lui-même car il avait fait une erreur, un faux pas. Il m'observait, je le savais. Et, cette nuit, il était venu dans ma maison et avait oublié de refermer la porte à clé.

Enfoiré.

Tout était de sa faute.

Je ne pouvais dire avec exactitude pourquoi j'en étais si persuadée mais une colère sourde enflait doucement dans mon frêle petit corps et la douleur présente dans mon bras se réveilla soudainement, pulsant dans ma chair endolorie.

Il ne revint pas en cours de la matinée. Alexandre et Laurie se chargèrent de récupérer ses affaires après avoir assuré à Madame Clarin qu'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi leur ami avait subitement quitté le cours, une urgence, supposaient-ils.

Et moi, moi, je tentais de ne pas sécher moi-même les cours pour le retrouver et lui faire sa fête — on pouvait toujours rêver. Cependant, le calme ambiant après son départ évita de me faire commettre cette erreur. L'atmosphère continuellement tendue s'était dissipée en même temps que le vampire : Laurie ne cherchait plus à se faire remarquer en m'agressant, tout comme Alexandre.

Les clans se brisèrent alors le temps d'un mercredi matin et l'air devint nettement plus respirable.

À la fin des cours — Elena finissait une heure plus tard que moi — je me voyais obligée de prendre le bus. Et une superbe surprise — ô ironie quand tu nous tiens — m'attendait juste à côté de mon arrêt, sous les yeux ébahis et envieux de toutes les personnes présentes.

La Porsche rouge d'Arthur O'Brian.

Sans même réfléchir, je me dirigeai vers la voiture, très classe il fallait l'avouer, du vampire. Il sortit, fit le tour, et m'ouvrit la porte du côté passager. Je grimpai sans prononcer un seul mot, même si je trouvais le véhicule trop bas à mon goût, sous les exclamations des élèves présents.

Ma ceinture à peine bouclée, il démarra en trombe. Il n'y avait pas de silence : un vieux morceau d'un groupe de rock anglais résonnait doucement dans l'habitacle. Sans que je ne parvienne à comprendre pourquoi, ma colère, pourtant immense, s'envola pour laisser place à un étrange sentiment de paix. Me laissant envahir par la musique, je me retournai vers le vampire. Il conduisait avec assurance et hardiesse (il devait être daltonien pour ne pas comprendre que le feu rouge voulait dire « stop ») et le tout sans ceinture. Mais j'avais confiance en lui dans le domaine de la conduite, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

J'étudiais son profil et sa beauté me coupa le souffle. Derrière lui, des éclairs striaient le ciel, éclairant parfois ses iris insondables. Il était calme et c'est avec un sourire que je demandai :

– Depuis quand les vampires écoutent-ils autre chose que des grands morceaux de classiques ? me moquai-je, l'imaginant vieux jeu.

Il ne répondit pas mais un sourire en coin le sortit de son impassibilité. Je m'installai plus confortablement et attendis qu'il prenne la parole. La musique se termina et il arrêta le poste.

– D'après la fureur qui se dégageait de toi lorsque tu m'as aperçu, j'en conclus que tu as deviné pourquoi je suis parti si brusquement ce matin.

– En effet. Et je dois t'avouer que me faire massacrer par ta faute n'a rien de plaisant.

– Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

– Nan, sifflai-je tout en massant mon bras.

Il se gara brusquement sur le côté, ignorant le bref coup de klaxon du type derrière nous, et je me bénissais d'avoir attaché ma ceinture. Sans aucune douceur, il m'attrapa le bras et souleva mon pull avec une rapidité telle que je n'eus pas le temps de protester. Le contact de sa peau glaciale contre la mienne me révulsa au tout début puis m'apaisa lorsqu'il fit glisser sa main contre l'énorme bleu qui recouvrait mon bras de l'épaule jusqu'au coude.

– Pour si peu ? ricana-t-il après m'avoir lâchée.

– Tu trouves que c'est peu ? grondai-je, la colère revenant brusquement.

Son regard acéré se planta dans le mien et ma fureur s'évapora.

– Comparé à ce que moi j'ai fais à certaines femmes, oui.

Mon cœur rata un battement, puis deux voir même trois.

– Tu es immonde.

– Ravis que tu t'en rendes enfin compte.

– Oh, je le savais. C'est juste que ça devient pire au fur et à mesure que j'apprends à te connaître.

Il soupira soudainement, semblant extrêmement fatigué, et se replaça correctement dans son siège, la tête tournée vers le plafonnier de la Porsche. Cela me déstabilisa quelque peu.

– J'aimerai que tu comprennes une chose, gamine. Pas seulement que tu le remarques après quelques mauvaises actions ou paroles. . . .d'humain.

Cette fois mon cœur s'emballa violemment lorsqu'il replongea ses yeux dans les miens. J'avais la désagréable impression d'avoir mon âme à nue avec lui.

– Je suis un vampire. Et me nourrir d'humain, c'est mon quotidien. Je bois le sang des personnes telles que toi et je n'éprouve aucune honte à faire ça car c'est dans ma _nature_. J'ai tué, Lily. Je tue et je tuerai encore. Et encore. Rentre-toi bien ça dans ton crâne d'ado suicidaire et arrête de me provoquer sans arrêt. Tu as trop tendance à oublier ce que je suis réellement et ça pourrait facilement mal finir pour toi si tu continues à te comporter comme si j'étais un humain.

Les paroles échangées avec Valentin la veille me revinrent en mémoire.

– Tu sais Arthur, je m'installai sur le côté de manière à me retrouver face à lui, si tu avais voulu me tuer, je pense que tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis bien longtemps.

L'ambiance se plomba instantanément et j'eus un mal fou à résister à la tentation de me jeter hors de la voiture sous ses yeux brûlant de fureur. Il n'appréciait guère la vérité, apparemment.

– N'en sois pas si sûre, mon ange.

Il fallait que je me sorte de ce mauvais pas, et vite.

– En tous cas, je te déconseille de me tuer parce que tu m'es redevable.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent mais il ne décoléra pas, pas assez stupide pour tomber dans le panneau du « je-change-habillement-de-conversation-ou-du-moins- j'essaye ».

– Et en quoi ?

– Je me suis fait frapper par ta faute.

Il explosa de rire et j'essayai, en vain, de ne pas trop paraître en admiration devant ce son aussi chaleureux qu'inattendu.

– Tu es vraiment stupide. Tu crois que je me sens coupable ? Si c'était le cas, je te serais effectivement redevable… Mais est-il utile de préciser que je me fous de ce qui peut t'arriver tant que tu restes en vie pour que je m'amuse avec toi ?

Il essayait sciemment de me blesser. Malheureusement, ça ne marchait pas avec moi. Ça ne marchait plus car je savais que c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait de moi. Il me testait constamment car mes réactions inattendues l'amusaient. Si j'avais le malheur de commencer à réagir comme les autres, il ne me trouverait plus intéressante et ça en serait finit de moi.

En clair, j'étais mal barrée. En foncé aussi, j'étais mal barrée.

Mais j'avais un infime espoir : il fallait que je joue dans son sens, avec sa mentalité, aussi complexe soit-elle.

– Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je sais très bien que je t'importe peu. En revanche, tu as commis une erreur.

– Une erreur ?

– Oui. Tu n'as pas fermé la porte à clé, tu as oublié. De la part d'un vampire se voulant discret, je trouve que c'est un peu raté, tu vois. Tu as fais un faux pas.

C'était étrange d'essayer d'évoluer dans la mentalité d'Arthur. Étrange mais pas déplaisant. Des étincelles de malice commencèrent à éclore dans ses yeux pourtant si froids et sa bouche, rendue sensiblement pâle par la mort qui se mêlait en lui, s'étira en un sourire appréciateur.

– Je vois. Mademoiselle prend goût au jeu. Très bien.

Il redémarra et toute tension s'atténua.

– Arthur je peux te poser une question ?

– Fais, petite fille, fais.

– Les vampires ne sont pas censés craindre le soleil ?

Un rire dénué de toute joie s'échappa de sa bouche.

– Non. Il peut affaiblir les plus jeunes mais je n'en suis pas un. Il se reflète sur notre peau, en revanche.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent car je n'avais jamais vu Arthur _briller_. Voyant mon trouble il continua :

– Certains vampires ont des dons, des capacités qu'ils obtiennent dès leur transformation et qui se développent avec les siècles. C'est mon cas : j'arrive à tout déplacer grâce à mes pensées. Après des années d'entraînement, je suis parvenu à repousser les rayons du soleil.

– Oh la vache... Putain de merde. Tu dois te concentrer en permanence pour les annuler, non ?

Il haussa les épaules.

– Non, c'est devenu une habitude, maintenant. C'est un peu comme lorsqu'on cligne des yeux.

Il y eut un court silence, le temps que j'assimile cette information et que je me demande s'il ne se foutait pas de moi.

– En fait, je ne les repousse pas vraiment, je les dévie plutôt.

– Oh.

Autre silence qui fit sourire le démon.

– Ton pouvoir est vraiment puissant ?

– Tu vois la camionnette, là bas ?

– Ouais, constatai-je : devant nous, à plusieurs mètres.

– Je pourrais la soulever et la jeter sur une des maisons alentours, sans forcer.

– Putain de merde, répétai-je.

– C'est aussi très pratique pour attraper mes proies lorsque je n'ai pas envie de me déplacer.

Ma gorge se noua subitement et je redescendis sur terre _pronto_.

– J'imagine.

– Oh que non.

Son ton n'annonçait pas de bonne chose. Pour être honnête, Arthur O'Brian n'annonçait pas de « bonnes choses », en temps normal.

Sans même faire attention à la route, il tourna sa tête vers moi et son souffle frais balaya mon visage.

– Tu es arrivée.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous approchions de chez moi, trop occupée à éviter de manquer d'air sous son regard écrasant.

Maintenant, je ne savais que dire pour m'en aller poliment. « Au revoir » ? « Salut » ? « A plus » ? « Que le sang soit avec toi ? ».

Il me débarrassa de cette question stupide en utilisant son pouvoir. Ma main, mue par une force étrange, s'approcha de lui. Un cri de surprise et de peur m'échappa : je tentai en vain de reprendre le contrôle de mon bras qui ne m'obéissait pas. Il ne tremblait même pas sous l'effort que je faisais pour le ramener contre mon corps.

Il l'attrapa avec un rire et déposa à peine ses lèvres froides contre la peau de ma main. Toutes tentatives de résistance disparurent devant ma stupéfaction. Le temps sembla s'arrêter et le tonnerre retentit au loin, accentuant les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. Un vampire venait de me faire un baisemain, génial. Mon regard quitta le vide dans lequel il s'était plongé, et je scrutai attentivement le visage d'Arthur. Calme, quoiqu'un soupçon d'amusement résidait dans ses yeux. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, un sourire étira mes lèvres.

 _J'étais bien avec lui._

– La prochaine fois que tu viens dans ma maison, avertis-moi.

– Je n'y manquerai pas.

Je défis ma ceinture et sorti de la voiture dans un silence agréable, dépourvu de tension. Il démarra rapidement et s'en alla. Je restai un moment sous la pluie à contempler le chemin qu'il venait de prendre. Ce moment qui avait semblé durer une éternité s'était arrêté.

* * *

J'allais devenir folle si les gloussements de cette dinde ne s'arrêtaient pas immédiatement. J'étais entrain d'enfiler une chemise de nuit en soie bleue marine — j'avais malencontreusement renversé du dentifrice sur mon pyjama lorsque j'avais entendu mon père rentrer avec une jeune femme — pour aller me coucher. Ça arrivait souvent lorsqu'il allait au bar, pour mon plus grand malheur. Je ne pouvais le haïr plus que dans ces moments là.

– Je n'en peux plus, soufflai-je en me regardant dans la glace. La mine désespérée que j'affichais me déprimait encore plus.

C'est d'un pas traînant que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre où j'allais passer, je le savais, une nuit horrible. À peine avais-je fermé la porte que ma fenêtre s'ouvrait violemment, me faisant faire un bond en arrière. La pluie commençait à inonder le carrelage et je m'y précipitai pour la refermer lorsqu'une silhouette s'installa avec agilité devant moi, avant de s'accroupir sur le rebord.

– A…Arthur ! Bordel.

– Moi-même.

Une grande cape l'enveloppait mais ça n'empêchait pas sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir, probablement de la haute couture comme toujours, d'être trempés. Ses mèches sombres se collaient à son visage et ses yeux de nuit semblaient briller dans l'obscurité.

– Bon sang ! Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs ! haletai-je en évitant de mourir étouffée par la frayeur.

– Navré.

Je discernai nettement l'amusement dans sa voix.

– Que fais-tu ici ?

– Je te suis redevable, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, je viens régler ma dette.

– Comment ? demandai-je sceptique, tout en grimaçant devant la flaque qui s'agrandissait sous ma fenêtre.

– Viens avec moi.

Un éclair illumina l'extérieur, me rendant l'ombre d'Arthur vraiment terrifiante. Voyant mon hésitation, il continua.

– Tu vas passer la nuit à pleurer en écoutant les gémissements de cette femme.

Je reculai sous le coup vicieux qu'il me faisait.

– Je t'offre la possibilité de sortir un instant de ton enfer, continua-t-il tranquillement, sans faire grand cas de ma douleur.

– Ou tu veux plutôt trouver un coin tranquille pour m'assassiner gentiment, crachai-je, pas dupe.

Il eut un petit rire et ses yeux flamboyèrent davantage.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'être isolé pour te tuer.

C'était vrai et je le savais. Il tendit sa main.

– Viens avec moi.

Ce choix fut décisif. Autant pour lui que pour moi. Une seconde de réflexion.

Une seule.

– D'accord.

Et ma main se déposa dans la sienne. Il la referma, emprisonnant la mienne dans un étau glacé.

– Tu ne comptes pas me faire passer par la fenêtre, hein ? demandai-je avec une moue franchement dubitative.

Il éclata de rire, lâcha ma main, et descendit de la fenêtre avant de la fermer.

– C'est vrai que, vous les humains, vous êtes d'une fragilité déconcertante.

 _Les humains ils t'emmerdent, au passage._

Il me traîna dans les couloirs sombres de ma propre maison avec une assurance que moi-même je n'aurais pas eue. Voyant que je tâtonnais dans le noir, il glissa sa main contre la mienne et me guida. Ma petite main se noyait dans ses longs doigts fins et rendus froids par la mort. J'entendis un rire féminin provenant de la chambre de mon père. Mon cœur se contracta douloureusement et j'accélérais le pas, me retrouvant à la même hauteur qu'Arthur. Je fuyais l'enfer, ma propre maison. Et je trouvais le refuge auprès d'un démon. L'ironie me faisait sourire avec amertume.

Arrivés à la porte d'entrée, un déclic sonore résonna et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule face à nous.

C'était aussi ça, Arthur : la liberté.

– Je commence vraiment à apprécier ton pouvoir, tu sais.

– Surtout quand il t'est utile, en fait, railla-t-il.

Au lieu de lui répondre je me précipitai dehors et c'est uniquement à ce moment là que je réalisais une chose, assez essentielle : j'étais en chemise de nuit et pied nue sous une pluie battante. J'aurais pu avoir froid.

J'aurais pu.

Cependant, le sentiment de liberté qui m'envahissait me fit plutôt éclater de rire. Et je tournais sur moi-même, la tête en l'air, savourant les gouttes de pluie sur mon visage.

* * *

Le démon resta là un instant, immobile, à contempler la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. La pluie l'avait littéralement trempée mais elle ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir : tournant dans tous les sens, dansant sous les nombreuses gouttes d'eau, les bras écartés et un sourire immense dessiné sur les lèvres. Ses cheveux rendus sombres par l'eau collaient à son visage et dégageaient une odeur de mandarine qu'il arrivait à sentir d'ici.

Ses petits pieds nus faisaient des bruits étranges sur le goudron.

« Splach, splach ».

Et ses rires parvenaient même à couvrir le tonnerre qui grondait au loin. Quelques éclairs venaient s'ajouter au spectacle, le rendant encore plus féerique. Lily devait être une fée. Et pourtant, pourtant, elle avait quitté son monde chaud et accueillant pour venir ici, dans les rues sombres et glacées. Et elle était avec lui, le vampire.

Étrangement, cela ne semblait pas incompatible. À vrai dire, la beauté de la jeune fille illuminait cette rue dépourvue de tout charme. Et Arthur en fut le premier surprit. Il avait été intrigué par cette fille car il savait qu'une part d'ombre se cachait en elle, bien plus grande que celle des autres humains en général. Elle dégageait une aura d'amertume et de désespoir qui lui semblait familière, et pour cause, cette amertume et ce désespoir hantaient également son âme, si âme il avait.

Et, par cette froide nuit de janvier, il sut qu'il avait eu tort. Car Lily n'était pas perdue comme lui l'était. Il y avait encore de l'espoir pour elle. Cette candeur, cette douceur et ce bonheur qui irradiaient de la jeune fille lui faisaient presque baisser les yeux. Lily était dans une situation instable, dangereuse, il le savait.

Et ça ne l'empêchait pas de rire, bien au contraire.

Un autre rire le fit sortir de ses pensées et il se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune humaine. Ses yeux bleu-gris pétillaient de malice et son sourire conférait à son visage un charme inégalable. L'odeur de mandarine n'avait jamais été aussi forte.

– Arthur, tu verrais ta tête !

Ce fut à cet instant précis que le souffle du démon se coupa. Jamais, en 409 années d'existence, son humanité n'avait été aussi proche de lui. Il lui semblait que son cœur avait eut un battement.

Un seul.

Un mort ne respirait pas alors pourquoi avait-il eut l'impression de manquer d'air ?

Lily haussa ses épaules dénudées devant l'air impassible du vampire et recommença à danser sous la pluie.

 _Petite idiote._

 _Son innocence le paralysait._

 _Petite idiote._

 _Son odeur lui faisait tourner la tête._

 _Petite idiote._

 _Son rire le rendait fou._

 _Petite idiote._

 _Sa fragilité l'anéantissait._

 _Petite idiote._

 _Tu ne sais même pas dans quelle merde tu nous as entrainés._

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 3**

* * *

Je publie le 3ème chapitre rapidement car j'ai des semaines chargées qui s'annoncent et je ne sais pas si le prochain pourra être publié aussi vite.

 _Votre dévouée,_

 _Kimy Green_

kimy - green . e-monsite . com


	5. Chapitre 4

Ceci est une REPUBLICATION (2010) de ma fan-fiction basée sur la saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer. Je ne touche AUCUN argent dessus. Sachez que ses personnages, les rares fois où ils interviendront, lui appartiennent totalement. Je me suis contenté d'emprunter son univers vampirique et y placer mes propres personnages. Je n'étais pas satisfaite de la gentillesse avec laquelle elle dépeignait les vampires, véritables mythes littéraires, alors j'avais décidé d'en faire une histoire sensiblement plus… dure.

Je ne l'ai pas touchée depuis que je l'ai retirée, il y a de ça quelques années. Il y a des fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, et pas mal de **clichés** au niveau de l'histoire. Je commençai à peine à écrire, à l'époque. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de l'éditer (le travail, mon propre roman en cours, tout ça, tout ça) mais comme j'ai eu plusieurs demandes (en passant par des « supplications » et des « menaces » hé hé) de republication, je me décide à la remettre avec plaisir.

Des anciennes seront peut-être contentes de replonger dans l'histoire. Et la bise aux nouveaux/nouvelles venu(e)s.

Je publierai un ou deux chapitres par semaine (maximum 15 jours de trou entre chaque).

Bonne lecture.

Votre dévouée,

Kimy Green.

* * *

 **4.**

 **PERDUS CETTE NUIT**

« _– Alors… Où m'emmènes-tu ?_

– _Où tu voudras aller._ »

* * *

Voilà plus d'une heure que nous déambulions dans les rues sombres de notre ville. La pluie s'était calmée et je soupçonnais fortement Arthur de ralentir la course des gouttes d'eau sur nous. J'avais perdu la notion du temps, même si j'avais conscience qu'il devait être assez tard pour qu'aucune lumière ne s'échappe des fenêtres alentours, preuve que les habitants dormaient.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre Arthur et moi mais la haine s'était atténuée, remplacée par cette trêve étrange. Pas une seule critique, pas une seule remarque, n'avaient franchi nos lèvres depuis le début de notre escapade. C'était bon _et_ effrayant. Bon, parce que je ne souffrais plus en sa présence et effrayant car, justement, je commençais à apprécier sa compagnie.

La compagnie d'un être immortel qui, selon le monde entier, ne devait pas exister.

Le vampire était assez silencieux mais très attentif à tout ce que je pouvais lui dire, j'en étais persuadée : ses yeux vifs se posaient régulièrement sur moi, me scrutant, comme pour chercher vérité et mensonge dans chacune de mes paroles. J'arrivais désormais à supporter — plus ou moins — son regard profond, avec cette pointe de sauvagerie, sans trop me crisper.

Ses yeux avaient vu trop de choses. Beaucoup trop d'années. Aucune étincelle de joie ou d'espoir, aussi infimes soient-elles. Rien, si ce n'était cette chose froide et vicieuse, cachée sous des couches sombres, tapis dans l'ombre de ses iris.

Nos pas ne s'entendaient pas. Lui, car il semblait plus glisser sur le sol que marcher et moi, parce que mes pieds nus se moulaient parfaitement sur le bitume. Nous faisions corps avec cette nuit d'encre.

– Pourquoi es-tu venu dans ce lycée ? demandai-je d'une voix incertaine. Je m'étais posée cette question depuis l'instant — difficile — où j'avais accepté ce qu'il était réellement : pourquoi un vampire prendrait-il le risque de s'exposer aux humains ? Surtout dans un lycée où, il fallait bien l'avouer, Arthur sortait des rangs.

– Je m'ennuyais.

– Mais encore ?

Il soupira comme si ma question l'indisposait.

– Alexandre. Il était assez…insistant. (une pause dans sa réponse, comme s'il me jaugeait, cherchant à savoir si cette information pouvait m'être révélée. Il ne poursuivit pas, visiblement peu enclin à parler de ça, mais je ne me démontais pas).

– Comment l'as-tu rencontré, d'ailleurs ?

Je me demandais si la rencontre entre le vampire et mon camarade de classe avait été aussi houleuse que la mienne.

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Je distinguais avec peine sa sombre silhouette devant moi.

– Il avait huit ans. Sa mère a eu un accident de voiture. Je les ai sortis du véhicule pour éviter que d'autres voitures ne viennent aggraver les dégâts. Madame Sander était inconsciente mais pas lui. Depuis ce jour-là, sa mère va tous les dimanches à l'église, croyant à un miracle, et lui me vénère comme si j'étais un héros, finit-il avec un bref ricanement.

Ricanement qui ne cacha pourtant pas l'affection évidente dans son ton.

– Et comment a-t-il pu te retrouver ?

– Ne sous-estime pas la volonté d'un enfant, se moqua-t-il mais je compris qu'il n'allait pas s'épancher sur le sujet.

Je recommençai à avancer en tentant d'ignorer la douleur sournoise qui s'insinuait en moi.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

Sa voix grave me fit sursauter : il s'était considérablement rapproché de moi.

– Rien.

– Là, tu parles à un vampire capable d'entendre les moindres variations des battements de ton cœur, mon ange.

– Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé qu'un vampire passe par-là et évite à ma mère de mourir dans un putain de virage.

L'amertume avait envahi ma bouche, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

– Désolée, je ne voulais pas—

– Non, me coupa-t-il.

Après quelque seconde il poursuivit :

– J'aime quand tu es comme ça.

Je ne savais pas comment prendre cette phrase. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'Arthur connaissait chaque recoin de mon âme. Notamment les plus sombres. Surtout les plus sombres, en fait.

– Tu n'es pas si mauvais que tu le prétends, plaisantai-je pour changer de sujet.

– Comment ça ?

– Eh bien, tu as sauvé la vie à de simples humains, fis-je remarquer.

Il eut un rire froid qui me fit frissonner.

– Même si je suis un vampire j'ai tout de même quelques principes. Ne pas tuer ou laisser tuer les enfants quand on en a l'occasion en fait parti.

– Et sa mère ?

– Un enfant à besoin de sa mère.

– Ça, je le sais, rallai-je avant de reprendre : donc tu t'es lié d'amitié avec Alexandre.

– Ne te méprends pas sur moi, Lily, me dit-il, un avertissement froid. Ou, du moins, ne te fais pas de fausses idées.

– C'est dommage, soufflai-je, une amitié entre un vampire et un humain ça doit être tellement beau à voir.

Ses épaules se haussèrent, ignorant l'ironie pointant à la fin de ma phrase.

– Ça arrive. Rarement mais ça arrive. Dans tous les cas sache que ça finit toujours mal… Ou presque. Certains vampires de ma connaissance se nourrissent uniquement de sang animal et tente d'ignorer l'appel du sang humain.

– Ce sont de bons vampires ?

– Ce sont des vampires aveugles, surtout. Ils renient leur véritable nature.

– Et c'est mal pour toi ?

– Non. Je respecte leur choix de vie, même s'il est hypocrite.

– Ils sont ici ?

– Non. Les Cullen habitent aux États-Unis.

– Oh.

Au fil de cette discussion, je commençais à réaliser une chose : la vie — si je pouvais utiliser ce terme — d'Arthur m'intéressait. Il était _vraiment_ fascinant. C'était incroyable de comprendre qu'un vampire se tenait à mes côtés. J'essayais de lui extorquer des informations par-ci par-là, même s'il était difficile de lui faire avouer certaines choses. Je n'insistais pas dans ces moments là.

– Dommage…Les gousses d'ails que j'ai cachés sous mon oreiller ne me serviront à rien.

– J'en suis absolument navré.

– Menteur.

J'imaginais parfaitement le sourire narquois dessinant sa bouche devant mon accusation. Nous allions arriver au bout de la ruelle pour atteindre la rue principale. La lueur des lampadaires présents tout le long de la rue formait une démarcation flagrante entre l'obscurité de la petite ruelle où nous nous étions glissés et la lumière jaunâtre illuminant les trottoirs, juste devant nous. Il s'arrêta là et je fis tout comme lui. Un pas avant la lumière. Sa peau, à cet instant précis, semblait translucide et ses cernes étaient plus marqués que jamais.

– Arthur ?

– Hum ? Il ne sembla même pas réagir à mon interpellation, continuant d'observer attentivement la rue nous faisant face.

– Ça fait quoi de vivre éternellement ?

Une vague de froid s'abattit sur moi dès l'instant où j'avais fini ma demande. C'était comme si mon corps réalisait qu'il était trempé et qu'une brise glaciale venait de se lever, me faisant frissonner comme jamais.

– On comprend… Il chercha ses mots un court instant. On comprend qu'on est en train de se forger son propre Enfer.

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine et je compris que ce que je ressentais s'approchait de la compassion, la durée d'une seconde, avant que je ne réalise qu'avoir de la compassion pour un vampire qui voulait ma peau — la plupart du temps — ne semblait pas vraiment être une bonne idée. Je fis un pas, sortant de la noirceur de la ruelle, et ce fut comme si je m'éveillais d'un long rêve. Pas un cauchemar, juste un rêve assez étrange pour me dire qu'il ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

– Il va falloir que je rentre.

Cette idée ne m'enchantait guère et j'espérais de tout mon cœur que la femme était partie de chez moi. Toujours dans l'ombre, Arthur afficha une mine assez sceptique.

– Pourquoi ?

– Demain nous sommes jeudi et nous avons cours le jeudi, Arthur. Par conséquent, nous avons besoin de dormir, déclarai-je avec un ton moqueur comme si je parlais à un enfant.

Un amusement fugace passa sur ses traits fins, me laissant perplexe.

– Je ne dors pas.

S'il m'avait giflé, ma réaction n'aurait sans doute pas beaucoup différée de celle que je venais d'avoir.

– Quoi !

Ce fut à son tour de s'adresser à moi comme s'il parlait à un enfant :

– Les vampires ne dorment pas.

– Jamais ? m'étranglai-je.

Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'approcha de moi, entrant enfin dans la lumière.

– Jamais, souffla-t-il avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de mélancolique.

Je restai un moment interdite pendant que ses yeux de prédateurs me fixaient avec une attention particulière.

– La vache, je vous plains ! laissai-je finalement échapper.

– Tu peux.

Ils ne pouvaient pas oublier, ne serait qu'un seul instant, toute l'horreur qui traversaient leur longue existence.

– Non ce n'est pas ça. Enfin si mais… je pensais plutôt au fait que vous ne pouviez pas connaître le plaisir évident de flemmarder enroulé dans une couette…

Il me lança un regard si étonné qu'un sentiment de honte rendit mes joues brûlantes. Je vis sa mâchoire masculine se crisper légèrement avant qu'il n'explose de rire. Ce fut comme si le temps avait ralenti sa course et le froid qui m'avait envahi précédemment disparu tout aussi vite qu'il était survenu. Je remarquai une chose : sa physionomie changeait lorsqu'il riait. Il était toujours aussi beau, certes, mais son côté figé et distant disparaissait, me le rendant plus accessible et plus... Humain ?

Il entama une véritable crise d'hilarité et j'étais partagée entre le rire, qui me gagnait aussi car le sien était chaleureux ET contagieux, et l'envie de bouder tout mon content devant mon ridicule plus que flagrant. Et ce fut automatique, comme une habitude. Lorsqu'Elena, ou Vincent, parvenait à me charrier, je me réfugiais dans un silence entêté.

J'étais en présence d'un vampire assez âgé et ma réaction n'était sans doute pas la plus intelligente à adopter avec ce démon. Pourtant, durant ce bref instant, je ne songeai pas à tout cela. Je me détournai de lui, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, et avançai sans même l'attendre. Son rire s'interrompit soudainement et je sentis sa main, froide si froide, attraper mon bras avec une douceur inattendue. Il me fit pivoter et je discernai aisément les tressautements qui agitaient encore ses lèvres pâles. Je relevai la tête en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs. Un instant passa puis un soupir me fit reporter mon attention sur lui. Il ne riait plus mais un sourire moqueur étirait le coin de sa bouche.

– Finalement, cette soirée n'aura pas été vaine.

– Plait-il ? demandai-je, quittant ma moue boudeuse pour une curiosité non feinte.

– J'ai encore appris une chose sur toi Lily. Une chose que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver dans ton caractère.

– Qui est ?

– Tu boudes aussitôt que tu n'as pas le dessus dans une situation. C'est très puéril.

– Je ne boude pas ! m'insurgeai-je. Ses sourcils se haussèrent et je me calmai immédiatement en ronchonnant.

– J'ai juste des réactions disproportionnées, voilà tout.

Son sourire en coin s'étira.

– Et en plus tu es mauvaise perdante.

– Et alors ? attaquai-je, agacée qu'il s'amuse de mon caractère. Finalement, je le préférais taciturne et mesquin.

– Et alors rien.

– Parfait.

– Bien.

Un autre silence. Calme. Et la nuit me parût soudainement beaucoup moins obscure.

– Vous ne vous mettez pas en veille ou un truc comme ça ? continuai-je alors, mon sale caractère bien moins tenace que ma curiosité.

– Non. Nous n'avons pas de chargeur non plus.

Je levai les yeux au ciel pendant que nous reprenions notre marche.

– Ah, ah ! Très drôle.

– J'ai toujours adoré mon humour.

– Je ne peux pas en dire autant.

– Dommage, tu ne sais pas savourer les _vraies_ merveilles de la vie.

– Peuh ! Toi tu ne peux même pas dormir alors que, ça, c'est une vraie merveille de la vie.

– Je suis mort alors je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil.

– C'est bizarre, alors.

– Quoi ?

– Eh bien je n'ai jamais rencontré un mort avec tant d'humour, tiens.

– Je suis un cas exceptionnel.

– Un vampire, quoi.

– C'est ça.

Alors, il avait de l'humour et une répartie que je trouvais absolument charmante, que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée chez lui et qui me ravissait sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

– Gnagnagna, grommelai-je, voyant que je n'aurais pas le dernier mot avec lui.

Nous marchions à présent en direction de ma maison et un sentiment très prenant s'emparait de moi. J'avais envie de rentrer pour être au chaud, dormir et… J'avais aussi envie de rester. Je ne voulais pas vraiment quitter cet univers totalement absurde et assez décalé, loin de mon quotidien pénible. Je m'y sentais assez à l'aise. Comme si j'avais toujours connue cette noirceur et que je m'y étais habituée. Je n'avais pas à jouer. Arthur me connaissait. Il connaissait mon côté sombre et il l'acceptait. Il ne le tolérait pas comme le faisait Elena ou Vincent, non. Il l'autorisait à apparaître devant lui. Il ne fermait pas les yeux, il ne l'ignorait pas. Il lui accordait de l'importance et, inconsciemment, il me donnait de l'importance à moi toute entière. Mon cœur battait furieusement dans mon corps, résonnant dans mes tempes.

 _Je n'avais qu'à rester, après tout._

Non, non. Non. C'était un démon, un monstre. Je ne pouvais pas regretter de quitter ces instants passés ensembles. Je devais me rappeler ces deux mois de persécutions où j'avais pleuré jours et nuits.

Puis le destin décida pour moi. Pour lui. Pour nous.

Il y avait eut ce cri. Ce cri infâme qui m'avait transpercé le cœur, déchiré le voile lourd de la nuit. Des bruits de coups, des bruits sourds, des bruits qui me rendaient folle. Je me mis à courir pour découvrir l'origine de ce qui résonnait dans toute la rue. Au détour d'un immeuble de bureaux, un homme frappait ce qui semblait être une femme prostrée à terre. Les habits très courts et voyants qu'elle portait me renseignèrent immédiatement sur sa profession.

Ses cris emplissaient ma tête et je me retrouvais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. _Je_ pouvais supporter ça. _Je_ pouvais me faire frapper. Mais pas les autres. C'était un crime. Il n'avait _pas_ le droit.

Arthur me dépassa et ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Il poursuivit son chemin sans même accorder un regard à la scène terrible qui se jouait devant nous. Comme s'il n'était qu'un fantôme, comme si ce n'était pas son monde. Il était insensible. Je reportai mon regard sur l'homme imposant qui continuait de frapper encore et encore. Je sus que je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais trop insignifiante pour réussir à m'interposer entre eux.

Alors son prénom sorti de ma bouche si facilement que l'on pouvait presque croire que c'était une habitude. Ma voix tremblait et je n'avais pas réussi à prononcer ce prénom avec force. Pourtant il l'entendit. Il entendit ma plainte de là où il se trouvait. À plusieurs mètres de moi. Le fantôme m'avait entendu, à moi.

– Arthur.

Il ne se retourna pas mais n'avança pas non plus. Encore ces bruits de coups qui résonnaient jusque dans mon âme.

– S'il te plait.

Les cris s'étaient transformés en gémissements. Il se retourna lentement et son visage n'exprimait rien. Aucune compassion. Mais il m'entendait.

– Je t'en supplie aide-la.

Il cligna des yeux une fois, toujours aussi impassible. Il n'avança pas vers eux mais vers moi. Son parfum frais et enivrant me frappa de plein fouet, me coupant encore plus le souffle. Je levai mon regard empli de larmes vers lui. Je ne discernai que ses deux yeux de nuit qui luisaient dans l'obscurité de ma vision troublée. Des sanglots incontrôlables commençaient à envahir mon corps et j'avais conscience, d'une manière presque détachée, que j'étais en train de glisser vers la crise d'angoisse. Il fallait faire vite ou elle allait mourir. Vite, vite, vite. Les insultes que prononçait cet homme me donnaient envie de vomir.

– Que se passe-t-il, Lily ? sa voix calme et posée éveilla en moi une haine immense. Il savait pertinemment ce que j'avais.

– S'il te plait, grinçai-je.

– Que veux-tu ?

– Sauve-la.

– Et pourquoi le ferai-je ? continua-t-il de cette manière posée qui me glaçait plus que ses colères.

Il fallait que je rentre dans son jeu. Encore.

– Tu n'auras plus de dette et ce sera à mon tour d'en avoir une.

– Quel genre de dette ?

Vite, vite. Les gémissements avaient cessé.

– Peu importe les cours demain, je reste avec toi toute la nuit.

Ma voix s'était affermie. Il eut un rire.

– Tu crois vraiment que ta présence m'importe ?

– Non. Mais elle t'est distrayante et je le sais.

Il y eut un court silence.

– Toute cette nuit ?

– Toute cette nuit, répétai-je, sûre de moi et de plus en plus désespérée pour la situation de cette femme.

Il sembla réfléchir et l'empressement me gagna. Voyant qu'il hésitait, qu'il mettait trop de temps à me répondre, je me précipitai vers l'homme dans l'espoir de faire barrage. Je n'eus pas le temps d'intervenir qu'Arthur m'attrapa par les épaules et me placer derrière lui. Il s'avança, poussa le monstre comme s'il n'était qu'un simple petit obstacle sur sa route, et se pencha sur elle. Ceci n'eut pas l'air de plaire à l'homme qui se redressa, dépassant Arthur de deux bonnes têtes.

– Qu'est ce que tu fais, connard ! Lève-toi de là ou bien—

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut propulsé contre le mur de l'immeuble. Le choc l'assomma sur le coup, sa tête posée dans un angle anormal contre sa poitrine. Arthur porta la femme dans ses bras, elle était inconsciente et du sang gouttait tout le long de son corps massacré. Son visage était boursoufflé, méconnaissable. Le vampire grimaça devant le sang qui devait emplir ses narines. Les larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues et je me pliai en deux pour éviter de vomir.

– Reste ici. Je reviens, me dit-il calmement avant de s'évaporer dans la nuit.

Une seule seconde s'écoula avant que je ne me penche pour vomir mon dégoût, ma peur et ma haine. Dès que le vampire fut parti la pluie recommença à tomber sur moi, plus forte et plus glaciale que jamais. Preuve qu'il l'éloignait depuis le début. Je tombai à genoux, des sanglots violents secouant mon corps frigorifié.

 _Tu parles d'un réveil brutal._

Peu de temps après être parvenue à me calmer, je recueillis un peu d'eau de pluie avec mes mains en coupe et me rinçai le visage. Je repérai un banc plus loin et m'y dirigeai aussi vite que mes tremblements me le permettaient, voulant fuir rapidement ce lieu écœurant.

Une vive douleur sous mon pied me fit grimacer. Je regardai et constatai que ma blessure faite avec mon cadre brisé, le matin même, s'était ré-ouverte.

Génial.

Quoi de mieux que de passer la nuit avec un vampire et une plaie qui saigne ? La pluie battante s'arrêta soudainement, coupant court à mes réflexions, et je vis une ombre se dessiner devant moi, couvrant la lumière des lampadaires. Arthur déposa deux sacs entre nous. Dans le premier se trouvait un manteau noir et dans le second une superbe paire de talons.

– Qu'est ce que …?

Je n'achevai pas ma phrase qu'il s'agenouillait devant moi et attrapait mon pied blessé. Il sortit de sa poche un rouleau de compresse qu'il enroula avec soin autour de ma blessure. Mon sang ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure même si les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient fortement contractés. Je me laissai faire, je ne bougeai pas, épuisée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il me chaussa de ces splendides talons qu'un petit rire s'échappa de ma bouche, me surprenant moi-même.

– Je ne savais pas qu'un vampire avait du goût.

– Je sais à quel point tu fais une fixette sur les chaussures.

Je ne croulais pas sous l'argent mais, sitôt que j'en avais, je me faisais plaisir avec des paires toutes plus originales les unes que les autres. Si ma relation avec mon père était franchement bancale, je ne souffrais quand même pas sur ce niveau avec lui.

Parfois, je le soupçonnais même de racheter son comportement avec les cadeaux ou l'argent de poche qu'il me donnait.

– Et tu connais même ma pointure.

– J'ai une très bonne mémoire.

Un calme bien mérité après l'épreuve que je venais de traverser nous enveloppa. Une fois chaussée, il m'attrapa et me mit debout, face à lui. J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée entre ses mains.

– Je suis trempée.

– Et alors ?

– Et alors mettre le manteau ne servira à rien.

– Laisse-moi faire, veux-tu ?

Je hochai la tête et ses yeux se fixèrent soudainement sur moi, plus luisants que jamais. Étonnement, il ressemblait assez à un félin, ses mouvements fluides et tout sauf humains. Je sentis alors toute l'eau qui imbibait ma nuisette se diriger vers le bas et couler à terre pour essorer ma robe. Il fit de même pour mes cheveux. Ils étaient encore humides mais ma nuisette était sèche. Inutile de préciser que j'étais fortement secouée devant ses capacités, ayant encore du mal à croire ce que je vivais.

 _Je suis tombée dans un profond coma, sous les coups de mon père, et je fantasme sur Arthur._

 _Je ne vois pas d'autres alternatives._

– Voilà.

Il arracha le prix et m'entoura avec le manteau. Il m'allait parfaitement d'après ce que je pouvais en juger. Il m'arrivait à peine au-dessus des genoux et se fondait parfaitement avec ma silhouette. Le vampire entreprit de le refermer tandis que je ne bougeais pas, consciente de l'instant incongru qui était entrain de se produire.

– Je suis impressionnée, dis-je après m'être raclé la gorge, mal à l'aise de notre soudaine proximité tandis qu'il finissait de reboutonner mon col.

– Je fais souvent cet effet là.

Je me retins à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il arborait un sourire en coin.

Un silence plein de non-dits s'installa et je me mordis la lèvre.

Il ne fallait pas que je demande, j'avais peur de sa réponse.

Je n'allais absolument pas demander.

Hors de questio…

– Elle va bien ? lâchai-je finalement entre mes dents, redoutant ce qu'il allait me dire.

Il soupira.

– Je l'ai emmenée à l'hôpital. C'était assez sérieux mais elle s'en remettra.

– Tu es intervenu à temps.

– Il semblerait, oui.

Je m'entêtais à fixer le contraste que faisait sa cape noire et le blanc toujours éclatant de sa chemise.

– Merci.

Il glissa sa main froide sous mon menton et ancra ses yeux dans les miens.

– Non. Pas de merci, Lily. Je ne l'aurai jamais sauvée si tu ne m'avais pas proposée de rester.

Je déglutis lentement face à son ton tranchant.

– N'oublie pas, mon ange. Tu vas devoir me tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève. Peu importe que tu sois fatiguée ou frigorifiée.

Au lieu de me terrifier, ses paroles me redonnèrent des forces. J'avais moi aussi une dette à payer et je le ferai. De plus, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ça ne me dérangeait pas _tant_ _que ça_ de rester avec lui.

– Je sais.

Ses iris sondèrent les miens avec fermeté avant qu'il ne daigne me relâcher.

– Tu as réussi à acheter tout ça en un temps record.

– La vitesse n'est pas vraiment un problème pour moi.

Ça, je l'avais compris.

– Je te rembourserai, annonçai-je en ayant conscience que cela valait plusieurs mois de salaire.

– Je me fous de ton argent, ce n'est qu'une formalité.

– Surtout quand ton pouvoir te permet de voler tout ce que tu veux.

Je compris pourquoi j'avais tant besoin de sa présence ce soir. Arthur était la liberté, ça je le savais. Ce que je n'avais pas encore saisit c'était que, cette liberté, ça faisait longtemps que je la cherchais.

– Il est mort ? questionnai-je en désignant l'homme toujours affalé contre le mur.

– Non.

– Les ordures mettent du temps avant de crever, crachai-je en m'approchant de lui à pas lents.

– Je peux le tuer, si tu veux.

La voix envoûtante du vampire résonna juste derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement vers lui et un seul coup d'œil suffit à me faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

– Il mériterait la mort après ce qu'il a fait. J'aimerais qu'il meure mais…

 _Mais je n'étais personne pour décider de la vie d'un homme._

– Moi, je peux en décider aisément.

– Je préfère me dire qu'il sera punit par la vie.

– Ah ! fit-il aussi moqueur qu'impitoyable. Toujours la même chose avec vous. Vous avez trop peur d'assumer vos actes alors vous remettez tout entre les mains du destin. La lâcheté à son apogée.

– Peut-être. Sans doute même. Mais que veux-tu ? Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine.

Il sembla surprit que je ne réagisse pas à sa pique. Peu m'importait son avis : j'avais cruellement besoin de partir d'ici.

– Viens, allons nous enfoncer encore plus profondément dans ton monde.

J'accaparais enfin son attention.

– Pardon ?

– Emmènes-moi là où le vampire rôde.

Son visage se figea et une ligne dure, cruelle, se forma sur sa bouche. Le démon refaisait surface. Tant mieux. C'était exactement ce que je voulais. Je voulais tester mes limites. J'avais eus tellement mal devant cette femme. Tellement mal que j'avais besoin de souffrir encore plus pour me prouver que j'étais encore vivante et non pas cette enveloppe vide. J'avais besoin de ressentir la peur ou l'enivrement qui m'avait envahi en début de soirée.

Et seul Arthur pouvait m'apporter ce que je voulais.

– C'est là que je rôde, déclara-t-il, s'approchant de moi pendant que je reculais. Ses yeux brillants de monstruosité me prouvaient le contraire.

– Non, tu ne veux pas comprendre. Je veux être totalement immergée dans ton univers Arthur. Autant que cette nuit me serve à comprendre comment et pourquoi tu agis ainsi. Montre-moi ton monde. Le vrai.

Je m'arrêtais et le laissais se rapprocher de moi autant qu'il le souhaitait. Mes yeux ne se baissèrent pas devant les siens, comme au commencement. Ses paupières se refermèrent un instant sur l'enfer que formaient ses yeux et sa voix résonna dans ma tête autant que dans la rue où nous nous trouvions.

– C'est d'accord...

Le sourire cruel que j'avais maintes fois aperçu auparavant refit surface sur son visage.

– …Mais une fois que nous y serons, rappelle-toi bien que c'est toi qui me l'as demandé.

Plus de faux-semblant, cette fois ci. Il ne me lâcha pas du regard pendant que ses mains froides enserraient mes poignets, me procurant des frissons d'appréhension. Il glissa mes bras autour de son cou et me demanda de le serrer fort, ce que je fis. Il m'attrapa par les cuisses et m'attira tout contre lui. Je semblais peser aussi lourd qu'une plume dans ses bras.

– Accroche-toi et surtout n'ouvre pas les yeux.

J'acquiesçai vivement et plongeai ma figure dans son cou, m'enivrant de son odeur entêtante. Ce fut l'un des premiers contacts rapprochés que j'eus avec Arthur.

En quoi était-ce agréable d'être contre un vampire ? Dites-vous que c'est comme enlacer un mort. Sauf que, là, on sentait les muscles se mouvoir puissamment sous sa peau. Rien de forcément plaisant, donc. Il était froid, fort et complètement _surnaturel_.

Je sentais qu'il courait. Des ombres et des lueurs s'alternaient derrières mes paupières closes, créant un défilé qui me faisait tourner la tête. Je n'aurais jamais compris qu'il courait si je n'avais pas senti ce vent glissant sur mon visage dans cette course folle. Une minute s'écoula, peut être deux, et tout s'arrêta. Il n'y avait plus de lueurs. Le défilé incessant s'était terminé sur l'ombre.

– Ça y est.

J'ouvris doucement mes yeux et analysai l'endroit où je me trouvais en me détachant de lui, un peu engourdie.

Une ruelle, encore. Sauf que cette fois, il y avait des choses en plus. Une odeur pestilentielle et divers cris lointain appuyaient l'atmosphère lugubre que dégageait ce lieu. Il n'y avait pas de lampadaires , aucune source de lumière pouvant me rassurer un tantinet. Je lui demandais où nous étions et la réponse me laissa interdite : nous étions dans une ville se situant à plus de trente-cinq kilomètres de la notre. Et pourtant nous avions parcouru le trajet en seulement deux minutes.

– Ce n'est pas possible !

Il s'était apparemment attendu à ma stupéfaction et haussa ses épaules, enfouissant les mains dans ses poches.

– Vérifie par toi-même, dans ce cas.

C'est ce que je fis. Je m'engouffrai plus profondément dans les entrailles de cette énorme ville et reconnu, au bout d'un certain temps, quelques endroits qui m'étaient familiers.

Je n'aimais pas cette ville immense, la nôtre était ridicule comparée à celle-ci, où les gens semblaient toujours affairés, marchant dans tous les sens, se rentrant dedans. Pas de calme, pas de paix. Juste du mouvement et des visages antipathiques. Cependant, je n'étais jamais venu lorsqu'il faisait nuit. La métamorphose était stupéfiante. Les bruits incessants avaient disparu pour laisser place à un calme assez tendu. Il me semblait qu'une chose horrible allait se produire d'un moment à l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer cette intuition angoissante qui me tenait la gorge. Je ralentis et cherchai malgré moi la présence rassurante d'Arthur qui marchait à quelques pas derrière moi.

– Et c'est là que tu traînes ?

– Oh non. Ça, ce n'est qu'un amuse-bouche.

Bizarrement, je n'avais pas vraiment aimé la manière dont il avait dit cette phrase. Le double sens ne m'avait pas échappé non plus. Le mauvais pressentiment qui m'assaillait à présent me fit oublier le choc récent que j'avais subi. Finalement, je n'avais plus besoin d'avoir peur pour oublier cet incident.

– Tu peux encore faire demi-tour tu sais ? m'informa-t-il, assez honnêtement, devant ma mine réticente.

Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait qu'à me provoquer pour que je continue à avancer.

– Non. Je veux continuer.

Et me jeter dans la gueule du loup, ou du vampire plutôt, par la même occasion.

– Comme tu voudras, mon ange.

J'aurais probablement dû m'offusquer depuis longtemps devant ce surnom qu'il me donnait continuellement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait une manière si naturelle de le prononcer que, quelque part, ça me plaisait. C'était comme si ces deux mots m'autorisaient à faire partie de son univers. Même si le « mon » me révulsait quelque peu. Je n'étais pas _sa_ chose. Enfin si, sa proie peut-être. Ce qui m'énervait d'autant plus.

– Arrête-toi là, m'intima-t-il.

Il se plaça face à moi et m'analysa un instant avec ses yeux acérés.

– Tu vas devoir faire tout ce que je te dis maintenant car je ne le répèterais pas. Si tu as un instinct de survie je te conseille chaudement d'appliquer tout ce qui va suivre.

J'acquiesçai, de plus en plus inquiète. Il planta ses yeux sombres, nettement plus obscures qu'habituellement, dans les miens et sa voix devint légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude.

– Tu ne parles pas. Tu n'écoutes pas. Tu ne crois pas tout ce qu'on pourra te dire ou tout ce que tu pourras voir. Je t'interdis formellement de me perdre de vu. Lorsqu'on te regarde avec trop d'insistance, tu baisses immédiatement les yeux. Tu ne trembles pas et tu ne cours _surtout pas_.

– Arthur, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes exactement ? demandai-je, consciente que mon pouls s'était considérablement accéléré.

Et je refusais catégoriquement de tenir compte de cette légère excitation qui commençait à enflammer mes veines.

 _Ouais, j'étais complètement allumée._

– Dans mon royaume. C'est bien ce que tu voulais.

Il me planta là et s'engouffra dans une ruelle que je n'aurais certainement jamais prise si je m'étais trouvée seule. Je me mis à courir pour le rattraper et me glissai dans son ombre en répétant en boucle ses recommandations. L'ironie de la situation me faisait sourire intérieurement : je préférais la compagnie d'un démon plutôt que de rester seule ici.

On tourna à gauche, puis à droite et à gauche, encore. J'avais la désagréable impression que je m'enfonçais dans un labyrinthe. De plus en plus loin dans l'obscurité, comme pour semer les lumières, déjà faibles, que j'avais pu apercevoir. Les nuages encore présents couvraient les étoiles et je me contrôlais pour ne pas agripper la cape d'Arthur que je devinais avec peine, devant moi.

La seule chose que j'entendais était les bruits de mes talons sur le bitume et ma respiration, désormais saccadée.

Le vampire ne semblait pas le moins du monde déstabilisé par cette obscurité dévorante. Il glissait, jouait, se dissimulait en elle. Le démon savait exactement où il mettait les pieds et ne ralentit pas un seul instant. La pluie s'était définitivement arrêtée et le silence s'épaississait. J'inspirais et expirais de plus en plus pour éviter de céder à la panique. J'avais voulu le suivre et je devais en assumer les conséquences.

C'est au moment où je reprenais enfin un semblant de courage qu'un long escalier sembla sortir des ténèbres, droit devant nous. Il faisait tellement sombre que je n'en voyais pas la fin. Tout ce que je constatais, c'était que sa pente était fortement inclinée.

 _J'allais descendre en Enfer._

– Arth—

– Tais-toi, me coupa-t-il de ce ton glacial et vif auquel il m'avait habituée.

Et il dévala l'escalier, tranquillement, sans même se retourner pour s'assurer que je le suivais. La panique que j'avais en vain tenté de calmer commença à prendre possession de tout mon être. J'envisageais fortement de faire demi-tour lorsque sa main glaciale s'empara de la mienne.

Et ce fut tout.

La peur régressa et je me calquai sur le rythme de ses pas, juste derrière lui. Si proche que je pouvais encore sentir son odeur. Je serrai sa main aussi fort que je le pouvais et ses longs doigts rassurants s'enroulèrent autour des miens.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui me parurent interminables, je sentis la dernière marche. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil en arrière : je ne parvenais même pas à voir le haut des marches. Je déglutissais lentement tandis que le vampire m'entraînait encore et toujours plus loin. Lorsque je reportai mon attention devant nous, je me figeai. Une immense — facilement quatre mètres — porte noire d'apparence riche et ancienne se dressait devant nous. En un seul regard, le vampire l'ouvrit. Une vive lumière, ou le semblait-elle après tant de temps passé dans l'ombre, me fit baisser les yeux.

– Avance, murmura-t-il.

Ce que je fis.

Mon souffle se coupa et mon corps se crispa. J'étais dans ce qui semblait être un interminable tunnel éclairé par quelques — superbe, je l'admettais— chandeliers. Des œuvres par centaines jonchaient le sol en terre : tableaux de toutes époques, statues, tissus divers, livres aux couvertures chatoyantes, de toutes langues. Il y avait des sofas, des lits et des vêtements installés et dispersés sur leurs coussins poussiéreux. Les murs étaient recouverts part des rideaux noirs : une ambiance étouffante régnait dans ce lieu.

Je n'eus pas peur de ça, non. Ce qui me fit trembler et manquer d'air, c'était ces innombrables regards fixes qui me jaugeaient depuis les coins sombres. Je ne pouvais pas compter : il y avait trop de vampires — car je ne doutais pas de leur nature — présents. Ils semblaient sortir de toutes parts, bougeant avec une fluidité inhumaine ou se tenant dissimulés dans l'ombre, figés de manière anormale.

Bruns, blonds, roux, chauves, la peau sombre ou bien aussi pâle que celle d'Arthur. Une ville souterraine de vampire me faisait face.

Mon Dieu. Qu'allais-je faire ?

 _Mais une fois que nous y serons, rappelle-toi bien que c'est toi qui me l'as demandé._

– Arthur ! Voilà une éternité que l'on ne t'avait pas vu ici, s'exclama un vampire roux, déclenchant certains rires contrôlés.

La tension était palpable et s'insinuait lentement au creux de mes entrailles et autour de mon cou. Je me sentis petite, infime.

– Je n'ai pas envie de parler ce soir, William.

Je me rendis alors compte de mon erreur : ce n'était pas moi qu'ils fixaient ainsi, c'était Arthur. Ledit William baissa la tête, comme soumit, et recula dans la foule de vampires.

– Je ne fais que passer alors retournez à vos occupations.

La voix du démon claqua contre les étroites parois du tunnel. Toutes les têtes se détournèrent de nous presque simultanément. J'étais choquée par l'autorité évidente que possédait Arthur.

Il avança alors, tenant toujours ma main.

Il ne comptait pas me faire traverser ça, si ?

Apparemment oui.

Je serrais les dents et tentais d'éviter de poser mon regard sur certains de ces êtres surnaturels qui me dévisageaient avec une curiosité non feinte. Un silence se fit lorsque qu'ils comprirent qu'Arthur avait apporté une humaine ici.

J'étais morte, je le voyais dans leurs yeux avides, remplis de sombres chuchotements et de cris déchirants.

Une grande et superbe brune s'approcha vivement de moi avant de s'arrêter brutalement, comme si une force invisible l'avait bloquée. Je bénissais le pouvoir d'Arthur tandis que mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine comme un oiseau effrayé.

– _Elle est_ _à_ _moi_.

Le démon n'avait en aucun cas haussé la voix mais ce fut tout comme. Ils semblèrent tous s'éloigner de nous, méfiants. Une interminable seconde tendue passa avant qu'ils ne se détournent de nous, vaquant à leurs occupations qui avaient précédées notre arrivée. Arthur ne me laissa pas le temps de récupérer, qu'il s'engouffrait déjà parmi eux, la tête haute, en me faisant venir à ses côtés.

Au bout de quelques instants, voyant qu'aucune attaque sauvage n'avait eu lieu, je me détendis peu à peu, même si ma main semblait soudée à celle d'Arthur. Je commençai alors à observer ce qui m'entourait.

J'observais l'effet qu'avait Arthur sur les autres, plus précisément. Les regards de convoitise venant des femmes, et même des hommes, parfois, ne manquaient pas à son encontre. Il ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir. Il demeurait impassible et continuait de marcher tel un roi au milieu de toutes ces bêtes. Car c'est ce qu'il était, c'était indéniable : Arthur était le dominant de ces vampires. Le Diable de cet Enfer. Et j'étais avec lui. Cela ne me posait aucun problème à cet instant : mieux valait être protégée par le pire lorsque nous n'étions pas capable de nous défendre seul.

Dès que l'un d'eux l'interpellait, il le remettait plus ou moins froidement en place, mais toujours avec une impeccable politesse. Le charme qui se dégageait de lui annulait l'offense qu'il aurait pu faire à certain. Je réalisais alors une chose qui me glaça le sang : lorsque j'avais des altercations avec Arthur, je parvenais, je ne savais comment, à le mettre presque toujours hors de lui.

Et là, avec eux, _rien_. Strictement rien. Pas un haussement de ton ou bien une insulte. Pas même un infime froncement de sourcils. Ils lui étaient insignifiants. Mais pas moi.

Je l'observai avec une attention renouvelée.

Il avait abandonné sa cape qu'il tenait négligemment sur son épaule musclée. Les lueurs des bougies mettaient en avant sa belle mâchoire, masculine, et ses traits réguliers. Ses yeux d'un noir aussi profond que le plus sombre des chocolats, décadents, scintillaient tel des bijoux. Ses cheveux foncés soulignaient la blancheur de sa peau qui lui donnait des airs faussement maladifs, accentués par ses cernes.

Je ne pouvais nier qu'il était beau. Ç'aurait été un mensonge de prétendre penser le contraire.

Je restai plusieurs minutes à l'examiner lorsqu'une odeur immonde me coupa dans ma contemplation. Je m'arrêtai vivement, me rendant finalement compte que nous avions laissé les autres derrière nous. Il s'arrêta et tourna son regard acéré vers moi, patient. Je baissai mes yeux et constatai qu'un liquide pourpre, noirâtre par endroits, se trouvait sur le sol. Un goût acide grimpa dans ma bouche et un parfum de rouille me donna la nausée.

Du sang.

Partout.

Des gouttes sur les murs que les rideaux ne couvraient plus depuis quelques mètres, et même sur le plafond. Je reculais afin de ne plus marcher dessus, horrifiée.

– Que se passe-t-il mon ange ?

 _Monstres_.

Je le sentis s'avancer derrière mon dos. Un de ses bras s'enroula autour de mon cou et l'autre autour de ma taille.

– Tu voulais voir mon monde, Lily ? Tu y es, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

– C'est monstrueux.

– Je sais.

– Vous êtes vraiment…

J'étais incapable de trouver mes mots.

– Attention à ce que tu dis, m'intima-t-il calmement. Les vampires ont l'ouïe extrêmement développée.

Il me garda un moment ainsi. Moi réprimant mon envie de vomir et lui souriant contre mon cou.

– Je veux m'en aller.

– Pourquoi ? On s'amuse bien, non ?

Je me retournai et le contemplai avec toute la rage dont je pouvais disposer malgré mon malaise, furieuse. Son sourire s'effaça et il me regarda longuement. Je sentis une larme dévaler le long de ma joue. Il soupira.

– Je ne te savais pas si sensible.

Je ne le contredisais pas. Je ne l'étais pas vraiment avec les sujets qui ne me concernaient pas. Pourtant, être là, témoin de ces cruautés, pouvait aisément faire changer d'avis toutes personnes habituellement insensibles.

– Je veux partir, soufflai-je en posant mon front sur son torse.

– Comme tu voudras.

J'entendis un grondement derrière moi et je me retournai pour voir qu'un pan du tunnel en pierre venait de se soulever. Il avança puis se retourna vers moi en constatant que je refusais d'avancer.

– Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, encore ? cracha-t-il, sa patience arrivant à terme.

– Je…ne veux pas marcher dessus, murmurai-je, intimidée pour la première fois devant son regard meurtrier.

Il se massa les tempes durant un bref instant avant de s'approcher de moi à grands pas. Il m'attrapa : un bras sous mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux. Voilà que je me faisais porter comme une princesse par un vampire.

– C'est ridicule, souffla-t-il avant de pénétrer dans le sombre couloir.

Contre toute attente un sourire amusé s'installa sur mes lèvres.

Il me déposa vivement, comme s'il s'était brûlé, et continua sans m'adresser un seul regard. Au bout de ce couloir se trouvait une porte en fer forgée et en vitre qui débouchait sur une simple ruelle plutôt fréquentée de la ville.

– Ah, ouais.

Il sourit férocement devant mon effarement.

– Le monde des ténèbres n'est pas si loin, finalement, fit-il judicieusement remarquer avec ironie.

– C'est très rassurant.

– N'est-ce pas ?

– Vous tuez des gens chaque jour et tu oses en parler avec sarcasme, grinçai-je, ma colère subitement revenue.

– Vous n'êtes que de la nourriture pour nous, déclara-t-il, sans paraître honteux.

Je demeurai silencieuse, le temps que je me calme. Nous marchions tous deux au hasard dans ces rues encore endormies.

– Tu sais… Quand je parlais de « ton monde » je voulais dire un lieu que tu apprécies, confessai-je tandis qu'il jetait sur moi un regard étonné.

– Ne vas surtout pas me dire que tu aimes ces vampires. Tu les traitais comme des chiens !

– J'en apprécie certain.

– Ne change pas de sujet.

– D'accord. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas mon lieu de prédilection même si j'y passe beaucoup de temps.

Il y eut un autre silence.

– Et… Tu as un lieu de prédilection ?

Il se mit à sourire. Un sourire dénué de joie mais un sourire quand même.

– Oui, je crois.

– Et il est dangereux ?

– Pour toi, précise bien, ricana-t-il.

– Il pourrait aussi l'être pour toi, m'insurgeai-je.

– Non. Je ne crains rien.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

– Tes chevilles vont bien ?

– Très bien, merci.

– Bon. Tu m'y emmènes si ce n'est pas dangereux pour moi ?

Il me jaugea un instant, visiblement indécis.

– D'accord.

* * *

Et voilà comment je parvins à me retrouver sur le toit du plus grand immeuble de la ville.

– Tu dois avoir des goûts pour la domination, non ?

Il me répondit par un reniflement amusé. Je secouai la tête, souriant malgré moi.

– Tu n'y es pas totalement.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il s'approcha du bord et s'y installa calmement dans un équilibre qui me semblait très — trop — précaire.

– Viens.

– Tu veux que j'aille là, dis-je en désignant le rebord.

– Oui.

– Avec _toi_ ?

– Oui.

– Un vampire qui n'hésiterait pas à me balancer par-dessus bord ?

– Oh, non. Je te balancerais comme ça, plutôt.

Je sentis une force implacable me pousser violemment contre le bout du toit et ma respiration se bloqua.

– Je déteste utiliser ma force pour rien, te jeter avec mes pouvoirs, ce serait franchement plus pratique.

Je ne répondis pas, dévorée par la peur.

– Bon sang Lily, arrête d'être si crispée !

– Je ne suis pas crispée, soufflai-je, tremblante mais néanmoins vexée.

Bien sûr que j'étais crispée ! J'allais finir en crêpe, ce qu'il pouvait être stupide, parfois.

Son regard éloquent me fit clairement comprendre qu'il savait pertinemment ce que je venais de penser.

J'inspirai, furieuse, et me décidai à avancer un peu plus, me tenant à une distance respectable de lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel, sa patience disparue, et m'attrapa.

– Non, Arthur, non ! paniquai-je.

Il fut insensible à mes protestations et m'obligea à m'asseoir, les pieds dans le vide, sur le coin du toit de l'immeuble. Mon souffle se coupa devant le spectacle qui se profilait sous moi.

Je voyais tout.

Je pouvais même apercevoir quelques fenêtres encore faiblement éclairées. Des pancartes, des néons. Et quelques rares passants en bas, parfois. Des voitures aussi.

Bien. Je devais l'avouer : ça avait son charme. Mais Arthur se tenait dans mon dos et je ne parvenais pas à me laisser complètement aller.

– Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te détendre ?

– J'ai les pieds dans le vide et, moi, je ne suis pas immortelle ! Je te le rappelle juste au cas où !

Il soupira et s'installa derrière moi, me poussant encore plus près du bord. Il m'enlaça et je me retrouvai sensiblement penchée dans le vide. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il glissa fermement :

– Tu ne tomberas pas avec moi.

Ça n'aurait pas du suffire, vraiment. Je n'aurai pas dû me contenter de si peu pour me rassurer. Et pourtant, _pourtant_ , ce fut le cas.

Soudainement de la neige commença à dégringoler des nuages.

– La températures a baissé, murmurai-je, émerveillée devant ce spectacle, même si j'avais conscience qu'elle ne tiendrait pas à cause du sol détrempé.

– Tu aimes la neige ?

– J'adore, acquiesçai-je.

Je voulais tendre la main pour saisir un flocon mais la peur de tomber demeurait la plus forte. Je ne sais comment il comprit mon envie mais la seule chose qui me marqua réellement, c'était sa main qui attrapa la mienne et qui la guida dans le vide.

Des tonnes de petits flocons tournoyèrent vivement autour de nous et je compris qu'Arthur _s'amusait_ avec son pouvoir. De temps à autre, il les faisait foncer sur nous et j'éclatais de rire.

Je ne sentais pas vraiment le froid, j'étais bien en contemplant ses figures enneigées. Un lion, un poisson, des chats pourchassant des souris, des vagues.

– Ça m'agace prodigieusement de l'avouer mais… T'es doué.

– Je sais.

Peu à peu mes pieds commencèrent à se balancer dans le vide.

– Tu te rappelles de ta vie humaine ?

Ma question dû le prendre au dépourvu car toutes ses créations cessèrent de danser devant nous, à ma grande déception.

– Je ne préfère pas en parler.

– Je suis désolée.

Non. Nous n'étions pas encore assez proches pour parler de ce genre de chose. J'espérais, à mon plus grand étonnement, que cela deviendrait le cas un jour.

S'il ne me tuait pas avant, bien sûr.

Voulant briser ce silence inconfortable, je me positionnai plus confortablement contre lui en me justifiant d'un :

– J'ai mal au dos.

Doucement, mais sûrement, les figures recommencèrent à apparaître devant moi.

* * *

Il venait de la quittée, la laissant endormie glissée dans son lit. Lily s'était assoupie, en _toute confiance_ , dans ses bras.

Toute une nuit avec lui, tu parles d'une arnaque.

Il était d'un calme impitoyable quand il jeta contre un mur l'homme qui n'arrêtait pas de le supplier :

– Ne me tuez pas ! J'ai de l'argent ! J'ai—

Il lui tordit le cou dans un craquement sinistre qui ne l'ébranla pas le moins du monde.

Plus grand-chose ne l'ébranlait.

Après s'être rassasié, il le décapita froidement, machinalement, pour ne laisser aucune trace d'un passage vampirique. Il aurait dû le brûler mais il ne sentait pas d'humeur à s'attarder dans le coin.

Il lécha doucement, consciencieusement, ses doigts et un sentiment étrange et entêtant s'empara de lui alors qu'il contemplait sa longue main : blanchie par la mort et rougie par le sang. Il avait tenu celle de Lily Constance dans cette même main. Cette toute petite main chaude avec un infime pouls qui la faisait tressauter doucement contre sa peau morte.

Longtemps après l'avoir serrée, il sentait encore la chaleur au creux de sa paume. C'était doux. Et sur son torse aussi, quand elle était tout contre lui. Même après l'avoir déposée dans son lit, il avait senti cette chaleur réveiller sa peau engourdie par le froid mortel qu'il endurait depuis une éternité.

Il serra les dents. Il était allé trop loin. Il avait été stupide.

Il devait corriger au plus vite cette erreur. Il lui semblait encore sentir ce corps ridiculement fragile appuyé sur lui. Il contempla un instant sa main, furieux.

Et il frappa contre le mur. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois. Encore, encore et encore. Il devait faire partir ce sentiment désagréable. Vite, vite, _vite_.

Il explosa le mur, découvrant les briques anciennes dissimulées dessous.

L'aube se leva, rendant le visage du vampire encore plus pâle et faisant luire ses superbes yeux d'obsidienne.

Il soupira doucement.

Le jeu était terminé. Il devait tuer Lily Constance.

Et il la tuerait.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 4**

* * *

 _Votre dévouée,_

 _Kimy Green._

kimy - green . e-monsite . com


	6. Chapitre 5

**.**

* * *

 **5**

 **HEART GAME**

 _« Le truc, avec les spirales infernales, c'est qu'on se rend compte qu'on est piégé seulement lorsqu'on est dedans. »_

 _Lily Constance._

* * *

Voilà une demi-heure que je fixais les talons noirs que m'avait pris Arthur. Une demi-heure que mes yeux me brûlaient intensément car je forçais pour pouvoir les distinguer dans la pénombre. Une demi-heure que je m'accrochais à leur vision pour me persuader que je n'avais pas _rêvé_ ce qu'il s'était passé.

La douleur sourde dans mes pieds, la fatigue et la fièvre naissante me prouvaient cependant que toute cette nuit était belle et bien réelle.

Je soupirai, vaincue par le mal de tête qui m'avait éveillée, et fermai les yeux en me mettant sur le dos.

Je devais vraiment faire peur à voir pour que mon père m'ordonne de rester au lit. Il était cruel avec moi, certes. Mais il s'inquiétait aussi… parfois.

Je mis un certain temps à comprendre que la sonnerie qui résonnait dans ma chambre venait de mon portable. Je me tournai lentement vers la table de nuit — j'avais la désagréable sensation que toute ma chambre se déplaçait en même temps que moi — et attrapai le téléphone.

— Il est partit ton vieux ? demanda Elena lorsque je décrochai et sa voix m'ancra un peu plus dans le présent.

— Ouais.

Ma voix était enrouée.

— J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

— Lena, tu ne comptes tout de même pas sécher les cours aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu m'envois un texto en disant de ne pas passer parce que tu es malade — évènement putain de rarissime — et tu veux que je reste sagement en cours à me tourner les pouces en attendant de tes nouvelles ?

— C'est ce que font les gens normaux.

— J'ai toujours détesté la normalité.

— Et tu as toujours adoré trouver des prétextes pour pouvoir sécher.

— C'est un don chez moi, il faut que je l'exploite, tu comprends ?

Je secouai la tête en imaginant le sourire en coin qu'elle devait afficher.

— Mais je m'inquiète aussi pour toi ! reprit-elle, sa bonne humeur me faisait douter de son affirmation.

— Trop aimable, maugréai-je en me massant les yeux.

— Tu dois être dans un état minable pour que ton père te fasse rester à la maison.

— On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

 _Satané vampire._

— Tu as prévenu Vincent ?

— Bah ! Je l'appellerais après pour lui dire que je reste avec toi.

— Hum, hum.

— Lily ?

— Oui ?

— Tu vas bien ?

— Je suis malade, Lena, par conséquent je ne vais pas forcément bien, soupirai-je.

— Non mais...

Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes.

— Tu as l'air perturbée. Ce n'est pas à cause de ton père, si ?

Je serrai les dents et constatai que mon cœur s'était subitement emballé.

— Non, c'est pas ça.

— Bon. Alors à tout de suite ! Je m'arrête pour acheter des croissants.

— Je t'ai déjà dis à quel point je t'aimais ?

— Je sais mais si tu tombes amoureuse de moi, sache que les roux ce n'est vraiment pas mon style.

— Salope.

Et elle raccrocha, me laissant seule avec mes pensées qui tournaient de plus en plus autour d'un certain Arthur O'Brian.

Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Je devais régler ce problème au plus vite. C'était un _vampire_. Avec un penchant cruel et un esprit sadique. Il me l'avait montré cette nuit à maintes reprises. Notre relation s'était améliorée, certes, mais je ne devais pas commencer à apprécier sa présence. Non. C'était dangereux. _Il_ était dangereux. Alors j'allais éviter de penser à lui. J'allais mettre cette nuit magique au fin fond de mon cœur et le fermer à double tours. Une amitié avec de simple humain était déjà bien compliquée, s'il fallait en plus que je me lie d'amitié avec un vampire qui avait tendance à faire souffrir tous ceux qui l'approchaient, je n'allais pas m'en sortir.

Je ne voulais pas souffrir alors je ne voulais pas d'Arthur O'Brian dans ma vie. C'était décidé.

 _Enfin, je crois._

Une heure plus tard, Elena et moi étions affalées sur mon lit, le ventre remplit de délicieux croissants.

— Il y a une chose qui m'étonne quand même, lança-t-elle subitement.

— Quoi ?

— Comment as-tu fais pour tomber malade ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas sortie de chez toi, non ?

Mon corps se crispa involontairement : on ne bernait pas si facilement Elena Pelissi.

Je soupirai, redoutant la suite.

— J'étais dehors.

— Oh.

J'espérais qu'elle allait abandonner devant mon ton quelque peu décourageant mais ce ne fût pas le cas.

— Et avec qui ?

Je grognai devant sa ténacité.

— Arthur O'Brian.

Je tentai tant bien que mal d'ignorer ces deux yeux azur qui me fixaient avec une perspicacité qui ne pouvait que me mettre mal à l'aise.

— Je crois que tu as des choses à me raconter, Lily.

Et c'est ce que je fis en omettant avec plus ou moins d'habileté les passages qui contenaient des indices vampiriques. Et en rendant Arthur beaucoup moins dangereux, aussi.

Elena ne me m'interrompit pas une seule fois durant mon monologue. Fait assez étrange quand on la connaissait. Elle ne faisait que fixer le vide et, de temps à autre, ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement.

— Voilà.

Une minute pleine de tensions s'écoula. Lentement. Très lentement.

— Lena dit quelque chose, la suppliai-je au bout d'un moment.

— C'est assez… Inattendu.

Je me redressai pour mieux l'observer. Ses yeux demeuraient fixés droit devant elle et sa main droite cachait sa bouche tout en soutenant son menton.

— Oui, je sais.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira-t-elle au bout d'un court instant.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

— Remarqué quoi ? paniquai-je.

Si elle avait ne serait-ce qu'un seul soupçon sur la véritable nature du vampire, je doutais qu'Arthur soit aussi indulgent avec elle qu'avec moi. Et son indulgence avec moi avait des limites.

Elle haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Sa manière de se comporter avec toi n'est pas innocente.

Finissant cette phrase elle planta son regard dans le mien que je m'empressai aussitôt de baisser.

— Lily ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre avec moi, s'il te plaît.

J'avais l'impression que mon mal de tête venait d'augmenter. La chaleur semblait irradier de mon corps. J'étais trop jeune pour avoir des bouffées de chaleur, merde.

— Lena ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu crois.

— Du jour au lendemain, il a commencé à te rendre la vie impossible, sans aucune raison plausible.

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

— Je ne vois qu'une explication. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait un faible pour toi et a tout tenté pour se prouver que ce n'était pas le cas. En vain, bien entendu.

Non, il n'avait pas vraiment eut un faible pour moi. J'ai juste appris qu'il était un vampire et ça l'a mit en rogne. C'était tout. Rien de plus. Mais comment formuler ça sans finir en hôpital psychiatrique ?

— Tu ne sais pas tout.

— Je sais que tu me caches des choses, Lily. Je ne suis pas stupide. Tu es mon amie et je te connais par cœur. Mais je sais aussi que, si tu me mens, c'est forcément pour une bonne raison alors je te fais confiance.

Mon cœur s'apaisa doucement devant cette déclaration et une vague d'affection me submergea pour cette blonde infernale.

— Pour l'instant, les éléments que j'ai en ma possession me dirigent tous vers cette conclusion. Je sais qu'il me manque certaines pièces du puzzle. Mais je voulais au moins te donner mon avis… Je ne te parle pas d'amour, ne panique pas, rajouta-t-elle en voyant ma nervosité. Mais Arthur est du genre à ne pas aimer avoir de faiblesse. Lorsque quelqu'un t'attire, tu peux voir ça comme une faiblesse. D'où son comportement extrême.

Je hochai la tête en maudissant le visage d'Arthur qui semblait désormais être incrusté devant mes yeux.

— Lily je veux aussi que tu me promettes quelque chose.

Sa main s'empara brusquement de la mienne et la serra avec force. Je la regardai, surprise devant son visage sérieux.

— Promets-moi de ne pas te mettre dans une situation dangereuse.

Ce moment passé avec elle me prouva définitivement qu'Elena avait un don pour toujours trouver ce que les gens s'évertuaient à cacher. Je serrai sa main en retour, lui promettant de faire attention et lui montrant par un de mes rares sourires ma reconnaissance à son égard.

Elena et moi étions des personnes blessées par la vie. Amochées mais toujours vivantes. Tristes mais toujours pleines d'espoir. Dans notre amitié, il n'y avait pas de longues étreintes sans fin. Il y avait des regards et des sourires.

Et, souvent, ça voulait dire beaucoup.

— Mais ce qui m'intéresse, fit-elle après quelques secondes, c'est surtout toi.

Ce que je voulais éviter depuis le départ vint tout de même dans notre discussion.

— Je ne sais pas, Lena.

— On sait toujours ce qu'on ressent, Lily. Les personnes qui prétendent ne pas savoir se voilent juste la face.

— Je ne veux pas m'accrocher à lui.

C'était dit. Et ça soulageait.

— Tu ne veux t'accrocher à personne depuis quelque temps. Tu as peur de souffrir et c'est normal mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois rester indéfiniment plongée dans ton passé en contournant tout ce qui peut t'arriver de bon.

— Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, justement.

Inconsciemment, ma main se serra un peu plus contre la sienne.

Elle demeura silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées, avant de continuer :

— Le monde n'est pas manichéen, tu sais. Il n'y a pas le « bon » et le « mauvais », c'est plus complexe que ça. Je sais, comme un bon nombre de personne, qu'Arthur n'est pas vraiment un mec sympa et irréprochable. Mais une personne qui évite à ma meilleure amie de finir écrasée sous les roues d'une voiture n'est pas forcément dénuée de bons côtés.

Je tentai en vain d'ignorer la phrase qui tournait sans cesse dans ma tête : « Si tu savais, si seulement tu savais ».

— J'aimerais vraiment te croire, tout serait plus simple mais—

— Je pense, me coupa-t-elle, que tu devrais essayer de le cerner un peu plus. Il agit différemment lorsqu'il est à tes côtés. Utilise ça et prends confiance en toi.

Ma résolution consistait à oublier ma complicité naissante avec le vampire. Cependant, cette discussion venait de tout chambouler. C'était tellement plus facile de se convaincre que tout n'était pas forcément si _mauvais_.

Pourtant, j'aurais vraiment dû cesser de penser à lui toute la journée.

La douleur aurait peut-être été moins intense, par la suite.

Le premier coup fût porté lorsque je venais d'entrer au café de Lou, le vendredi matin. Je lui avais jeté un regard. Un seul regard dénué de la méchanceté habituelle qui surgissait lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Peut-être parce que je pensais que la nuit de mercredi soir avait changé certaines choses entre nous.

Il m'avait vu venir, je le savais tout comme il le savait. Mais il ne s'aperçut du regard que je lui lançais parce qu'il ne me regardait pas. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, continuant de fixer Alexandre face à lui. Habituellement, et même si son regard était moqueur, lorsque je faisais irruption dans un même endroit que lui, j'accaparais son attention le temps de quelques secondes.

Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Ce n'était plus le cas.

Cela me fit l'effet d'une douche glacée et je m'arrêtai net, ignorant l'expression inquiète qui venait de se former sur le joli visage d'Elena.

 _Idiote ! Mais à quoi pensais-tu ?_

Reprenant le contrôle, je me dirigeai vers notre table tout en me composant un masque d'impassibilité. Cacher ma peine, j'y étais habituée. J'étais dos à lui et je ne sentais plus son regard acéré posé sur moi. Tout était flou, comme si j'étais étrangère à cette scène. Ce n'était pas possible. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi tant de chamboulement ? Le vampire, ce monstre, détournait son attention de moi ! Je devrais être soulagée, non ? _Non_ ?

Tout ceci ne me faisait pas mal, ce n'était que du soulagement. Non, ça ne faisait pas mal. C'était faux, ça ne me blessait même pas. Je ne m'étais pas du tout attachée à lui en si peu de temps.

Alors pourquoi ma respiration s'accélérait ? Pourquoi mes gestes devenaient-ils si imprécis ? Pourquoi étais-je si fébrile ?

Et surtout, pourquoi mon cœur était-il si douloureux ?

 _Tais-toi mon cœur, ça fait un moment que tu n'as plus ton mot à dire._

— Lily, ça ne va pas ? Me demanda Lou, son vieux front barré par des plis soucieux.

— Si, si. Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

 _Ce n'est pas grave. Rien n'est grave._

La matinée venait de passer. Et ç'avait été comme si je n'existais plus pour lui. Pas de remarques déplacées, pas de moqueries. Rien. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait m'en vouloir de m'être assoupie cette fameuse nuit, il devait considérer que ma dette n'était pas payée. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Après avoir informée Elena et Vincent que je n'avais pas l'intention de manger aujourd'hui, et malgré leurs protestations, je me dirigeai en vitesse vers la sortie de l'établissement.

Il _fallait_ que je lui parle.

Arthur n'était pas inscrit au réfectoire, contrairement à Alexandre et Laurie. Le démon « mangeait » toujours en compagnie de Valentin dans un snack se situant à quelques mètres du lycée.

J'accélérai le pas, un mauvais pressentiment me dévorant de l'intérieur, et me faufilai avec rapidité au milieu de la foule d'élèves entassés devant le portail. Je grimpai l'escalier, sautant des marches, en ignorants les appels de certains de mes amis qui affichaient des mines interloquées devant mon expression affolée.

Arrivée en haut, je me calmai lentement, reprenant mon souffle. Je traversai la rue et une décharge électrique sembla naître dans mon corps lorsque je constatai qu'Arthur était sur la terrasse du snack, seul. Parfait. Je marchai vers lui avec un air que je voulais assuré et prenais place à ses côtés.

Il ne bougea pas, ses yeux de minuit demeurant dans le vide. Il ne respirait pas. Un bloc impassible me faisait face et mon assurance s'écroula devant la peur vicieuse qui s'installait en moi. Où était le Arthur moqueur et ironique de mercredi soir ? À cet instant, je pouvais comprendre à quel point nous n'étions pas du même monde. Un gouffre nous séparait. Et ça me tuait. Et ça me massacrait encore plus d'admettre à quel point j'avais pu m'attacher à sa présence sombre et rassurante en si peu de temps. Il fallait que je brise la glace.

— Tu m'en veux de ne pas avoir tenu toute la nuit ? demandai-je d'un air amusé.

Ma main se posa inconsciemment sur son bras puissant dissimulé sous son manteau noir. Il eut un mouvement. Enfin. Son bras se crispa comme si je l'avais brûlé. Lentement, sa tête pivota vers moi et ses iris qui semblèrent prendre une teinte rouge sang se posèrent sur ma main. Une expression indéchiffrable avait prit place sur son visage pâle. Mais ses yeux, eux, contenaient une foule d'émotion.

De la haine à l'envie.

Ce ne fût que lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent brutalement les miens que le déclic se produisit dans ma tête. Il voulait s'éloigner de moi. Le jeu était fini. Il avait fait son choix.

— Je vois.

Ma voix me semblait terne, dénuée d'émotion. Faisant un contraste saisissant avec l'état de mon cœur en charpie.

Il ne parla pas mais sa mâchoire se contracta. Ses yeux brûlaient les miens avec fureur et ce court instant sembla durer une éternité. Il lisait autant en moi que moi en lui. J'y voyais de l'ombre, de la colère, du désespoir, de la haine, de la fureur, du mensonge, du vice et de la cruauté. Mais je m'y voyais moi, aussi. Mon visage se reflétait dans ses yeux morts. Mon cœur s'accéléra tandis que le sien ne battait plus depuis longtemps.

 _Un cœur peut-il battre pour deux ?_

— Tu vas me tuer ?

Aucune réponse orale mais il cligna lentement des yeux, comme pour approuver. Et mon reflet s'estompa dans ses yeux cruels. Il retira brusquement son bras et rompit le contact, me laissant totalement désemparée devant une évidence que je n'arrivais pas à accepter.

— Lily ?

Je sursautai vivement et relevai mes yeux gris bleu pour rencontrer ceux acier de Valentin. Sa tête se tourna vers Arthur qui était impassible, puis sur moi, totalement bouleversée. Il revint de nouveau sur Arthur et je vis sa main contracter violemment le sandwich qu'il tenait.

C'était trop.

Je me levai, chancelante, et commençai à fuir vers le lycée lorsque j'entendis Valentin m'appeler. Je ne voulais pas parler. Alors je commençai à courir, traversant la rue en sens inverse, sans regarder, et ignorant les klaxons qui résonnèrent avec force derrière moi. Je dévalai les marches, espérant avoir semé Valentin, en vain.

— Lily ! Arrête-toi ! Nom de Dieu, Lily !

Sa main attrapa mon bras avec une telle violence que je pivotai pour me retrouver soudainement face à lui. Ses yeux gris affrontèrent les miens et, sans même comprendre pourquoi, mon souffle se coupa devant son visage si sérieux. Ses grandes mains blanches et chaudes — si chaudes en comparaison de celles du vampire — remontèrent jusqu'à mes joues et s'y posèrent avec douceur.

— J'en ai marre de toujours te courir après, tu sais ?

J'aurais pu sourire devant cette phrase si la colère n'avait pas autant brillée dans son regard. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes en évitant de rompre le contact de nos yeux.

— Il veut me tuer. Il a décidé qu'il allait me tuer.

Il y avait une bonne dose d'hystérie en moi, à présent.

— Je sais.

— Oh.

Je ne savais que répondre d'autre, toute pensée cohérente m'avait désertée.

— Mais il ne le fera pas Lily. Je vais l'en empêcher.

Il avait dit ça avec tant d'assurance que j'aurais presque pu être rassurée.

 _Presque_.

— Je vais te protéger.

— Valentin tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas l'arrêter.

Pas après avoir été témoin de tout ce dont il était capable, que cela soit physiquement ou bien mentalement.

Il baissa la tête un moment, ses mèches pâles me cachant partiellement son visage. Sa bouche eut une une ligne amère.

— Je sais mais je vais aller lui parler. Malgré son sale caractère il m'écoute. Parfois.

Son regard, déterminé, m'offrit un semblant de stabilité inattendu.

— Ce serait dommage de te perdre maintenant.

Ses pouces commencèrent à caresser mon visage. La peur et la douleur s'en allèrent peu à peu pour laisser place à un sentiment que je ne parvenais pas à expliquer.

— Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

— J'ai été con, Lily. Vraiment trop con.

Il me rapprocha de lui et m'entoura de ses bras. L'angoisse et la fatigue me submergèrent d'un coup et je me laissai couler tout contre lui, savourant ce bref moment de paix.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû m'éloigner de toi, souffla-t-il.

Les nombreuses disputes que nous avions eut à la fin du collège me revinrent par flashs. Je me reculai vivement de lui et le regardai encore, bouleversée. Les traits de son visage m'indiquaient qu'il devait l'être autant que moi.

Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous fréquentions plus. Il avait changé, comme moi. Mais, malgré ces années que nous avions passé séparés l'un de l'autre, il restait le Valentin que j'avais toujours connu.

Un moment de flottement étrange passa et, peu à peu, un sourire moqueur se dessina sur sa bouche.

— Dis… Tu veux bien me repasser ton numéro de téléphone ?

Je me retenais à grand peine de le taper devant cette demande incongrue.

Mon cœur était en piteux état. J'avais perdu ma relation avec Arthur mais je retrouvais celle que j'avais eue avec Valentin. Je ne savais pas si j'étais triste ou heureuse. Les deux, probablement, mais il s'était passé trop de choses, trop rapidement, pour que je puisse bien comprendre ce qui était en train de m'arriver.

Un violent frisson me saisit, faisant se relever les fins cheveux à l'arrière de ma nuque, lorsque je sentis un étau glacé emprisonner ma poitrine. Ce fût comme si quelqu'un nous observait. Comme si une menace se rapprochait inexorablement de nous. Je regardai aux alentours sans y trouver de menace potentielle. Valentin attrapa ma main et je laissai ce mauvais pressentiment de côté.

 _Si seulement j'avais su à cette époque que le destin allait tous nous rattraper._

* * *

Le vampire se tenait en haut des marches, appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur qui jouxtait l'escalier imposant. Ils ne pouvaient pas le voir, mais lui, si. Et il les regardait. Il regardait ces deux mains entrelacées.

Il en avait vu, des couples. Mais il devait admettre que Valentin et Lily étaient indispensables l'un pour l'autre.

Stupides humains qui ne se rendaient compte de rien. Ou trop tard.

Il recracha la fumée de sa cigarette et la jeta au sol dans un geste brusque. Le soleil brillait dans les cheveux roux et blond pâles des deux adolescents. Et lui restait là, dans l'ombre. Comme toujours. Une envie de rire grimpa en lui. De rire jusqu'à s'en briser la gorge.

Le peu d'élèves restant s'éloignaient prestement de lui devant l'aura de fureur dévastatrice qu'il dégageait. Il soupira doucement en continuant de les fixer de ses yeux meurtriers. La folie le guettait, il le sentait. Il devait partir avant de la tuer devant tous ces témoins.

Il devait partir avant de la broyer.

Il se retira, s'enveloppant dans son manteau noir, et fit quelque pas avant de s'arrêter.

— Qu'est ce que tu veux, Adam ?

Une personne dissimulée sous un parapluie en plein soleil passait _rarement_ inaperçue.

— Tu comptes la tuer quand ?

— Ce week-end il y a une soirée chez Camilla Farme. Elle y est invitée et rentrera à pied car elle n'habite pas loin.

Le blond hocha durement la tête.

— Un simple meurtre en pleine rue commit par un dégénéré comme il y en a tant. Personne ne te soupçonnera et nous pourrons continuer tranquillement nos actions sans être dérangés.

Le démon hocha la tête, maussade.

— Tu es ridicule, tu sais ?

— Toutes mes excuses, cher ami, mais je n'ai pas la capacité d'empêcher les rayons du soleil de m'atteindre, moi, déclara-t-il en agitant ledit parapluie au-dessus de sa tête.

Arthur eu un bref rire méprisant et Adam le laissa, montant dans une Mercedes noire.

* * *

Il venait de la quitter. Il sentait encore son parfum tout autour de lui. Son cœur battait trop fort. Il grimpa l'escalier et chercha le vampire du regard : il n'était plus sur la terrasse. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Non, pas Lily.

Pas _sa_ Lily.

Des nuages s'amoncelaient, couvrant de plus en plus le soleil et jetant une ombre menaçante sur leur ville. Il déambula un moment aux alentours du lycée, la colère le faisant trembler. Les cours avaient déjà reprit, il le savait, mais il savait aussi pertinemment qu'Arthur n'y était pas retourné. Il le connaissait trop.

— Arthur ! hurla-t-il brusquement, emporté par sa rage.

Une voix moqueuse résonna dans la ruelle où il se trouvait.

— Que de tourments pour si peu de chose. Reprends-toi, Val, tu vas nous faire une attaque.

Une silhouette noire dégringola du toit avec habileté, un certain magnétisme presque animal se dégageant du démon, et se réceptionna à quelques pas de lui.

— Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais oublier qu'elle existe.

— Non. Je ne « pourrais » pas.

Il le savait, il le savait.

— Épargne-la pour moi, Arthur, l'implora-t-il finalement. Pour une fois ne te comporte pas en égoïste.

Le vampire soupira longuement sans se départir de son sourire mauvais.

— Tu l'aimes encore, n'est ce pas ?

Valentin serra les dents devant le ton méprisant qu'avait employé le démon mais ne répondit pas.

— Tu ne l'auras pas, Val, dit-il finalement, implacable.

Les yeux acier rencontrèrent les yeux noirs avec violence.

— Tu aurais dû t'en apercevoir plus tôt que tu l'aimais au lieu de te taper toutes ces petites putes qui te tournaient autour.

Valentin n'avait pas vraiment comprit : son poing était parti tout seul. Il ne frappa pourtant que dans le vide, manquant de tomber avec l'élan. La voix taquine du vampire résonna juste derrière son oreille.

— Tu es le seul responsable du peu de temps que vous aurez ensemble.

Il se retourna vivement, la panique commençant à comprimer sa gorge.

— Ne la tue pas, Arthur. Je t'en supplie ne la tue pas.

— Je verrai.

Le blond comprit que c'était la seule chose proche d'une réponse qu'il obtiendrait.

Un silence emplit de non-dit s'installa entre les deux amis — en dépit de leurs différences — et Valentin empêcha son caractère de prendre le dessus, de le faire entrer encore plus en confrontation avec cet être surnaturel.

— Elle n'est pas celle que tu crois, Val. Ta petite Lily est pleine de colère et de haine.

— Je le sais ! Ne prétends pas la connaître mieux que moi ! Elle a besoin de moi et je serais là pour elle !

— Elle n'a besoin de personne et certainement pas de toi. Personne n'a besoin de qui que ce soit. Vous, les humains, avez tendance à vous croire en sécurité lorsque vous êtes entourés. C'est la preuve de votre naïveté. Vous êtes seuls. Vous le serez toujours.

Le vampire lui tourna le dos, marchant droit devant lui sans daigner lui accorder un regard. Valentin sut alors que la discussion était terminée.

* * *

Il la tuerait. Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de la tuer. Elle devenait trop dangereuse pour lui. Vraiment trop dangereuse pour lui.

— Personne ne peut être aussi seul que toi, Arthur, souffla Valentin loin derrière lui.

Le démon s'arrêta subitement, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il appréciait tant le blondinet. Trop lucide et trop perspicace le Valentin. Trop comme lui avant qu'un vampire ne le condamne à l'éternité.

Aussi seul que lui, hein ?

Un rire amer s'échappa de sa bouche et il pencha la tête en arrière pour observer le ciel obstrué par les sombres nuages. Une goutte tomba en bas de son œil droit et dévala le long de sa joue pâle. Comme une larme. Sauf que lui, ça faisait un bon moment qu'il ne pleurait plus.

— Putain.

Oui. Putain.

* * *

Allongée sur le toit, je contemplais les quelques étoiles qui apparaissaient lorsque les nuages s'écartaient suffisamment pour me laisser apercevoir le ciel d'une intense couleur saphir. J'étais folle de m'exposer ainsi alors que la mort me guettait. Mais je savais aussi que je serais stupide de croire que m'enfermer dans ma chambre pourrait empêcher Arthur de m'attraper.

J'avais mal. Mal de voir que ce n'était pas le fait de mourir qui me blessait. Ce qui m'anéantissait, c'était qu'Arthur pouvait se passer de moi. Je n'avais pas été assez prudente. Je m'étais toujours persuadée que la haine que je lui vouais me protégerait de l'attachement. Grossière erreur. Si je le haïssais tant c'était parce qu'il me comprenait mieux que personne ne m'avait compris. Il me connaissait tellement que, le perdre, c'était perdre la seule personne qui m'acceptait entièrement. C'était assez égoïste comme manière de penser, de ressentir, mais j'étais tout sauf parfaite.

Un frisson glacé remonta le long de mon dos alors que je vis une ombre furtive apparaître à ma gauche. Mon rythme cardiaque n'accéléra pas devant ma mort imminente, non. Mon cœur semblait même ralentir devant la douleur qui me submergeait par vagues.

La lune se découvrit précisément à ce moment là et je m'aperçus, du coin de l'œil, que la peau claire d'Arthur scintillait, aussi blanche que l'astre au-dessus de nous. Il s'approcha de moi, tranquillement, et s'installa à mes côtés. Je tournai ma tête vers lui mais ne le regardais pas. J'observais sa main pâle et froide, si proche de moi. J'avais envie de la prendre, de l'attraper et de ne plus la lâcher. De la serrer contre moi et de ne plus la laisser partir. Je ne compris pas pourquoi cette sensation s'empara de moi à cet instant précis. C'était si puissant que je me contenais pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Cela aurait été si facile de tendre ma main et de tenir la sienne. Si facile. Mais j'étais paralysée. Je continuais de fixer sa main pendant qu'il me regardait.

Il me regardait. Il me _voyait_.

Je ne clignai pas des yeux, bien décidée à continuer de regarder sa main. Sa belle main puissante avec ses longs doigts qui pouvaient être aussi tendres que fatals.

L'air frais eut vite fait de me faire monter les larmes aux yeux. J'y voyais trouble et je fus obliger de les fermer un court instant. Un instant de trop : Arthur avait disparu. Je me précipitai au bord du toit pour tenter de l'apercevoir mais je ne vis que les talons et le manteau qu'il m'avait offert au bas de ma fenêtre. Je les avais jeté une heure auparavant, dans un accès de colère.

Dépitée, je laissai mes pieds se balancer dans le vide.

Ce ne fût que lorsque je sentis quelque chose me chatouiller les joues que je compris que je pleurais.

* * *

Il était deux heures du matin et je n'avais toujours pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Mon portable vibra et je l'attrapai, intriguée de recevoir un message si tard.

 **Valentin :**

 **Je suis devant la porte d'entrée.**

Mon cœur fit un bond et je me redressai en vitesse pour finir à terre dans un fracas assourdissant après m'être emmêlée dans ma couette. Je restai un instant immobile dans une position ridicule, guettant les ronflements de mon père qui ne s'étaient pas interrompus malgré le raffut épouvantable que j'avais fait. Je me relevai — sans dignité aucune — et passai devant la glace pour m'arranger un petit peu.

Je me rendis en silence devant la porte d'entrée que j'ouvris en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, craignant qu'elle ne grince.

Valentin était là, devant moi. L'éclat de la lune rendait ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux d'un gris intense me fixaient avec soulagement. Il portait un jean sombre, un pull beige, et une écharpe blanche. Très bien habillé pour une heure pareille même si, je devais l'avouer, cela flattait son apparence déjà charmante.

— Eh non, je ne suis pas encore morte, il faudra repasser plus tard.

— T'as fini de dire des conneries pareilles, cracha-t-il avant que je ne lui plaque ma main sur la bouche.

— Mon père, idiot !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, montrant bien qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Son côté intenable n'avait pas vraiment changé, avec les années.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, encore _habillé_ , à deux heures du matin ?

— Footing de nuit. Il paraît que ça fait maigrir plus vite.

Ce fût à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel même si un sourire amusé prenait forme sur mes lèvres.

— Sérieusement.

— Je viens passer la nuit avec toi.

— Pardon ? ! m'étranglai-je.

Il ne répéta pas sa phrase et se faufila dans la maison jusqu'à ma chambre — je constatai avec effarement qu'il connaissait encore parfaitement les lieux, même s'il n'était pas venu depuis un bon moment. Agacée, je le suivis en marchant sur la pointe des pieds avant de refermer la porte sur nous deux.

— Tu es cinglé ! Si mon père te trouve ici, il nous butera tous les deux.

— Ce serait terriblement embêtant.

Sentant ma future colère, il continua :

— Je mettrai mon réveil très tôt et m'en irai avant même qu'il ne se lève.

Je grognai devant tant d'audace tandis qu'il programmait son portable pour que le réveil sonne à cinq heures du matin. Je m'affalai sur mon lit pendant qu'il tournait dans toute ma chambre, touchant à tout et regardant partout.

— Il y a eut des changements ! Tu avais un poster des Rolling Stones et il y avait des peluches, aussi.

Je me mis à sourire devant la dextérité de sa mémoire.

— J'ai tout balancé.

— Même le nounours en peluche que je t'avais offert ?

Devant son air moqueur qui cachait néanmoins une pointe de peine, je me retins de lui balancer mon coussin en pleine figure.

— Dans mon placard, marmonnai-je de mauvaise humeur pendant qu'il se mit à rire silencieusement en se dirigeant vers ledit placard.

Il farfouilla un bon moment avant d'en retirer, avec un grand sourire victorieux que je jugeais stupide, le petit ourson marron qu'il m'avait offert après une énième dispute.

— Salut Jack.

— Ce n'est pas Jack ! Je l'avais appelé Hector, protestai-je en me rappelant la prise de tête qu'on avait eut à ce sujet, quelques années auparavant.

— Non, moi je l'avais baptisé Jack.

— Et moi je l'avais rebaptisé Hector. Parce que c'est idiot comme nom, Jack, pour un ours.

— Parce qu'Hector c'est mieux peut-être ?

Je lui tirai la langue et il me jeta Hector — ou Jack, tout dépendait du point de vu — en pleine figure. Je l'attrapai et le calai contre moi en m'enfouissant sous la couette avec un soupir de contentement. La présence de Valentin dissipait légèrement la douleur qu'avait fait naître Arthur. Je l'entendis soupirer et marmonner quelque chose à propos de « Hector, c'est quoi ce nom ? » Avant qu'il ne s'installe à mes côtés après avoir retiré ses chaussures.

Il se glissa sous la couette, derrière moi, et m'enlaça en plaçant ses mains sur l'ourson que je tenais déjà. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre mon cou et mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer d'eux même.

— Val ?

— Hum ?

— Ça me fait bizarre de te voir là après tout ce temps mais… je suis contente que tu sois là.

— Moi aussi, Lily. Moi aussi.

* * *

Arthur était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil en cuir, les yeux fermés. Toutes les bougies étaient éteintes, renforçant le côté insupportablement lugubre du grand salon. Dans un geste rapide et paniqué le vampire se pencha en avant, plongeant les mains dans ses cheveux sombres et compressant violemment sa tête.

 _Personne ne peut être aussi seul que toi, Arthur_

 _Personne, personne, personne._

 **Tais-toi, Tais-toi, TAIS-TOI.**

Les nombreuses grandes fenêtres, anciennes, se trouvant dans la salle explosèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant. Des morceaux de verres glissèrent sur le marbre noir dans un bruit strident qui le fit se crisper d'avantage devant ce son insupportable.

Peu de temps après, il glissa au bas de son fauteuil, se retrouvant à terre. Les mains toujours accrochées à ses cheveux, il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. D'avant en arrière. Il avait besoin d'aller chasser. Il avait besoin de sang.

Il lécha ses lèvres dans un geste instinctif, inconscient, et se releva lentement. Il traversa la grande salle, marchant sur les débris qui crissaient sous ses pas.

 _Crac, crac, crac._

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma, disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 5**

* * *

 _Votre dévouée,_

 _Kimy Green._

kimy-green . e-monsite . com

* * *

Holà !

Je devais publier le chapitre plus tard mais comme je serai pas mal occupée les prochains jours, j'ai préféré le sortir en avance.

Je ne sais pas si c'est aussi étrange pour vous que pour moi de replonger dans cette histoire.

Surtout que je commence à me souvenir de la fin que j'avais imaginée.

J'espère quand même que **Arthur et Lily** n'a pas trop mal vieilli.

D'un point de vu d'auteur, c'est dur de juger ça.

M'enfin !


	7. Chapitre 6

**.**

* * *

 **6**

 **I NEED YOU BY MY SIDE**

 _« Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui. Je comprends à quel point j'avais besoin de toi à cette époque. J'avais besoin que tu me sauves. J'avais besoin d'accaparer ton attention. Tu es un démon, Arthur. Je l'admettais car c'était vrai. Mais j'avais tout de même cruellement besoin de toi. »_

 _Lily Constance._

* * *

Il contempla longuement les corps massacrés des trois jeunes filles qui gisaient à ses pieds avec un visage indéchiffrable. Deux d'entre elles devaient avoir dix-huit ans tandis que la dernière, la petite blonde, ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans.

Il avait couru. Il avait couru des kilomètres et durant une bonne partie de la nuit pour finalement se retrouver à la sortie de cette boite. Ces trois inconscientes s'étaient approchées de lui en gloussant, attirées par le charme inhumain qui se dégageait de lui. Cruel destin : elles ne glousseraient plus à présent.

Son regard dériva sur la rousse, le sang maculait ses cheveux, les rendant poisseux. Du sang qu'il avait lui-même fait couler en fracassant son crâne contre le trottoir. Cet éclat roux le fit penser à la gamine.

Lily

Arthur recula vivement de quelque pas et s'adossa au mur derrière lui, évitant de laisser la fureur se répandre dans son corps encore une fois. Ses yeux se fermèrent un court instant comme pour se détourner du spectacle macabre qui lui faisait face. Il y avait des moments, comme ça, où il se dégoûtait. Il était un vampire, certes, et il avait besoin de sang, de sang humain mais, bien souvent, la brutalité avec laquelle il mettait fin aux vies humaines le qualifierait plus de monstre que de vampire.

— Arthur ?

Bien sûr, il l'avait suivi. Il avait espéré qu'il le laissa tranquille.

En vain, comme toujours.

— Tu devrais brûler les corps, maintenant.

Il sentit la main d'Adam se poser sur son épaule droite qu'il dégagea d'un mouvement brusque. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il constata à quel point le blond avait été blessé par son geste. Il retint à temps un rire amer.

Il n'en avait plus rien à faire. De lui et de tous les autres. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

— Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda le vampire blond, agacé.

— Rien, rétorqua-t-il froidement

Arthur arrangea ses vêtements avec des gestes secs et commença à s'éloigner de la ruelle où Adam brûlerait les corps à sa place.

Il déambula sans but précis pendant quelque instant en guettant la présence du blond derrière lui, qui ne venait pas à son grand soulagement. Il attendit encore un moment avant de se coller de nouveau contre un mur et de se laisser glisser au sol avec lenteur. Le démon ramena ses genoux contre son torse, les enroulant de ses bras, et se mit à fixer le parc qui se tenait devant lui. Les lampadaires éclairaient faiblement ses bancs et ses arbres, ses balançoires faites pour accueillir des gosses. Le silence qui y régnait et l'absence de monde donnait un côté fantomatique, étrangement mélancolique, au lieu.

Il était aux alentours de quatre heures du matin et le froid aurait dû le déranger. Son manque d'humanité s'exprimait dans ce genre de moment anodin. Arthur était insensible au froid. Le vampire pencha la tête en arrière. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre qui faisait écho au ciel obscur qui se déployait au dessus de lui, absorbant les innombrables étoiles qui ne parvenaient pas à percer les ténèbres ambiantes.

Ce soir il allait tuer Lily Constance.

Pour la première fois, Arthur hésitait sur la façon de tuer un être humain.

Il ne voulait pas abîmer son visage. Il ne voulait pas que ses traits soient figés par la terreur lorsque la mort viendrait la chercher.

Non, il ne voulait pas. Arthur ne pouvait décidément pas faire ça.

Il avait été d'une imprudence infinie, Adam avait raison. S'attacher aux humains n'apportait que des ennuis, que ce soit sur le court ou le long terme. Le résultat ne changeait pas.

Pourtant, en la rencontrant, en comprenant mieux que personnes ses pensées et ses actions, il avait pensé avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme lui : une personne brisée. Peut-être suffisamment pour ne pas le juger.

Mais le vampire avait eu tort : Lily, elle, avait encore de l'espoir. Contrairement à lui. Et ça faisait une sacrée différence. Ça faisait _toute_ la différence.

Il était encore une fois seul. Alors l'envie de la tuer était devenue plus pressante. Qu'elle disparaisse de sa tête, qu'elle s'en aille, elle et ses problèmes. Elle et ses sarcasmes. Elle et sa putain d'odeur de mandarine.

C'était quoi ce parfum ? De la mandarine ! Ne pouvait-elle simplement pas être comme les autres et s'asperger de cet écœurant parfum vanille ? Ou de ces parfums « à la mode » qui massacraient son odorat tellement ils puaient ?

Le démon soupira lentement avant de sentir, pour la seconde fois dans la soirée, la présence d'Adam.

— J'ai réussi à me faire inviter chez Camilla Farme, ce soir, lui annonça-t-il d'un ton enjoué en prenant place à ses côtés.

— Comment ? demanda-t-il d'un ton parfaitement détaché.

— J'ai dragué sa sœur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Ne la tue pas. Deux meurtres seront trop suspects.

— Tu sembles sûr de toi.

Il tourna ses yeux pénétrants vers son ami.

— Tu en doutais ?

Le blond sembla mal à l'aise quelques instants.

— Lorsque j'ai fréquenté cette humaine je n'aurais pas été capable de la tuer.

Arthur le toisa un long moment.

— Tu veux que je la tue pour ne pas que je souffre comme tu as souffert de la perte d'Eloïse.

Adam resta immobile de brèves secondes avant de hocher la tête.

— Si je n'avais pas été aussi faible, peut-être aurais-je pu mettre un terme à cette relation totalement absurde. Et sa mort ne m'aurait pas autant anéanti.

Une minute s'écoula entre les deux vampires.

— Tu penses encore à elle ?

— Parfois, admit-il. Malgré leur fragilité et leur incapacité à se défendre face à nous, les humains possèdent le pouvoir de nous toucher là où nous n'avons aucunes défenses.

Adam lut l'interrogation qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage du démon.

— Ils nous touchent là, il leva sa main et effleura Arthur, à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. Autrefois.

Arthur se figea instantanément, comme si la main d'Adam l'avait électrocuté.

— Tu es l'un des vampires les plus respectés de toute la France, mon ami. Ce serait vraiment mauvais pour toi si jamais on apprenait que tu fréquentes une humaine. D'autant plus que les Volturis te surveillent. Aro n'a pas supporté l'affront que tu lui as fait et il n'attend qu'un seul faux pas de ta part. Tu le sais.

— Je ne crains pas Aro, siffla le brun ce qui déclencha l'hilarité du blond.

— Je sais mais je tiens à toi alors évite de foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis. Je te connais, tu sais ? déclara-t-il en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

Arthur ricana faiblement avant de pousser un long soupir. Adam se leva prestement et commença à s'en aller avant de s'arrêter subitement.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis content que tu aies décidé de la tuer.

Et il disparut, avalé par la nuit.

Le démon ne savait que répondre alors, à défaut d'une réponse, il laissa le silence l'envelopper.

* * *

 **04:50 du matin, maison de Lily Constance :**

Pelotonné contre Valentin, je ne cessais de contempler son visage éclairé par la lueur de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre. Les souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, me faisant tantôt sourire tantôt frissonner .

Qu'est ce que j'avais pu l'aimer. Qu'est ce que j'avais pu être dépendante de lui.

Valentin avait perdu sa mère très tôt, bien plus tôt que moi. Et il n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir d'elle. Accident de voiture, lui aussi. Et c'était ce détail qui m'avait propulsée vers lui avec une force implacable.

Foutu destin.

Valentin avait été mon modèle, secrètement. Je le voyais si fort, cette tête brûlée : le monde lui appartenait, rien ne lui résistait. Il prenait la vie à bras le corps sans se préoccuper de son passé. Il en avait été fier de ses blessures, ce petit garçon, il n'avait pas honte de porter ses cicatrices. Il n'en avait rien à faire, il en riait. Ces mêmes cicatrices qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il était.

Et il y avait eu cette époque trouble, à la fin du collège, où j'avais bien cru comprendre que mon amour était réciproque. Mais voilà : Valentin était beau, convoité et, surtout, il aimait faire naître le désir chez les autres. Alors il y avait eu ces disputes, ces larmes, ces tremblements. Puis une coupure, nette, déchirante.

J'avais perdu mon amour, mon cœur, mon air, mon envie, mon tout.

Les adultes pensaient que les jeunes ne pouvaient pas aimer correctement. Comme s'il y avait un âge pour aimer, comme si, pour aimer, il fallait aimer de manière _mature_. Et pourtant je l'avais aimé, malgré mon immaturité, de toutes mes forces de gamine. Et j'avais perdu pas mal de plumes dans l'histoire.

Je m'étais forgée une carapace encore plus puissante, alors.

Voilà qu'il revenait dans ma vie en explosant chaque barrière que j'avais élevées avec soin. Et il le faisait avec un sourire narquois en plus, ce con.

J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait advenir de nous. J'avais peur que mon affection démesurée ne réapparaisse, encore plus violente qu'avant.

— Tu ne dors pas, soufflai-je.

— Non, j'aime quand tu m'admires.

Je ris en le poussant légèrement et rencontrai son regard. Ses iris métalliques sondèrent les miennes avec une intensité qui m'effraya un peu. Je reculai lentement en faisant mine d'arranger mes oreillers.

— Lily ?

— Oui ?

— Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Je me rappelai alors à quel point il avait le don de toujours toucher les gens droit au cœur. Mes doigts se resserrèrent violemment sur le coussin tandis que je lui jetais un regard furieux.

— Tu en as d'autre comme ça ? grinçai-je, oubliant subitement la douce torpeur qui m'avait envahie cette nuit.

Il ne se laissa pas démonter le moins du monde par ma réaction et se releva en vitesse pour m'empêcher de quitter le lit. Ses mains emprisonnèrent mon visage et ses yeux capturèrent les miens.

— Ça t'arrive de penser à moi ?

— Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces putains de questions ? Pourquoi maintenant ? T'as pas vraiment un bon sens du timing, idiot.

— Parce que, moi, je pense souvent à toi, justement.

Je me mis à rire et voulu lui sortir une phrase teintée d'ironie mais le regard sérieux qui ne quittait pas son visage me fit flancher.

— Arrête avec tes conneries, m'agaçai-je, pressée de finir cette discussion qui devenait dangereuse pour moi.

— Ce ne sont pas des conneries, soupira-t-il.

— J'ai peur de comprendre.

— Tu étais amoureuse de moi, au collège, pas vrai ?

Je ne répondis pas et il commença à me presser avec plus d'insistance.

— Pas vrai ?

— Oui c'est vrai, répondis-je franchement, ignorant cette ancienne douleur qui était sur le point de se raviver.

— Oh.

— Oh ?

— Oui.

Un silence extrêmement pesant s'installa. Je me demandais comment un moment agréable pouvait se dégrader aussi rapidement.

— J'ai vraiment été con.

— Oui puisque tu es sorti avec Vanessa. Il y avait plus intelligente que Vanes—

D'accord.

Valentin venait de m'embrasser.

Oh, ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, c'était juste un test pour pouvoir observer ma réaction, lèvres contre lèvres. Mais j'avais la terrible impression que je venais de me prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

— Tu crois que tu pourrais de nouveau tomber amoureuse de moi ?

Son sourire en coin faisait ressortir la beauté de son visage d'une manière étonnante. Mon cœur recommençait à battre. À battre de plus en plus vite. Je me reculais, profondément perturbée par ses avances qui me semblaient trop pressées pour être honnêtes.

— Bordel, Val, tu me fais quoi là ? !

— Je veux réparer une erreur.

— Tu crois que ça marche comme ça ? Que du jour au lendemain, je vais te retomber dans les bras ?

— Techniquement ce n'est pas « retomber », vu que tu n'es jamais tombée dans mes bras.

— Ne joue pas sur les mots ! sifflai-je, paniquée car il tentait une nouvelle approche.

Il attrapa mes poignets et me lança un regard qui me calma subitement.

— Je vais être là, Lily. Je ne me cacherais plus, promis. Je vais attendre que tu aies besoin de moi.

Il plaqua mes mains sur son cœur qui battait furieusement sous son pull blanc.

— Arthur va me tuer, lançai-je, comme pour me protéger.

Et je devais admettre que c'était une protection assez pitoyable.

— Non, il ne le fera pas.

Je restai un instant muette devant tant de conviction.

— Il ne pourra pas parce qu'il te connaît presque autant que je te connais. Il t'apprécie trop pour pouvoir te tuer. Je le sais.

Sa voix si ferme me fit automatiquement penser à Arthur. C'était fou ce qu'il lui ressemblait. Et j'eus subitement l'impression que les iris d'un noir hypnotisant se superposaient à ceux aciers de Valentin

Le réveil de son portable vibra subitement, nous faisant sursauter. Il s'éloigna de moi avec une grimace contrite et l'éteignit.

— Il va falloir que j'y aille.

Il arrangea son jean et remit ses chaussures avant de s'éloigner vers la porte d'une démarche nonchalante, mains dans les poches. Il pouvait paraître insensible mais je le connaissais trop pour me laisser berner.

— Attends.

Je m'élançai vers lui sans même comprendre pourquoi et il me réceptionna dans ses bras lorsqu'il se retourna. Ses yeux acier fondirent et il me garda contre lui, dans une position maladroite, fragile, mais sincère. La douceur dans son regard me chamboula jusqu'au plus profond de moi.

Mon Valentin ?

Était-ce encore lui, derrière cette apparence si froide ?

— Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, soufflai-je.

— J'avais cru comprendre.

Son nez toucha le mien doucement et ses bras se glissèrent avec possessivité autour de ma taille. Ce geste ne me surprit pas. Cela semblait être comme une habitude, comme un geste que l'on ferait encore des années plus tard.

— Je ne veux pas te forcer, Lily. Je sais qu'on est encore jeune et toutes ces choses. Ce que je veux te dire, te faire comprendre, c'est que… Nous deux c'est inévitable. Peu importe que le temps passe. On se retrouvera forcément un jour ou l'autre.

Je hochai la tête, esquissant un sourire qu'il me rendit en caressant mes joues. C'était vrai, pas la peine de précipiter les choses. Un énorme poids s'enleva de mon cœur et je compris qu'un lien puissant nous unissait sans que l'on ne parvienne à expliquer pourquoi.

— Mais bon, nous n'avons pas l'éternité devant nous non plus, s'amusa-t-il avec une pointe de nervosité avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de disparaître dans le couloir.

* * *

Alors que j'avais enfin réussi à m'endormir malgré les nombreux troubles qui m'agitaient, mon portable vibra, m'éveillant avec un sursaut.

— Allo ?

— Holà ! C'est quoi cette voix endormie ? Chérie, il est dix heures du matin ! Et on doit aller chez Camilla ! Alors dépêche-toi de te préparer !

— Vincent… On doit aller là bas à 20h30, grognai-je en constatant que je pouvais encore dormir.

— Justement, il te reste peu de temps ! Il faut te faire l'épilation complète ma chérie.

— Vincent.

— Hé ! Elena m'a dit que tu avais passé la nuit de mercredi soir avec O'Brian !

— Vincent.

— Bon il est vraiment flippant comme mec, je te le concède, mais il est plutôt bien monté ! Attends, je ne veux pas forcément te faire penser à ça de bon matin mais…

— Vincent.

— Alors il faut que tu sois superbe ! N'hésite pas à montrer tes gambettes !

— Vincent.

— On ne sait jamais ! S'il veut te sauter dessus !

— VINCENT ! hurlai-je, perdant patience devant ce flot ininterrompu de débilités.

— QUOI ? rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton même si je pouvais entendre un semblant d'hilarité dans sa voix.

— J'ai sommeil ! répondis-je, incapable de parvenir à prononcer une phrase plus longue.

— Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait pour être encore fatiguée à cette heure là ?

— Valentin à débarqué chez moi hier soir.

— OH PAR LES COUILLES D'UN HÉTÉRO !

— Ne cris pas comme ça ! grinçai-je en me massant l'oreille. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

— Vous avez couché ensembles ? ! Vous vous êtes protégés au moins ?

— Hein ? Mais…Que… Mais non ! lançai-je précipitamment en me sentant rougir devant ses conclusions totalement fausses.

— Vous ne vous êtes pas protégés ? ! Bande d'inconscients ! Combien de fois t'ai-je expliqué l'importance du préservatif, Lily ? HEIN ? COMBIEN DE FOIS ? ! ON NE PEUT PAS SAVOIR OÙ IL A LAISSÉ TRAINER SON PRÉCIEUX !

— VINCENT ! Laisse-moi parler deux secondes, bordel ! Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, on a juste parlé !

— Oh.

— Quoi encore ? m'exaspérai-je, sentant la migraine arriver.

— Un mec aussi canon que lui vient te voir et tu ne lui saute pas dessus ? On ne doit pas être conçu pareil.

Rester zen. Inspirer, expirer.

— Attends ! C'est vrai que je te comprends dans un certain sens !

— Ah oui ? fis-je, sceptique.

— Tu veux te préserver pour Arthur, c'est ça ? déclara-t-il d'un ton triomphant.

— … Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fumes pour toujours être à côté de la plaque comme ça ?

— Ne me mens pas ! Je te sens rougir de là où je suis !

Oui, je rougissais, mais pas d'embarras, plutôt de fureur.

— Il ne se passe rien avec Arthur. On a juste appris à mieux se connaître...

J'hésitai quelque seconde sur ce que j'allais dire dans la phrase suivante.

— Par contre, pour Valentin, je suis un peu perdu là…

Une part de moi, aussi sombre qu'égoïste, regrettait qu'il soit passé. La situation avec Arthur était déjà suffisamment compliquée, je ne voulais pas en supporter davantage.

— Je t'ai toujours dis que Valentin était l'homme de ta vie, Lily. Même s'il y a une putain de tension sexuelle entre Arthur et toi !

— Vince, ça te dérangerait de rester sérieux plus d'une minute ?

— Je suis sérieux ! Lorsque vous vous regardez, on dirait que vous allez vous bouffer !

« Ne pas avoir d'image mentale vampirique ! » m'ordonnai-je aussitôt.

— C'est normal ça, vu le nombre d'insultes qu'on se lance chaque fois qu'on se croise.

— C'est la paaaaassssiiiooon ! chantonna-t-il gaiement

Je m'enfouissais de nouveau sous la couette, refusant de me battre avec Vincent. C'était un combat perdu d'avance lorsque mes capacités mentales — et ironiques— étaient annulées par le manque de sommeil.

— Pour ce qui est de Valentin je ne comprends pas ce soudain changement, songeai-je à voix haute.

— C'est un mec, ma belle. Ça joue beaucoup. Surtout que « sa bande » passe son temps à t'emmerder. Par conséquent, ça devait être un peu dur pour lui de revenir vers toi, tu ne crois pas ?

— Et pourquoi revient-il _maintenant_ vers moi ?

— Il a comprit qu'il allait se passer un truc entre Arthur et toi donc il a eu peur. Typiquement masculin ! C'est que tu as deux vrais mâles à ta poursuite, ma belle !

Je soupirai longuement en essayant d'éviter que le sourire présent sur ma bouche ne s'agrandisse trop. Vincent avait le don de me faire sourire dans les moments les plus impromptus. Toutefois, il restait encore très loin de la vérité : Arthur avait voulu — voulait — me tuer. Voilà le déclic de Valentin. Et je me gardai bien de l'avouer à Vincent.

Je me voilais la face, je repoussais ces réflexions, je ne voulais pas y penser pour le moment.

— Pourquoi vous dites tous qu'Arthur s'intéresse à moi ? Il y a quelques jours vous pensiez qu'il me haïssait.

— Elena a des arguments très convaincants quand elle s'y met et il est au-delà des mots, ce mec.

— En fait, tu fantasme juste parce qu'on irait bien ensemble.

— C'est ça !

— Et avec Evan ? tentai-je, essayant de changer subtilement de conversation.

— On sort ensemble ! hurla-t-il brusquement, comme si je venais de lui rappeler ce « détail ».

Une bouffée de joie s'empara de moi, m'arrachant à mes tourments.

— Mais c'est génial, Vince !

— Je sais ! Je ne te dis pas à quel point il embrasse bien ! Et au lit…

— STOP ! Je vais raccrocher ce téléphone avant de perdre une oreille !

Un éclat de rire fut la seule chose qui me répondit.

* * *

Il la fixait.

Elle, habillée d'un simple short en jean délavé, de collants, d'un sweat vert à capuche et chaussée de converses. Comme tant d'adolescentes de son âge.

Elle ne sortait pas du lot.

Mais son regard ne pouvait pas la quitter.

Lily Constance se trouvait en plein milieu d'une foule de jeunes à moitiés défoncés alors qu'il ne devait être qu'une heure du matin. Une cigarette à la main droite et une vodka pomme dans la main gauche, la jeune fille déambulait parmi ses amis, riant et rembarrant les mecs un peu trop entreprenants à son goût.

Ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant détonnaient avec force sous la lumière des spots et son corps semblait hypnotiser la musique elle-même. Elle ne dansait pas vulgairement comme la plupart des filles ici, non. Il se dégageait d'elle une sensualité subtile qui ne pouvait que charmer la foule.

Bien sûr, elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Arthur serrait les dents au point de sentir sa mâchoire protester. Une seule envie le rongeait depuis le début de la soirée : l'arracher à ces idiots et planter enfin ses dents dans son cou blanc. À défaut d'autre chose, autre part.

Sa sexualité de vampire pouvait être qualifiée de tordue. Ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à foutre.

De temps à autre, elle jetait un regard méfiant vers la piscine chauffée qui s'étendait au centre même de la salle. Il fallait dire que les parents de Camilla avaient les moyens. Il la sentait frissonner d'ici face à l'eau. Il avait appris, au cours d'une discussion interceptée par pur hasard, que la jeune fille avait une peur monstre de l'eau. La voir si mal à l'aise dès qu'elle se retrouvait aux alentours des rebords l'amusait grandement.

Adam, de son côté, pelotait sans vergogne la grande sœur de Camilla.

Le démon se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant tant de connerie.

Que la fête se termine. Que Lily soit enfin à _lui_.

* * *

— Putain, soupirai-je une énième fois en jetant ma cigarette dans un geste brusque.

Voir Valentin entouré de pétasse ne m'enchantais guère, à vrai dire. Ce qui me tuait encore plus, c'était de comprendre que je n'étais pas aussi insensible que ça à Valentin, malgré la carapace que je m'étais forgée : le blond l'avait faite voler en éclat.

Et il y avait ce regard brûlant, aussi, qui semblait m'aspirer toute entière depuis le début de la soirée.

Alors, pour oublier, j'avalais cul sec mon verre.

Le troisième, me semblait-il. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de boire autant mais je voulais ignorer les évènements qui allaient arriver.

L'esprit un peu embrouillé, je cherchais encore le vampire du regard. Une peur sournoise me nouait le ventre malgré ce que m'avait dit Valentin.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une main possédant une force inhumaine me fit pivoter.

Arthur, toujours Arthur.

— Ah ! T'es là ! soupirai-je, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi je disais cela. Il haussa les sourcils et me jeta un regard moqueur. Je constatai qu'il m'entendait parfaitement malgré la musique.

— Tu es loin d'être sobre.

— Non. Enfin je ne pense pas, gloussai-je.

— Tu penses mal, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Un sourire se nicha sur mes lèvres tandis qu'il continuait de me regarder. La chaleur me faisait monter le rouge aux joues et je dé-zippait mon sweat avec précipitation.

Le regard qu'il lança à mon cou me fit l'effet d'une gifle. C'était le regard le plus érotique qu'on ait jamais osé poser sur moi. Et le plus morbide, aussi. Je compris que ce que m'avait dit Valentin était révolu.

L'alcool brouillait l'horreur que j'aurais dû ressentir face à ce fait indéniable. À la place, j'étais triste de ne pas pouvoir profiter de plus de temps avec cet être étrange qui acceptait et encourageait cette part sombre enfouie en moi.

— Tu vas me tuer.

Ses yeux acérés se plantèrent dans les miens et je me perdis un long moment devant la perfection de ses traits. Sa bouche pâle semblait afficher un rictus cynique tandis que ses yeux luisaient au dessus de ses cernes violacés.

À cet instant, pour s'amuser et être en accord avec la musique, Léo, le petit ami de Camilla, commença à éteindre puis ré-allumer les spots. Et, que Dieu me pardonne, je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je faisais.

Lorsque les spots furent tous éteints, nous plongeant dans une obscurité totale accompagnée des cris et des rires de mes amis, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et balançai mes deux petits bras autour du cou de ce vampire si intouchable. La seule chose que mon esprit analysa fut l'avertissement qui siégeait dans les iris sombres — très sombres — du démon. J'y répondis par un sourire provocateur et me rapprochai encore plus de lui pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes.

Il voulait se débarrasser de moi, il me trouvait inutile. J'allais lui donner une raison de ne pas m'oublier. Plus de barrière entre nous.

 _Contact. Embrasement._

C'était du feu. Du feu à l'état pur. Des flammes jaillissaient sous mes paupières closes et mon corps se crispa entièrement lorsque les bras puissants du vampire s'enroulèrent autour de moi.

Pour une personne réticente, je trouvais que sa langue démentait avec fougue le regard d'avertissement qu'il m'avait donné.

Les paroles de Vincent me revinrent en mémoire : « Lorsque vous vous regardez, on dirait que vous allez vous bouffer ! » Ce n'était pas totalement faux.

Ma main lâcha le verre, ou il glissa tout seul, je ne m'en rappelais pas avec exactitude, et il alla se fracasser au sol sans que personne ne le remarque.

Mes doigts se perdaient dans les cheveux noirs du vampire et je fus étonnée de constater à quel point ils étaient doux. Son odeur m'enivrait avec une force qui me faisait perdre pied et j'étais consciente que, s'il ne m'avait pas tenue aussi fermement, cela aurait fait un bon moment que je me serais écroulée.

Sensation. Tout n'était que sensation. Mes sens explosaient et j'avais l'impression que le monde autour de nous s'était accéléré. Dans les films, ou dans les livres romantiques, généralement, le temps devait s'arrêter.

Pas là, pas dans la réalité. Pas avec Arthur.

Tout tourbillonnait, tout brillait de mille feux. Sa bouche n'était pas glaciale comme je m'y attendais. Elle était fraîche et son souffle me rappelait l'air frais qu'on aspirait le matin d'hivers en sortant de la maison. Et sa langue. Bon sang sa langue qui glissait tout contre la mienne, chassant la moindre parcelle de chaleur. Un sourire étira mes lèvres : même en embrassant Arthur se devait d'avoir le dessus. C'était lui qui menait la danse. Mon cœur cognait violemment dans ma poitrine et le sang battait avec force dans mes tempes.

Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait fait, bordel ?

Et les spots arrêtèrent soudainement de clignoter, me faisant reculer brusquement, quittant tant bien que mal la protection de ses bras. Le souffle court, je regardais les expressions défiler sur son visage, hésiter entre hébétude et fureur.

Le dilemme s'arrêta et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens un petit instant avant qu'ils ne descendent sur ma bouche.

Qu'est ce que j'avais fais ? Qu'est ce qu'on avait fait ? L'horreur s'empara de moi tandis qu'une envie de vomir me broya l'intérieur du ventre qui était si doux, quelque instant auparavant.

C'était un vampire qui allait me tuer et je _l'embrassais_ ! J'étais tordue ! Elena avait peut-être raison de garder un œil sur moi. Quelque chose clochait dans ma tête. J'étais attirée par la mort.

Depuis quand ? Depuis quand étais-je comme ça ?

L'alcool se dissipa brusquement de mon esprit pour laisser place à la peur et à la colère. Dans un état de proche de l'hystérie, je m'élançai dans la foule sans me retourner. Je couru, déboussolée, et bousculai tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur mon passage.

Ce qui se passa par la suite demeura un mystère pour moi. J'étais incapable de dire si l'alcool me fit trébucher ou si une personne me poussa. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de la peur monstrueuse qui s'était emparée de moi lorsque je compris que je basculais lentement mais sûrement vers la piscine

L'eau m'avala toute entière et je voulu hurler parce que je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas remonter. La panique m'étouffa et l'eau infiltra mes poumons, me les brûla, comme si j'avais avalé de la javel. Des centaines de couleurs défilèrent avec précipitation devant mes yeux et l'image de ma mère me revint en mémoire avec une telle force que je manquai de perdre connaissance.

Maman. Maman. Maman.

Il y eut l'obscurité puis de nouveau la lumière lorsque deux bras me sortirent avec une facilité déconcertante de mon enfer. Je pris vaguement conscience que Valentin et Elena, à moitié immergés, avaient plongé pour me récupérer.

Alors, je tournai mon regard perdu vers les yeux insondables du démon. Je clignai lentement des miens alors qu'il me fixait sans ciller. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, doucement, la faiblesse me gagnant inexorablement. Tout fut flou après ça. Il me sortit de l'eau et me porta jusqu'à Elena, affolée. Il lui demanda d'appeler mon père et de lui signaler que je dormais chez elle car j'étais trop épuisée pour rentrer. Elle hocha la tête et il ne lui répondit pas lorsqu'elle lui demanda où il comptait m'emmener en le voyant s'éloigner.

On traversa la foule silencieuse et je fus étonnée de saisir l'air inquiet de Laurie et Alexandre.

Epuisée et tremblante, je posai ma tête contre son torse, ayant encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une fois au dehors de violents frissons secouèrent mon corps et je me rendis compte qu'il me tenait avec une force qui dépassait de loin la sécurité, prêt à me broyer.

Je constatai vaguement que nous nous dirigions vers sa Porsche rouge. il me glissa à l'intérieur, peu importait si j'étais trempée, et il s'installa du côté conducteur avant de démarrer avec violence.

— Tu m'as sauvé, déclarai-je d'une voix rauque, troublant le silence tendu.

Il eut un bref rire méprisant et se gara si soudainement sur le bord de la route que je fus projeté contre la portière. Il tourna ses yeux scintillants vers moi et j'eus un instant peur qu'il ne se mette ici uniquement pour me tuer, loin de la vue des autres. C'est alors qu'un goût d'alcool grimpa dans ma gorge et je compris ce qu'il avait su bien avant moi. Sans perdre une seconde, je sortis précipitamment de la voiture, fis quelque pas et tomba à genoux sur le sol inégal pour vomir l'eau de piscine et l'alcool ingurgités au cours de la soirée.

— Je crois que tu as eu trop d'émotions fortes pour la soirée, mon cœur.

J'eus une folle envie de lui dire _d'aller se faire foutre_ mais un autre renversement de mon estomac me coupa toute envie de parler.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 6**

* * *

Merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser un message, de mettre en favoris ou de suivre cette histoire ! C'est pour vous que je le fais et avec plaisir.

J'ai dépassé mon délai de publication habituel, j'en suis désolée. Disons juste que je suis atteinte de flemmaïte aigüe : quand je rentre du boulot, le canapé est plus tentant que l'ordinateur, hé ! Je plaide coupable.

À la prochaine publication !

 _Votre dévouée,_

 _Kimy Green._

kimy – green . e-monsite . com


	8. Chapitre 7

.

* * *

 **7**

 **NO ROMANCE FOR ME**

 _« Ça me fait rire lorsque j'y pense._

 _Tu sais les gens, à l'époque, ils auraient pu me traiter de folle._

 _Mais ça n'aurait rien changé._

 _Tant que tes lèvres restaient sur les miennes, j'aurais même pu affronter l'Enfer._

 _Chose assez ironique, puisque mon Enfer c'était toi. »_

 _Lily Constance_

* * *

Recroquevillée sur moi-même, je tentais tant bien que mal de conserver un peu de chaleur en dépit de mon corps trempé et de mes cheveux ruisselants. Les nombreux frissons et les claquements frénétiques de mes dents montraient bien que ma tentative était vaine.

Un goût amer résidait dans ma bouche, me soulevant encore l'estomac de temps à autre. Mais je serrais les dents à m'en briser la mâchoire : hors de question que je vomisse encore une fois devant lui.

— Attache ta ceinture, ordonna-t-il sans quitter la route des yeux.

Mes mains glacées et tremblantes ne me rendaient pas la tâche facile. Il eut un soupir agacé et me l'attacha lui-même.

Sitôt fait, il appuya sur l'accélérateur et le peu de lumières nous atteignant de l'extérieur devinrent des traits fugaces devant la rapidité de la voiture.

Le silence présent dans l'habitacle me dérangeait grandement. Je devais le remercier mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à franchir mes lèvres. C'était impossible. Et je savais qu'il s'en amusait. Ma fierté et la colère présente depuis notre baiser m'interdisait de prononcer une seule parole. J'aurais bien sûr pu jouer l'insolente pour me rassurer, me prouver que j'avais le dessus mais, la vérité, c'était que j'avais peur.

Pour la première fois, je sentais une peur monstrueuse m'envahir en présence du démon. Parce que je savais qu'il avait décidé de me tuer et qu'il suffirait d'une seule petite provocation, d'une seule petite étincelle, pour faire naître l'Enfer.

Alors je me taisais. Mais le silence et l'obscurité laissaient place au visage de ma mère. Un cauchemar prenait place devant mes yeux : ma mère piégée dans la voiture qui s'emplissait d'eau, ma mère paniquant, ma mère s'étouffant, ma mère comprenant qu'elle allait mourir noyée. Mon corps se contracta subitement, me sortant de ce film morbide. Arthur s'en aperçu mais ne fit aucun commentaire et je l'en remerciais.

Mon sweat trempé collait à ma peau et rendait le froid plus mordant à l'encontre de mon corps mais je n'osais pas enlever cette prison glacée de peur d'exciter le démon à la vu de mon cou. Je n'étais pas folle. Pas sur ce coup ci, du moins. Je contractais mes poings pour ne pas céder à la tentation de m'enlever le haut et de le jeter au loin.

Lorsque je sentis la crise de panique arriver, je me jetai sur le poste de musique et l'allumai sous les yeux surpris du vampire devant mon envie subite de musique. Je discernai ses sourcils qui s'arquèrent dans l'obscurité dans une question silencieuse mais je l'ignorais.

Le son s'éleva dans la Porsche et je reconnus sans peine un morceau de rock assez brutal, je montais le volume jusqu'à ce que mes oreilles crient grâce et m'installais plus confortablement sur le siège avec un soupir de soulagement. Plus de silence, plus de cauchemar. Un sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque je compris que les vampires n'étaient pas forcément amateurs de grandes musiques classiques, comme je l'avais vu dans des films ou des livres. Mais je n'allais pas me plaindre, j'aimais cette musique.

Je commençai à chantonner en anglais, ignorant royalement le sourire goguenard qui était présent sur le visage d'Arthur.

Un rire m'échappa lorsque je l'entendis subitement chanter la suite des paroles.

Sa voix grave et chaude me fit frissonner de plaisir. Les mots glissaient sur sa langue avec une sensualité intolérable, à l'accent parfait, et je me demandais alors si chaque vampire possédait une panoplie de perfections pour attirer les pauvres humains ou si toutes ces qualités n'appartenaient qu'à Arthur. Ces réflexions se stoppèrent lorsque nous entamions le refrain.

La côté absurde de la situation me frappa de plein fouet alors que nous chantions le second couplet. J'avais dix-sept ans, j'étais totalement trempée, et je me baladais en pleine nuit dans une _putain de Porsche rouge_ en compagnie d'un _vampire_ qui avait plus de quatre siècles, ce qui ne l'empêchait tout de même pas de chanter à tue-tête avec moi. Une chaleur inconnue se propageât alors dans mon ventre, chassant le froid qui m'enveloppait depuis ma chute dans la piscine.

Je remarquai alors qu'Arthur avait considérablement ralenti l'allure. Etait-ce parce qu'il prenait un peu de bon temps avec moi ? Voulait-il profiter de ces instants hors du temps entre lui et moi, comme je le faisais ?

Je commençai à l'observer discrètement et je constatai que lorsqu'il abaissait son masque d'impassibilité et qu'il laissait place à ce sourire moqueur, son charme brut ne s'en retrouvait que décuplé.

Je sursautai quand il arrêta subitement le poste.

— Perdue dans ta contemplation ?

— Pas du tout ! me renfrognai-je aussitôt, consciente qu'il m'avait vu entrain de le — parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre mot — mâter.

— C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé, je présume ?

— T'es toujours aussi chiant ?

— Non, je te réserve le meilleur de ma personne.

— Me voilà franchement honorée, raillai-je, ce qui accentua son sourire.

— Pour en revenir au sujet principal, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu t'es jetée sur moi.

Je bénissais l'obscurité de cacher mon visage qui venait sans doute de prendre une superbe teinte carmin. Gêne et colère se mélangeaient en moi, me rendant fébrile, ce qui déclencha l'un de ses rires charmants qu'il utilisait pour séduire toutes les adolescentes qui passaient à sa portée.

— J'étais saoule et je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

 _C'était une excuse idiote. J'étais idiote._

— Typique.

— Quoi ! aboyai-je, sur la défensive.

— Tu te caches derrière des prétextes vus et revus. Alors c'est typique.

— Tu n'avais pas l'air prêt à me repousser, n'est-ce pas ? soufflai-je, consciente d'être sournoise.

— Je ne voulais pas te priver d'un instant de félicité, répondit-il avec un sérieux étudié.

J'éclatai de rire malgré moi.

— Ça va les chevilles ?

— Très bien, merci.

J'entrepris de poursuivre la conversation, voulant préserver ma fierté même si je savais que je m'aventurais sur un terrain glissant.

Tout n'était que terrain glissant lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Arthur O'Brian.

— Je ne suis pas attirée par toi, ne va pas te faire d'illusion. Tu es un vampire, bon sang !

La voiture pila si violemment que sans ceinture j'aurais vraiment, mais alors _vraiment,_ pu très mal finir. Je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre une contenance : son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du mien.

D'accord. Peut-être que j'avais vraiment été trop loin cette fois ci.

Mon cœur faisait des bonds prodigieux pendant que mon corps semblait vouloir s'éloigner le plus possible du démon, comprenant sans doute le risque que j'étais en train d'encourir. Ses yeux brillaient d'une sombre convoitise qui déformait l'harmonie de ses traits, le rendant sauvage, venu d'une autre époque, et j'avais l'intelligence de croire que ce n'était pas moi qu'il désirait mais bel et bien ma gorge. J'allais mourir ici à cause de ma propre stupidité. C'était vraiment très stupide.

Ne le lâchant pas du regard, je tâtai le déclic de ma ceinture de la main gauche et l'ouverture de la portière de la main droite. Ça ne servirait à rien, j'en avais bien conscience, mais au moins j'aurais essayé.

Je me mordis les lèvres en sursautant lorsque je sentis ses mains puissantes et glaciales attraper les miennes, les interrompant dans leur vaine tentative de fuite. Sur ce coup là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir puisque ses yeux étaient toujours rivés aux miens. Il m'attira vivement à lui et, cette fois-ci, un cri incontrôlable s'échappa de ma bouche.

— En es-tu sûre ?

Mes sourcils se haussèrent devant sa question que je ne comprenais pas.

— Es-tu réellement sûre de ne pas être attirée par moi ? murmura-t-il de sa voix cajoleuse pendant que ses doigts s'enroulaient aux miens dans un geste brusque qui manqua de me faire grimacer. Inconsciemment, je commençais alors à me poser réellement la question. La cruauté présente dans ses yeux me faisait frissonner à m'en crisper le corps mais l'odeur qu'il dégageait, sa voix grave qui résonnait encore à mes oreilles, faisaient battre mon cœur à un rythme effréné.

 _C'était de la poudre aux yeux, nom de Dieu !_

Un piège, un appât pour attraper de pauvres humains totalement charmés par ces subterfuges !

Je contemplais alors sa beauté d'un tout autre œil lorsque je comprenais quelle perfidie se cachait derrière cette beauté intemporelle.

Mais il y avait aussi autre chose derrière tout ça, derrière la beauté, la cruauté. Il y avait moi. Il y avait moi qui appréciais la force de ce bras qui s'enroulait lentement mais sûrement autour de ma taille. Il y avait mes yeux qui ne trouvaient le repos que lorsqu'ils croisaient les siens. Parce qu'Arthur était la seule personne à pouvoir me comprendre. À pouvoir m'apprivoiser. À pouvoir faire partir la souffrance de mon corps en un claquement de doigt s'il l'avait décidé ou bien, au contraire, à faire naître les pires tourments dans mon âme juste parce que ça lui plaisait.

— Tu trembles mon ange, souffla-t-il tendrement. Mais je décelais aisément la moquerie et la méchanceté dissimulées au fond de ses yeux de nuit.

Je le détestais et je me haïssais aussi. Parce qu'il avait décidé d'utiliser ce pouvoir sur moi et parce que mon corps entier reconnaissait à quel point il était soumit au vampire même si mon esprit se débattait furieusement contre cette idée.

 _Pouvait-on haïr une personne et être attirée par elle en même temps ?_

Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour ça, hein ? Non. Pas de romance. Juste de la violence et des pleurs.

— Lily.

Je sortis de mes réflexions à l'intonation de sa voix. C'était un avertissement. Je reculais et j'étais morte. Si je restais ici, indécise, il allait également me tuer.

Alors, avec difficulté, je quittai son regard brûlant et posai ma tête contre son cou. Je le sentis se crisper et m'accrochai plus fortement à lui. Même si je savais pertinemment qu'il pouvait me repousser telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

— Je t'aime bien, finalement.

Ma voix me parût enfantine, dégagée. Pourtant, je tremblais de tout mon corps, attendant la mort. J'espérais que ce serait rapide. Bien sûr, je l'avais de nombreuses fois ardemment souhaitée mais mon fort caractère m'avait toujours fait relever la tête.

Mais voilà, Arthur avait la capacité de me rendre fragile et impuissante, étouffant toute volonté. Et c'était bien le seul.

— Tu vas me rendre fou, Lily, dit-il finalement et je sentis l'étau de ses bras augmenter la pression tout autour de moi. La manière dont il avait dit ça était assez étrange, comme on réprimanderait un enfant ayant mal agi.

Avais-je moi aussi un semblant de contrôle sur ses actions ?

Une lumière éclaira subitement l'intérieur de la Porsche. Une voiture arrivait lentement mais sûrement derrière nous et le vampire se replaça correctement et démarra en trombe, ne voulant pas attirer de curieux sur nous.

Je me calais contre la portière, le plus loin possible de lui, en essayant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

L'enfoiré.

Il m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

— Où m'emmènes-tu ? demandai-je brusquement, me rendant compte que cette information fort utile m'était complètement passée par-dessus la tête.

— Chez moi.

— Tu plaisantes ?

— Non.

Mon cœur fut une fois de plus mis à rude épreuve et je fis la seule chose pouvant me calmer, comme lorsque mon père tentait de me faire sortir de mes gongs : je m'enfermais dans un profond mutisme. Mes yeux dérivaient au dehors, tentant d'apercevoir où nous nous dirigions. C'était pourtant peine perdue : non seulement il conduisait avec une vitesse effarante mais, en prime, le peu de lampadaires restants avaient disparu. La seule chose que je discernais grâce aux phares, c'était les arbres. Nous avions ainsi quitté la ville pour gagner la campagne. Les collines, peut-être, si je me fiais aux nombreux virages.

Éloignée de tout avec un vampire comme escorte. Super, vraiment.

Mes sarcasmes mentaux s'arrêtèrent brusquement lorsqu'un gigantesque portail en fer forgé noir se dressa devant nous. Les pointes étaient teintes avec une couleur or et un énorme blason trônait fièrement en haut des grilles. Je ne parvins à voir ce qu'il contenait que lorsque la voiture s'approcha de quelques mètres.

Un ange se tenait la figure et son visage exprimait une telle horreur que je le quittais pour regarder ce qui le terrifiait ainsi. Au-dessus de lui se trouvait un démon hideux possédant deux grandes cornes, un rictus de cruauté massacrant ses traits.

Définitivement charmant.

Seul le ricanement d'Arthur me fit comprendre que j'avais parlé à voix haute. Il attrapa un petit boîtier noir et appuya sur un bouton. Le portail commença à s'ouvrir lentement dans un grincement sinistre.

Bienvenue en Enfer, Lily, me chantonnai-je à moi-même.

Nous traversâmes un long jardin — ou plutôt un parc, vu les nombreuses fontaines, arbres et bancs que l'on rencontrait — avant que la lumière ne vienne frapper les murs d'une énorme battisse. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour constater que cette grande battisse était en fait un château. Il possédait trois étages avec des rangées de fenêtres toutes plus immenses les unes que les autres. La pierre ne semblait pas le moins du monde abîmée par le temps, projetant sa couleur blanche au contact des phares de la Porsche. Un grand escalier se scindait en deux pour laisser place à un petit point d'eau artificiel entouré de diverses fleurs, rendant le lieu vraiment féerique, loin de ce que pouvait avoir véhiculé le blason.

— C'est magnifique, soufflai-je doucement, perturbée par l'émotion étrange qui m'assaillait subitement.

— C'est pratique d'avoir une force surhumaine et de ne pas pouvoir dormir, rétorqua simplement le vampire.

— Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui as construit ça ? hurlai-je, ahurie, en me tournant vers lui.

— J'ai eu de l'aide mais c'est effectivement moi qui ai réalisé les plans, je peux te l'assurer.

— Tu as un talent incroyable.

Et j'étais vraiment sincère.

— Avec _un peu_ d'expérience, il n'est pas difficile de se forger un goût irréprochable, railla-t-il avec un rictus cynique.

Je sentis les graviers grincer sous la voiture lorsqu'il freina à quelques pas seulement de l'une des deux branches de l'escalier. Il coupa le contact et descendit rapidement avant d'ouvrir ma portière. J'enlevais ma ceinture et le repoussa lorsqu'il tenta de m'attraper.

— Ça va, je suis capable de marcher toute seule, sifflai-je en m'extirpant tant bien que mal de la Porsche, très proche du sol.

— Permets-moi d'en douter.

Sa voix claqua dans l'obscurité, froide et sèche, ce qui eut le don de m'énerver prodigieusement. Je ne supportais pas d'être un fardeau aux yeux de quiconque. Même d'un vampire sanguinaire.

L'air glacial me saisit à la gorge et me coupa le souffle : je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'Arthur avait déclenché le chauffage dans la voiture pour éviter que je ne gèle sur place. Je ne fis qu'un pas avant de m'écrouler lamentablement sur son torse alors qu'il avait plongé pour me soutenir. Je me débattis puérilement, ne supportant plus — ou désirant trop — son contact depuis la scène qu'il m'avait faite dans la voiture.

— Tu vas arrêter tes conneries ma belle, et vite fait, parce que j'ai autre chose à foutre que de me transformer en baby-sitter pour une gamine à la fierté surdimensionnée.

C'était dans des moments pareils qu'il dévoilait inconsciemment ses longues années d'existence.

Il m'avait déjà faite basculer sur son épaule et grimpait avec agilité sur les marches avant même que je ne finisse d'assimiler sa phrase.

— Je me sens ridicule, soupirai-je en voyant l'escalier défiler sous mes yeux. De violents tremblements me secouaient, le vent de la vitesse à laquelle se dirigeait le vampire glaçant encore plus l'eau qui imprégnait mes vêtements.

— La ferme, m'intima-t-il et je crus bon de l'écouter. J'avais compris, par expérience, qu'il ne fallait plus pousser le bouchon trop loin avec lui.

Mes yeux protestèrent vivement quand une lumière automatique se déclencha devant la porte à nos mouvements. Il me déposa brusquement sur le sol — et je manquais de peu de m'y étaler — et je le vis sortir de dessous sa chemise noire une longue chaîne en argent à laquelle pendait une grosse clé qui semblait, elle aussi, être en argent. Des pierres rouges et bleues, que je pensais être des rubis et des saphirs, étaient incrustées sur le manche et le blason que j'avais découvert en haut du portail y était finement gravé. Ignorant ma stupeur face à cette clé, il l'enfonça dans une serrure assez étrange qui était installée en plein centre d'une lourde porte en bois massif. Des fils d'argents s'entrelaçaient, partant du trou de la serrure et s'étiraient sur tout le pourtour. Il tourna la clé à droite deux fois puis une légère détonation se fit entendre, je croyais qu'il allait pousser la porte pour l'ouvrir mais il n'en fit rien : de nouveau, il tourna la clé à gauche quatre fois et attendit le petit déclic. Ensuite, il saisit la poignée ronde au dessus de la serrure et tira dessus d'un coup sec. Des détonations toutes plus bruyantes les unes que les autres résonnèrent dans le silence de la nuit. Je devinais qu'un mécanisme aussi compliqué qu'ingénieux siégeait dans cette énorme porte. Elle s'ouvrit toute seule d'un claquement sec et Arthur, cette fois moqueur devant mon air qui devait franchement être comique à voir, fit un geste élégant de la main pour que je puisse entrer la première.

— Un vampire galant, on aura tout vu, grommelai-je pendant qu'il ricanait dans mon dos.

Tout était sombre et je marquais un temps d'arrêt.

Et s'il m'avait livrée en pâture à une communauté de vampires qui m'attendait sagement dans cette pièce ?

…

Non, Arthur était décidément bien trop égoïste pour partager.

J'eus un gloussement assez stupide. D'une, parce que les moments paranoïaques se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents avec moi et de deux parce que je commençais à connaître Arthur bien plus que je ne l'aurais dû.

 **CLAC**

Un énorme lustre en cristal s'illumina, me dévoilant une salle qui devait bien faire cinq fois toutes les pièces de ma maison réunies. Le sol sur lequel je marchai était en marbre noir, veiné de filons dorés, et de nombreuses tapisseries bordeaux recouvraient les murs. Les éclats de lumières dispersés par le lustre brillaient sur les couleurs sombres du sol et des murs, ce qui conférait à la pièce une atmosphère ancienne et mystérieuse. Des chandeliers finement taillés prenaient place sur des meubles noirs tout le long de la salle et je compris qu'Arthur préférait les bougies à l'électricité. J'avançais lentement dans la salle en tournoyant sur moi-même pendant que le démon, appuyé nonchalamment sur la porte d'entrée, mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon noir, me dévorait du regard, guettant chaque réaction défilant sur mon visage.

Je ne pouvais distinguer les immenses fenêtres que j'avais aperçues au dehors : de lourds rideaux noirs avec des bordures en or me bloquaient la vue. Je laissai planer mon regard tout autour de moi et il fut aussitôt attiré par la cheminée qui siégeait fièrement au centre de la salle. Jamais je n'avais vu de cheminé aussi grande, elle devait facilement faire quatre mètres. Des anges sculptés avec précision dans le marbre vert soutenaient la poutre avec élégance. Ils semblaient si réels qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient s'affaisser sous ce lourd fardeau.

Plus loin se trouvait une belle bibliothèque en bois contenant de nombreux ouvrages, je m'y précipitais, avide de savoir ce qu'un vampire aimait comme lecture — ou plutôt ce que Arthur aimait comme lecture. D'anciennes reliures me faisaient face et, contrairement à tout ce qui m'entouraient, elles seules semblaient avoir subit l'effet néfaste du temps. Le peu de titres que je parvenais à lire sur ces ouvrages vieillis étaient en anglais ou bien couverts d'étranges dessins. J'aurais aimé parler de runes mais je n'étais absolument pas calée dans la matière.

Je tournais de nouveau sur moi-même pour constater que les seules choses modernes dans cette pièce étaient les nombreux sofas, chaises, fauteuils et canapés installés contres les murs interminables de cette pièce — cela formait un contraste saisissant, mais étonnement pas mal assorti, avec l'ancienneté non dissimulée du lieu.

— Je te présente mon salon, glissa Arthur à mon oreille, ce qui eut le don de me faire sursauter : je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

— Ton salon ? Mon dieu Arthur ce n'est pas un salon mais une salle de bal, ça !

Il se mit à rire devant ma surprise. Et ce n'était pas un rire mauvais cette fois, c'était un vrai rire. Cela m'amena à sourire.

— Ça peut l'être aussi en diverses circonstances.

— Tu invites des vampires ici ? chuchotai-je en me crispant légèrement.

Il n'acquiesça pas mais ses yeux se firent envahir par les ténèbres, ce que je pris pour un oui.

— Et en quel honneur les vampires se réunissent-ils ?

— Lorsque vous fêtez le vin nouveau, nous, on aurait plutôt tendance à fêter le sang nouveau.

— Très drôle, lançai-je sarcastique.

— Ah ? Parce que tu croyais que je plaisantais ?fit-il innocemment.

Je me retournais vers lui, choquée, et ce ne fut que lorsque je croisai ses yeux taquins que je compris qu'il se foutait ouvertement de moi.

— Finalement je préfère quand tu ne fais pas d'humour.

— Vraiment ?

Il se rapprocha considérablement de moi et je reculai vivement de quelque pas devant son visage impassible.

— Je parlais de _ce_ genre d'humour, pas de ton humour en général.

— Et quel genre d'humour ai-je eu ?

— Le genre très morbide.

— Quoi de plus normal pour un vampire ?

— Ne mets plus jamais les mots « normal » et « vampire » dans la même phrase, ça sonne faux.

Ses lèvres pâles se soulevèrent un instant, le temps de dévoiler ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante. Je voulu lui demander si les vampires allaient consulter des dentistes quand il me coupa brusquement :

— Reste ici, je reviens. Et il s'en alla à la vitesse vampirique, disparaissant par la porte noire située en face de la porte d'entrée, et me laissant seule dans son gigantesque « salon ».

Le lieu avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de malfaisant sans sa présence — chose très ironique, d'ailleurs, quand on savait que le danger venait de lui — le silence pesant était accru par la grandeur de la pièce et si un fantôme avait subitement jailli de derrière l'un des rideaux, je n'aurais vraiment pas été surprise.

Je me sentais minuscule et complètement décalée en ce lieu, habillée comme l'adolescente de dix-sept ans que j'étais et trempée comme l'adolescente malchanceuse que j'étais. Le froid qui s'était éclipsé de mon corps depuis que j'étais entrée dans la demeure du vampire refaisait surface, je me sentais vraiment mal.

Un tourne disque vintage, posé sur un meuble de fer et de verre teinté, paraissait m'appeler. J'avais toujours tendance à écouter de la musique pour calmer mon anxiété. Je me forçais à détourner le regard : l'allumer aurait été mal poli et peut-être qu'Arthur ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était ici, qu'on l'entende — ce qui était peu probable, vu l'immensité de la propriété.

L'envie de savoir ce qu'il pouvait écouter dans cette pièce l'emporta sur mon conflit intérieur et je me précipitai vers l'engin sur lequel trônait un vinyle dépourvu de nom. Je m'interrompis brusquement et regardai aux alentours, apeurée, comme une voleuse prise en flagrant délit.

J'étais ridicule !

Inspirant un grand coup, je mis plusieurs minutes, avec mes doigts engourdis, à comprendre comment le mettre en marche. Aussitôt fait, un air que je connaissais depuis mon enfance retentit dans la pièce et je reculai, sous le choc. Le Beau Danube bleu de Johann Strauss, cette valse si merveilleuse pour moi, emplissait les murs de ce château et toute peur se retira de moi comme par magie. Ma mère n'avait cessée de l'écouter en boucle lorsque j'étais petite et nous nous amusions souvent à danser dessus sous l'œil exaspéré — mais pourtant amusé — de mon père. Pour moi, cette valse signifiait le bonheur de mon enfance que j'avais perdu. Le fait qu'Arthur puisse l'écouter suscita une telle émotion en moi que des larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Je me moquais de moi-même, à présent : comment avais-je pu trouver ce lieu effrayant ? Comment cette pièce avait-elle pu me faire peur ? Elle était merveilleuse, la manière dont les sons se répercutaient contre les tapisseries et les rideaux était envoûtante. Et ce sol en marbre sur lequel je commençai à glisser petit à petit, emportée par la musique. Je me mis à rire : c'était bel et bien une salle de bal ! J'imaginais à présent l'effet que ça donnerait si tous les chandeliers étaient allumés et que l'électricité fut coupée.

Sans que je parvienne à le comprendre, mes yeux se dirigèrent vers le haut et ce que j'y vis me fit arrêter ma petite valse improvisée : des centaines d'anges me regardaient, bien camouflés dans leur peinture majestueuse qui s'étalait sur tout le plafond. Je recommençai à tournoyer, mais les yeux fixés vers le haut, essayant de mémoriser chaque visage, chaque détail, chaque couleur.

 _Je croyais être venue en Enfer et je m'étais lourdement trompée, j'étais au Paradis._

* * *

Il avait d'abord garé la Porsche dans le garage puis avait fait couler l'eau dans l'une de ses salles de bain pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer : il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle s'écroule, transie de froid. Pas que sa mort l'embêterait, mais ça serait diaboliquement chiant d'avoir un cadavre trempé sur les bras.

 _Quelle mauvaise foi !_

 _Ta gueule !_

Allons bon ! Et voilà qu'il virait schizophrène !

Le démon poussa un soupir en entendant la musique vibrer doucement tout autour de lui. Il haïssait mettre de la musique lorsqu'il était seul. Ça rendait les lieux vraiment trop vivants, trop chatoyants. Il était mort, il n'avait pas besoin que ces pièces deviennent accueillantes.

Mais, il y pensait ! Il n'était pas seul ce soir.

— Sale gamine.

Elle avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Ne respectait-elle donc rien ? Agacé, il prit son temps avant de retourner au salon, histoire de ne pas la tuer tout de suite. Arthur descendit l'escalier et poussa la porte mentalement avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

Incongrue.

Voilà l'adjectif qu'il emploierait pour définir Lily Constance. Elle était entourée de richesses inestimables et dansait sur du Johann Strauss alors qu'elle portait un short en jean et des converses. Elle dansait sur un marbre hors de prix et d'âge en _converses_ couvertes de boue et elle tournoyait sur elle-même, totalement trempée, sans même remarquer que de fines gouttelettes se répandaient partout sur son passage.

Et le pire, c'était qu'elle se permettait de sourire ! C'était complètement indécent.

Mais ça lui plaisait.

Arthur pouvait bien admettre que cette jeune fille avait la capacité de mettre de la magie dans chaque lieu qu'elle foulait. C'était une magicienne, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Ou une putain de sorcière, au choix. En un claquement de doigt elle pouvait vous retourner le cerveau.

C'était ce soir qu'il aurait dû la tuer, n'est ce pas ?

Alors qu'est ce qu'elle foutait encore en vie dans son salon à cette heure-ci, bordel ?

Le vampire se détourna un instant et ferma les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer la fureur qui grimpait en lui. Lily le faisait agir comme un adolescent. Elle le faisait penser comme un adolescent. Cette maîtrise qu'elle avait sur ses actions pouvait s'avérer très dangereuse. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'en aperçoive. C'était lui le maître du jeu.

Il s'étira lentement, humectant doucement ses lèvres, et se retourna vers le spectacle irréel qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Arthur ne se concentra même pas pour désactiver la machine dans un bruit de disque rayé, brisant le charme.

L'adolescente pila net et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en l'apercevant.

Bien.

Apparemment la colère s'affichait sur ses traits. Parfait : ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de se rappeler avec qui elle frayait. Il s'approcha d'elle avec une lenteur calculée, aimant voir la peur s'insinuer en elle. Pourtant, lorsqu'il constata à quel point ses lèvres avaient bleuies, ses pas se firent plus pressants. Lily flancha lorsqu'elle le vit foncer sur elle de cette manière mais il ne s'en offusqua pas et attrapa doucement son visage pour le regarder de plus près.

— Merde.

Son rythme cardiaque avait considérablement baissé. Il dé-zippa son sweat avec des gestes brusques, ignorant royalement les protestations outrées — mais faibles — de la jeune fille, et l'arracha pratiquement pour le jeter à terre dans un bruit sourd.

— Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? marmonna-t-elle, ayant même du mal à paniquer.

— Au hasard, hein, je dirais que je t'évite de faire une hypothermie.

Sans attendre, il l'enveloppa dans ses bras, évitant qu'elle ait un contact avec sa peau pour ne pas qu'elle gèle davantage.

Foutus humains, si fragiles qu'il en oubliait leurs faiblesses ridicules.

Il sortit de la salle, grimpa l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, et s'engouffra dans la seconde pièce à droite du couloir. L'eau avait atteint un stade assez satisfaisant dans le bassin trônant au milieu de la pièce.

— Ne me dit pas que c'est ça ta salle de bain, chuchota-t-elle en regardant les miroirs incrustés dans chaque murs de la pièce avec un air franchement comique.

— D'accord. Ce n'est pas ma salle de bain, c'est _l'une_ de mes salles de bains. Ne fais pas cette tête mon cœur, renchérit-il lorsqu'il vit ses yeux s'agrandirent davantage, si c'était possible.

— Arthur, le sérieux avait envahit son visage avec une vitesse fulgurante et le vampire fronça les sourcils.C'est trop profond.

— Il faut absolument que ta température corporelle augmente Lily. Maintenant.

— Tu n'as pas une douche, plutôt ? grimaça-t-elle.

— Oui, mais le temps nous manque alors arrête avec tes caprices.

Il avait la désagréable impression de vivre une scène de couple.

— J'ai peur Arthur, le supplia-t-elle en se recroquevillant un peu plus contre lui, cherchant sans doute une chaleur qu'il ne pourrait lui prodiguer.

— Tu auras _vraiment_ peur si tu ne va pas dans cette baignoire dans la minute qui suit, siffla-t-il.

Il n'allait pas avoir de la patience face à sa phobie de l'eau, en fait, il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Il n'était pas mère Térésa, merde. Il était déjà bien gentil de vouloir lui sauver la vie, une fois de plus, il ne fallait pas trop pousser non plus.

Sinon, il se contenterait de la noyer tranquillement.

— Putain, ce n'est pas une baignoire Arthur ! C'est une mini-piscine !

— Un bassin, rectifia-t-il.

Le vampire sentit qu'elle voulut répliquer mais elle s'affaissa légèrement sur lui, n'arrivant pas à prononcer un mot. Un simple humain n'aurait pas vu ce subtil changement mais il n'était pas un simple humain. Et c'était très mauvais signe.

— Déshabille-toi, souffla-t-il en la posant à terre.

— Pardon ?

Elle vacilla légèrement mais sa requête l'avait un peu requinquée.

— Non ! Je n'irais pas.

Son pied claqua sur le sol dans un geste impatient, ce qui l'amusa passablement.

Quel caractère de merde.

— Alors c'est moi qui vais te déshabiller.

Elle sursauta et recula, effrayée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel : toutes les femmes, humaines et vampires comprises, se jetaient pratiquement à ses genoux pour qu'il les déshabille et elle faisait la fine bouche ?

— Je… Je vais le faire, s'affola-t-elle en remarquant la détermination qui habitait les yeux luisants du vampire.

Ses petites mains fines tentèrent d'agripper son haut blanc trempé qui dévoilait un soutien-gorge noir. Peine perdue : ses mains étaient trop glacées pour réussir à saisir quoique ce soit. Infiniment agacé, il éloigna ses mains tremblantes et se saisit lui-même de son haut qu'il passa par-dessus la tête de la jeune fille. Il resta un instant immobile, fixant la fine dentelle de sa lingerie avec un sourire moqueur et ignorant les nombreux bleus qui s'étaient imprimés sur la peau pâle de son ventre.

— C'est drôle, tu sais.

— Quoi ? grogna-t-elle.

Il était sûr qu'elle aurait piqué un fard si elle n'avait pas eu si froid.

— Ils ne sont pas _si_ petits que ça, finalement.

— Mais ta gueule ! s'insurgea-t-elle tandis qu'il explosait de rire.

Elle tenta de reculer mais il l'attrapa vivement par le bouton de son short en jean et la tira à lui d'un coup sec. La jeune fille poussa un petit cri lorsque leurs deux corps entrèrent en contact.

— Pas bouger, souffla-t-il même s'il avait remarqué que son propre corps venait de se crisper.

Il se baissa lentement, ne la quittant pas des yeux pour qu'elle reste sage. Le vampire avait remarqué à quel point il pouvait l'hypnotiser par son regard. Cependant, il n'avouerait jamais que contempler ces yeux gris bleu en retour ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il ne le dirait même sur son lit de mort.

Ce qui tombait bien, en considérant qu'il était déjà décédé. Quel humour débordant il avait ce soir !

Il entreprit de dégrafer le bouton de son short et de baisser lentement sa braguette ce qui la fit déglutir alors qu'il s'autorisait un sourire assez pervers.

— N'en profite pas !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, j'ai connu mieux.

— Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

— C'est une invitation ? demanda-t-il mielleusement en posant les deux mains sur ses cuisses, la faisant sursauter.

— T'as oublié les collants, ronchonna-t-elle, vaincue.

Il ricana, baissa le short et déchira pratiquement son collant — « Arthur ! » s'outra-t-elle —, dévoilant une surprenante culotte noire en coton sur laquelle se poursuivaient de petits chiots blancs à la truffe rose.

— Tuez-moi, gémit-elle, visiblement mortifiée.

Il s'amusa à la comparer à ses nombreuses amantes. Toutes portaient — ou ne portaient rien du tout, d'ailleurs — des tenues plus affriolantes les unes que les autres — parfois dépassant la limite du ridicule, selon son goût — mais Lily, avec sa pudeur et ses dessous dénués de séduction étudiée, s'avérait mille fois plus désirable que toutes ces camarades de baise.

Un élan de tendresse l'envahit mais il le repoussa fermement, connaissant les risques de ce genre d'émotion.

— Ce n'est pas un peu trop court, questionna-t-il en glissant un doigt en dessous du fin tissu, sur sa cuisse droite. Elle tapa sa main baladeuse, plus gênée qu'énervée, et il décela la faiblesse dans ce geste.

Il cessa ses taquineries et enleva précipitamment ses converses avant de l'entendre protester.

— Je te laisse tes sous-vêtements, arrête de faire ton effarouchée ! Je peux t'assurer que j'en ai vu, des femmes nues, alors pas la peine d'être effrayée, mon ange.

Il la sentit se détendre considérablement sous ses doigts et le démon en profita pour l'avancer un peu plus vers le bassin d'où s'échappait de la vapeur.

— Arthur, grinça la jeune femme, réticente.

— Je reste à côté de toi. Si j'arrive à t'épargner la noyade dans une piscine, je peux facilement te sauver d'un méchant bassin, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel même si la panique la gagnait doucement. Elle glissa son petit pied blanc contre la surface de l'eau et il la vit frissonner de plaisir au contact de la chaleur. Cette réaction lui comprima le corps sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Après ce premier « geste » tout fut beaucoup plus simple : son corps semblait réclamer de lui-même ce bain chaud. Elle s'y installa avec un délice évident même si elle ne lâchait pas son bras.

Une sonnerie significative se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée et il se releva prestement.

— Non ! S'écria Lily, affolée, et il dû se mettre de nouveau à son niveau pour la calmer.

— Je reviens de suite, juste une petite affaire à régler.

Il lui envoya un regard assez apaisant qui semblât la détendre légèrement et sortit de la salle de bain. En descendant il retrouva son portable qu'il avait laissé sur le petit meuble, dans l'entrée : il venait de s'arrêter de sonner. Il attendit patiemment qu'il appelle une seconde fois, le vampire n'allait pas s'abaisser à rappeler.

Quelque secondes plus tard la sonnerie entêtante résonna de nouveau. Il l'attrapa et décrocha calmement.

— Oui ?

— Où est-elle ?

— Bonsoir Valentin, comment vas-tu ?

— Arrête avec ta fausse politesse à la con !

— Tu deviens vraiment grossier lorsque tu as peur.

— Tu l'as tuée ?

— Non.

Il entendit distinctement son interlocuteur pousser un soupir de soulagement.

— Enfin, pour l'instant.

— Tu…

— Je plaisante, coupa-t-il, agacé par ces enfantillages. Tu en as mis du temps pour appeler. Trop bourré ou trop occupé par tes petites minettes en chaleurs pour le faire plus tôt ?

— Non. Juste le temps de me rendre compte qu'un connard avait crevé toutes les roues de ma voiture et qu'on avait volé mon portable. Heureusement qu'Elena m'a passé son téléphone.

Le vampire se permit d'afficher un sourire diabolique.

— Désolé, Val, mais sur ce coup là, ce n'est pas moi.

— Je sais ! Dis à Adam que si je le chope, vampire ou pas, je le démonte !

— J'en prends note, déclara le démon en s'admirant les ongles. Autre chose ?

— Elle va bien ?

— Elle s'est bien remise du choc, enfin c'est ce que j'en déduis face à sa répartie habituelle qui me casse les oreilles depuis que je l'ai sortie de la piscine.

Le blond ricana.

— Tu vas passer une sale nuit.

— Ne m'en parle même pas.

— Je paris que tu n'as même pas de quoi la nourrir.

— J'ai les putains de pâtes qu'Alex et toi vous évertuez à acheter, grimaça le vampire.

— Eh ! Il faut bien qu'on mange lorsqu'on vient chez toi ! Bref, je passerai demain matin avec le petit déjeuner !

— Hum hum, acquiesça distraitement Arthur en guettant les bruits d'eau du premier étage.

— Et… J'ai planqué des tablettes de chocolat dans la bibliothèque du deuxième étage, sous l'étagère des romans du dix-septième siècle parce que—

— Non. Laisse-moi deviner… Alex ?

— C'est un aspirateur à sucre ce mec !

— C'est de la consommation personnelle aussi, je suppose ?

— Bah j'ai souvent un petit creux la nuit…

— Certes, grinça le démon.

Il s'arrêta subitement, aux aguets, avant de quitter rapidement sa posture défensive.

— J'ai de la visite.

— L'enfoiré ! Je suis sûr que c'est lui ! ADAM VA TE FAIRE—

Le vampire raccrocha avant même d'entendre la fin de la phrase.

— J'ai toujours apprécié la poésie de Valentin, déclara une voix étouffée par la lourde porte d'entrée.

Arthur roula des yeux et alla ouvrir d'une simple pression sur la poignée pour découvrir le vampire blond, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

— Tu sais qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'argent.

— J'ai déposé son portable chez lui, sur sa table de nuit, et je paierai les frais de sa voiture.

Un court silence passa.

— Tu ne me fais pas entrer ?

— Non.

— Elle est là.

Comme c'est une affirmation, il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

— Tiens, soupira le blond en lui tendant un gros sac noir.

Le démon fronça les sourcils.

— C'est son sac avec ses affaires. Portable inclut. La jolie blonde qui lui sert d'amie m'a dit qu'elle les avait prit au cas où elle aurait dû dormir chez Camilla. Prévenante, la petite. Ou voyante, au choix.

Le brun attrapa le sac en affichant une mine sceptique.

— Si j'ai « empêché » Val de s'en mêler c'était pour te laisser le champ libre pour la tuer, pour éviter que tu ne sois obligé de le tuer lui aussi. Mais bon, c'était un peu inutile, j'en conviens.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'ai su dès le moment ou tu as foncé vers la piscine que tu n'allais pas la tuer.

Une minute s'écoula.

— D'ailleurs tu devrais être plus prudent, je sais qu'elle te met dans tous tes états mais ce n'est pas une raison pour utiliser notre vitesse devant les humains quand tu la vois tomber dans l'eau. Heureusement qu'ils étaient tous défoncés.

Arthur cligna lentement des yeux mais ne prononça pas un mot.

— Bon, bonne soirée. Et le blond se détourna avec un sourire accroché au visage.

— Adam.

— Oui ? demanda-t-il sans pour autant se retourner ni s'arrêter de marcher.

— Ne t'approche pas d'Elena ou je te casse les dents.

Seul un grand éclat de rire lui répondit.

Lily le tuerait si cet abruti commençait à tourner autour de son amie.

Une petite minute…

Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre ?

Cette gamine avait vraiment un sale effet sur lui. Il referma la porte rageusement et balança le sac sous un meuble avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. En route il songea que Lily allait sans doute avoir besoin de ses affaires. Mais il n'avait pas envie de le lui dire maintenant. Non. Il aimerait bien la voir porter ses vêtements à lui. Un point c'est tout.

* * *

Mon dieu ce qu'un bon bain chaud pouvait faire du bien ! Surtout après avoir été frigorifiée comme je l'étais. Et puis il y avait une chose géniale que je n'avais remarqué qu'après m'être détendue : du shampoing à la mandarine ! Arthur avait du shampoing à la mandarine ! Moi qui pensais être l'une des rares à en posséder.

M'amusant avec la mousse que j'avais crée, je ne vis pas Arthur dans le reflet des nombreux miroirs et ce ne fut que lorsque je sentis quelque chose glisser derrière moi que je compris que je n'étais pas seule.

— Arthur !

— Moi-même.

— Tu m'as fait peur !

— Navré, me lança-t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? soufflai-je, tendue, en le regardant s'installer derrière moi dans le bassin, tout habillé.

— Je prends un bain.

— Certes, j'avais bien cru le comprendre mais… Pourquoi maintenant ?

— Tu n'as pas lavé tes cheveux, indiqua-t-il paresseusement.

— Non, je n'aime pas avoir la tête sous l'eau et…

La fin de ma phrase mourut lorsque je le vis attraper le shampoing.

— Alors il faut bien que je le fasse.

Je haussai finalement les épaules : après tout, s'il avait envie de jouer à la poupée, c'était son problème.

Malgré tout, mon air je-m'en-foutiste s'en alla lorsque je sentis son bras s'enrouler autour de mon ventre et me tirer à lui. Son torse n'était pas glacé, l'eau le réchauffait, mais la proximité avec le vampire me perturbait grandement. Le liquide froid qu'il versa sur ma tête mit fin à ma transe qui reprit quelque secondes plus tard lorsqu'il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Sans m'en apercevoir, je me calais un peu plus confortablement contre lui.

— J'avais prévu de te tuer ce soir.

Ses doigts arrêtèrent de jouer avec mes mèches et mon cœur rata un battement.

— Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

— Non.

Un petit temps passa puis ses doigts recommencèrent à se mouvoir sur ma tête et mon cœur reprit un rythme cardiaque normal.

Sans même que nous le sachions, ce moment intime et agréable serait le premier d'une très longue liste.

* * *

— Donc, si je comprends bien : Valentin et Alexandre savent que tu es un vampire, mais pas Laurie.

— C'est ça.

— Pour Alexandre je comprends, vu qu'il te connaît depuis tout petit mais… Pourquoi es-tu devenu ami avec Valentin ?

Il soupira avant de me répondre.

— Alexandre l'a connu lors de sa seconde au lycée et il n'arrêtait pas de me parler de lui. J'ai voulu connaître le gosse qui avait réussit à obtenir l'estime d'Alexandre, chose très difficile à avoir. Sa perspicacité n'a pas tardée à mettre de la lumière sur ma véritable nature… J'aurais pu le tuer mais j'aimais trop sa personnalité d'écorché vif derrière sa gueule d'ange, alors je l'ai gardé.

« Je l'ai gardé ». Un terme qu'on emploierait pour un animal de compagnie. Était-ce ainsi que la plupart des vampires nous voyait ? Si on les intéressait, on pouvait ne pas finir en nourriture ? Je me tus, gênée par ce genre de pensée et étrangement peinée.

* * *

— Quoique, c'est vrai, O'Brian c'est Irlandais comme nom !

— Hm, fit-il distraitement, son nez frôlant ma joue alors que mon souffle s'accélérait.

— Raconte-moi ton histoire.

— Par où commencer ?

— Tu avais quel âge lorsque tu t'es fais transformer ?

— Je ne sais pas. Le temps ne défilait pas de la même manière, à l'époque. Vers la trentaine, je dirais.

Surprise, je me relevais d'un bond et le toisai, interdite.

— Trente ans !

Un sourire moqueur et des yeux profonds pétillants de malice me répondirent.

— Je triche sur mon âge.

— Techniquement t'as quatre-cent-neuf ans alors c'est un peu normal que tu triches sur ton âge.

— Oui, mais j'ai le corps d'un homme alors j'essaie de le camoufler pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention au lycée.

Et pour appuyer ses dires il retira sa chemise noire trempée et la jeta au sol dans un « _splatch_ » sonore. Je contenais mon désir devant le torse finement musclé qui me faisait face.

— Tu essayes de me faire du charme, demandai-je, taquine mais mal à l'aise devant l'intensité de mon désir.

— Pas besoin de ça pour te charmer.

La manière dont il avait prononcé cette phrase me fit frissonner. Il était tellement provocateur et ses yeux me dévisageaient avec une force qui frôlait l'indécence. Ignorant son regard de braise, je posai ma main sur son torse d'une blancheur stupéfiante. Moi, j'avais déjà la peau pâle mais lui remportait le trophée haut la main. On aurait dit que j'avais de la porcelaine sous mes doigts. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que ma main glissait sur son ventre, je sentais ses muscles se contracter à mon passage. La sensation était étrange : une statue douée de vie.

— Arrête, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et l'intensité avec laquelle ses yeux de minuit me fixaient fit manquer plusieurs battements à mon cœur.

— Donc…euh… Si tu as la trentaine et que tu as été transformé en vampire en 1607 cela veut dire que tu es née en tant qu'humain à la fin du seizième siècle ?

— Tu sais compter, c'est bien, me félicita-t-il ironiquement, quittant le ton brûlant qu'il avait eut quelque secondes auparavant.

Je me félicitais aussi intérieurement d'avoir pu me concentrer dans cette situation. Je me retournai et hésitais à m'allonger à nouveau sur lui mais il coupa mes tergiversions en me calant dans ses bras.

— Ma famille faisait partie des grandes dynasties irlandaises. Je vivais dans le comté de Clare. Il était situé dans la province de Munster.

Je ne disais mot, fasciné par son histoire et par sa voix si lointaine. Il n'était plus avec moi : Il était en Irlande.

— Mon enfance s'est déroulée dans un climat de conflits permanents. Mon père m'a appris à manier les armes dès que j'ai été capable de tenir sur mes jambes.

— Pourquoi ? demandai-je doucement, consciente de passer pour une inculte.

— Comme toujours. Des problèmes de religions bien enracinés.

— Qui t'a transformé ?

— Une femme. Elle s'appelait Bronach. Ce qui est assez drôle, dans un sens ironique bien sûr, c'est que ce prénom signifie « douleur ».

— Elle s'appelait ?

— Je l'ai tuée.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi et je préférai détourner son attention.

— Tu étais amoureux d'elle ?

Il eut un rire amer.

— Non, elle me touchait mais je ne l'aimais pas. J'étais fasciné par sa beauté fatale. Très fatale pour moi, à vrai dire.

— Tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte que c'était un vampire ? Je veux dire… Vous n'étiez pas superstitieux ?

— J'étais tellement sûr de ma force et captivé par ses nombreux charmes que je ne prêtais guère attention aux avertissements. J'étais plutôt du genre à n'en faire qu'à ma tête.

Je souriais devant cette déclaration. J'aimais ce qu'il me disait : savoir comment il avait pu être lorsqu'il était humain me rassurait dans un certain sens.

* * *

— J'ai une odeur moi aussi ?

— Mandarine et lilas, parfois.

— Ça sens bon pour toi ?

— C'est entêtant.

Il avait détourné habillement la question et je ne poussais pas plus loin. Le fait que mon odeur puisse l'obséder me troublait : je ne savais comment prendre cette information.

* * *

— Tu as eu beaucoup de femmes ?

— Oui.

— Et tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux ?

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne suis pas fait pour l'amour.

— Tout le monde est fait pour l'amour, protestai-je en riant.

— Pas moi.

— Un jour ça va te tomber dessus et, vampire puissant ou pas, tu seras quand même dans la merde, soupirai-je en étouffant un bâillement.

* * *

— Je ne suis pas du genre à m'attacher aux lieux mais celui ci était vraiment splendide.

— Je n'aime pas ça.

— Quoi donc ?

— Quand tu pars dans tes souvenirs lointains, comme ça. Je me rends compte que tu as vécu quatre siècle avant moi, et que je ne te connaîtrais jamais totalement.

— Il te faudrait plusieurs vies pour me connaître entièrement, mon cœur, railla-t-il.

Ouais, c'était précisément ça qui me faisait peur.

* * *

— T'es partis quand en France ?

— J'ai quitté l'Irlande puis j'ai visité le globe entier pendant de nombreuses années et ce n'est qu'en 1640 que je me suis définitivement installé en France.

— Tu es très connu ici, n'est-ce pas ?

— Dans chaque pays il y a un ou des vampires dominants. Moi je domine la France et l'Irlande.

— Et ceux dont on a parlé tout à l'heure, les Volturis, ne sont-ils pas censés être les « maîtres » du monde vampirique ?

— Tu l'as bien dis mon cœur : ils sont censés être.

* * *

Arthur me fit sortir du bain lorsque l'eau commença à diminuer considérablement niveau température. Je ne souffrais plus du froid et je n'aspirais qu'à une seule chose à présent : dormir. Il me passa de quoi me brosser les dents et me coiffer pendant qu'il allait chercher de quoi me vêtir. Je lui avais pourtant demandé de sécher mes vêtements avec ses pouvoirs, comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois, mais il avait été entêté au possible : ce n'était pas assez chaud. Lorsqu'il revint avec un gros pull bleu marine je m'empressais de le faire sortir pour pouvoir m'habiller après qu'il ait essoré mentalement mes sous-vêtements.

Je regardais le pull d'un œil amusé avant de l'enfiler avec plaisir. La douceur de la texture aurait pu me faire ronronner de plaisir mais ce fut surtout l'image que me renvoyaient les miroirs qui me fit le plus jubiler. Je portais un pull à Arthur. Moi, Lily Constance, simple humaine, portais le pull d'un des vampires les plus puissants de cette planète ! Finalement j'avais de quoi casser le mythe : Arthur ne portait pas que du noir ou du blanc !

Je sortis de la salle de bain à la recherche du vampire mais ne trouvais pas âme qui vive dans ce château interminable. Je découvris des pièces toutes aussi magnifiques les unes que les autres au fur et à mesure de ma visite improvisée, ce qui m'incita à aller un peu plus loin : je montais donc au troisième étage.

* * *

Il avait dû appeler cet abruti de Ronan. Heureusement qu'Adam venait de l'avertir : les massacres d'humains trop fréquents allaient finir par attirer les Volturis en France. Et Arthur ne se sentait certainement pas d'humeur à affronter Aro et ses extravagances habituelles.

Tout était arrangé, maintenant. Il avait gentiment averti Ronan que, s'il continuait à jouer les psychopathes, il allait se faire une joie de lui arracher les membres. En commençant par celui qui comptait le plus pour un homme.

Il tendit l'oreille lorsqu'il retourna à l'intérieur de la battisse pour tenter de localiser l'adolescente. Et les battements de cœur provenaient directement de _sa_ chambre.

Il fonça vers la jeune fille avec une vitesse vertigineuse mais s'arrêta soudainement au pas de la porte. Elle dormait. Couchée tranquillement dans _son_ lit, emmitouflée comme une bienheureuse dans _son_ pull.

Sur sept chambres dans ce château elle avait été obligée de choisir la sienne, n'est ce pas ?

Il soupira longuement avant de s'approcher d'elle d'une démarche bestiale qui ne montrait jamais à personne. Il monta sur son lit couvert de soie sans faire le moindre bruit et commença à détailler la jeune fille attentivement. Son petit nez fin, à peine retroussé, ses yeux en amandes, et son menton bien dessiné. Sans parler de ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant qui cascadaient sur l'oreiller blanc, faisant ressortir son visage de poupée de porcelaine.

Tout ceci, il le connaissait déjà par cœur. Ce qu'il était moins habitué à observer, c'était son corps. Il glissa imperceptiblement son regard vers ses longues jambes fines et blanches qui dépassaient de son pull. Elle avait des jambes magnifiques, il devait bien se l'avouer, même si ça avait le don de l'agacer prodigieusement : le critère primordial lorsqu'il se choisissait des amantes, c'était justement les jambes. Arthur avait toujours été obsédé par ça. C'était un homme, après tout. Un vampire, certes. Mais un homme, surtout.

Il promena sa paume sur la cheville puis remonta lentement jusqu'au genou. Sa peau était douce et chaude, vibrante de sang sous sa main. Il glissa encore sa main pour qu'elle atteigne la cuisse. Il avait l'impression de toucher de la crème.

Cela n'avait rien de pervers, non. Arthur aimait la beauté, même si cela s'avérait compliqué de le toucher. Mais ce que dégageait cette fille avait tendance à lui faire perdre la tête.

En faisant bien attention à ne pas la réveiller, le vampire remonta le pull et contempla un long moment l'hématome violacé qui prenait place sur son ventre. Des marques faites par son père, bien sûr. Il soupira et, mû par une force étrange, il approcha son visage avec une lenteur calculée et posa doucement ses lèvres contre la peau de la jeune fille. L'odeur de mandarine l'assaillit alors, plus puissante que jamais. Il agrippa les couvertures dans un geste incontrôlé et ne pu s'empêcher de lécher ce morceau de peau qui lui était offert. Était-ce de sa faute s'il voulait absolument connaître sa saveur ? Non. C'était sa faute à elle, si elle était si attirante.

La limite allait être franchie : il sentait le sang, avec cette odeur si divine, pulser dans tous le corps de la jeune fille. S'il restait une minute de plus il allait la tuer.

Et puis, pourquoi pas ? Cela arrangerait beaucoup de chose, non ?

 _Recule, RECULE !_

Il se redressa brusquement, haletant et tremblant. En un coup d'œil il constata que la jeune fille ne s'était pas réveillée. Il attendit prudemment cinq minutes avant de retourner à son exploration.

Il toucha sa taille fine et comprit, une fois encore, qu'il pourrait la briser d'une seule main tant elle était fragile. Ses mains caressèrent avec douceur les petites bosses que faisaient ses seins et il sentit le cœur de l'adolescente s'emballer. Il se retint de rire avec amertume : eh bien quoi ? Tu le sens, toi, qu'il y a un démon au-dessus de toi, n'est ce pas ?

Lentement il remonta jusqu'à sa gorge, son cou droit et fin qui semblait l'appeler de mille façons. Le vampire se mordit violemment les lèvres et remonta jusqu'aux siennes qu'il effleura du bout des doigts, comme lorsqu'on caresse les pétales d'une fleur.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé, il s'était alors demandé si elle aussi avait senti ce feu qui avait prit place entre eux deux, à ce moment là. Si elle avait senti la chaleur dévorante prendre naissance entre leurs deux corps.

Il voulait encore essayer. Juste une fois. Ça ne voulait rien dire, c'était juste une simple expérience pour comprendre pourquoi son corps le torturait ainsi en sa présence.

Ses lèvres rendues pâles par la mort frôlèrent un court instant celles pulpeuses de la jeune fille et des centaines de picotements semblèrent naître dans la bouche du vampire à ce simple contact.

Cette fois il ne se redressa pas mais recula prestement à l'opposé du lit. Le vampire ne prit pas le temps de savoir s'il l'avait réveillée. Il s'en alla précipitamment dans le salon pour finir recroquevillé contre l'imposante porte d'entrée.

— Pourquoi, haletait-il en tenant ses deux mains contre son torse, pourquoi me fais-tu ça ?

Ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était rien. Après tout, Lily était une jeune humaine désirable, quoi de plus normal que d'avoir ce genre de réaction ?

Parce que, avoir l'impression d'étouffer, c'est normal lorsqu'on ne fait que désirer quelqu'un ?

 _Tais-toi, tais-toi !_

Il devait aller voir Jeanne et après...

Après tout irait mieux.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 7**

* * *

 _Votre dévouée,_

 _Kimy Green._

kimy-green . e-monsite . com


	9. Chapitre 8

**.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

 **EVERY DAY IS LIKE A BATTLE**

 _« Tu étais toujours là, à attendre quelque chose de moi._

 _Tu persistais à dépasser le fait que je sois un vampire._

 _Tu me traitais comme une personne normale, dans la mesure du possible._

 _Et tu ne me laissais pas en paix, même s'il t'arrivait d'avoir peur de moi._

 _C'était la première fois, Lily._

 _La première fois qu'une personne posait réellement les yeux sur moi. »_

 _Arthur O'Brian._

* * *

La silhouette du vampire était entourée d'un halo blanc. Voilà plusieurs heures qu'Arthur demeurait devant la baie vitrée, regardant le jour se lever. Jeanne restait dans l'ombre, cachée par le corps à demi-nu du démon. Des rayons encadraient sa silhouette musclée, le rendant encore plus surnaturel qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le pantalon noir qu'il portait descendait ostensiblement sur ses hanches, laissant apercevoir une chute de rein à faire damner une sainte. Et sainte, Jeanne ne l'était certainement pas. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de vouloir se damner pour lui et son corps dont elle connaissait chaque centimètre.

Elle se releva enfin, arrangeant ses oreillers, et s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit. La vampire perdait patience mais Arthur n'avait jamais été du genre très bavard. Surtout après le sexe.

— Je ne te savais pas si admiratif devant le soleil.

Il rit durant quelques secondes et elle caressa de ses yeux les muscles puissants qui roulaient sous sa peau d'albâtre. Elle resta un instant pensive devant la forte carrure de ses épaules. Ses muscles ne transparaissaient jamais vraiment lorsqu'il était vêtu, il savait dissimuler sa carrure aux yeux des autres pour ne pas paraitre trop imposant : il fallait le voir nu pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de la beauté de son corps. Et c'était un privilège qu'elle se réservait.

Jeanne avait toujours trouvé Arthur beau, d'aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs. Il n'était pas charmant, encore moins mignon — trop brutal et meurtrier pour ça. Il avait ce visage aux traits réguliers et indéniablement masculins, ses yeux sombres qui perçaient vos plus intimes pensées. Ses cheveux sombres faisaient ressortir avec délice cette expression sérieuse figée sur sa peau pâle. Sa bouche exquise pouvait faire naître des sourires en coin à faire chavirer la plus frigide des femmes. Et il avait cette prestance qui passait difficilement inaperçue que ce soit dans ses gestes aussi fluides que dangereux ou bien dans la manière qu'il avait de toujours se tenir droit, si droit. Arthur O'Brian n'était pas « sexy », non. Arthur était beau, d'une beauté spectaculaire, guerrière, qui venait d'une autre époque où la faiblesse n'avait jamais été tolérée.

Bien sûr, les vampires pouvait acquérir, développer, avec le temps, une certaine puissance physique. Et ce processus commençait dès la transformation. Mais jamais personne n'atteindrait la cheville d'Arthur pour Jeanne. Elle en avait eu des amants, des tonnes mais Arthur n'avait pas d'égale. Il était son roi. Et ses caresses brûlantes la rendaient dépendante d'une manière qui l'avait longtemps dérangée.

La vampire se rappelait de leur première rencontre, bien dès siècles plus tôt. De son poignard, de son cœur meurtrit. De son _suicide_. Les hommes n'étaient pas fidèles. Et celui à qui elle avait dédié sa vie humaine avait fait voler en éclat ses grands principes sur l'amour et la force d'un couple. Tout ça pour sauter sa meilleure amie dont il n'était même pas amoureux. Elle riait à présent de sa propre bêtise même si elle n'oublierait jamais l'expression qu'avait eue Arthur lorsqu'il s'était penché sur son corps, maculé de sang poisseux. Il lui avait alors demandé si elle voulait le rejoindre.

C'était l'une des choses qu'elle aimait chez Arthur. Il laissait toujours le choix. C'était à vous de choisir intelligemment.

Désorientée, effrayée à présent qu'elle se sentait partir vers l'inconnu, Jeanne avait murmuré son accord juste avant de rencontrer ces yeux — sombres, si sombres — et elle avait vu le démon au-delà du visage angélique. La jeune fille qu'elle était n'avait pas eu le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation, ses crocs acérées s'étaient déjà refermées sur son cou gracile.

Ce n'était pas un sentiment de pitié qui avait fait agir le vampire cette nuit là. Jeanne n'était pas dupe : sa beauté avait été stupéfiante, humaine, et les vampires séduisantes étaient très utiles pour manipuler les plus puissants d'entre eux. Et elle en avait manipulé pour lui. Des centaines. Pas par amour, non, Jeanne ne tolérait pas l'existence d'un tel sentiment. Cependant, elle se sentait redevable. Il lui avait donné cette deuxième chance, il lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Elle aurait pu descendre en Enfer, saluer Satan, — et avec le sourire s'il vous plait — s'il le lui avait demandé.

Une chose amusait follement Jeanne : les armes qu'il employait étaient les même que celles qu'employaient les autres à son encontre. Femmes ou hommes. Nombreux vampires avaient essayé de faire ployer le vampire dit intouchable. Mais voilà, la séduction ne marchait que dans un seul sens.

C'était Arthur qui séduisait et non l'inverse.

Ainsi, le fait qu'elle puisse le voir tourmenté — par une simple humaine de surcroit — la rendait malade.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, la mine si sombre, sur le pas de sa porte blindée, elle avait osé lui demander s'il l'avait _enfin_ tuée. Il n'avait pas répondu et s'était jeté sur ses lèvres comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Et ils n'avaient pas couché ensembles, non. Ils avaient fait l'amour.

Enfin, tout était relatif.

Car ce n'était pas son corps à elle qu'il avait eu sous les doigts cette nuit : c'était le corps de Lily Constance qu'il avait effleuré comme un amant éprit, c'était les lèvres de Lily Constance qu'il avait écrasées avec cette passion dévorante. Et c'était le cœur de Lily Constance qu'Arthur O'Brian avait réclamé.

Jeanne serrait les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire.

Comment son modèle, celui qui lui avait tout enseigné, pouvait-il trahir la première règle qu'il lui ait inculquée ?

Ne jamais se laisser atteindre par quiconque.

Ce qui l'effrayait davantage, c'était la faille que pouvait laisser apparaître Arthur si ses peurs s'avéraient fondées. Les Dirigeants considéraient la popularité croissante d'Arthur d'un très mauvais œil. Seuls les trop nombreux fidèles du démon empêchaient une riposte sanglante de la part des Seigneurs.

Si jamais les espions devinaient le point faible qu'était en train de se créer lui-même le démon, cela déclencheraient une guerre sans précédent, à armes égales.

Le jour où Arthur aurait besoin de soutien, Jeanne serait là. Si les Italiens avaient le malheur de toucher un seul cheveu de son maître — avec difficultés, certes, car il s'agissait d'Arthur — elle se ferait une joie de tous les massacrer. Il ne fallait jamais sous estimer l'attachement d'une femme envers l'homme qui lui avait redonné goût à tout.

Jamais.

— Tu as toujours ce goût pour le tragique, se moqua-t-il sans avoir besoin de se retourner pour deviner le tour de ses pensées.

Elle s'était toujours demandé si, le fait qu'il la transforme, lui donnait la capacité d'accéder à ses pensées les plus intimes, ou si c'était juste parce qu'il était extrêmement dangereux lorsqu'il s'agissait de déchiffrer les émotions des autres.

Curieux, comme un vampire habituellement si détaché de tout, pouvait comprendre les plus infimes nuances des sentiments chez les autres.

Elle l'observa glisser ses mains puissantes dans ses poches, prenant une allure reposée qui ne la trompait nullement. Arthur était toujours sur ses gardes.

— Tu es en train de créer ta propre perte, j'espère que tu en es conscient ?

— Tu es comme Adam, déclara-t-il, sans doute las de leurs mises en garde.

Un court silence passa avant qu'il ne reprenne :

— Je ne l'aime pas, murmura-t-il, probablement plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

— Tu la désires. C'est déjà suffisant.

Il soupira longuement et revint s'allonger en travers du lit, un bras musclé posé sur son visage fermé.

— Arthur il faut que tu cesses de fréquenter cette fille. Ces humains aussi, même si Alexandre et Valentin ont leurs utilités.

Il ne répondit pas.

— Quitte cette ville et reviens-nous !

Agacée par son manque évident de réaction elle tenta de le piquer au vif.

— Transforme-les, si tu les apprécies tant que ça ! Les deux garçons feraient des vampires redoutables ! Et tu sais bien que c'est ce que veut Alexandre depuis quelques années, déjà.

Son calme glacé était signe d'une colère imminente. Arthur n'était jamais aussi sauvage, aussi dangereux, que lorsqu'il devenait calme.

— Quant à cette Lily, elle est d'une beauté peu commune. Si je la transformais, peut-être qu'elle pourrait me battre au jeu des amants. Je pourrais l'entrainer, qu'en dis-tu ?

Aucun signe de fureur n'était apparu sur son visage, pas une once d'émotion.

Mais cette main, d'une puissance démesurée, s'acharnait maintenant à l'étrangler.

Elle comprit, avec une acuité réservée aux condamnés, qu'elle était allée trop loin. En temps normal elle aurait admiré la capacité qu'avait Arthur de bondir sur ses proies sans crier gare. Si ce n'avait pas été elle la proie, elle l'aurait sans doute admiré.

— Arthur, arr—arrête, suffoqua-t-elle, pas par manque de souffle car elle ne respirait pas, mais parce qu'il était en train de la broyer de l'intérieur.

Jamais pareille haine ne s'était vue dans ses yeux implacables. Son visage conservait son expression neutre, comme s'il était encore entrain de contempler l'aurore, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une rage terrifiante.

Ils s'étaient déjà battu de nombreuses fois : Jeanne avait toujours eu un don pour la provocation, même si elle le craignait grandement. Cependant, pour la première fois, elle sut qu'il n'allait pas desserrer sa prise avant que la mort, la vraie cette fois, ne l'emporte.

— SIRE ! fit une voix qu'elle ne put distinguer à cause de la souffrance, aussi morale que physique, qui la terrassait.

— LÂCHEZ-LA ! NOM DE DIEU, VOUS ALLEZ LA TUER !

La pression s'enleva aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même dans un geste futile de protection. Elle discernait le dos de William qui tenait Arthur par les épaules. Les yeux luisants du démon ne la quittaient cependant pas, lui promettant milles morts, et un frisson incontrôlable l'enveloppa.

— Calmez-vous !

Les accents désespérés du vampire aux cheveux cuivrés durent l'interpeller car il consentit à cesser de la regarder.

— Que t'arrive-t-il pour que tu veuilles tuer l'une de tes plus proches fidèles ?

— Rien qu'une petite divergence d'opinion.

À travers le brouillard de faiblesse qui l'entourait, la vampire pouvait discerner l'air parfaitement calme du démon. Il était si effrayant que son corps se crispa violemment lorsqu'il contourna William pour s'approcher à nouveau d'elle.

— Mêles-toi encore une fois de cette histoire et je t'assure que cette fois ci personne ne pourra te venir en aide.

Il disait vrai et elle le savait.

— Arthur éloigne-toi d'elle je t'en conjure ! hurla-t-elle, désespérée, tandis qu'il quittait sa chambre sans même récupérer ses affaires.

— Réalise l'emprise qu'elle a sur toi !

Seul le silence lui répondit tandis qu'elle se mettait à sangloter misérablement. William s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça doucement avant de la bercer comme une enfant. Ses cheveux roux foncés brillaient sous le soleil qui s'infiltrait par la baie vitrée et ses yeux se concentrèrent sur cette jolie couleur.

Elle savait qu'il croyait être amoureux d'elle et c'était d'ailleurs le seul qui n'avait jamais voulu coucher avec elle. Elle ne l'avait pas non plus encensé pour, trop sentimental à son goût. Mais le respect qu'il lui vouait la touchait, parfois.

— C'est fini, calme-toi, chuchota-t-il tendrement.

Elle eut une folle envie de rire, c'était la première fois qu'un homme la touchait dans son lit sans pour autant avoir des idées perverses. Décidément, il fallait peut-être qu'elle le décoince. Cessant ses gémissements de douleur, elle décida qu'elle passerait voir le démon plus tard, pour lui présenter ses excuses et, surtout, pour le persuader d'arrêter de fréquenter la jolie rousse.

Elle avait toujours été d'un naturel têtu. Ou suicidaire.

— Dis… Will. Ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle Will, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, répondit-il avec un ton méfiant qui la fit sourire tandis qu'elle le sentait se raidir contre elle

— Tu n'es pas attiré par les hommes ? le questionna-t-elle innocemment en caressant ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Il l'attrapa brusquement par les épaules et la repoussa fermement en plantant ses yeux d'un rouge clair dans les siens devenus taquins.

— Ne commence pas ton putain de numéro de charme avec moi, il me donne la nausée. Je ne suis pas l'un de tes chiens qui te baisent quand tu es en manque d'affection, Jeanne.

Il la quitta ainsi, alors qu'un air hautement surprit venait de s'afficher sur son visage de poupée. Il n'était pas si mou que ça le William, finalement.

« Comme c'est intéressant », songeât-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

* * *

Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas si bien dormi. Pas de cauchemars, pas de réveils brusques en plein milieu de la nuit, rien. Je tentais vaguement de reprendre mes esprits tout en m'étirant doucement dans les draps de soie.

De soie… DE SOIE ?

Un bond prodigieux acheva mon réveil qui s'annonçait pourtant agréable. J'ouvris mes yeux malgré la fatigue encore présente et tout me revint en mémoire lorsque mon regard se promena sur la chambre plus que spacieuse dans laquelle je me trouvais.

— Salut !

— PUTAINDEMERDE ! Mon cri acheva mes propres oreilles mais je ne quittais pas du regard le vampire — car je n'avais aucun doute sur ce point — blond qui se trouvait à mes côtés.

Des boucles sauvages descendaient sur son front blanc et une petite fossette apparaissait sur sa joue droite tandis qu'un sourire joyeux agrandissait ses lèvres pâles.

— Oh ! Désolé, je t'ai fait peur. Je suis Adam, pour te servir, déclara-t-il en me tendant la main.

J'entendis des pas précipités dans le couloir et une deuxième tête blonde, d'une teinte plus claire, entra dans mon champ de vision tandis que Valentin ouvrait la porte. La peur présente sur ses traits s'estompa tandis qu'il prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle j'étais.

— Adam, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

— De ne pas aller attendre son réveil dans la chambre parce que je risquais de lui faire peur, récita le vampire avec une moue boudeuse qui seyait très mal à son visage indiscutablement prédateur.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? siffla Valentin, pas le moins du monde perturbé par le fait qu'il parlait à un vampire sans doute cent fois plus puissant que lui.

— Je suis allé attendre son réveil dans la chambre et je lui ai fait peur, continua-t-il en marmonnant.

Valentin soupira longuement avant de me regarder avec un sourire en coin.

— Désolé, il est vraiment chiant.

— Eh !

— C'est—Ce n'est pas grave, m'entendis-je balbutier alors que mon cœur tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre un rythme normal.

— Tu dois avoir faim, je vais te chercher des croissants.

Et il quitta la chambre, à ma plus grande horreur.

Je tournai la tête vers le détraqué et je me rendis compte que son visage se trouvait à deux centimètres du mien, me faisant presque loucher.

— Tu ne m'as pas serré la main, chuchota-t-il avec un air arriéré qui m'aurait fait rire si je n'avais pas eu peur de me faire mordre.

— Ah… hum.

Je me déplaçai légèrement, histoire de ne plus me trouver si proche de lui, et attrapai sa main encore tendue vers moi. Il la secoua avec énergie et le même sourire qu'il m'avait offert à mon réveil reprit place sur son visage.

À ce moment là, mon ventre émit un bruyant gargouillement et je me rendis compte que j'avais une faim de loup.

— Quelle heure est-il ?

— Midi et demi, me répondit Valentin en entrant dans la pièce avant de s'installer à nos côtés sur le lit et en me balançant le sachet de croissants que j'attrapais au vol malgré ma surprise.

— Si tard ? murmurai-je en mordant à pleines dents dans mon petit-déjeuner, si on pouvait appeler ça une heure pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Je ne m'étais jamais réveillée après l'aube, depuis le décès de ma mère, c'était une première.

— Apparemment, vous avez eu une nuit agitée, ricana Adam avec un haussement de sourcils significatif.

— Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, le coupa sèchement Valentin.

Je restai pensive face à son insinuation. Il ne s'était rien passé, hier. Je me rappelais m'être endormie dans cette chambre en sachant que c'était celle du vampire. Toutes les autres chambres possédaient des couleurs assez chatoyantes et étaient richement décorées. Ce n'était pas le cas ce celle-ci. Les murs étaient aussi noirs que le sol et les draps de soie. Quelques affiches dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas ornaient les murs et des ouvrages anciens étaient posés aux côtés d'un ordinateur portable dernier cri sur un bureau — ou plutôt une table immense — en verre. Le lit était somptueux. Le matelas était déposé dans un moule de nacre noire sculptée, posé à même le sol. Ce n'était pas surchargé, c'était parfait et sombre. Comme Arthur. Comme tout ce que j'aimais.

— Il m'a demandé de venir veiller sur elle en plein milieu de la nuit et il est parti dans un état catastrophique. J'ai pensé qu'ils avaient eu une « dispute de couple » !

— Non, c'est faux.

Leurs regards convergèrent vers moi.

— Tout allait bien, je me suis juste endormie.

Adam me regarda en fronçant les sourcils pendant qu'une peur massacrante s'insinuait en moi : qu'est-ce que j'avais fait, encore ?

— Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que tu dormes. Peut-être qu'il attendait quelque chose de plus… sexuel de ta part.

La claque que donna Valentin sur la tête du vampire me fit le plus grand bien.

— Evite les suppositions lubriques dès le début de la journée.

— Ce n'était qu'une suggestion tout à fait appropriée ! se défendit le blond bouclé.

— Bah voyons ! Lily, on te laisse te réveiller en douceur. Ton sac est au pied du lit et tu sais où se trouve la salle de bain. Nous t'attendons dans la cuisine, elle est au rez-de-chaussée, à côté du grand salon.

Valentin attrapa Adam et l'entraîna avec lui malgré ses protestations. Je me doutais que c'était plus pour se donner en spectacle que pour autre chose car la force vampirique ne se faisait certainement pas battre par la force humaine.

Après avoir attaqué un second croissant, je me laissai retomber sur le lit d'Arthur. Une odeur de fraîcheur m'enveloppa, me berça, mais mon bonheur fut soudainement terni par un désagréable sentiment d'angoisse. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas averti ? S'il avait demandé à Adam de me surveiller, cela voulait dire qu'il se préoccupait un tant soit peu de moi, mais tout de même ! Je ne le comprenais décidément pas.

Au moment ou je croyais avoir cerné son caractère si sauvage, la seconde d'après il me glissait entre les doigts. Une petite voix dans ma tête me souffla qu'avec ces longues années derrière lui, j'étais encore loin de pouvoir le comprendre totalement. Je me mordis les lèvres de désespoir en sentant ce désir puissant me submerger.

Il me manquait.

Sa présence me manquait horriblement, je me sentais vide.

J'aurais dû me montrer furieuse avec Valentin qui s'était laissé draguer par toutes ces filles à la soirée et pourtant je n'avais ressenti qu'une pointe de colère, alors que le chagrin qui me submergeait à présent était d'une intensité insupportable.

— Bordel c'est pas vrai. Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai.

Les sentiments, ce n'était pas bon quand on était fragile.

Alors des sentiments pour un vampire…

* * *

J'essayais de mémoriser le chemin du retour tandis qu'Adam me ramenait dans sa Mercedes, chose que Valentin aurait pu faire si ses pneus n'avaient pas été crevés à la fête de Camilla. Je ne comprenais pas le pourquoi du comment mais, visiblement, Adam ni était pas pour rien.

— Arthur me considère comme un boulet, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma question ne le prit pas au dépourvu mais il resta un instant silencieux.

— Non. Il est trop intrigué par toi.

Je maudissais mon cœur de s'emballer comme ça.

— Oh ! Et ça lui arrive souvent ? demandai-je en tentant de paraître désintéressée.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je n'ai rien de…

— Ce ne sont pas des choses qui s'expliquent, me coupa-t-il, soudainement loin d'être aussi amusant qu'il l'avait été plus tôt.

Les vampires jouaient-ils tous un rôle ?

— Il ne contrôle pas son attirance envers moi.

— Tout comme tu ne contrôle pas ton attirance envers lui.

Je ne répondis pas, assez choquée.

— Tu sais Lily, j'en ai vu des filles, vampires ou humaines, se tuer d'amour pour lui. Des hommes aussi. Je ne suis plus étonné de l'emprise qu'il peut avoir sur le monde qui l'entoure. Par contre, c'est la première fois que je le vois goûter la même souffrance qu'il a infligé. Ça ne lui fait vraiment pas de mal…Même si je reste méfiant.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Vous avez deux caractères instables. Je ne vois pas comment tout ça pourrait bien finir, prophétisa-t-il tandis qu'un frisson incompréhensible grimpait le long de mon dos.

La discussion s'arrêta là et je lui demandai de se garer un peu plus loin que devant ma maison, de peur que mon père ne me voit.

— Merci, répondis-je, tremblante.

— Et un conseil, Lily : ne te laisse pas bouffer par lui.

Voyant mon air assez horrifié il éclata de rire avant de reprendre.

— Moralement, je veux dire ! Il est très autoritaire et complètement impulsif. Sans oublier que monsieur est capricieux. Alors ne le provoque pas mais mets des limites. Tout est une question d'équilibre avec lui.

Génial, très rassurant. Je hochai la tête avant de m'en aller puis me retournai vivement pour interpeller le vampire.

— Tu parle en connaissance de cause, pas vrai ?

Un sourire carnassier plus tard, et il redémarrait en trombe, disparaissant de ma vue.

Je me mis à rire et continuai ma route, un peu plus légère.

* * *

 _Arthur, Arthur, Arthur_

J'avais lavé son pull bleu marine à la main, de peur de l'abîmer. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu tout aussi bien le laisser chez lui mais… Je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de revenir le voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Je l'avais laissé à une distance respectable du chauffage pour qu'il sèche plus vite tout en guettant les allées et venues de mon père dans la maison. Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à gober le fait que je dorme chez Elena, il ne manquait plus qu'il découvre un pull d'homme entre mes mains. Le spectacle aurait été tout simplement mortel — et sans jeu de mot.

La soirée d'hier me revint en mémoire et je me surpris à repenser à notre baiser. Et quel baiser ! Bon sang, ce n'était décemment pas permit d'embrasser aussi bien. Probablement parce qu'il avait eu des années d'entraînements avec différents protagonistes aussi.

Ouais, je n'aimais pas trop le fil qu'avait pris mes pensées, soudainement.

Puis ma petite danse improvisée dans son grand salon me fit brusquement rougir de honte. Le froid m'avait simplement fait disjoncter ! Oui, c'était ça, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal hier soir.

Je chantonnais une musique pop que j'avais mis en fond sonore tout en réfléchissant à notre relation. Il ne m'aimait pas, du moins je ne le pensais pas. Et j'étais loin de ressentir pour lui ce que j'avais un jour ressenti pour Valentin. C'était obsessionnel mais ça ne voulait certainement pas dire que c'était moins puissant. Au contraire, je voyais à présent à quel point cela me bouffait, me dévorait. Il avait réussi à m'obséder autant que je l'obsédais, et ce, dans un temps records. Une semaine avait suffit pour tout renverser.

Alors qu'est-ce que ce serait dans un mois, putain ?

Une peur s'installait peu à peu en moi. Elle avait prit naissance dès mon réveil, en fait. Dès que le manque cruel s'était fait sentir. En admettant que l'amour que j'avais porté à Valentin était le premier amour d'enfance, radicalement différent de ce que je ressentais pour le vampire à présent. Est-ce que cette chose que j'appelai « obsession » n'était-elle pas en fait la passion d'un amour plus mûr, inévitable ? Le grand Amour ?

Bien sûr ! Et Arthur viendra te chercher sur son grand cheval blanc !

Non, je me contenterais de la Porsche mais merci de la proposition.

Je secouai la tête pour me ressaisir un tant soit peu. Je n'étais pas naïve : c'était un vampire et moi une humaine, il n'y avait pas une chose qui clochait légèrement, là ?

Je le voyais mal me rouler la même pèle que la veille lorsque j'aurai 84 ans — si j'arrivai jusqu'à cet âge. Et il était hors de question que je devienne un vampire, si cela s'avérait possible.

Je songeai aussitôt à la bouille adorable d'Adam et à ses blagues, certes pitoyables mais follement divertissantes, qui m'avaient suivies durant tout le début de l'après midi.

— Non !

Je reculai vivement, effrayée.

Non, non, non.

Je ne voulais pas mourir, je ne voulais pas de tout ça. Il était mort et ne m'aimait pas ! Il était fou et moi je commençai à tomber sous son charme comme toutes les personnes qu'Adam avait citées.

Voyant que le pull était sec, je me décidai à le repasser pour pouvoir le lui rendre sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre commentaire. Puis mes pensées s'échappèrent de nouveau.

Qui ne rêvait pas d'aventure ? Arthur était mon ticket pour la vie que j'avais toujours rêvée de mener. Pas forcément aussi joyeuse mais certes moins ennuyeuse que si je devais rester toute ma vie à travailler dans un bureau et à m'occuper de gosses infernaux et d'un mari macho !

…

Bon d'accord, je noircissais volontairement le tableau.

Pourtant, une vie surnaturelle me tentait plus que je ne le laissais paraître.

C'était peut-être ça le problème, le danger.

Pas Arthur mais moi-même.

* * *

— Tu ne veux pas voir où il habite ?

— Mais Lily… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de prendre la voiture maintenant.

— Elena, pitié, j'ai besoin de le voir, on ne s'est pas quittés en très bons termes ! En plus mon père est sorti avec des amis et il ne rentre que dans une heure… C'est l'occasion rêvée !

— Dis moi… Tu ne commencerais pas à tomber amoureuse par _pur hasard_ ?

— Non ! Bien sûr que non, fis-je avec une telle véhémence que je grimaçais.

Oui, bon, pour la crédibilité, tu repasseras, Lily.

— On dirait une amante désespérée ! se moqua-t-elle

— Je suis désespérée mais je ne suis pas son amante.

— Pour l'instant.

— Oui, voilà—attends, t'as dit QUOI ?

— Ça va, je t'y emmène, Mademoiselle Chieuse ! Je suis là dans une demi-heure.

— Oh si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça.

Seul des bips consécutifs entendirent ma menace.

— Je ne suis pas amoureuse.

Cette sentence résonna étrangement dans ma chambre et je décidais de me changer pour combler le silence. J'ouvris mon placard et commença à trifouiller dans mes vêtements.

— Non, non, certainement pas, qu'est-ce que ça fout encore ici, ça ? Trop court, trop décontracté … Trop—parfait !

Un pantalon en cuir noir, un top blanc et une veste en laine noire feraient l'affaire. Pas provoquant, sobre et soulignant la silhouette tout en faisant ressortir mes cheveux roux. Je finissais de me maquiller lorsque ce qui semblait pourtant évident me frappa de plein fouet.

Je voulais être belle.

Certes j'aimais tout ce qui touchait aux vêtements, depuis toujours, et je ne supportais pas de sortir habillée comme un sac, cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Mais c'était pour _moi_ seule. Pas pour les autres et encore moins pour Arthur O'Brian.

— Oh-oh.

Je n'aimais pas les oh-oh. Ils précédaient toujours des révélations désagréables. Je décidais alors de ne plus me triturer les méninges : j'avais eu ma dose aujourd'hui.

Je tirai même la langue à mon propre reflet avant de réfléchir à la coiffure que je pourrais me faire, juste histoire d'embêter encore plus mon « moi intérieur ». J'optai pour une queue haute, n'ayant pas vraiment le temps de faire quelque chose de très structuré. À peine avais-je terminé qu'un klaxon qui ne m'était pas inconnu résonnait dans la cour.

— Ça va, j'arrive !

J'enfilai prestement de hauts talons noirs et entourait mon cou de mon écharpe préférée avant d'attraper le sac dans lequel j'avais glissé le pull d'Arthur. Un dernier coup d'œil à la glace me renvoya une image assez satisfaisante et je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée qui, une fois ouverte, me dévoila pas une mais deux personnes.

— Eh bah ! T'as pensé à la lingerie coquine au moins ?

— Vincent ! Elena pourquoi l'as-tu emmené ? demandai-je en lui mettant un doigt accusateur sous le nez.

Si j'étais Lily-la-chieuse, Vincent-la-commère allait se faire une joie de révéler l'adresse du vampire à tout le lycée. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

— De un, parce que j'étais déjà au téléphone avec lui sur le fixe et qu'il a menacé de se suicider — ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai — s'il n'allait pas voir où habitait Arthur O'Brian. De deux, parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi depuis ta fameuse chute dans la piscine, me répondit Elena en me regardant de haut en bas.

— Dis-moi… Si tu comptes te faire dépuceler par lui, il faut me le dire maintenant. Non parce que, vraiment, je ne compte pas attendre pendant une plombe devant ! continua-t-elle avec un sourire qui aurait fait fondre des foules même si ses yeux demeurèrent trop sérieux.

— Lena ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, glapis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rougir.

— Chérie, tu m'incites à changer d'orientation sexuelle ! approuva Vincent avec un pouce levé. C'est exactement ce qu'il fallait ! Je suis fier de toi ! s'extasia-t-il ensuite en me tombant dans les bras pendant qu'Elena levait les yeux au ciel devant ses imbécilités.

Je ne pu me retenir de rire.

— Faites-moi penser à changer de meilleurs amis au plus vite.

— Tu le regretterais, la vie est tellement emmerdante sans nous, ricana Elena.

Franchement, parfois j'avais des doutes.

* * *

— Putain de merde.

— Merde de putain.

C'était drôle : j'avais eu à peu près la même réaction qu'eux la veille, devant le grand portail.

— Il vend de la drogue !

— Il a gagné au loto ?

— Non, c'est bien sa maison, les coupai-je avant d'être noyée sous diverses questions.

Elena arrêta de plaisanter et me regarda d'une manière qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

— Il n'est pas dans des affaires crapuleuses, pas vrai ? Parce que canon ou pas, cul à faire fantasmer une sainte ou pas, je t'assure que je t'interdirai de le revoir !

Je me voyais mal leur sortir que Arthur était un vampire et qu'il avait tellement vécu qu'il avait pu amasser une fortune considérable.

— Non, c'est à sa famille. C'est très compliqué à expliquer mais ça n'a rien d'illégal, je peux vous le jurer. Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'en parler mais il n'y a rien à craindre de ce côté là.

— Hum, fut la réponse sceptique de ma meilleure amie tandis que Vincent semblait hésiter à sortir de la voiture pour admirer de plus près ou pas.

— Elena, tu crois vraiment que je continuerais à voir une personne sachant que sa maison n'est pas très sûre ? Tu me connais.

— Ouais mais bon… Putain c'est vraiment grand, quoi.

— Et encore tu n'as pas vu l'intérieur.

Vincent quitta sa contemplation pour me jeter un coup d'œil intéressé.

— Toi, tu vas m'écouter attentivement : interdiction formelle de révéler cet endroit, les personnes venant ici sans son consentement pourraient vraiment être victime de mauvaises surprises.

« Mauvaises surprises » ? Sans déconner.

— Il a des gardes du corps ?

— On peut dire ça comme ça.

— Des chiens ?

— Oui, des chiens très dangereux qui s'échappent parfois par la porte qui se trouve derrière le parc.

— Tu plaisantes ?

— Non, il y a déjà eu des accidents assez graves.

J'inventais au fur et à mesure mais j'espèrais vraiment faire mouche. Les conséquences d'une venue non désirée pourraient s'avérer catastrophiques.

— Alors silence ! Et, avec de la chance, peut-être qu'il vous invitera à entrer.

— C'est vrai ? ! me lança Vincent avec un regard brillant d'envie.

— Hem, je suppose. Enfin j'espère.

Pas. Je n'espérais pas.

— Bon, je reviens vite, déclarai-je avant de sortir de l'habitacle.

— Tu ne dois pas l'appeler pour qu'il ouvre ce portail ? demanda Elena en désignant l'immense grille qui nous faisait face.

— Non, Adam, Enfin — l'un de ses amis — m'a indiquée une manière d'entrer plus facilement.

Je contournai l'entrée principale pour me diriger vers une porte en fer, encastrée dans la muraille que formaient les remparts. J'ouvris la protection du boîtier et composais la série de chiffre qu'Adam m'avait donnée.

Je traversai le parc avec un plaisir non feint. Le soleil couchant colorait d'or les nombreux arbres et fontaines qui peuplaient ce lieu, j'entendais avec délice les pépiements des oiseaux qui se rajoutaient à cette scène féerique. Habitant en ville, c'était assez rare de pouvoir entendre ces chants. Pas aussi intensément, du moins.

Maintenant que j'y étais, et après avoir un peu dormi pour récupérer dans l'après midi, tout me semblai beaucoup moins rose. Arthur était encore une fois assez inaccessible, caché dans son château, loin de toute civilisation. Et moi, je me sentais encore à part dans ce parc, dans ce lieu. Simple humaine entourée de merveilles qui ne m'étaient pas destinées. La confiance que j'avais eue en venant ici et l'excitation que je ressentais à l'idée de le revoir disparaissaient progressivement alors que j'avançais vers les escaliers menant à la grande porte. Je ne me laissais pourtant pas démonter et inspirais profondément avant de taper un grand coup sur la lourde porte en bois. Je ne doutais pas qu'il allait m'entendre et ce, même s'il se trouvait au dernier étage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme d'une beauté saisissante me faisait face. Ses longs cheveux blonds, légèrement ondulés, cascadaient sur ses épaules rondes et blanches. Ses yeux étaient en amandes et sa bouche pulpeuse, colorée de rouge, faisait ressortir sa peau de pêche. Si j'avais dû dessiner un ange, je n'aurais pas pris un autre modèle. La seconde chose que je remarquais, et de loin la moins agréable, c'était qu'elle était en soutien-gorge, certes très sexy, mais qui ne laissai pas vraiment place à l'imagination quant à ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Oh-oh.

J'avais pourtant déjà dis que je détestais les oh-oh !

— Je confirme ce que j'avais dit précédemment, Arthur, elle est vraiment à croquer, chantonna-t-elle en me lançant un sourire prédateur.

Bon, très belle la blonde, mais un peu flippante quand même.

Il fallait absolument que je mette un masque d'impassibilité ou j'étais foutue. J'essayais de brider la jalousie qui venait de s'emparer de moi en me composant une apparence totalement détendue. J'avais des années d'entraînement derrière moi pour ça. Mon père y avait veillé.

— Je suis venu rapporter quelque chose à Arthur, lui déclarai-je avec un petit sourire timide et en secouant le sac sous ses yeux.

— Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle avec un air supérieur insupportable.

— Son string. Il m'a dit qu'il y tenait énormément.

Oh non. La remarque cinglante avait filé toute seule. Bon, apparence détendue totalement foutue. Merde.

— Elle me plait !

J'étais en train de me demander à qui elle parlait lorsqu'un Arthur torse nu s'immisça entre elle et moi en lui glissant un « dégage » assez ferme. Génial : Arthur O'Brian était de mauvaise humeur. Et ce n'était jamais bon signe pour moi. À bien y réfléchir, ce n'était jamais bon signe pour personne.

— Hum.

— Je t'ai connue plus éloquente, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Ne pas s'énerver, ne surtout pas s'énerver.

— Pourquoi es-tu parti cette nuit ?

— Et depuis quand mes agissements te regardent ?

— D'accord. Tu sais quoi Arthur ? Tu commences grandement à m'emmerder à un point inimaginable.

Technique de non-énervement complètement foirée.

Ses fins sourcils se soulevèrent et il s'avança vers moi avant de fermer la porte et de s'y appuyer. N'avait-il pas froid d'être à moitié nu comme ça ? Quoique, je ne m'en plaignais pas, il avait un corps magnifique.

Non, non. Il ne fallait pas perdre l'objectif principal de vu : soit éviter de me mettre encore plus dans une situation honteuse.

— Pardon ? Je crois avoir mal compris, fit-il avec un calme déstabilisant.

J'aurais pu avoir peur. J'aurais _dû_ avoir peur. Si seulement un sentiment de déception immense n'avait pas déferlé en moi, emportant même la jalousie naissante à l'égard de la vampire blonde.

— Oh non. Je t'assure que tu m'as très bien comprise. Après cette nuit je pensais, j'espérais, que les choses allaient être différentes entre nous. Et ne me ressors pas le fameux « je suis un vampire » je sais parfaitement ce que tu es. Mais je m'étais dit que, finalement, on pouvait s'entendre. On pouvait devenir ami. Après tout si tu y parvenais avec Alexandre et Valentin, pourquoi pas avec moi ?

Sans même le réaliser, je serrais contre moi le sac dans lequel se trouvait son pull que j'avais soigneusement lavé puis repassé.

— Parce que, je te l'avoue franchement, j'ai commencé à comprendre qu'un lien assez spécial était en train de se créer entre nous. Et j'ai trouvé ça intéressant, je voulais pousser un peu plus loin. Mais je pense que c'est mieux de tout arrêter ici. Parce que tu es insupportable. Réflexion faite, si ce n'était que ça, à la limite, ça pourrait passer, mais ton côté irrespectueux me dégoûte. Et j'ai une trop haute estime de moi-même pour me rabaisser à tolérer tes crises d'humeurs envers moi, navrée. Si tes « amis » se contentent de ce traitement juste pour avoir le privilège de fréquenter ton humble personne et bien sache que ce n'est pas mon cas. Je veux plus, Arthur. Et tu es incapable de me donner plus.

Je l'avais regardé dans les yeux durant toute ma tirade et son visage n'avait pas une seule fois changé d'expression : froide, voir même glaciale.

De colère, je me retournais et jetais le sac dans le petit bassin artificiel de toutes mes forces. Je portais à nouveau mon attention sur Arthur qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste et ma fureur se décupla.

Je remarquais toutefois que si son visage était neutre, ce n'était pas le cas de ses yeux qui semblaient me promettre une mort certaine.

— Bonne soirée, crachai-je avant de m'en aller du pas le plus digne possible que je pouvais avoir dans ce genre de situation.

C'était étrange. J'avais une folle envie d'exploser de rire, soulagée par le bien que cela faisait de remettre les gens en place — et j'avais attendu trop longtemps pour lui. Et je n'avais jamais osé le faire avec Arthur alors qu'il le méritait depuis le début. J'avais envie de courir et de danser, un sentiment de pouvoir absolu glissait dans mes veines. Pour la première fois, j'avais eu le dessus sur lui. Pour la première fois c'était moi qui décidais du tournant de notre histoire.

Mais une peur monstre grandissait dans mon cœur. Je n'osais pas me retourner car je sentais son regard destructeur, infernal, posé sur ma personne. Il pouvait arriver jusqu'à ma hauteur en un claquement de doigt puis me tuer tout aussi vite. Alors, je ne faisais rien pour le provoquer davantage, je marchais d'un pas régulier, mains dans les poches de ma veste. Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes de marche que j'osais me retourner.

Il était rentré ou, tout du moins, il était parti. Une idée vint soudain accaparer toute mon attention : et si c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais ? Et s'il décidait de quitter les pauvres humains que nous étions pour ne plus revenir ?

Mes pas se stoppèrent brusquement et une violente nausée s'empara de moi. Je luttais avec une force démesurée contre l'envie de faire demi-tour et de le supplier de m'excuser.

Non, non, non. Je n'étais pas comme toutes les autres. Je n'étais pas à ses pieds.

Je me cachai avec difficulté — mes jambes tremblaient trop — derrière un arbre et éclatai en sanglot sans même comprendre pourquoi. Les coups d'éclats et les angoisses accumulés ces derniers temps m'avaient totalement bousillée.

Je restai cinq bonnes minutes assise par terre à essayer de me calmer. Je repris ma marche lorsque les sanglots s'arrêtèrent, même si les larmes continuaient de couler le long de mes joues.

— Lily ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? paniqua Vincent à m'apercevant.

— Rien. C'est fini.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Je ne supporte plus son caractère infernal.

— À ce point là ? murmura Elena en me fixant avec un regard trop perspicace pour me plaire.

— Il est trop lunatique pour moi alors je l'ai envoyé balader.

— T'as bien fait, acquiesça mon ami alors que nous retournions dans la voiture.

— Elena, je peux manger chez toi ce soir ?

— Tu sais bien que oui… Mais dis-le à ton père qu'il ne te fasse pas une crise comme la dernière fois.

La dernière fois, j'avais oublié de l'avertir. Il avait passé un bon quart d'heure à me tabasser.

— Non, je n'ai pas envie de l'avoir au téléphone.

— Lily, ne déconne pas ! Si t'es furieuse au point de vouloir une confrontation, viens t'entraîner à la boxe avec moi ! Je refuse de participer à une crise entre ton père et toi.

— De toute manière c'est du pareil au même, que je vienne chez toi ou non. Je ne rentrerai pas à la maison avant la tombée de la nuit.

Un lourd silence prit place dans la voiture et je m'en voulu un instant de leur infliger ça. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Ma colère était telle que je voulais me mettre moi-même dans des situations impossibles.

— Bon, d'accord, accepta-t-elle au bout d'un long moment. Mais s'il est violent tu m'appelles et je viens te chercher immédiatement.

— Bien sûr.

N'y compte même pas.

* * *

La nuit venait tomber lorsque Arthur consentit à sortir de sa demeure. Voilà quelques minutes que Jeanne était partie et voilà quelques minutes qu'un sentiment étrange l'assaillait de part en part. Il l'avait déjà senti, bien sûr, juste après le départ de Lily. Mais ce n'était que dans la solitude qu'il arrivait à en goûter toutes les saveurs. C'était comme s'il avait laissé une chose inachevée. Comme si son corps subissait une étrange pression. Il était crispé sans même comprendre pourquoi. Il hésitait entre fureur et lassitude. C'était amer et inoubliable.

Intolérable.

Il s'avança vers le petit bassin et, sans même se concentrer, fit remonter le sac à la surface. Il se déchira sous le poids de l'objet imprégné d'eau qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et Arthur eut le loisir d'observer son pull léviter à quelques mètres de lui. Il l'approcha et découvrit qu'une senteur très spéciale s'en dégageait. De la lessive.

Ah ! Cette idiote l'avait lavé.

— Idiote, murmura-t-il en attrapant le pull trempé et en le collant contre lui.

Idiote.

* * *

— Où étais-tu ?

Il m'attendait dans la cuisine, comme prévu.

— Chez Elena.

— Tu as déjà passé la nuit chez elle, ne me mens pas ! Où étais-tu ?

Ses yeux me fixaient avec une fureur non contenue et son visage tressautait sous son accès de rage.

— Chez Elena.

Il se leva brusquement et m'attrapa par le haut qu'il déchira dans un craquement sec.

— Lâche-moi ! Putain !

— Quoi ? beugla-t-il, surprit par ma hargne.

— Lâche-moi, connard ! hurlai-je en me débattant.

Je ne supportais plus ses coups, je ne supportais plus ses interrogatoires, je ne supportais plus ma vie.

— Tu oses me parler comme ça ? Moi qui t'ai élevée ? Ingrate !

Il attrapa le vase posé au centre de la table et voulu me le jeter dessus mais un événement inattendu se produisit : il se brisa dans ses mains au moment même où il l'attrapait. Un silence horrifié s'abattit dans la cuisine lorsque mon haut blanc, à présent teinté de rouge, laissa apparaître une grande éraflure qu'un morceau de vase tranchant venait de créer. Il lâcha le tout et me regarda, hébété. La blessure était assez superficielle mais la douleur qui me brûlait le ventre n'était pas superficielle, elle.

— Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, papa ? Vas-y ! Frappe encore, je t'en prie ! sifflai-je en lui jetant le regard le plus glacial de toute mon existence.

Je crois que je n'avais plus toute ma tête. Je crois qu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête, lui non plus.

Il recula vivement en trébuchant, comme s'il était saoul, et, peu de temps après, j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. J'avais l'impression que mes yeux étaient en feu tant ils me faisaient mal. Un bref moment plus tard, des larmes brûlantes coulèrent sans plus s'arrêter. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain aussi vite que je le pouvais, malgré les larmes qui rendaient ma vision floue, en me tenant le ventre. Arrivée à destination, j'attrapai du coton pour stopper le saignement incessant. Mes mains étaient couvertes du liquide poisseux et une odeur de rouille accentuait mon envie de vomir.

— Merde. Merde !

Un bruit résonna soudainement dans le silence de la maison. Un bruit que je connaissais. La fenêtre de ma chambre venait d'être ouverte. Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

— Oh non ! Non, non et non ! grinçai-je, furieuse, à deux doigts de faire une crise d'hystérie.

Laissant tout tomber par terre et surpassant les lancements douloureux qui n'arrêtaient pas de parcourir mon ventre, je me précipitai dans ma chambre. En ouvrant la porte je découvris le démon sagement installé sur la chaise de mon bureau. Ses yeux luisaient dans l'obscurité et un sentiment de haine indescriptible me submergeât.

— Sors de là !

Il se leva rapidement, pas le moins du monde surprit par ma colère et encore moins surprit par l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

— Arrête, Lily.

— Va t-en ! Sors de chez moi !

— Calme-toi, m'intima-t-il doucement, comme pour m'apaiser. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne fit qu'accentuer ma colère.

— DEGAGE, BORDEL ! SORS DE CHEZ MOI ! SORS DE MA VIE ! Sors…

Ma fureur se dissipa soudainement pour laisser place à la peur lorsqu'il me plaqua violemment contre le mur. Si j'étais encore en vie le lendemain, mon dos ne s'en sortirait pas sans séquelles.

La scène qui se déroula ensuite me laissa sans voix. Ne me quittant pas des yeux il glissa lentement jusqu'à se retrouver à genou devant moi. Il était à la même hauteur que ma plaie. Mon corps se crispa violemment lorsque je compris que je risquai de finir sous ses crocs.

Seigneur

Mon cœur sembla exploser dans ma poitrine lorsque je vis Arthur poser ses lèvres sur ma blessure. L'éclair de douleur fut vite dissipé grâce à la fraîcheur de sa bouche et de sa langue qui glissait sur le long de l'éraflure avec une douceur insoupçonnée. Ses deux mains glacées glissèrent sur mes hanches et les agrippèrent avec force pour me coller davantage à lui. Mon souffle était coupé. Je voulais bouger ou simplement l'appeler mais mon corps entier ne me répondait plus. Mes yeux semblaient hypnotisés par les pâles lèvres d'Arthur qui embrassait à présent chaque parcelle de mon ventre avec un plaisir évident.

Je n'avais jamais rien vu de si sensuel.

— Lily, chuchota-t-il contre ma peau, faisant naître des centaines de frissons sur mon corps.

— Hm ? A vrai dire j'étais incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit de plus cohérent.

— Embrasse-moi.

Il allait me tuer. Mais pas dans le sens que j'aurais cru il y a un ou deux jours.

Agacé par mon immobilité, il m'attira à lui et me fit tomber à genoux dans un geste impatient. Je ne bougeais toujours pas et ce ne fut que lorsque ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes qu'un sursaut de vie me fit réaliser la situation. Ses yeux d'un noir profond n'étaient pas fermés et me fixaient avec une intensité que je n'aurais pas crue possible venant de lui. Quelques mèches sombres s'égaraient sur son front et je restai un instant interdite devant la beauté insolente dont était doté Arthur O'Brian.

Sans que je puisse les retenir, mes mains commencèrent à caresser son torse et je sentais nettement ses muscles de marbre se contracter sous mes doigts. Il mit fin à mon petit manège en nous collant l'un contre l'autre et l'effet de sa peau contre la mienne me fit suffoquer.

— Lily, murmura-t-il et je perçus nettement l'avertissement dans sa phrase.

Avec une lenteur exagérée je faisais glisser mes lèvres contre les siennes et lorsque je me décidais enfin à l'embrasser, il eut un faible grognement et m'attrapa par les jambes avant de me soulever contre le mur.

— Je te croyais plus patient, ricanai-je alors que mon cœur produisait des battements plus que désordonnés.

— Tu croyais mal, dans ce cas, souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et il m'attira plus fermement contre lui, de manière à ce qu'aucun espace ne réside entre nos deux corps. Sa bouche semblait affamée de la mienne, ne me laissant pratiquement pas respirer et me meurtrissant les lèvres avec une violence étonnante.

Peut-être était-ce ça, la passion.

Peut-être qu'Arthur et Lily, ça ne sonnait pas si mal, en fait.

Arthur et Lily.

Oui, ça sonnait bien même.

— Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? fut la seule phrase qu'il prononçait dès que nos lèvres se séparaient pour se retrouver à nouveau dans une étreinte étourdissante.

Quant à moi, le seul mot que je savais dire était son prénom.

Tout s'arrêta brusquement lorsque mon père entra dans la maison. Arthur gardait la tête enfouie dans ma poitrine et guettait le moindre de ses mouvements avec un calme surprenant. Il ferma la porte de ma chambre et la verrouilla d'un seul coup d'œil pendant que mon père se dirigeait dans sa propre chambre. Peu de temps aprè,s les lourds sanglots résonnant dans la pièce d'à côté me figèrent sur place. Et lorsque la bouche d'Arthur se promena sur mon visage ce fut pour enlever les larmes qui recommençaient à couler.

Avec un profond soupir il me porta jusqu'à mon lit et se positionna au-dessus de moi en prenant soin de ne pas m'écraser. La fatigue s'empara soudainement de mon corps et mes yeux ne purent rester ouverts plus longtemps. Je sentis les bras du démon s'enrouler autour de ma taille et sa tête se nicher dans mon cou. Dans un dernier geste, je glissai mes bras par dessus ses épaules musclées et le serrai contre moi.

— Tu ne vas pas partir, cette fois ? murmurai-je, à moitié assoupie tout en essayant d'ignorer les pleurs de mon père.

— Non. Dors, m'intima-t-il.

Mais chaque cri que poussait mon père semblait m'éveiller un peu plus. Alors Arthur commença à parler doucement de sa voix de velours. C'était une langue que je ne connaissais pas mais elle était belle à entendre, apaisante. Et chaque mot qu'il prononçait résonnait dans ma poitrine, comme une formule magique qui pouvait faire disparaître toute souffrance de mon cœur. Et de temps à autre, il y avait les lèvres d'Arthur qui caressaient ma peau, aussi.

* * *

 **Fin du Chapitre 8**

* * *

Je suis désolée pour le retard mais l'ordinateur sur lequel je garde mes chapitres est mort, le sale traitre. Mais j'ai réussi à récupérer ce qu'il me fallait.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait.

 _Votre dévouée,_

 _Kimy Green_


	10. Chapitre 9

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9**

 **LA VALSE DES MONSTRES**

 _« Et ça tourne dans ma tête,_

 _Le souvenir de ton sourire,_

 _La douceur de tes doigts,_

 _La saveur de ta bouche. »_

 _Arthur O'Brian._

* * *

C'était terrible. Terrible car ce désir n'était pas constant. C'était par vague qu'il s'imposait à vous. Juste le temps de vous narguer, juste le temps de vous faire croire que vous maîtrisiez la situation. Ce qui n'était jamais vraiment le cas, bien sûr.

La soif de sang ne partait pas. Jamais.

Il vous suffisait de baisser la garde, de manquer de vigilance durant quelques brèves secondes, et la vague de faim s'abattait sur vous, aussi impérieuse qu'implacable.

À cet instant précis, Arthur regrettait amèrement de ne pas s'être nourri depuis deux jours. Car le sang pulsant dans le cou de Lily lui imposait une torture sans nom. Oh, il parviendrait à se retenir, se maintenir. C'était une envie qu'il avait appris à dominer avec le temps : non pas par crainte de blesser les humains, simplement parce que le vampire aimait contrôler chaque chose. Le contrôle, c'était le pouvoir. Et le vampire savait bien que le pouvoir rimait bien souvent avec victoire. Ainsi, Arthur ne craignait pas de commettre un geste qu'il regretterait par la suite, non.

Arthur craignait _la soif_.

Car, même s'il parvenait à se contenir, la soif revendiquait toujours des droits sur son être, réclamant le seul liquide qui pourrait réduire le brasier destructeur qui naissait dans sa gorge. Ce n'était donc pas l'action qui l'agaçait. C'était la souffrance inévitable qu'allait entraîner le refus de ladite action.

Les vampires — ou les nombreux autres noms dont ils avaient été affublés au gré des époques — n'avaient jamais été la plus belle partie de l'Histoire. Ils étaient des monstres assoiffés de sang qui venaient se glisser derrière vous la nuit pour mieux vous planter leurs crocs acérés dans la gorge. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux, en soi. Et le cinéma ainsi que la littérature, l'Art, n'avaient pas vraiment aidé à redorer leur image. Et ce, même si une fascination assez malsaine leur avait permis d'avoir leurs premières victimes consentantes.

Néanmoins, ce qu'Arthur reprochait par-dessus tout aux humains, c'était leur ignorance. Surtout à leur sujet. Les vampires ne naissaient pas monstres. Les Hommes ne savaient pas, ne comprenaient pas la douleur et l'incompréhension pétrifiante qui s'emparait de vous dès que la transformation se terminait. Ils ne connaissaient pas la soif dévorante qui vous détruisait le corps et le feu interminable qui prenait possession de votre bouche, votre gorge, dès que vous n'étiez pas assez nourri. Ils n'avaient jamais subi les regards terrifiés de vos proches face à ce que vous étiez devenu. Non.

Jamais aucun humain ne pourrait supporter la souffrance, le fardeau, que les immortels portaient sur leurs épaules.

Ne pas pouvoir dormir, ne pas pouvoir oublier ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant les horreurs que la vie, les Hommes, pouvaient créer. Impossible de fermer les yeux sur vos actions, vos décisions. Les bonnes.

Ou les mauvaises.

* * *

Je n'avais pas réussi à m'endormir. De temps à autre, je parvenais à sentir le froid mordant que dégageait Arthur, collé contre moi. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Je n'aurais échangé ma place pour rien au monde. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais appris à le connaître, à dépasser sa carapace monstrueuse, nous étions en harmonie. Pas de cris, pas d'insultes, de sarcasmes ou de regards haineux. Du silence. Et nous.

Cela faisait un bon moment que mes yeux étaient ouverts et je fixais distraitement l'aube qui pointait timidement ses rayons dorés au travers de ma fenêtre.

Le fait de ne pas sentir son souffle sur ma peau m'avait tout d'abord perturbée, même s'il était mort, c'était vraiment troublant de sentir la tête d'une personne nichée dans votre cou sans qu'elle ne respire.

J'avais entendu mon père s'en aller plus tôt, sans doute pour aller chez l'une de ses amantes ou bien pour faire un tour en voiture pour oublier. Il le faisait assez régulièrement après nos crises et cela ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Un peu de repos sans avoir à affronter ses yeux furieux ou sa mine pleine de regrets me faisait le plus grand bien.

Le fait d'avoir Arthur dans mes bras était également un élément non négligeable dans ma soudaine bonne humeur.

Jamais je n'avais ressenti un pareil accord avec lui, une pareille entente. Comme si nous étions liés.

Je n'étais pas le genre de fille très romantique même si j'avais mes périodes. Mais là, c'était étrange. Nous avions déjà eu certains moments de paix, c'est vrai. Comme dans le bain ou sur le banc, en sport. Cependant, il n'y avait pas la même intensité, pas le même silence apaisant. Cela me rappelait les instants où, après avoir longuement pleuré après les disputes avec mon père, je sentais une douce torpeur s'emparer de moi tandis que mon corps se détendait. J'étais toute engourdie mais étrangement apaisé. Comme comblée.

Je savais pertinemment que ce moment ne pourrait pas durer. Parce qu'Arthur était un vampire, et pas n'importe lequel. Il était important, capital pour leur société secrète et on me le reprendrait tôt ou tard s'il ne s'en allait pas de lui-même. Je n'étais pas idiote au point de croire que tout ceci se terminerait bien. Elena disait souvent que je m'attachais toujours à ce qui me faisait souffrir. Elle avait raison. Seulement, je ne savais pas si je m'en sortirai indemne cette fois ci. Perdre Arthur sonnerait comme le coup de grâce.

Cette relation était bien différente de celle que j'avais avec Valentin. J'aimais Valentin. Je l'aimerai toujours. Mais Arthur avait une influence malsaine sur les autres, une attraction inévitable. Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement : l'esprit humain était curieux et ne pouvait qu'être intrigué par le comportement déroutant du démon. Moi, même si j'avais toujours reconnu sa beauté, c'était surtout son mental qui m'avait aspirée toute entière. Avant même de comprendre pourquoi, au bout d'une semaine, j'en étais réduite à ça. À être devenue dépendante de sa présence.

Ça n'enlevait en rien ma vigilance : le vampire semblait attiré par moi, par le lien indéfinissable qui nous unissait, certes mais la mise en garde d'Adam tournait inlassablement dans ma tête. Arthur était imprévisible, il pouvait décider de partir du jour au lendemain ou bien de me tuer car je ne l'intéressais plus.

L'équilibre était précaire.

Pour conserver ma joie, je repoussai vivement tous ces mauvais pressentiments et décidai de rester résolument concentrée sur l'instant présent. Arthur, le grand vampire craint par tant de personne, se reposait actuellement dans mes bras. Sans maîtriser mes gestes, j'enroulai lentement mais fermement mes jambes autour de lui. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je décidai alors de pousser ma chance un peu plus loin en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux sombres.

— Te voilà bien possessive de bon matin, souffla-t-il avec une voix rauque.

— Ça te dérange ? demandai-je, taquine mais une nette pointe de sincérité perçait dans ma voix.

— Non mais je me vois dans l'obligation de te mettre en garde.

— Contre quoi ?

— Il me serait difficile de contrôler toutes mes pulsions en même temps.

J'essayai de ne pas rougir devant le sous-entendu sexuel tandis que je le libérais de mon étreinte. Je l'entendis ricaner un bref instant avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres fraiches sur mon épaule dénudée.

— Vous rougissez Mademoiselle Constance, se moqua-t-il alors que ses yeux prédateurs me dévisageaient.

— Non. Il fait chaud, rétorquai-je abruptement.

— C'est évident. Ma peau dégage une chaleur insoutenable, railla-t-il.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je l'attirai vers moi et posai violemment ma bouche sur la sienne. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je pouvais me vanter d'avoir surpris le vampire. Arthur m'observa longuement sans mot dire, les sourcils légèrement haussés. Je me mis à rire avant de reporter mon attention sur l'aube.

— Tu m'énerves quand tu te moques de moi.

— C'est le but premier, mon ange.

— Hum, hum.

— Tu es fatiguée ?

— Épuisée, concédai-je en me retenant de bailler.

Étonnement, ma fatigue s'envola bien vite lorsque le vampire agrippa mes hanches pour me glisser sous son corps puissant, de manière à ce que sa tête se retrouve au-dessus de la mienne. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brutalement lorsque je croisai son regard impitoyable. Incapable de le soutenir, je regardais la clé qui pendait devant moi, accrochée à la chaîne en argent qu'il possédait autour du cou.

— Si mon père n'était pas rentré hier soir. Tu crois qu'il se serait passé quoi entre nous ? demandai-je en essayant d'adopter un ton dégagé tandis que je caressais les rubis et les saphirs incrustés dans la clé.

Je poussai un cri lorsqu'il me releva subitement contre lui. Son torse aussi dur que la pierre me mettait fortement mal à l'aise.

— Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin, mon cœur ?

Je déglutissais péniblement tandis que ses mains glaciales glissaient lentement mais sûrement vers le creux de mon dos. Je n'aimais pas du tout le ton supérieur qu'il employait et me maudissais intérieurement pour m'être mise dans cette situation délicate.

— Jamais je ne coucherai avec toi ! Tu te tapes la blondasse et juste après la rouquine ? Bah voyons ! Faut pas se gêner ! m'agaçai-je en m'éloignant de lui, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise.

C'était sans compter sur sa force vampirique. D'une seule pression de main, je me retrouvai projetée contre lui si vivement que mon souffle se coupa, ma bouche à seulement cinq centimètres de ses lèvres pâles.

— Jeanne est un très bon coup. Et, dis-moi, ne serait-ce pas un soupçon de jalousie que j'aurais là ? murmura-t-il tandis que sa main droite soulevait ce qui restait de mon haut pour trouver l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge.

Ça devenait vraiment très chaud pour moi, et dans tous les sens du terme, mais je préférais crever plutôt que d'être considérée comme l'une de ses nombreuses pétasses —très belles les pétasses, soit dit en passant — vampiriques.

Jouant le jeu, j'enroulai langoureusement mes bras autour de son cou mais reculai légèrement la tête. Histoire de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

— J'ai entendu dire que Valentin était un très bon coup… Peut-être que je devrais l'essayer. Comme ça, lorsqu'on le fera ensemble, on pourra mettre nos expériences en commun. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Je ne savais pas si c'était la fatigue qui m'avait autant délié la langue mais au moment où ses yeux se mirent à luire de fureur, je compris que j'étais allée trop loin. Je serrai les dents avant même de sentir sa poigne de fer m'attraper les cheveux pour coller mon cou contre sa bouche.

— Méfie-toi, Lily. Ne me pousse pas à bout.

Était-ce ma faute si je ne supportais pas de me faire dominer ?

— Je vais te rendre fou, déclarai-je d'une voix morne, je sais.

Je savais pertinemment que je jouais avec le feu, mais le fait de ne pas croiser ses yeux m'aidait à être plus détachée. La peur s'empara de moi uniquement lorsque je sentis sa bouche froide, ouverte, se frotter contre ma peau. J'attrapai ses cheveux dans un geste incontrôlé et l'entendis grogner avant qu'il ne s'applique à suçoter avec fureur la parcelle qui lui était offerte. Génial : j'avais esquivé la mort mais j'allais avoir droit à un suçon de vampire.

Et après c'était moi qui étais possessive de bon matin ?

La bonne blague !

— Où ça va nous mener, tout ça ?

— À la mort, soupira-t-il en posant sa tête contre ma poitrine.

Je me tendis vivement face à cette réponse qui lui semblait si naturelle. C'était une chose de sentir que ça allait mal se finir, c'en était une autre de se faire confirmer une fin inévitable.

— Ne te crispe pas, trésor. Tout mène à la mort.

— Sauf pour les vampires, rétorquai-je sèchement.

— Non, les vampires finissent dans des carnages. Ce qui n'est pas forcément mieux, crois-moi.

Il relâcha la pression sur mon corps et j'en profitai pour me coller contre son torse, la tête nichée dans son cou blanc alors qu'il se tendait légèrement. Il y a quelque temps, j'aurais pu ignorer ce subtil changement chez lui mais plus aujourd'hui.

— Tu as faim.

— Oui.

— Ce n'est pas très prudent de me faire un suçon alors que tu as envie de sang, tu sais ?

— Je ne suis pas prudent, répliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre, ce qui me fit sourire.

Les minutes suivantes s'écoulèrent dans un silence confortable. J'essayais de profiter un maximum de cet instant qui n'allait pas se reproduire de sitôt. Je mémorisais la sensation de son corps musclé contre le mien, l'odeur de sa peau : une odeur d'homme, c'était indéniable. Une odeur envoûtante qui parvenait à faire battre votre cœur plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

— Tu sais que ça arrivera bien un jour ou l'autre.

Le fait d'entendre sa voix grave résonner dans son torse me plongea dans une telle béatitude que je mis du temps à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Comment ça ?

— Nous deux, dans le même lit.

Je m'insurgeai légèrement même si la scène d'hier me revenait en mémoire, emplie de passion. Je ne pouvais pas nier l'évidence mais je pouvais la retarder.

— Tu sembles bien sûr de toi.

— J'ai toujours ce que je veux.

— Et ?

— Et je te veux.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres tandis qu'il prononçait cette phrase avec une assurance étonnante.

— Tu me fais penser à un gosse capricieux.

— Je suis un gosse capricieux. Et toi une gamine inconsciente.

— Je ne suis pas inconsciente !

— Tu es dans un lit à moitié nue avec un vampire affamé. Si ce n'est pas de l'inconscience alors je me demande bien ce que c'est, railla-t-il.

— De la confiance ? risquai-je, sincère.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : il m'attrapa par les épaules et me releva pour que ses yeux sombres se retrouvent plongés dans les miens.

— Ne me fais pas confiance, Lily. Jamais.

Ses traits si sérieux faisaient naître en moi un sentiment de profonde détresse.

— Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, Arthur.

Il soupira en me lâchant avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit, me tournant le dos.

Et voilà, il était déjà en train de s'éloigner de moi.

Une réalité sournoise, détestable, s'installa entre nous deux lorsque je remarquai les puissants muscles transparaissant sous sa peau d'albâtre. Il avait le corps d'un guerrier, pas celui d'un adolescent de notre génération, s'amusant à quelques bastons de rue. Il avait la prestance d'un homme élevé pour participer à la guerre. Et moi je n'étais qu'une gamine qui ne savait rien de la vie et encore moins du monde.

Je n'étais rien à ses côtés.

— S'il te plait, murmurai-je.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et je m'avançai à genoux sur mon lit pour me coller contre son dos, mes bras glissés autour de son cou.

— Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Je sais que je ne suis qu'une humaine assez banale dans ta vie d'immortel. Je sais que tu peux me tuer ou te débarrasser de moi en un claquement de doigts. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas plus que moi ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Mais, s'il te plait, ne commence pas à douter de ce que tu vas faire de moi maintenant. Tu es venu hier soir. Tu reviens toujours. Alors réalise-le. Réalise que tu ne veux pas ma mort et accepte la situation. Après on pourra avancer. Vers quoi, je ne sais pas. Mais arrêtons de faire un pas en avant puis deux en arrière, d'accord ?

Pour conclure ma longue tirade je lui embrassai doucement les épaules, je n'avais pu me retenir. Penchant ma tête sur le côté, je constatai que ses yeux démoniaques étaient clos. J'espérais au fond de moi que ce fût de plaisir.

— Tu devrais te préparer. On va être en retard en cours.

Sa voix neutre me fit soupirer de mécontentement. Relevant les yeux vers mon réveil, je constatai qu'il disait vrai : on avait beau commencer à 09 heures le lundi, ça n'empêchait pas le temps de passer à une vitesse consternante.

— Dis à ton amie que je t'amène au café de Lou. Pendant que tu te prépares, j'irai me changer et chercher la Porsche.

J'allais lui dire que c'était impossible de faire aussi vite avant de me rendre compte que c'était à lui que je parlais. Il sembla s'en apercevoir car un sourire en coin prit place sur son visage avant qu'il ne me lance mon portable. Je l'attrapai tant bien que mal avant de prendre mes affaires pour aller me laver.

Dans la salle de bain, je constatai qu'Elena m'avait laissé trois messages. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

 **Elena :**

 **Alors ça s'est bien passé avec ton père ?**

 **Elena :**

 **Lily répond bordel !**

 **Elena :**

 **Appelle-moi à n'importe quelle heure si ça ne va pas, ok ? Je t'aime.**

Au souvenir de la dispute avec mon père, la blessure de mon ventre sembla tressauter, comme pour me rappeler que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Je soupirai et entreprit de répondre à ma meilleure amie.

 **Destinataire Elena :**

 **Je me suis disputée avec lui, mais rien de bien méchant ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **Et ne te dérange pas ce matin, Arthur m'accompagne au café.**

 **On se rejoint là-bas, je t'aime.**

Je n'aimais pas mentir à Elena, je la considérais comme ma propre sœur mais, parfois, c'était nécessaire. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter inutilement, même si c'était déjà le cas. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire face à ma blessure ? Rien que je ne saurai faire moi-même. Alors je ne lui disais rien et tout irait bien.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

 **Elena :**

 **Idiote ! Tu m'as fait peur !**

 **Et… j'ai raté un épisode pour Arthur ?**

 **Destinataire Elena :**

 **Toute une série en fait.**

 **Elena :**

 **Tu as conscience que t'as intérêt à tout me raconter ?**

 **Destinataire Elena :**

 **C'était prévu.**

 **Disons qu'il est passé à la maison hier soir et que tout s'est arrangé.**

 **Elena :**

 **Il s'est excusé ?**

 **Destinataire Elena :**

 **En quelque sorte…**

 **Elena :**

 **Les mecs qui ne s'excusent pas ne sont pas de vrais hommes !**

 **Destinataire Elena :**

 **Le fait qu'il vienne me voir, c'est déjà un grand pas venant d'Arthur.**

 **Elena :**

 **Je me mêle peut-être de ce qu'il ne me regarde pas mais méfie-toi de lui. Je ne le connais pas assez pour émettre un jugement sûr mais…**

 **Je suis mal à l'aise avec lui, j'ai du mal à le cerner.**

 **Destinataire Elena :**

 **Je sais. On en reparle après. Bisous.**

Je pris une douche plutôt que de prendre un bain : non seulement je n'avais pas le temps mais en plus faire une crise d'angoisse de bon matin n'était pas vraiment une chose agréable. Je pansai ma blessure au ventre après l'avoir soigneusement désinfectée.

J'espérais vivement ne pas avoir de cicatrice. Mon corps était suffisamment recouvert de bleus, si en plus je devais garder des marques à vie, je ne le supporterais pas.

Il fallait que je discute sérieusement avec mon père. Il avait dépassé les bornes. Les coups, je pouvais les endurer. Mais s'il se mettait à utiliser des armes potentielles, je n'étais pas sûre d'arriver à tout gérer par moi-même…

Pendant un court instant, je m'imaginais habitant chez le démon, loin de mes soucis du quotidien, en « sécurité » et entourée de richesses si somptueuses qu'elles étaient dignes d'un musé.

J'eus soudainement un rire amer. Je préférais l'antre du Diable plutôt que ma propre maison.

— Ma pauvre Lily, soufflai-je.

La situation était vraiment devenue catastrophique.

* * *

Torse nu, son polo noir et sa veste sur l'épaule, le vampire escalada encore une fois le mur afin d'atteindre la chambre de Lily. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la Porsche garée juste en dessous, guettant d'éventuel voleur. Si des humains étaient assez idiots pour le provoquer ce matin, il se ferait une joie de les dévorer. Le vampire devait impérativement chasser avant d'aller en cours.

Une sonnerie désagréable le sorti de sa torpeur et un très mauvais pressentiment crispa ses muscles lorsqu'il vit qui l'appelait.

— Quoi ?

— François a passé deux coups de fil assez suspects, répondit Adam sans s'embarrasser des formalités, ce qui le renseignait encore plus sur la gravité de la situation.

— Développe.

— Deux vampires qui se trouvaient en Italie.

— Quelle coïncidence ! ricana le démon en serrant si fort le rebord de la fenêtre qu'il l'entendit grincer.

— C'est drôle, je me suis dis exactement la même chose. Je n'ai pas attendu ton consentement pour donner l'ordre d'éliminer les deux destinataires de ces appels.

— Tu as bien fait. Il y a eu des fuites ?

— Aucune. Tu as bien fait de placer des hommes en planque là-bas. Tu avais prévu ce genre de revirement, n'est-ce pas ?

— Effectivement. Pourtant ce n'était pas François que je soupçonnais. Dommage pour lui. Combien de temps ont duré ces appels ?

— Le premier deux minutes huit et le deuxième trente secondes.

— Il a informé ses contacts pour commencer puis il les a averti, en conclu le démon. Où est François ?

— Il a disparu. Jeanne et Will sont à sa recherche.

— Avertis Peter et Cassandre. Il faut le retrouver rapidement.

— Ce sera fait.

— Tu connais le contenu de ces appels ?

— Non. Les mecs de garde n'ont vu que la durée des appels et leurs destinataires. Et les deux vampires, qui habitaient en Italie depuis seize ans, n'ont pas lâché un mot sur ce que François leur a dit.

— Ils vivaient ensembles ?

— Oui. C'était deux amants. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'ils étaient vraiment puissants. Entraînés au combat de haut niveau quoi…

— Il faut absolument que tu te renseignes sur ces deux là. Je veux que tu y aille seul et que tous les autres, gardes y comprit, retournent en France. Si les Volturis apprennent votre présence en plus des deux vampires italiens disparus ça risque de compromettre toute l'organisation et je ne le permettrai pas.

— Je sais, soupira le blond, tendu.

— Le bon côté c'est que leurs meurtres paraîtront moins suspects s'ils étaient ensemble, ça nous arrange.

— Oui, c'est la seule chose qui m'évite de faire une crise cardiaque actuellement. Enfin, façon de parler… T'es où ?

— Chez la gamine.

— Ah…

— Un seul de tes commentaires et je te fais bouffer tes couilles à la petite cuillère, prévint le démon, pas d'humeur à supporter les sous-entendus pervers du blond.

— Je n'ai strictement rien dit ! s'offusqua-t-il, bien que sourire se faisait clairement entendre dans sa voix.

— Tu penses tellement fort.

— C'est le bébé Cullen qui sait lire dans les pensées, pas toi.

— Et que ça reste ainsi. J'endure suffisamment la connerie des autres pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans leurs esprits sous-développés.

Il entendit Adam ricaner et se mit à sourire narquoisement, pensif. L'instant d'après, son visage retrouvait un sérieux terrifiant et ce fut les yeux luisants de cruauté qu'il déclara :

— Trouvez-moi François, Adam. Mais ne le tuez pas, je me réserve ce privilège.

La seconde d'après, il avait raccroché, son regard dérivant à l'horizon qui se dessinait à l'extérieur.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent distinctement dans le couloir mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant, préférant regarder l'entrée de Lily dans le reflet de la fenêtre.

Elle portait une robe légère noire avec une énorme veste en laine beige. Ses bottes, noires aussi, claquaient dans un rythme régulier sur le carrelage. Ses yeux de nuit s'attardèrent un instant sur ses fines jambes, à peine dissimulées par un collant opaque, si fin. Elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention et s'acharnait à camoufler son suçon derrière une écharpe qui engloutissait la moitié de son visage. Ses nombreux bracelets tintaient sans arrêt, tels des clochettes, et il se laissa un moment distraire par cette mélodie impromptue. Les rayons de soleil filtrants par la fenêtre éclairaient ses cheveux roux, projetant une sorte de halo autour de son visage de poupée.

Il pencha la tête, un sourire incertain figé sur ses lèvres bien trop souvent cruelles.

Il n'y avait pas à dire…

Arthur la trouvait belle, Lily.

* * *

J'eus l'impression fugace qu'Arthur me m'observait.

Cependant, lorsque je levai les yeux vers lui, je remarquai que sa tête était posée sur son avant-bras, négligemment appuyé contre le côté de la fenêtre ouverte. Son regard semblait lointain, à des lieux de là. Et son expression fermée, si sérieuse, me troubla.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être fasciné par lui. Il dégageait une aura surnaturelle qui le rendait intouchable. Son torse blanc semblait aspirer toute la lumière s'engageant par ma fenêtre. Pendant un court moment, je laissai mon regard dériver sur les reflets rouge et bleu que créaient les pierres précieuses incrustées dans sa clé.

— Tu comptes y aller comme ça ? lui demandai-je en désignant son torse encore nu de tout vêtement. J'en connais certaines qui vont tomber dans les vapes.

J'essayai de briser la distance mentale qui venait de s'installer entre nous par l'humour. Ce qui échoua lamentablement. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure devant la lueur démoniaque qui était à nouveau présent dans ses prunelles sombres. Avec un soupir las je m'approchai de lui et attrapai son polo qu'il avait jeté sur mon bureau.

— Tourne-toi vers moi, ordonnai-je d'un ton ferme.

Il obéit à ma requête avec une docilité surprenante et je regrettai d'avoir attiré son attention car ses yeux impitoyables étaient désormais braqués sur moi.

Je pris un air détaché lorsque je l'habillai, lui faisant enfiler prestement sa veste en cuir pendant qu'il me dévisageait avec un regard prédateur.

— Ça ne va pas, soufflai-je malgré moi.

Il haussa les sourcils, interrogatif, alors que je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus. Je remontai sa veste et son polo sur ses avants bras, dévoilant ses muscles puissants et sa peau d'albâtre. La clé formait une petite bosse sous le pull, ce qui me déplaisait fortement. Avec des gestes assurés, j'attrapai sa chaîne et remontai la clé en question pour la passer par-dessus. Je fronçai les sourcils, agacée car cela ne faisait pas beau. J'entrepris de l'enlever de son cou lorsqu'il m'attrapa les poignets avec une telle dextérité que j'en restai ébahie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cracha-t-il, furieux.

— Bah, j'enlève ta clé.

— Oui, ça, j'avais cru le remarquer.

— Ça ne va pas avec tes fringues alors je vais la garder.

— Parce que ça va mieux avec tes « fringues » ? insinua-t-il, acide.

— Non, parce que je peux la cacher sous mon écharpe, déclarai-je joyeusement en la glissant autour de mon cou.

Dès que l'argent glacé entra en contact avec ma peau, un frisson étrange se propagea tout le long de mon corps. J'eus soudainement très chaud, comme si un voile de vapeur m'avait enveloppé. Je relevai les yeux et vis que le démon guettait ma réaction.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette clé ? fis-je, méfiante.

J'espérais ne pas avoir déclenché je ne sais quelle malédiction ou autre. Il fallait s'attendre à tout avec le monde vampirique.

— Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'avais dit à propos des pouvoirs qu'acquérait certain vampire au cours de leur transformation ?

Je hochai la tête, le cœur battant, redoutant la suite.

— Adam en fait parti. Il possède une sorte de fluide, sur son corps, qui repousse tous ceux qui lui sont hostile. C'est un bouclier.

Je restai un long moment sans pouvoir prononcer une phrase cohérente.

— Il peut protéger toutes les personnes qu'il désire ? Comme une bulle en acier ou un…

— Non, me coupa-t-il. La seule personne qu'il peut protéger c'est lui-même. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut étendre, c'est _sur_ lui. Par contre, au prix de longs efforts, il peut enduire des objets ou bien des bâtiments de ce fluide.

Je commençai à comprendre.

— La porte…

L'image de la magnifique et imposante porte d'entrée du château d'Arthur s'imposa dans mon esprit.

— Il a transmis ses pouvoirs dans la porte et dans ta clé pour repousser tous ceux qui voudraient venir chez toi sans y être conviés… Il a mis du repousse-vampire dans ta porte ! m'écriai-je, stupéfaite.

Il cligna des yeux avec un sourire satisfait. Il appréciait mon sens de déduction.

— C'est grossièrement dit mais c'est l'idée. Il n'y a pas que la porte. Il était là lors de la construction de cette résidence. Chaque mur, chaque fenêtre, possède cette magie. Le seul moyen d'entrer c'est d'avoir cette clé ou bien être avec Adam.

— C'est ingénieux !

— Et très pratique, surtout, confirma-t-il.

Je ne bougeai pas, paralysée, et songeai à la mine enfantine et rieuse d'Adam. Il cachait bien son jeu.

— Voilà pourquoi je dois garder cette clé, déclara fermement le vampire en tentant d'attraper la chaîne tandis que je reculai.

— Non ! C'est vraiment moche sur ce polo, marmonnai-je, boudeuse.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

— Bon sang ! Ce que tu peux être une chieuse, parfois !

— Je te la rendrai à la fin des cours, promis ! Mais—

Je m'interrompis, n'osant pas continuer, de peur de vraiment passer pour une idiote.

Ma réaction attira son attention et il cessa toute tentative, comme s'il pouvait lire dans mon esprit.

— Que voulais-tu faire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre mais méfiant.

Au lieu de répondre, je me dirigeai vers mon armoire et attrapai un sac qui contenait tous mes bijoux. J'en sortis une chaîne en argent qui possédait un pendentif : une croix en argent recouverte d'onyx, faisant un contraste saisissant entre la clarté de l'argent et la noirceur de la pierre.

J'avais eu envie, l'espace d'une journée, d'échanger ces chaînes avec Arthur. Juste pour bien me prouver que je n'avais pas rêvé tous ces instants passés avec lui ce week-end.

Lorsqu'il serait avec Alexandre, Laurie et Valentin, il ne serait plus mon Arthur : il serait le mec le plus convoité du lycée, le plus effrayant, aussi. Et voir mon collier pendre à son cou serait un moyen de montrer qu'il partageait un lien spécial avec moi, que j'avais réussi à le toucher. Qu'il était à moi, dans un certain sens. J'étais possessive, il l'avait bien comprit. Et puis, porter cette clé qu'il ne quittait pas depuis des années me faisait plus qu'envie, c'était inexplicable.

Et le coup de la croix sur un vampire, créature censée être maudite, était un clin d'œil qui me ferait sourire.

— Tu as un sens de l'humour bien particulier, Lily.

— Je sais, grommelai-je, honteuse maintenant devant son air impassible.

Je restai totalement surprise lorsqu'il prit la croix et la glissa autour de son cou. Je notai avec fierté que ça lui allait à ravir. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur mes lèvres tandis que mon cœur s'était emballé.

— Bon, on y va !

Je fis mon sac avant de me diriger vers la porte d'un pas sautillant. Elle me claqua au nez et je me retrouvai incapable de faire un pas de plus. Je faillis céder à la panique avant de comprendre que mon cher vampire utilisait sa capacité sur moi. Je fis demi-tour et m'avançai lentement vers le rebord de la fenêtre contre laquelle il était installé. Je grimaçai en comprenant qu'il voulait me faire passer par-là.

Je m'arrêtai à seulement dix centimètres de lui avec une moue mécontente.

— T'es chiant.

— C'est un juste retour des choses, chuchota-t-il et la pression que mon corps subissait s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

J'étais en train de me demander si partir en courant jusqu'à la porte ne serait pas une bonne idée quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec douceur. Ses grandes mains puissantes attrapèrent mes joues avec délicatesse et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, enroulant son torse de mes bras, pour pouvoir prolonger cet instant étonnant.

Je ne savais pas qu'un démon était capable d'être tendre. Je ne savais pas que sa bouche pouvait se mouvoir contre la mienne sans violence, que sa langue puisse prendre le temps d'être cajoleuse. Je soupirai de contentement et profitai de la force de son corps, de l'odeur de ses vêtements, de la saveur glaciale de sa bouche…

 _Combien de temps dureraient ces instants de paix ?_

 _Combien de temps avant que l'on ne paie le prix de notre attirance interdite ?_

Bien que ce fût agréable à souhait, mes chevilles protestèrent vite devant la torture que je leur infligeais. Rester plus de cinq minutes sur la pointe des pieds n'aidait pas vraiment à fortifier l'équilibre. Je me remis dans une position plus confortable, essoufflée et les joues rouges, devant un Arthur qui ne cachait pas son sourire en coin. Il était beau.

— Petite fille.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis…

Il planta un baiser rapide sur ma bouche, me faisant taire. L'éclat démoniaque siégeant dans ses yeux brûlants avait disparu, laissant place à l'éclat moqueur et cynique. C'était déjà mieux.

J'étais tant absorbée dans ma contemplation —car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot — que je poussai un cri lorsqu'il m'attrapa pour que l'on puisse passer par la fenêtre.

— Arthur ! On va nous voir ! criai-je, affolée devant le vide.

Je passais la plupart de mon temps sur le toit en passant par la fenêtre. Je n'avais pas le vertige, certes. Mais être suspendue dans les bras d'un vampire qui ne semblait avoir peur de rien, et à juste titre, était vraiment perturbant.

— Mais non.

— Tu es vraiment—

— Inconscient, chiant, taré, fou, dérangé, cinglé, suicidaire ? continua-t-il avec une assurance que je jugeai parfaitement méprisable lorsque j'avais les pieds pendus dans le vide.

— Tout à la fois ? _Aie_ ! Non mais t'es malade? m'insurgeai-je lorsqu'il me pinça les fesses.

— Ah ! Malade ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! C'est un adjectif à rajouter, murmura-t-il pensif tandis qu'il se jetait dans le vide.

Il n'y eut qu'une brève secousse à l'atterrissage et il me reposa sur le sol avec un sourire hautain. J'essayai tant bien que mal de cacher ma précédente frayeur mais ce n'était pas vraiment concluant d'après ce que ses yeux amusés laissaient transparaître.

— Tu crois que j'ai l'habitude de sauter par la fenêtre ? C'est normal que je sois secouée !

Ma colère le fit éclater de rire et il me contourna pour s'installer dans la voiture. Je le rejoignis en vitesse et m'installa confortablement, ravie de retrouver l'avantage d'être dans une telle voiture.

Un sentiment déroutant s'insinua en moi. Une semaine auparavant, jamais je n'aurais cru être amenée au lycée par la personne que je détestais le plus au monde. C'était incroyable de constater à quel point les situations pouvaient changer du tout au tout en seulement quelque jour, dans la vie.

C'était sans doute ce qui faisait son charme, supposai-je.

* * *

À quelque pas du café, il laissa la voiture dans un garage : il fallait être fou pour laisser une Porsche à la vu de tous en ville, même si Arthur m'affirma qu'il en possédait plusieurs.

Pas mal de personnes restaient interloquées quant au fait qu'un jeune homme puisse posséder une telle voiture. Il s'en moquait. La vitesse était son péché mignon et s'il s'abaissait à la simple vie d'un lycéen, il ne comptait pas non plus se priver de certains de ses plaisirs, merci bien.

Il me faisait rire.

— Adam a également immunisé le garage, je suppose ?

Il éclata de rire mais ne répondit pas.

Une ambiance hostile s'installa dans le café sitôt que j'ouvris la porte. Tous les regards convergeaient vers nous et c'est à cet instant que je pris réellement en compte ma propre stupidité.

Deux personnes censées se haïr arrivaient en souriant dans un même lieu. Ça avait de quoi en interloquer plus d'un. Mais, surtout, le fait qu'Arthur O'Brian — LE Arthur O'Brian — puisse rire — RIRE BON SANG — avec une fille connue pour son franc parlé — qui était donc peu appréciée car elle ne se gênait pas pour faire des réflexions— alors qu'il repoussait les avances de toutes les filles qui lui tournaient autour, c'était sans doute un peu trop pour les cerveaux des personnes présentes.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour me mettre mal à l'aise, c'était vrai. Pourtant, avoir une quinzaine de personnes qui vous fixaient d'une manière peu amène, c'était assez dérangeant.

Je tournai la tête vers Arthur et constatai qu'il souriait, le con. Il semblait tant savourer la situation que je me retins de lui foutre un coup de pied. Lui, il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, il aimait les emmerdes, le désordre.

Sans me dire un mot, il se dirigea à la table de Laurie, Alexandre et Valentin tandis que je rejoignais Elena au fond du café, pensive.

Trois regards me hantaient : celui jaloux de Laurie, celui dégoûté d'Alexandre et surtout — surtout — celui furieux de Valentin.

— Vous avez fait fort « les amants maudits », ricana ma blonde, pas le moins du monde déstabilisée par le silence de ce lieu pourtant si animé d'habitude.

Elle semblait prendre le même plaisir pervers qu'Arthur face à l'incompréhension des gens.

— Ouais, j'ai vu ça.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas parce que les gens sont cons qu'il faut se sentir touché par leur connerie, déclara-t-elle avec philosophie alors qu'un sourire amusé apparaissait sur mon visage.

C'était bon d'avoir une amie comme ça.

Le serveur, Romain, s'approcha de nous d'une démarche peu assurée et évita de nous regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il demanda :

— Comme d'habitude, Lily ?

— Euh, oui. S'il te plait.

Je lui fis un sourire qu'il ne vit pas alors qu'il s'en allait précipitamment. J'avais raté quelque chose : le regard coupable d'Elena confirma mon hypothèse. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans ce café et il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait le rendre si maladroit.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Toi d'abord, rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

— Non, toi. Ou tu peux rêver sur les détails de ma nuit !

J'aimais bien Romain, c'était un chic type, et le voir si mal me contrariais grandement. Alors je n'avais aucun scrupule à mentir sur ma nuit où il ne s'était pratiquement rien passé — enfin, à peu de chose près.

La curiosité dévorante de ma meilleure amie la fit céder avec un grand soupir.

— Après t'avoir ramenée hier soir je l'ai croisé. Tu sais qu'il n'habite pas loin de chez moi…

— Abrège, la coupai-je.

— Bref, on s'est embrassés puis on est montés chez lui. Comme on était seuls, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait en profiter…

Je sentais la catastrophe arriver et me retins juste à temps pour ne pas me pincer l'arête du nez, signe d'énervement chez moi.

— Hm, hm. Continue.

— Alors au moment où on allait… Enfin, tu vois quoi.

— Oh que oui, sifflai-je, acerbe.

— Il m'a avoué qu'il était puceau.

— Et ?

Connaissant la délicatesse d'Elena, ça avait dû être mémorable.

— Alors j'ai ris puis je me suis barrée.

J'aurais pu rire si Romain n'était pas arrivé à ce moment là, le teint blafard, avec mon déjeuner.

— Vo—Voilà.

Il me faisait tellement de peine que j'étais prête à lui faire un câlin. Et je n'étais pas une sentimentale à la base. Je fusillai mon amie du regard.

— Merci.

Il s'en alla comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Elena eut au moins le bon goût de rougir.

— Tu sais que moi aussi je suis encore vierge, grinçai-je, furieuse et ne comprenant pas la réaction injuste de mon amie.

— Oui mais, toi, j'ai jamais eu l'intention de te baiser !

Ce fût sans doute les tensions trop présentes ces derniers temps qui me firent craquer. Et je m'excusai mentalement envers Romain mais ce fût plus fort que moi : j'explosai de rire, faisant se retourner une bonne partie des élèves présents. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, c'était impossible. J'imaginais trop bien la scène et la mine inquiète de Romain à mon égard, qui se doutait du sujet de notre discussion, ne fit qu'alimenter mon fou rire. Elena rougissait de plus belle même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Un jour, Vincent m'avait dit que mon rire était très communicatif. Ce fût ce jour là que je compris à quel point il disait vrai : les regards méprisants avaient fondu et des sourires amusés, même des rires parfois, prenaient peu à peu place dans la pièce.

L'ambiance changea sensiblement, redevenant chaleureuse.

Il me fallut cinq bonnes minutes — ce qui est très long, surtout quand on ne parvient pas à reprendre son souffle correctement — pour parvenir à aligner deux mots sans m'étouffer.

J'essuyai les larmes qui avaient dévalé le long de mes joues et inspirai profondément, goûtant avec plaisir la bonne humeur que cet instant avait fait naître en moi. Dans le reflet de la vitre, je croisai malgré moi le regard intense d'Arthur. Ma bonne humeur naissante augmenta considérablement.

— Tu t'es bien foutue de moi, ça y est ?

— Ça devrait suffire, répliquai-je avec un air tout à fait sérieux qui la fit sourire.

— Ce n'est pas lui, le problème en fait. C'est juste que je ne veux pas un mec qui n'a pas d'expérience, je veux—

— Du sexe, la coupai-je.

— Non ! Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'il faut—

— Du sexe, la coupai-je de nouveau alors qu'elle partait elle-même dans un fou rire.

— Arrête de me faire passer pour une nymphomane ! En fait, ce qui est important c'est—

— Le sexe ?

— Bon, je comprends. Tu n'as pas envie de parler de mes envies envers les hommes, c'est ça ?

— Tu en as mis du temps à comprendre ! m'exclamai-je avec un faux air émerveillé.

— Il faut dire que tu as une technique particulière pour décourager les gens…

— Comme le sexe ?

Le coup de pied qu'elle m'assena sous la table me dissuada de continuer à la tourmenter.

— Sinon toi, tu es encore vierge, alors je suppose qu'il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit ?

— Tu supposes bien.

— Et j'en conclus que tu m'as traîtreusement manipulée pour que je te dise ce qui m'arrivait en premier ?

— Tout à fait, je plaide coupable.

— Connasse.

— Salope.

— Bon, tu me racontes ?

— D'accord, déclarai-je, toute souriante en me rapprochant d'elle pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

Je songeai néanmoins à maîtriser mes dires, sachant que le vampire entendait tout.

— Il est venu me voir juste après une dispute avec mon père.

— Holà ! Tu devais être d'une humeur _charmante_.

— Plus ou moins. Et le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour me faire taire, c'est de me sauter dessus.

— Il embrasse bien ? demanda-t-elle subitement en s'avançant davantage.

— Je viens de te dire qu'il m'a sauté dessus et toi tu me demande s'il embrasse bien ? questionnai-je, faussement outrée.

— C'est vrai… Pauvre de toi ! Bon, il embrasse bien ?

Je sentis le regard brûlant du démon dans mon dos et je regrettai grandement d'avoir à parler de lui ici.

— Oui.

— Oui ? Comment ça « oui » ? C'est tout ?

— Bon, il embrasse divinement bien, voilà, admis-je, mal à l'aise au possible.

— Ensuite ? Et ton père était là ?

— Non, il était sortit faire un tour. Mais quand il est rentré nous étions déjà dans ma chambre…

— Oh. _Oh_ !

— …Alors il a dormi à la maison.… Et on a fait que dormir.

— Dis-moi, chérie, d'abord Valentin qui dort chez toi puis Arthur. Et rien ne se passe… T'es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas gays ? Vincent se ferait une joie, que dis-je ? Une gaieté de l'apprendre !

— C'est normal. C'est parce que, toi et Vincent, vous êtes des obsédés.

Comment lui dire que les souffrances que m'avaient infligé Valentin et le fait qu'Arthur soit un vampire, un immortel, étaient des raisons suffisantes pour continuer mon abstinence ?

— Tu connais le dicton « qui se ressemble s'assemble » ? Si tu traînes avec nous ce n'est pas pour rien ! Tôt ou tard tu découvriras les joies du sexe et tu seras une obsédée tout autant que nous, prophétisa-t-elle fermement avec un doigt accusateur alors que je souriais.

— Raison de plus pour me préserver ! Je n'aimerais pas avoir vos esprits mal tournés !

Le silence qui suivit ma déclaration m'indiqua qu'elle était dans ses pensées, sans quoi, elle aurait déjà vivement répliqué.

— Quoi ? !grognai-je, agacée par son sourire béat qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

— Tu crois qu'elle fait quelle taille ?

— De quoi est-ce que tu… _Elena, putain_ ! grinçai-je en rougissant violemment, comprenant de _quoi_ elle était en train de parler.

— Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'y crois pas ! J'ai réussi à faire rougir Lily Constance l'imperturbable ! Alors là, c'est trop fort ! Note à moi-même : toujours parler de sexe et d'Arthur dans la même phrase pour un résultat garantit !

— Mais ta gueule !

Son air hilare augmenta alors que le rouge sur mes joues continuait de se propager.

— Lily ?

Je bénissais cette intervention inattendue et levai les yeux pour découvrir Camilla et Léo en face de notre table. Je savais qu'elle s'était déplacée uniquement pour me parler car elle ne venait jamais ici. Je les saluai avec un sourire amical et constatais qu'elle se triturait les doigts, gênée.

— Je…voulais te présenter mes excuses pour samedi.

— Quoi ?

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait, ce qui sembla la surprendre et la rassurer.

— Pour la piscine. J'aurais dû mettre des protections et—

— Non ! l'arrêtai-je aussitôt, amusée même si je frissonnais encore au souvenir de ma chute. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est de ma faute, j'étais un peu trop saoule je crois.

Un sourire de soulagement transforma son visage peiné et je vis Léo lever les yeux au ciel : Camilla avait toujours tendance à se faire du souci pour un rien, ce qui entraînait souvent des taquineries venant de notre part et de celle de Léo.

— C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

J'avais l'impression d'être face à un gosse qui apprenait que sa punition se terminait.

— Mais non, abrutie ! Tu n'y es pour rien.

— Tu vois ! s'exclama Léo en la prenant par la taille avec un sourire moqueur.

Ils formaient vraiment un beau couple tous les deux, songeai-je soudainement.

— Et pour effacer ce mauvais souvenir je fais une soirée chez moi ce week-end, nous informa Léo.

— Ça vous dirait de venir ? nous demanda Camilla avec un grand sourire.

Le « vous » incluait évidemment Vincent, notre mascotte.

— Tu sais que, là où il y a de l'alcool, il y aura Vincent et Elena. Alors je suppose qu'en bonne amie, je devrais venir pour veiller sur eux, soupirai-je théâtralement.

Les personnes qui nous entouraient explosèrent de rire en même temps qu'Elena et Camilla. Léo me fit un clin d'œil. Nous étions les deux seuls à tenir remarquablement bien l'alcool, ce qui nous avait rapproché et qui faisait de nous les gardiens officiels de nos amis qui pouvaient parfois terminer dans des états lamentables.

— Bon, vous connaissez le truc : chacun ramène une bouteille et de quoi bouffer.

— Il y aura l'autre ? s'enquit Elena en désignant Laurie d'un coup de tête peu discret.

— Oui, désolé, répondit Léo avec un sourire contrit.

Camilla et Léo étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir choisi de clan. Les personnes de notre année scolaire estimaient qu'il y avait deux bandes : celle d'Arthur et la mienne. Et, bien sûr, Arthur, Valentin, Alexandre et Laurie étant populaires, leur bande possédait plus de monde que la nôtre — au grand plaisir de Laurie. Mais je constatais que de plus en plus de personnes nous regardaient avec sympathie ces derniers temps : il fallait dire qu'être populaires et cassants — parce qu'ils ne se prenaient _vraiment pas_ pour de la merde — n'aidait pas. Nous, nous étions complètements dingues. Les gens s'amusaient avec nous et certains préféraient quitter l'élite pour s'asseoir avec nous à la cafétéria, au parc ou devant le lycée.

— Raison de plus pour boire lorsque je serai chez toi, affirma Elena en hochant la tête avec un sérieux inébranlable qui nous fit à nouveau éclater de rire.

— Ce sera quand ? Est-ce qu'il y aura tout le monde ?

— Samedi soir. Et non, ce sera juste entre nous. Une vingtaine de personnes, pas plus, répondit Léo à Elena avec un regard significatif.

— C'est noté ! déclarai-je en leur souriant.

J'étais fière de mon amitié avec Léo, il n'avait pas un caractère facile. Camilla était tout son contraire : elle aimait tout le monde et les gens le lui rendaient bien. Mais Léo, très perspicace, ne tolérait que peu de personne dans son entourage. Il était comme moi, à sa manière. J'étais donc contente d'avoir son estime autant qu'il était heureux de mon amitié pour lui.

— Bon, on va vous laisser mes belles, commença-t-il en regardant au dehors, voyant que ses amis l'attendaient.

— Non, vas-y sans moi. J'ai un truc de fille à demander à Lily.

Il nous lança un regard faussement apeuré avant de s'en aller en hurlant.

— Il vaut mieux que je me barre alors ! fut la seule phrase qui parvint à nos oreilles.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se rapprocher vivement de moi et de me demander :

— Dis-moi… Arthur t'as secourue comme un preux chevalier lorsque tu es tombée. Vous ne vous détestez plus ?

— Non. Je dirais même qu'on _s'a-do-re_ , confirma une voix moqueuse alors que Camilla faisait un bond en arrière.

Oui, Arthur avait toujours le don de surprendre les gens, c'était indéniable. Camilla se mordit les lèvres, comme prise la main dans le sac, et fit au vampire qui venait de nous rejoindre un petit sourire timide.

— Tu pourras dire à Léo que je serais là samedi ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à son message.

— D'accord, pas de problème, répondit-elle avant de s'en aller en nous saluant tous chaleureusement.

— Arthur, les cours vont commencer, s'impatienta Laurie, visiblement mécontente de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

— Ça me tue de dire ça mais la sorcière a raison, soupira Elena avant de se lever et d'enfiler son manteau.

— Je ne savais pas que je pouvais te faire autant d'effet, mon ange. Il va falloir que j'examine ça de plus près, chuchota le vampire à mon oreille d'une manière qui frôlait l'indécence.

Je me retournai, outrée, pour l'envoyer balader avant de comprendre qu'il était déjà partit rejoindre son groupe. Je soupirai, dépitée par son comportement infernal, et suivi Elena au dehors.

Je me fis cependant vite intercepter par des yeux métalliques qui n'exprimaient que fureur.

— Elena, tu peux nous laisser ? Je dois lui parler, intima fermement Valentin en ne me quittant pas du regard.

— Tu lui parleras plus tard, on est en retard.

Je sus à son ton qu'elle n'appréciait pas la manière dont il avait parlé. Mais nous avions vraiment besoin de mettre les choses au point.

— Vas-y, Lena. Je te rejoindrai plus tard.

Elle me lança un regard réticent avant de s'en aller d'un pas lent malgré la sonnerie qui retentissait au loin. Valentin m'attrapa vivement par le bras et me traîna dans une ruelle, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles. Il me faisait mal mais je n'osais pas protester : jamais je ne l'avais vu si en colère et pourtant Dieu seul savait à quel point les coups de gueule avait été fréquents avec Valentin. Je voyais son poing se serrer convulsivement sous le coup de l'énervement.

— Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? explosa-t-il soudainement en me secouant par les épaules.

— Arrête ! De quoi tu parles ? rétorquai-je en me dégageant de sa poigne de fer.

— Ton petit jeu avec Arthur ! Qu'est ce que vous foutiez ensemble en arrivant ce matin ?

— Il a dormi à la maison et m'a amené ici, c'est tout.

La lueur déchirante qui s'afficha dans ses yeux gris fut si brève que je me demandai si je n'avais pas rêvé. Je regrettai un instant ce que j'avais fait mais l'image des filles le collant à la soirée me revint en mémoire.

— C'est un vampire, Lily.

— Oui, je sais et—

— Non tu ne _sais_ pas, me coupa-t-il. C'est un monstre. Pas dans le sens où c'est une créature surnaturelle, non. Dans le sens où il est sans pitié.

Ma bonne humeur glissait soudainement devant les paroles fortes, mais pourtant pleines de vérités, que crachait Valentin.

— Arthur n'est pas si…

Je m'arrêtai, incapable de trouver les bons mots. Peut-être parce que, au fond de moi, je savais pertinemment de quoi était réellement capable Arthur.

— N'est pas si quoi ? siffla-t-il. L'as-tu déjà vu tuer ? L'as-tu déjà vu créer des accidents avec ses capacités uniquement pour satisfaire son propre plaisir ? L'as-tu déjà vu démembrer l'un des siens ? Entends-tu les hurlements de ses victimes lorsque leurs os se brisent sous la pression impitoyable de sa volonté ?

Je me figeai, horrifiée par tant de virulence, des larmes voilant brutalement ma vision. Les yeux de Valentin ne mentaient pas. Je savais de quoi Arthur était capable. Mais Valentin savait et avait _vu_ de quoi le démon était capable. Là, était toute la différence.

— Arrête, Val.

— Non ! Il faut que tu comprennes dans quelle merde tu es en train de te foutre, _putain_ ! Regarde Alexandre qui est si proche de lui ! Il en sait trop à force de rester à ses côtés ! Et maintenant le seul futur d'Alexandre, c'est la mort. Que ce soit en vampire ou en cadavre, Arthur ne le laissera pas filer !

— S'il te plait ne—

— Tu veux finir comme lui ? Tu veux te rapprocher de lui au point d'anéantir ton avenir ? Hein ? C'est la mort que tu veux, Lily ?

— Mais comment peux-tu parler comme ça ? C'est ton _ami_ , bordel !

— C'est faux ! Je le respecte énormément, j'apprécie ses qualités et sa connaissance. Mais moi, au moins, je ne suis pas aveugle face à sa monstruosité ! Être l'ami d'Arthur signifie mourir, je ne suis pas idiot !

— Alors tu insinues que je suis une idiote ?

— En agissant de la sorte, tu te comportes comme la pire des connes !

Le claquement qui résonna avec violence me surprit moi-même. Et ce n'est qu'en apercevant la marque rouge sur la joue de Valentin que je compris que je venais de le gifler.

Je tremblais tellement que je fus obliger de croiser mes bras pour éviter de faire une crise d'angoisse. J'étais tranquillement en train de glisser en Enfer, avec les belles illusions que pouvait me faire vivre Arthur, et Valentin venait de m'arracher brutalement de ce piège pour me ramener sur Terre.

Cette Terre si grise et si terne. Pleine de réalité.

— J'aime Alexandre, Lily. Je le considère comme mon propre frère, mon meilleur ami. Et de savoir qu'il va… qu'il veut devenir l'un de ces… je ne permettrai pas à Arthur de m'arracher encore une personne que je…

Mon regard remonta sur le corps de Valentin, aussi tremblant que le mien. Ses beaux yeux gris étaient cachés par ses mèches blondes, presque blanches, qui glissaient avec désinvolture contre son front blanc. Je me précipitai contre lui et ses bras m'enveloppèrent avec automatisme. Sa chaleur me coupa le souffle et je sentais les battements désordonnés de son cœur contre ma poitrine. Le contraste entre lui et Arthur me terrifia.

Jamais je n'avais réalisé le fardeau que devait porter Valentin. Jamais je n'avais songé un seul instant que si Valentin restait avec Arthur, c'était surtout pour veiller sur Alexandre. Je venais de comprendre qu'être intime avec Arthur impliquait une lame à double tranchant. On ne pouvait profiter de ses charmes autant physiques que mentaux si on ne le payait pas de notre vie.

— Pardon, chuchotai-je en sentant des larmes chaudes couler le long de mes joues.

Il s'accrocha à moi, comme brisé par les évènements incontrôlables qui prenaient forme autour de lui.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute. Arthur est captivant, je le sais.

— Tu le sais ? murmurai-je, intriguée.

— Arthur sait que je ne suis pas faible comme Alexandre. N'y vois pas une insulte mais… Il sait que je veux vivre. Il sait qu'il peut me faire confiance en ce qui concerne _l'œil du Diable_ , il est conscient que je ne parlerai pas alors je ne risque rien mais même s'il y a beaucoup d'estime, c'est très instable entre nous.

— _L'œil du diable_ ? demandai-je, surprise.

Je le sentis se crisper et il me repoussa vivement, comme si je l'avais brûlé.

— Il ne t'a pas parlé de son organisation, murmura-t-il, pétrifié.

— Quelle organisation ?

— Merde. Lily, écoute-moi bien, ne lui en parle pas, ni à lui ni à personne. Jamais. Tu entends ? Et éloigne-toi de lui, je t'en prie. Il en va de ta vie, je te l'assure.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et recula en me fixant étrangement avant de partir comme si le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules.

 _Sans même que je m'en aperçoive, le destin macabre qui nous attendait mettait en place pièce par pièce le jeu funeste qu'il allait nous faire jouer._

* * *

Je fus surprise de retrouver Elena en train de fumer en m'attendant sur l'escalier menant au lycée : il était déjà neuf heures dix.

— Alors ?

— Je ne préfère pas en parler pour l'instant. Il faut que je m'en allume une.

Elle consulta son portable.

— On ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas se faire virer…

— Je commence par une heure de math, soupirai-je , comme si cela pouvait me dispenser d'y aller.

— Ouais, moi aussi.

Quelques secondes silencieuses s'écoulèrent entre nous.

— Allez, vas-y, allume-là ta clope.

La cigarette se transforma en plusieurs cigarettes et c'est ainsi que nous séchâmes la première heure de cours du lundi matin.

* * *

Il étouffait. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Un coup d'œil sur l'écran éteint de son portable prouva à quel point ses cernes venaient de virer au noir. Bon, un petit mensonge s'imposait.

— Il faut que j'y aille, la grippe que j'ai ne s'arrange pas.

— Je t'avais dit de retourner chez toi dès ce matin. Tu verrais ta tête, on dirait un vampire ! ricana Laurie tandis qu'Alexandre et Valentin eurent un tic nerveux. Arthur, lui, n'eut aucune réaction.

— Ouais.

C'est avec un regard appuyé pour Alexandre, qui hocha la tête à son encontre, qu'il s'en alla du lycée en composant le numéro d'Adam.

— Alors ?

— Je viens de rentrer, je suis chez toi. Aucune nouvelle de François. Par contre, j'ai appris certaines choses fortement déplaisantes.

— Qui sont ?

— Les deux vampires. C'était des gars pressentis pour entrer dans la garde des Volturis.

— Merde, siffla le démon en s'arrêtant net.

— Ils n'étaient pas les premiers sur la liste mais c'était pas loin… Cependant, je ne pense pas que leurs morts déclencheront des soupçons. Heureusement qu'on les a butés à temps.

— Tu vas appeler François.

— Son portable est éteint.

— Tu vas appeler François et lui laisser un message. Je le veux chez moi ce soir où je me chargerai personnellement de sa recherche. Je pense qu'il comprendra aisément ce que ça signifiera.

— D'accord, à tout de suite.

Ça, c'était réglé. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il chasse.

* * *

Quelle idiote. Voilà la phrase qui tournait inlassablement dans ma tête alors que j'étais face à la résidence du vampire, totalement épuisée.

Il était parti avant la fin de la journée de cours et n'avait pas récupéré sa clé. J'avais alors été obligée de prendre le bus et de monter à pied : Elena finissant plus tard que moi, je me voyais _mal_ demander à Valentin de m'accompagner.

Je m'en voulais. D'une part parce que je m'étais promis de ne plus tenter le diable en venant jusqu'ici, de l'autre parce que j'étais contente d'être venue.

Juste pour le voir. C'était infernal : je n'arrivai pas à m'enlever cette sensation de bonheur. Arthur était vraiment dangereux pour les esprits faibles, Valentin avait raison.

Avant même d'avoir pu insérer la clé dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, me dévoilant la sublime Jeanne enveloppée dans une longue cape noire.

Génial ! Après s'être habillée comme dans un film X, maintenant elle s'essayait à Harry Potter. Peut-être qu'elle aimait se déguiser ?

— Je n'y crois pas ! C'est encore la gamine ! Hey, Will ! Viens la voir !

— Lève-toi Jeanne, siffla une voix glaciale.

Je reconnus avec peine la voix d'Adam, lui qui m'avait semblé d'un naturel si joyeux affichait à présent des traits tirés. Je remarquai qu'il portait la même cape que la vampire. Un très mauvais pressentiment s'insinua en moi. Étais-je tombée en pleine cérémonie vampirique ?

Il coupa court à ma peur en attrapant la clé que je tenais dans ma main depuis un bon moment et la passa autour de son propre cou.

— Il faut que tu rentres chez toi, Lily. Immédiatement.

— Déconne pas, Adam. Si jamais Peter ou Cassandre arrivent, elle est morte. De même pour les autres.

Un charmant vampire roux, plus petit qu'Adam, apparut alors dans mon champ de vision et me fit un sourire qui se voulait… rassurant ?

— Au point où on en est, grommela le vampire blond en m'attrapant tandis que Jeanne fermait la porte dans un lourd grincement qui me fit frissonner.

— Ah ! Il fallait réfléchir avant de fréquenter un vampire ma belle, me lança Adam avec un sourire en coin devant mon air apeuré.

— Mène-la en bas, s'excita Jeanne et je me demandai bien ce « qu'en bas » voulait signifier.

Jamais l'envie de voir Arthur n'avait été aussi forte. Lui pourrait me protéger en cas de problème.

— Arrête tes conneries, Jeanne ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant, nom de Dieu ! s'exclama ledit Will avec une expression si furieuse que je me demandais s'il n'allait pas feuler dans quelque instant, près à bondir sur elle.

Une évidence s'imposa à moi : les vampires étaient de vrais fauves. Aussi imprévisibles, aussi dangereux.

— Willou, arrête avec cette putain d'expression. C'est très déplacé dans la bouche d'un vampire, ricana Adam, pas le moins du monde touché par la future bataille qui se déroulerait sous ses yeux s'il ne calmait pas les esprits.

Je vis la vampire me tendre une de leur cape alors que le visage d'Adam afficha soudainement la même fureur que Will un instant plus tôt.

— Il en est hors de question.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une voix puissante qui semblait provenir des entrailles de la demeure.

— Lily est là. Avec ta clé.

Je compris alors que c'était Arthur qui venait de parler avec cette voix terrifiante, dénuée de la moindre parcelle d'émotion, d'humanité.

— Descendez.

— Arthur on ne peut pas l'emmener, c'est trop—

— _DESCENDEZ_ !

Cet ordre vibrant de colère me terrifia et j'enfilai prestement la cape en me recouvrant avec la capuche, comme venait de le faire les vampires autour de moi. Ils me firent traverser plusieurs pièces que je n'avais pas encore visitées avant de m'arrêter devant une lourde porte en bois qu'Adam ouvrit, me dévoilant des marches en pierres grossièrement taillées. La balade en ville avec le démon me revint en mémoire, lorsque j'avais eu l'impression de descendre en Enfer quand j'étais sur l'escalier menant à la salle secrète des vampires.

La salle d'en dessous était immense, construite à même la roche. Un froid mordant m'enveloppa et je me mis à trembler de peur lorsque des centaines de statues d'apparences démoniaques, torturées, m'apparurent, éclairées par les nombreuses torches disposées dans la pièce. Au centre se trouvait une large place dénuée de tout meuble ou de tout objet.

Un vampire semblant terrorisé s'y trouvait, fixant avec horreur la personne qui lui faisait face.

Au fond se trouvait un trône aussi imposant que déplacé dans un lieu si vide. Je le devinais être créé à partir de la même roche que celle de la caverne dans laquelle je venais de mettre les pieds. Un Arthur méconnaissable y siégeait, impérial. Aucune trace de vie n'apparaissait sur son visage parfait. Ses yeux étaient devenus si sombres qu'ils étaient presque noirs, de là où je les voyais.

Le trône était encastré dans une estrade qu'on pouvait atteindre en empruntant de longues marches. Il surplombait ainsi la salle.

Adam nous plaça sur le côté, de manière à ce qu'on ait une vue imprenable sur le vampire brun qui se tortillait dans tous les sens, comme pour chercher une échappatoire. Je compris qu'Arthur exerçait son pouvoir sur lui pour l'empêcher de partir.

— Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il, insensible à notre présence, avec un calme glacial.

— C'était mes amis, Arthur ! Je voulais juste les prévenir. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils rentrent dans la garde des Volturis parce qu'on allait les exterminer tôt ou tard !

Jeanne, située à ma gauche, ricana, pas le moins du monde touchée par la détresse de son confrère.

— N'as-tu pas songé un seul instant qu'ils allaient avertir les Volturis ?

— Non, je leur faisais confiance ! Jamais ils ne m'auraient mis en danger !

— Tu as accumulé les erreurs, François, fit mon vampire avec un ton neutre qui annonçait le calme avant la tempête.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir.

Si j'avais trouvé qu'Arthur était vraiment mauvais avec moi, parfois, ce n'était rien en comparaison au démon, au monstre, que j'avais ce soir là devant mes yeux. J'avais peur, d'une peur démesurée qui s'installait en vous dès que la mort rôdait non loin.

— Et si tu étais si sûr de toi, pourquoi as-tu fui avant même que l'on ne tue tes _amis_ ?

De là où j'étais, je parvenais à discerner les tremblements incessants du vampire.

— Parce que je savais que tu allais me tuer en croyant que je t'avais trahi !

— Tu as raison, François. Et s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai toujours apprécié, chez toi, c'est ta capacité à tout comprendre. Mais toujours trop tard.

Il avait prononcé cette tirade avec un tel calme que je ne compris l'horreur de la situation que lorsque je vis le vampire se déformer. Son cou sembla s'allonger et ses membres s'étirèrent lentement mais sûrement, formant des angles impossibles.

Il ne criait pas, comme s'il s'étouffait sous la douleur massacrante qui lui vrillait le corps.

Arthur était en train de le _démembrer_ vivant.

Il fixait la scène avec un air dérangeant, d'une impassible cruauté, comme s'il était las de ce geste qu'il avait appris à exécuter depuis trop longtemps.

Le premier hurlement fût court mais insupportable, coupé part un gargouillis de mots, de supplications incompréhensibles, tandis que son corps s'étendait de plus en plus.

Ce fût à cet instant que je détournais le regard, ne pouvant en supporter davantage, seule action que je parvins à faire tant la peur me dévorait.

Je n'aurais jamais pu courir pour l'en empêcher : d'une part parce que j'étais paralysée, de l'autre parce qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à me tuer.

Et je ne voulais pas mourir.

La discussion que j'avais eue le matin même avec Valentin résonna avec force dans ma tête. Jamais je n'avais eu autant envie de le voir, de le serrer dans mes bras. Je le comprenais, maintenant. Le Arthur moqueur de ce matin cachait le monstre infâme, tapi dans les recoins les plus sombres du vampire.

Ce n'était _pas_ la même personne.

La suite ne fut qu'une série de hurlements qui me brisaient peu à peu le cœur.

Je sentis une main puissante serrer mon épaule pour ne pas que je m'écroule et je compris que c'était Will qui voulait me témoigner son soutien.

La vérité, c'était que son contact me répugnait plus que tout.

Lui aussi était un vampire.

Enfin, un autre hurlement — plus déchirant que les autres — s'éleva sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement sec ne se fasse entendre. Puis le silence retomba dans la salle.

Je levai les yeux pour observer Arthur qui descendait les marches d'un pas nonchalant, ne voulant pas voir les restes du vampire François. La beauté terrifiante d'Arthur me frappa une fois de plus de plein fouet mais je baissais le regard, cette fois, refusant de le contempler. Mes poings étaient si serrés que les ongles m'entamaient dangereusement les paumes. Mais je ne sentais désormais plus rien : ni la douleur, ni la peur.

J'étais sous le choc et ne pouvais qu'ignorer le démon se rapprochant de nous en me cachant encore plus profondément dans ma capuche et en fermant les yeux.

J'étais dans un cauchemar.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

J'allais me réveiller. Il _fallait_ que je me réveille.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Ses pas ne s'arrêtaient pas, pourquoi ne disparaissaient-ils pas ?

 _Tap. Tap._

Je perçu nettement sa présence, juste devant moi, mais je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, et mon cœur ne s'emballa même pas. Je ne voulais pas croiser ses yeux trompeurs. Je voulais partir. Je le sentis me fixer si intensément que j'avais l'impression de prendre feu.

— Ramène-la chez elle, cracha-t-il avec cette même voix inhumaine.

* * *

Tout se déroula dans un flou étrange, après ça.

Adam me fit remonter et m'enleva la cape avec un regard peiné avant de me faire sortir et de me mener jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Arthur a encore ma croix en argent » était la seule pensée qui revenait sans cesse dans mon esprit, de manière aussi stupide qu'incompréhensible

Le trajet fût silencieux et je remerciai Adam pour cette attention : je n'étais pas capable de soutenir une conversation sans vomir. J'avais l'impression que les hurlements continuaient, loin derrière moi.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant ma maison, je remarquai que mon père n'était toujours pas rentré alors que le soir venait de tomber.

J'allais passer une nuit emplie de cauchemar, j'en étais persuadée.

Adam coupa le moteur et attendit patiemment que je reprenne contact avec la réalité. Alors, oubliant l'avertissement de Valentin, je lui demandai :

— Quel est le but de votre organisation ? Que va faire _L'œil du Diable_ ?

Il soupira longuement, comme profondément épuisé.

— Nous allons renverser les Volturis.

J'eus l'impression qu'une tonne de briques venait de s'abattre sur moi.

— Tu plaisantes ? murmurai-je, pétrifiée. J'étais suffisamment renseignée sur le sujet pour savoir ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Adam eut un rire amer et cessa de fixer droit devant lui, il se tourna vers moi et ses yeux qui brillaient dans l'obscurité de l'habitacle s'ancrèrent dans les miens.

— Non.

* * *

 **Fin du Chapitre 9**

* * *

 _Votre dévouée,_

 _Kimy Green._

kimy-green . e-monsite . com


End file.
